Ways of Light and Darkness
by milady dragon
Summary: AU - Sequel to Immortality of the Deathless - When mercenary Captain Jack Harkness vanishes while on a mission, Wizard Ianto Jones has to choose between his lover, his duty...and what could be his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, but let's face it…the ones who do don't treat it very well.

Author's note: This is the sequel to The Immortality of the Deathless. If you haven't read that, go and read it now! Pretty please?

I wasn't going to post this so fast, but impatience got the better of me. Hope you all enjoy it!

**

* * *

Chapter One**

He was born on the island of Argentyn Devastal, which was so ancient a name that no one remembered that it translated as Silver Devastation. It had also been forgotten why it was named that, since there was no silver on the island at all, and no sign of devastation; the ancient race of Wizards would have remembered, if there were any around who would have reason to recall the old stories. It was a fairly small island off the northern coast of the Wild Western Lands, and not very important in the grand scheme of things.

That would change.

His parents were ordinary: a fisherman and a seamstress. But their only son was quick, and clever, and even at an early age could look at a person as if he were seeing into their soul. He would disappear for hours at a time, and when he would return home there would be tell-tale signs that all was not well: blood under his fingernails, or suspicious stains on his clothing, or that strange smile that would send a shiver down his parents' spines. They said nothing, though; they were afraid to, not so much that their neighbors would think them mad, but because they didn't know what their child would do if anyone else knew about his oddness.

When he turned ten, be began to make his toys move on their own.

That was when his mother called in the local priest.

The man left after attempting to cast out whatever spirit had inhabited the child, his face drawn and pale, his eyes panicked.

He committed suicide that night.

The child simply smiled, and played with his animated toys, and his parents looked on in terror.

They didn't call anyone else.

Things changed once more, the day the boy turned twelve. That was when he vanished for three days.

His parents didn't report him missing, even though the island was small and the magistrate would have heard about it eventually. They saw it as a blessing, thinking that whatever hell their demon-child had been spat out from had come to claim him once more. They had no idea why they had been cursed, but they had, and thought perhaps the Gods believed that they had suffered enough, and that it was now over.

When the boy returned, they knew he'd truly been damned.

That night, his father tried to kill him.

It didn't work.

The next morning, the neighbors found the house burnt to the ground, the only survivor a weeping child.

The islanders took pity on him. Perhaps, if his parents had been more forthcoming of their fears of their own son, he might have been drowned at once, or at the very least watched suspiciously. But no one knew, and the child wormed his way into their affections, and was taken care of.

He acted normally. No one suspected that he was anything but a happy, healthy boy. It was at night that he would sneak off, and perform whatever rituals only he knew, and he kept his darkness hidden behind a face that grew more handsome the older he became.

At sixteen, he began to court the mayor's daughter. Lucy was a beautiful fifteen-year-old, intelligent yet self-effacing. He lavished attention on her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world, and she blossomed under his praises and flatteries.

The mayor encouraged the match, because he had no idea what the boy – no, young man now – actually was. If he had been, he would have killed his own daughter before letting her fall under the other's power.

But he never knew, until it was far too late to save her.

As the two became closer, the young man began to show Lucy things…small things at first, but as she proved receptive he began to expose her to more and more of his darkness. At times, she would baulk at what he would teach her, but it was a simple matter to turn her to his way of thinking. They would perform strange rituals, summon things that were best left alone. Only she had the privilege of seeing the darkness in his gaze as he called the power to him, and he would share with her the gifts it gave to him.

They married when the young man was eighteen. It was a lavish ceremony, fit for the daughter of the mayor. That worthy was so proud of his handsome son-in-law, even going so far as to having a home built for the newly married couple high on the slopes of the mountain at the center of the island. It was an extinct volcano, and it made the young man darkly happy to have a home above the rest of the villagers, as if he were a God looking down on his domain.

And, to him, it truly was his.

It was also too bad that no one could recall the danger that mountain truly imposed. But then, it was tied into the island's name, and the Wizards who would have known were all gone.

It was after he was secure in his position of power – being the mayor's son-in-law brought much prestige with it – that the young man began his own campaign of whispers. He began with the village magistrate, knowing he would need that dignitary on his side if his final plan was to be successful. His dark words fell on receptive ears, and soon his message was being carried to the rest of the islanders. Some didn't accept it, and they would have "accidents" that would take them quietly out of the picture. But the young man was supremely persuasive, his darkness giving weight to the words he shared.

In time, the people believed him.

He began to promise things. Impossible things, but the islanders were under his thumb now and they rejoiced that this handsome young man cared so very much about them. He asked for favors, for proofs of loyalty, and they were only too happy to obey. They didn't know that he was manipulating them, using his own dark power against them. He was their savior.

He truly was their God.

All of this took ridiculously little time. By the young man's thirtieth birthday they were worshiping him, and he could demand anything of them that he wished and they would gladly give him whatever he wanted and call it an offering to their God. All the while, his dark power grew as did his personal power, and his terrible showings of that power were hailed as miracles. He had achieved dominion.

He had Utopia.

And he was content…for a while.

One day though, as he neared his thirty-fifth year, he _felt_ something. He stretched out his power, trying to find what had disturbed him so badly. When he found it, it shook him to his core.

It was inimical to his own darkness.

It was Light.

It was Life.

And it was brought to his Utopia by three mysterious travelers and a dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who, although I wish I did.

Author's note: Here is the next chapter! I'd hoped to have it up last night, but real life decided it wanted to object to my being creative in any way. Thanks to all my readers, those who are here because of The Immortality of the Deathless. and for new readers. And thanks for all the lovely reviews! I guess this means you all like the major villain of the piece!

Thanks again, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Ianto;_

_Well, what we thought would be a fairly straightforward mission has become one of the worst clusterfucks I've ever gotten involved in. And you know me well enough to realize for me to say that, it's really bad!_

_The negotiator Their Majesties sent to diffuse the situation has just made it worse. I have two Baronies readying for war on either side of me and all that git Frobisher can do is stand there and whine about not knowing what exactly went wrong. The one good thing out of this is that the situation really has gotten the attention of the Royal Court, and this time they're sending Brigadier General Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart with enough crack troops that we might actually be able to protect this place. And it needs to be protected; I just wish I could tell you why, but I don't want to risk this letter getting lost in the post and the reason getting out to someone else who might take an unhealthy interest in what's going on. It's difficult enough to keep things secret, believe me._

_I thought we'd be back by the Spring Revels, but at this point I can't promise anything. We're all pretty pissed off about it, because we all had plans – you know what ours was, and all I can do is apologize for not being able to make it to Cardiff in time. I'll try, and maybe with Sir Alistair on site it might make them back down, but Gods only know what's going to happen. We could very well end up with a fight on our hands, and that's the last thing those of us in the middle want. _

_I'm going to cut this short, since I want to make sure this gets out with the rest of the correspondence. I just wanted to make sure you knew as much as I could tell you. Give Myfanwy a scratch for me._

_Jack._

Ianto Jones sighed, rubbing his eyes and then re-reading the letter. He couldn't help but be disappointed; the Spring Revels would have been the first time he and Jack would have been able to spend any sort of time together in over two months.

Gods curse it.

Myfanwy sensed his mood; the dragon curled up on the window seat with him, her horned head in his lap as she chirped in sympathy.

"I know," he murmured, rubbing the warm scales of her head. "You miss him, too."

When they'd decided on waiting for Ianto's contract to expire at Torchwood Castle, the almost five years had seemed like such a short time for each of them. But now, six months on, Ianto found the separation just a little too hard to bear. From the letters he received from Jack, the Wizard also got the impression that the mercenary felt the same, especially since his jobs took him away from Cardiff most of the time. The Baroness flatly refused to hire Jack and the others anymore, not since he'd invoked that hazard clause, so they only got to see each other when Jack was back in Cardiff in between jobs.

Which had been a grand total of three times since that fateful mission that had brought the two men together.

Ianto glanced out the window, not really seeing the gardens below. It also didn't help that the Baroness was acting…oddly, to say the least. She was actually being nice, and while that didn't mean she hadn't been nice before, now she was treating him like a member of her family instead of a contracted employee. It was…disturbing, to say the least.

Take this…his new quarters. Before that mission, Ianto had had a room near the Archives, one that, while a bit gloomy, had suited his needs. But, within a week of his return, Baroness Gwen had ordered that he be moved into this far more spacious tower room, overlooking the gardens and the sea beyond. She'd claimed it was so Ianto would have more room, what with Myfanwy being with him now, but the young man wasn't so sure.

Ianto knew damned well what his new status meant to Torchwood Castle…and to the Baroness. The first Wizard born in centuries, working for the Cooper-Williams family…well, it was prestige, pure and simple. And not for him, but for Baroness Gwen and the Castle; Ianto's feelings really didn't come into it. If he'd thought that being considered a resource before had been a bit demeaning…this was worse. Much worse. And Ianto didn't like it one bit.

And yet, he still wasn't considering leaving before his contract was up. His sense of duty and honor wouldn't let him just up and leave.

"Enough moping," he said aloud. He gently shifted Myfanwy off his lap, the dragon protesting by whimpering and flooding their empathic link with sadness and loss. The Wizard knuckled her head fondly. "Quit trying to guilt me. You're worse than any woman I've ever known."

Myfanwy retaliated to the insult by playfully nipping his hand as he withdrew it. The Wizard chuckled, getting up from the seat, then heading over to his work area.

He'd set up a desk and chair, with a large bookshelf, along one wall of his new quarters. The _gramaryia_ that Ianto had found at the ruined Wizard's tower north of Gateway took up pride of place on one of the shelves, and on others were other books he'd found that tickled his magical sense in some way or another; one of those was _Fantastical Tales_, the book of children's stories from Haven. Ianto had read it through once, but had yet to discover a valid reason for it to have been bespelled the way it had been.

He'd also managed to find scrolls and other books in the Torchwood Archives, and had broken his number one rule – never remove anything from the Archives – to bring them up to his quarters. It was simply much easier to study them in the privacy of his own rooms than down in the Archives, where there was a tendency to be disturbed for the littlest reason. And it had started happening much more frequently when it got around to the other archivists that their Master was, indeed, a Wizard.

Ianto could feel the jealousy a mile away, and he wasn't empathic with anyone except Myfanwy.

A detailed map of the United Kingdom lay across the desk. One of the first spells Ianto had experimented with was a Scrying charm, which could be used to find things – and people – with a simple pendulum. Ianto had made the pendulum himself, from a rough crystal, a silver chain, and a thread from Jack's cloak…which meant it was uniquely attuned to Jack himself, and it also meant that Ianto would always know where Jack was, as long as he had a map and the pendulum with him.

It was how he knew exactly where Jack was now, and once he'd known that he could get some idea of just what his lover was dealing with.

It was a small eastern town called Canary's Wharf. According to the map it was on the borders of the Baronies of Skaro and Telos, not really claimed by either simply because there was nothing interesting to claim. However, apparently something had changed, because rumor said that Barons Kale Davros and John Lumic were now itching to bring the coastal village into their "protection." Ianto hadn't been able to discover just what that reason was, but with Jack there he could easily guess that the townsfolk didn't want to have any part of being victims of a land grab.

It worried him that Jack, as well as the rest of his team, was smack dab in the middle of a possible war zone. The letter had given him a little bit of hope that it could be avoided, but that didn't detract from the knowledge that his friends were in the center of danger. Yes, it was part of their job, but it didn't make Ianto feel any better being stuck at Torchwood Castle.

It was yet another reason why it was becoming harder and harder for him to wait for his contract to be over. Even though he was well aware that Jack himself was the Deathless, that didn't mean that he couldn't be hurt. As for Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper…they could very well be killed, and Ianto didn't want that to happen. Tosh was possibly his best friend beside Jack, and while he would never quite claim to like Owen, he could truthfully say that he respected the battle surgeon. The Wizard had only met their newest team member, Tommy Brockless, once, but he could tell that he'd get along very well with the young soldier. And, from the couple of letters he'd gotten from the Elven woman, he could infer that Toshiko was beginning to like the young man quite a lot.

He really wanted to be with them…he shook his head, knowing it was impossible.

There he was…getting maudlin again.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, a soft knock brought him out of his reverie. Ianto strode over to the door, pulling it open. One of the castle pages stood there, looking slightly uncomfortable in his livery. "Master Ianto, the Baroness wants you to come to her reception room immediately," he said, trying to sound solemn but failing; he was at that age when his voice was obviously trying to break.

"Very well," he answered, smiling at the boy.

"Master Ianto? Is Myfanwy here?" He suddenly went shy, as if afraid he was imposing.

That made Ianto grin. All of the castle's children adored the dragon, and she felt the same way about them. "Yes, she is. " He ushered the page in.

Myfanwy raised her head from where she'd rested it on her front paws, her green eyes whirling happily as the boy made a beeline toward her. Ianto's grin turned into a sigh; he wished that everyone got along with her as well as the younger ones did.

"Let's go, you two," he called, pulling on his formal tunic and buttoning the charcoal gray material over the deep blue shirt he was wearing. "Mustn't keep the Baroness waiting."

The page – whose name Ianto recalled was Gareth – moved back to let the dragon hop down from the window seat. Together the three of them left the tower, taking the wide stone steps down toward the common areas of Torchwood Castle. No one paid them any heed as they made their way through the various employees and servants who were the support staff of the immense structure; they were all used to Myfanwy by now, even though there were quite a few of them Ianto knew were still a bit uncomfortable around the magical creature. He couldn't really blame them for it, even though he knew she wouldn't hurt anyone without provocation.

Master Andrew Davidson, the Baroness' personal secretary, was at his desk when Ianto and his two companions arrived. "Good afternoon, Andy," he greeted the man. They hadn't really been on familiar terms until after Ianto had returned from his mission with Jack and his team, which was when the Wizard discovered the other man's love for a good story and a good pint. They'd gotten along famously after that.

"Afternoon, Ianto." He didn't look happy.

"What's going on?" That look tipped Ianto off that something wasn't right.

"Let's just say there are days when I really wonder why I work here," Andy sighed. "Look mate…I can't say anything, but you're not gonna like it."

Ianto stifled a sigh. "Thanks for the warning."

"Not a problem. I'll announce you. Gareth, why don't you head down to the kitchens and see where the Baroness' tea is."

"Yessir, Master Andrew." The page patted Myfanwy on the head as he left.

Andy got up from his desk, walking over to the door that led into the Baroness' reception chamber. Ianto could hear him telling the Baroness that Ianto was there; a few soft words answered, and the secretary pulled out of the doorway. "You can go in, Master Ianto," he said formally.

"Thank you, Master Andrew," the Wizard answered just as formally, recognizing the seriousness of the situation just from that.

Ianto knew he wasn't going to like this.

That was even before he set foot into the room.

Baroness Gwen Williams stood at the front of her own desk, wearing the robes she normally wore when she was holding court: a deep green overgown cinched at the waist with a white underdress showing at bosom, cuffs, and skirt front. Her hair was perfectly coiffed and the Baronial circlet rested in the dark curls, the plain red-gold band glinting in the sunlight streaming in from the high windows.

So, it was going to be official business then.

"Your Grace," he greeted, bowing. "You sent for me?" He let his professional mask slip effortlessly into place.

"I did, Master Ianto." She frowned. "You could have left the dragon outside."

"You should know by now….where I go, Myfanwy goes." Ianto knew she didn't care for his familiar at all, which was ironic considering that Cardiff's official heraldry all bore a red dragon, although one very different in looks from his Myfanwy.

"No matter." The Baroness smiled at him, completely ignoring the dragon sitting by Ianto's side. "Your loyalty to me hasn't escaped my notice, Master Ianto."

The Wizard didn't say anything; they both knew the only thing keeping him here was the contract he'd signed.

"I've decided that it's time I reward such loyalty," she went on, clasping her hands in front of her. The gesture was meant to make her look demure; but the expression on her face gave the Wizard the impression that she was feeling pretty triumphant about something.

"That isn't necessary, Your Grace." Ianto had the sudden urge to make a run for it. He could feel Myfanwy shifting beside him, picking up on his unease.

"Of course it is!" The Baroness smiled, which some might have thought comforting but for some reason to Ianto resembled some sort of predator's snarl. "You're important to the Castle, Master Ianto…and to me, of course."

Certainly he was important to her…important for the prestige value.

"That's why I've done something that should prove to you just how important you truly are," she went on.

Myfanwy's head rubbed against the fist that Ianto hadn't even been aware that he'd made. That contact relaxed him somewhat; after all, just how bad could it be?

Baroness Gwen's hazel eyes sparkled, as if she were trying to hold in her laughter. "I have found you a wife."


	3. Chapter 3

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything, I just love to play.

Author's note: So…I take it you all liked the last chapter? Or should I say, you liked the chapter but not what happened in it? Things are only going to get more interesting…

Thanks again to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting, and favorite'ing. You guys are all awesome!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Jack Harkness strode the streets of the small coastal town of Canary's Wharf, the signs that the place was technically under siege obvious to see. It was in the way the people moved, as if they were expecting to be attacked at any moment; in the boarded-up windows and shut doors; and in the strategically placed barrels and boxes that formed barricades and safety zones at regular intervals. He knew that outside the town showed changes too, from the trenches lined with sharpened branches to dissuade cavalry charges to the dirt and stone bulwarks that stretched along open road and field.

"You've done a good job here, Jack."

The mercenary smiled slightly. "I've done the best I could, Sir. It helped that these people know what's in store for them if there's an attack. They're as prepared as they can be."

He turned to regard his companion. Brigadier General Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart carried himself like the professional soldier that he was, ramrod straight in his well-worn armor with its black and red tabard, hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. Even his neatly trimmed mustache and haircut were both determinedly military, and it suited him perfectly.

Jack had known the Brigadier for years, ever since a mission had taken him to London, the capital of the United Kingdom. The captain had managed to get on the wrong side of the man, and it had taken a bit of fast talking to get the Brigadier to believe that it had all been a mistake, but once he had it had been smooth sailing for the rest of his time in London. In fact, at their second meeting – this one during a northern border skirmish that had both men on the same side – the soldier had admitted that he'd been impressed by Jack's handling of the earlier situation, and had invited the mercenary out for drinks when everything had finally been settled. Jack completely respected the Brigadier, for his intelligence, his honor, his sheer tenacity, and the fierce protectiveness he had for his men.

"John Frobisher is an arse," the Brigadier went on. "I don't understand why Their Majesties trust him the way they do. Although this is liable to tarnish his reputation a bit."

"I'm hoping more that a bit," Jack admitted. "If he'd only listened to me and the town council, I don't doubt this could've been settled without the threat of bloodshed hanging over us now."

"Is it true what Frobisher said? About this place being a heretofore unknown Cardinal Point, and that's why the two Barons are so eager to get their claims upheld?"

"Honestly?" Jack sighed. "I have no idea. I mean, how can you really tell? Besides getting someone in here who can actually tell for certain." He didn't add that, while he might be all full of the Deep Magic, it didn't mean he could sense it. Mainly because the soldier didn't know about Jack's Deathlessness, and he wasn't about to share that fact.

"You mean like Baroness Gwen's new Wizard?" the Brigadier asked slyly.

Jack rolled his eyes. Of course, everyone by now knew about Ianto, and about his magical abilities. The Baroness had done her utmost to broadcast her good fortune to anyone who would listen. "Yes. Just like Master Ianto."

"Is he the real deal, then?"

"Oh yes. He's a Wizard." A part of Jack didn't want to confirm it, but this was Sir Alistair, and he was completely trustworthy.

"Then are the rumors true, that he's the reason the Baroness won't hire you and your team anymore?"

"He's…a small part. But the major reason was I invoked the hazard clause on the Baroness, and it lost me her business."

Sir Alistair whistled. "I'm certain there was good cause for you to do that."

"There was. You remember my Second, Suzie Costello?" At the Brigadier's nod, Jack gave him an abbreviated account of what had happened on their last mission for Torchwood Castle. He deliberately left Ianto's part in Suzie's "injury" out of it, wanting to protect his young lover from any sort of malicious gossip…although he knew Sir Alistair was the soul of discretion. Anyone could overhear their conversation; they were standing on a public street, and Jack didn't know just who might be listening.

"If she'd shown any sort of remorse for what happened," Jack finished, "I wouldn't have invoked the clause. But the Baroness just didn't care. She had her Wizard, and nothing else mattered to her." He knew Ianto still felt responsible for Suzie's condition, despite Jack and the rest of his team's comments to the contrary.

"Well, I can certainly understand why you did it then," the Brigadier answered. "I don't blame you one bit. And, yet that flies in the face of the Baroness' reputation for being somewhat of a bleeding heart."

Jack shrugged. "Still doesn't mean she can't treat others like shit, Sir."

"You're right, of course. Still, do you think Master Ianto could tell if we're dealing with the real thing here?"

"I'm certain he could…if Baroness Gwen will let him out of her sight."

"She might just have to get used to that idea…"

Something in the Brigadier's tone alerted Jack to the fact that what the man was about to say would be something the mercenary wouldn't like. "What do you mean?"

"Just that His Majesty has been considering invoking Exclusivity and summoning the young man to Court."

Jack's heart clenched. The Right of Exclusivity meant that Ianto wouldn't have a choice but to go to London…until he was released. He didn't pretend to know either of Their Majesties, but to him that would be worse than leaving Ianto to work out of contract with Baroness Gwen. Exclusivity could very well mean decades.

Or even centuries, given Ianto's longevity.

It would mean the Wizard could possibly never be free.

"Sir Alistair," he said, his voice strained. "His Majesty can't do that!"

The Brigadier looked at Jack as if he were mad. "I can assure you, Captain…His Majesty can do whatever he wants."

"But that's like condemning Ianto to slavery!" Jack had to make the man understand. "He's still young…he's still learning! He needs to be free to discover his destiny, and not locked away in some royal tower where he can never leave on pain of death!"

"Jack, I think you're overexaggerating…"

"Am I?" the captain asked bitterly. "The contract system is bad enough – "

"Your own people are under contract," the soldier pointed out.

"They have to be, if I want any jobs! But I make sure they know they can leave any time, no harm…no foul. I won't force them to stay if they don't want to."

"If there weren't contracts, people would take advantage of their employers."

Jack wanted to argue. He'd lived long enough to know that the current system was fairly new, and that it really wasn't much of an improvement on the previous one. But that would entail him having to explain just how he knew that, how he could argue against something that had been around for at least three generations. "My people don't take advantage of me," he murmured. "They could, but they don't. They stay with me out of loyalty, and respect. That's what we should be encouraging; instead of trapping them in contracts they have to sign if they want to work. And now the King is thinking about raking up Exclusivity again? It's not fair on the person who's trapped under those conditions."

Sir Alistair was looking at him closely. "Can I assume this young man means something to you?"

_Shit._ "It's that obvious?" Jack sighed at the Brigadier's nod. "Then yes, he does. We've agreed that he's going to join my team when his contract is up."

Sir Alistair raised an eyebrow. "And you think traveling with a mercenary band is going to teach him what he needs to know about being a Wizard?"

"It's better than being trapped in one place, waiting for knowledge to come to him, instead of going out and finding it himself!"

"Jack, I think you need to realize that your Master Ianto is a commodity that everyone is going to want – "

"He's not a fucking commodity! He's a human being!"

"Keep your voice down, Captain." The Brigadier's tone went icy.

Jack unconsciously stood a bit straighter. "I'm sorry, Sir. But this is the very reason the contract system won't work in the long run. You can't treat people like chattel and think you can get away with it forever."

"Be that as it may, but in the here and now, we're dealing with a possibly magical reason for two baronies to want this place. And I can assure you…until word got around that a Wizard had been found, I seriously doubt either Baron would have looked twice at Canary's Wharf."

He knew the Brigadier had a point. If magic was coming back into the world, then anyone holding anything even remotely magical would be in a position of power.

But that didn't stop the notion from forming, that if anything like that happened, he wouldn't hesitate to take Ianto away, to another country where they could be free. They had all the time in the world, and could return to the United Kingdom someday, when everyone alive to remember them had passed into dust…

He hid his thoughts behind a professional demeanor. "You're right, of course. But I still think it's strange that the rumor of this being a Cardinal Point just surfaced _now_."

"What have you found out about what we're facing?"

It was easier for Jack to concentrate on the mission if he was reporting on the current situation than to let thoughts of Ianto Jones roam free in this head. "Both Baronies are pretty well evenly matched when it comes to their trained military presence. From what we've found out, both Baron Kale and Baron John have kept to the laws regarding personal troops."

"That would mean fifty knights each."

"Yes, Sir. It's when you get to conscripted militia that things are a bit one-sided. From our best estimates, Baron Kale can field approximately three hundred cavalry and foot troops from his petty lords, and another two thousand from among his citizens. Baron John, however…simply judging from what we can see, he can field about four hundred from his own lords, and almost five thousand from among the citizenry. But when I sent one of my people into Telos-town to gather intelligence, he reported seeing more than just a civilian militia preparing for a fight. He thought they looked a little too well trained to be shopkeepers and farmers."

"That would jibe with rumors that Baron John has been secretly training his own people into an army," the Brigadier mused.

Jack nodded; he'd heard those self-same rumors. "Baron John is too heavily favored troop-wise in this conflict, but Baron Kale…he's crafty and bat-shit crazy – "

"Is that a professional opinion, Jack?"

"Oh yeah. I've seen him in action. He's managed to convince every one of his people that they're superior to all others. He runs his Barony like it's some sort of religious cult. They're all completely devoted to him."

"That sort of zealotism can carry him a long way in this," Sir Alistair answered.

"Exactly. This fight is going to get really ugly." He knew they were horribly outnumbered; the Brigadier had brought five hundred troops with him, and while Jack respected the man and his people – militarily, at least – they would be fighting from entrenched positions that could very easily be overrun by sheer numbers. They'd also be fighting on several different fronts, which would mean their troops would be divided.

Jack didn't think much of their chances if it came to a full-on battle.

"Then we have to make certain it doesn't get that far." The man sounded confident, Jack gave him that. "We also have several ships on the way, should be here in a couple of days."

"Who's in charge of them?"

"Commodore Harry Sullivan. I'm certain you've heard of him."

The captain nodded. He'd never met the man, but Sullivan had about as good a reputation as Sir Alistair did.

"We really should get an opinion on whether this place is actually worth the fight," the Brigadier went on. "If there isn't a Cardinal Point here, then there's no need for bloodshed."

Jack stifled a sigh. He really didn't want Ianto drawn into this, but there seemed to be little choice. "You should send someone to fetch Master Ianto…that is, if the Baroness lets him out of the Castle. She's…overprotective."

"Of course she would be. And, of course, sending one of your people wouldn't be welcome."

"I think Ianto would agree to come quicker if you did. He'd trust any of my team. I don't know how he'd feel about a stranger showing up and demanding his presence in a possible war-zone."

"Then you should choose someone to accompany the troops I send to collect him."

"I will." He really wanted to object, but he was simply a mercenary, while Sir Alistair was a Knight of the Realm and the one in charge now.

And here Jack thought it would be easier once the man had arrived…

Jack bowed, then made to return to where his people were billeted…and then he noticed the woman.

She was attractive; dark-skinned, with her hair pulled back in a messy tail. It was her armor that caught Jack's attention, though: it was a combination of burnished bronze and deep red leather, a breastplate covering a nicely endowed chest, with matching greaves and bracers on legs and arms. A red leather skirt fell to mid-thigh, and was split into several panels that left plenty of room for ease of movement, and comfortable boots completely the ensemble. She moved with a warrior's natural grace as she walked along the street, one hand resting on the pommel of the sword sheathed at her waist. A bow and quiver were slung over her shoulder.

The armor though…he could swear it should mean something… "Sir Alistair?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Is she one of yours?" He indicated the woman, who seemed oblivious to the scrutiny.

"No, she'd be out of uniform if she were." The Brigadier frowned.

"Do you recognize the armor?" He was running through reasons that a fully armed and armored woman would be in Canary's Wharf, and none of them made him feel any better.

"I think so…" His cultured voice faded out. "But I don't believe it."

"What is it?" Jack didn't like the nudging of familiarity that seeing that armor was causing, and not being able to pinpoint it.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say that woman was a Freedonian Swear-Sword."

_Of course_. Jack had once had the opportunity to fight with the Freedonian army, a very long time ago. "But wasn't Freedonia conquered?" He couldn't admit to knowing about it first-hand, that he'd been a mere country away when Freedonia was finally destroyed, and he remembered how angry he'd been at the time that such an honorable people would be put to the sword over simple jealousy.

"Yes, it was. About four centuries ago. It doesn't exist anymore, their army decimated and their people sold into slavery. The place is called Messaline now."

Jack followed his instincts, and began to run toward the woman, before she could move out of sight. No one should be wearing that armor anymore; Sir Alistair was correct, there were no more Freedonians, so one shouldn't be walking the streets of Canary's Wharf as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He didn't know what it meant for her to be there, but he wanted to get answers. And if she were some sort of spy or mercenary, then he needed to know where she came from.

The woman turned a corner, walking into an alley between two buildings. Jack wasn't far behind, and the sight that greeted him as he followed her into the alley made him come to a stumbling halt, shock radiating through him so strongly he thought his heart was going to stop beating.

There was a dragon in the alley.

It was large, towering over the woman as she stroked its neck. Blue scales glittered in the sunlight, and golden eyes met Jack's own gaze as it and the woman faded from view.

His knees went out from under him, tumbling the mercenary onto the stone of the alley.

He knew that dragon.

The last time he'd seen her, was at Gateway over a thousand years ago.

_Tardis_…


	4. Chapter 4

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who, but I do like to play.

Author's note: Thanks again to everyone, your reviews and alerts are what keep me writing. Okay, well it helps that I'm really enjoying it, too.

I would like to thank all-the-good-ones-get-impaled for the review. I couldn't answer it, but I did want to thank you for setting the slave!Ianto plot bunny loose on my imagination, because it quickly mutated into the gladiator!Ianto plot bunny, and now I have a full-blown bunny attack! I really don't need anything else to write at the moment…but who knows? Maybe at some point I'll write it down, if there's anyone wanting to read anything like that…

Also, you might recognize the story Ianto is reading; I don't own that either. It's actually a shout-out to wereleopard, who not only wrote a fic based on this same material, but who also gave me a fantastic recc on her Livejournal page. Thanks, sweetie!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

"_Do you know what that sound is? Those are the Shrieking Eels! If you don't believe me, just wait. They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh! If you swim back now, I promise no harm will come to you. I doubt you'll get such an offer from the Eels."_

Ianto looked out over his audience; there were ten of the castle children sitting in a rough circle on the grass, ages ranging between nine and fourteen years old. A couple of them were using a content Myfanwy as a pillow, the dragon lying on her back with her belly in the air, almost like a dog would.

Every one of them looked completely caught up in the story he was reading them.

"She doesn't get eaten," he teased, breaking the anticipatory silence.

Each and every one of them jumped. "What?" the oldest – Elspeth – squeaked.

"The Eels don't get her," he repeated, barely controlling his smile. "I'm telling you, because you all looked a bit nervous."

That brought a bunch of denials that had him snorting so hard in order to keep from laughing that he thought he might have bruised a rib. "I can stop if you all want…" he said, mock-seriously.

That got him another round of denial, and demands that he keep going. Even Myfanwy opened one green and glared at him.

"All right." He turned back to the book that was sitting in his lap. _"Do you know what that sound is? Those are the Shrieking Eels – "_

"Master Ianto, you already read that part," Elspeth spoke up.

"Oh…so I have…" Hiding his smirk, the Wizard went back to entertaining the children.

Yet another thing he'd have scoffed at if someone had claimed he'd be doing: sitting on the grass in the castle gardens – and not worrying about getting grass stains on his trousers – while reading one of his favorite books when he was growing up to a group of children he really didn't know. He'd read to his niece and nephew before, but to a group of strangers…well, it had happened quite by accident, however Ianto now wouldn't miss this time for all the world. It relaxed him.

Jack had even joined them once, back before they'd been able to move outside and had been taking up a small part of the kitchens, the heat from the ovens keeping them all warm against the winter's chill. Afterward, his lover had gotten him alone and "rewarded" him, claiming that Ianto's interactions with those children had been really erotic. At first, the Wizard wasn't so sure how to take that, but quickly realized that Jack hadn't meant anything perverse by it, and had, in fact, thought him acting all parental incredibly sexy.

He recalled vividly the times his Gran would read to him, and the boy Ianto had almost always requested this book: _The Wizard's Bride,_ by Master S. Morgenstern. It wasn't until much later in life that he figured out that she'd often skipped a lot of the boring stuff – Morgenstern had this need to go on about things that a young child just wasn't interested in – and he'd done the same thing now, as he kept reading to a new generation to discover this masterpiece. He just hoped they wouldn't be disappointed later on, when they went to read it themselves and discovered pages and pages of things such as Florin fashions and court behavior.

The basic adventure plot was a lot more interesting, even if he'd been a bit grossed out at first by all the kissing parts. Now, being an adult, he really appreciated all that.

He'd just gotten to the bits at the Cliffs of Insanity when he realized they had a watcher. Unfortunately, he didn't have to look to know who it was.

Lady Lisa Hallet.

She wouldn't leave him alone. Ever since the Baroness had rather excitedly told him that he was going to be marrying the woman, Lady Lisa seemed to have to be around him constantly. She'd even invaded the Archives in search of him; he'd managed to hide himself down in the Secure section until his apprentice Brandon had told him she'd left.

Myfanwy didn't like her either…and the dragon pretty much liked everyone. Hells, she liked Owen Harper, and that was saying something!

Ianto ignored her and kept reading. He would be damned before he let her ruin this peaceful time, or disturb the children. Myfanwy noticed his irritation, though; she huffed, turning her green eyes toward where he knew Lisa was lurking just behind him, her own emotions going from contented to watchful.

The peace didn't last long, however.

"You shouldn't let that beast loose around children," Lady Lisa's soft voice cut across his reading like a sharp sword through paper.

The verbal spell he'd been weaving was broken. Ianto turned slowly, letting his anger show in his face. "Excuse me, Lady Lisa?" he asked politely, even as his own voice was pitched somewhere around the frozen range.

He'd once thought of Lisa Hallet as beautiful, back during that short time they'd actually been seeing each other. But now…she was different; cold and distant, as if the armor she wore had stolen her humanity. She'd changed the moment she'd gotten her knights' spurs.

"That animal is dangerous," she repeated. "You should keep it locked up." The woman actually rested her hand the sword sheathed at her waist.

That caused a stir among the children. Every one of them got up, their angry comments toward Lisa mixing together and sounding like music to Ianto's ears. They put themselves between a now fully roused Myfanwy and the Knight, protecting her from what they saw as a threat.

"You take that back!" Elspeth, as the eldest of the kids present, raised her voice to be heard over her fellows. "Myfanwy is sweet! She'd never hurt us."

Ianto simply smiled up at Lady Lisa. "You appear to be in the minority in your beliefs, My Lady."

Lady Lisa's face contorted into frustration; she released the hilt of her sword, taking a step back from the irate young ones. "When one of you is injured, you'll see reason."

One of the boys – Theodore was his name – marched straight up to Lisa and stared her down…it would have seemed impossible for an eleven-year-old to do, but he managed. "We don't want you here. You're bothering Master Ianto and Myfanwy, and we want to hear the rest of the story. So go away!"

Ianto barely resisted the urge to fall back on the grass and laugh himself sick. He didn't even bother to correct the young boy on his manners. "Why don't you all go back and take your seats," he suggested. "Lady Lisa was going to be leaving anyway."

The children did as he asked, settling back onto the grass quietly. Myfanwy did so as well, trusting her Wizard to handle things. She barely had time to get comfortable before she was being leaned on by at least three of the smaller ones; the elders scooted closer, still acting protective toward the dragon. Myfanwy sighed, waves of happiness rolling off of her, yet tinged by watchfulness and suspicion.

Lady Lisa didn't move. Ianto was about to turn around and ignore her, but decided to push her on her way. "Was there anything else, My Lady?"

"Ianto – " she began.

That was the last straw. His eyes narrowed coldly. "I show you respect by using your entire title. The least you can do is to show me the same courtesy."

"We're betrothed – "

This time, Ianto let his eyes change to the eclipses that told of his magic. She visibly flinched. "You may think so," he said softly, not deigning to yell at her; she didn't deserve that much of his attention. "But I assure you…even if I'm somehow forced into marriage with you, there will be no intimacy in it. And, at the end of my contract, I still intend on leaving. So please don't think you can dictate anything to me, Lady Lisa."

He let his eyes go back to normal as he turned away from her and back to his audience. He smiled at the seated children. "Now…where was I?" He glanced down at the book that had remained open in his lap.

"The Man In Black was climbing up the Cliffs after the kidnappers," Elspeth supplied.

"So I was…so, let's see…" Ianto went back to his reading, dismissing the woman from his mind completely.

* * *

"That bloody cow!"

Ianto resisted the urge to tell his sister to tone it down, that he _was_ in the same room with her. He couldn't blame her for being upset, and even he knew the object of her ire thoroughly deserved it.

Rhiannon Davies was Ianto's elder by five years, and could be fiercely protective of her younger brother. Ianto had often tried to convince her that he could take care of himself, but had given it up as a lost cause the moment he'd turned twenty. It just wasn't worth it.

He took a sip of his tea, grimacing slightly because she'd put too much sugar in it, and just let her rant.

Rhiannon did, using language that would have turned the air blue if that was possible. After a few minutes, she seemed to lose steam, and plopped herself back into the chair she'd so precipitously catapulted herself out of at Ianto's news. "She can't do that, can she?"

"The Baroness is…reinterpreting a certain clause in my contract," he answered, "that I'm pretty certain didn't originally have anything to do with foisting off a bride on me. I've written up a request for my Guild to interpret it correctly, and I'm hoping they'll get me out of it…"

"Those bastards might uphold it, yeah?"

"Afraid so." He didn't want to think that way, but Ianto was well aware of how politics worked, even if he had no desire to wallow around in its machinations. "The Baroness is determined to trap me here."

"You're not gonna sit still for it, are you?"

"Of course not. I've already told Lady Lisa that, even if I somehow have to marry her, I'm still traveling after my contract is up."

"Good for you. Don't blame you for wanting to go with Jack though; the man's about as gorgeous as a stage star. Although I'm still a bit surprised at you going bender…"

He'd told Rhiannon about Jack during the mercenary's last visit; one of his sister's friends had seen the two men out at a rather fancy restaurant and had promptly gossiped about it to Rhiannon. Ianto hadn't really had much choice but to admit to it, and he'd introduced the two of them on Jack's last day in Cardiff. Ianto had never quite seen her drool like that before…

"Besides," he went on, "I won't marry anyone who doesn't like Myfanwy." He told her about Lady Lisa's interruption of his time with the castle children. "And the feeling is mutual."

"Well, just goes to show that Myfanwy has great taste," Rhiannon averred, turning to look out of the kitchen window.

Ianto followed her gaze; Myfanwy was out in the back garden, playing with Mica and David. His niece and nephew adored the dragon to pieces, and she felt the same way toward them.

"But Yan," she said, calling him by the nickname he absolutely hated, and had tried for years to get her to stop using, "just how can the Baroness Cow force you into marrying Lisa? Even if the guild doesn't rule in your favor, it's still your choice. I don't see how she can actually make you do anything!"

Ianto stared into his cooling tea, not really wanting to tell her. But he knew Rhiannon; she wouldn't let it lie. "The Baroness…she gave me an ultimatum: to marry Lisa…or be banished from the Barony for life."

That rocked the older woman back in her chair, her mouth open. "Bloody hell!" she gasped. "How can she do that?"

"She's the Baroness…she can pretty much do what she wants along those lines."

Rhiannon sat there, stunned. Finally she said, "But for life…I mean, you told me that's gonna be a really long time, what with your magic and all."

"That's right. I'm going to be around for far longer than the Baroness, I could conceivably wait her out, then come back after she passes." He looked her straight in the eye. "But that would also mean I couldn't come back to visit you and the kids…and Johnny; I guess I'd miss him, too."

She rolled her eyes in a very Jones-like way. "Daft sod. We'd come to see you, of course. Look, you're gonna leave anyway in less than four years…what difference does it make if you leave earlier?"

In that moment, Ianto loved his sister more than he ever had before. She was giving him her blessing to go if he needed to, even if it meant he could never return.

"All right," he said, his mind already beginning to make arrangements. "If it comes to me being banished – "

"Which I doubt she'll do, she wants her Wizard and won't risk losing you."

That had crossed his mind as well, but there was no telling what a thwarted and pissed off Baroness would do. "If it comes to me being banished, there are certain things I don't want to leave for her to find…"

"Bring them here. You can hide them in that secret place Gran had in the cellar."

"I didn't want to ask."

"You didn't have to. You're my brother. I'm going to help you as much as I can. Are you gonna write Jack and tell him?"

"I don't dare. I guarantee they'll be waiting for me to contact him, and monitoring my post isn't beyond them. Besides, he's in the middle of a mess out on the coast, and I don't want to bother him with this until I know more."

"You can always write something and I can post it."

Ianto shook his head, smiling despite everything. "When did you become so devious?"

Rhiannon snorted. "Since I turned fifteen and Tad decided I was still too young to be stepping out with boys. How do you think I met Johnny?"

The Wizard laughed. He couldn't help it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either Doctor Who or Torchwood, and it's a downright shame.

Author's note: I got notification that The Immortality of the Deathless has been nominated in the Children of Time Awards! I'm absolutely in shock.

Thanks to everyone who read that, and who are reading this. You guys rock!

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

"What?"

Second Swear-Sword Martha Jones just barely kept her eyes from rolling. "I told you what happened."

"Tell me again!"

Now she barely stifled a sigh. "I was just talking to Tardis, telling her how bored I was – "

"How can you be bored here?"

"Pretty easily," Martha retorted. "In case you haven't noticed, there's nothing within miles of this place!"

She hadn't gotten a good explanation as to why they'd come to this deserted strip of land, jutting out over a cold sea, the waves crashing against the shore. Martha shivered; she wasn't exactly dressed for the chill, wearing only her armor and no cloak.

A warm body curled around hers, and she patted the blue dragon's flank, thanking her for the extra heat and for blocking the wind a bit. Martha got along with Tardis quite well; it had taken her about a week to get used to being around a creature out of legend, but for a myth Tardis was really pretty nice.

Her companion made a vague motion with his hand, to encourage her to continue.

"So, before I know it, we're somewhere else. Judging from what I could see, it looked like the town was expecting trouble." She didn't add that it had been a lot warmer there, and that she wished she was back.

"But you're saying that _my_ dragon willingly took you somewhere else, just because you told her you were bored?" Disbelief made his voice squeak a bit.

"Can you please focus?" The man might have been brilliant, but he had the attention span of a three-year-old.

"I _am_ focused! You just told me my dragon likes you better than she likes me!"

Martha did sigh them. "That isn't what I said at all! Quit being a child!"

_Oh no…he didn't just stamp his foot!_

As if sensing her Wizard's distress, Tardis left Martha's side, to curl up at his feet. He gave her a look of purely superior glee and rubbed the large blue head happily. "I know you like me better," he cooed to her.

"You two drive me nuts at times," the Swear-Sword huffed, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the chill, now that Tardis had stopped being her wind-break. "I don't know why I put up with you."

Of course, that wasn't exactly true. They'd saved her when her home had been invaded, and Martha knew damned well that she owed her life to her two strange companions. It did bother her that she was the only of her people left; she mourned every day for her lost family and friends and sister warriors. She stayed with them out of loyalty and honor, and would continue to do so until her debt to them has been repaid.

But it didn't stop her from despairing at times.

Like now.

"Look," she tried again, "there was something going on there, and I think we should look into it."

"Hm?" he muttered distractedly, interested more in what he was doing than in what Martha was saying…and she had no clue what it exactly was. It looked as if he were simply staring out to sea, hands in the pockets of his trousers, completely lost in thought. Unless he was paying attention to Tardis, of course, which lately hadn't been all that much. Martha suspected that was the real reason the dragon had teleported the two of them away; to get his mind back to the here-and-now, and on his two traveling companions.

Which had failed spectacularly, at least in Martha's opinion.

"Fine," she huffed. "Don't listen to me. And when something happens back at that town, and we could have stopped it – "

"What are you going on about, Martha?" His dark eyes finally _looked_ at her.

It just made the warrior want to tear her hair out. "I was talking about the town Tardis took us to. Something was up there, and it wasn't good. The whole place looked like it was preparing for a siege."

"Do you know what the name of the place was?"

Martha nodded. "It was called Canary's Wharf. I did a bit of snooping around, and found out that there were two powerful baronies about to go to war over the town."

"Canary's Wharf…" He tapped his teeth with his fingernail, as he thought. "I'm pretty sure that's in the United Kingdom. I wonder what's so special about it, that people would want to fight over the place?"

Thank the Gods she'd finally got his attention. "There was a rumor that the place was something called a Cardinal Point, whatever that is." She didn't add that, from what she'd overheard, it was involved in magic in some way, which should make it of interest.

Now, that seemed to dispel any further distraction her companion may have felt. He leapt somewhat gracefully over the coiled dragon, coming to stand in front of Martha. He grabbed her by her upper arms, pulling her closer. "Are you sure?"

Normally, Martha didn't mind him touching her, but there was something about his gaze and in the tightness of his grasp that disturbed her. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Was there anything else? Think, Martha!"

"No, nothing. The people I was talking to realized at that point I was a stranger, and stopped talking. What _is_ a Cardinal Point, anyway?"

He didn't answer…no big surprise there. Instead, he let go of her, and began to pace. "Why would anyone go to war over a Cardinal Point?" he muttered to himself. "That doesn't make sense!"

Martha barely resisted the urge to slap him. Her mother would have, if he'd ever pulled that act on her…thinking of her mother wasn't as painful as it once had been, and in fact was somewhat comforting. "Will you please tell me what's going on?" she managed to ask, without grinding her teeth too much.

Instead, he came to stand next to her, calling Tardis over to them. Martha barely had time to think before the familiar feeling of the dragon's teleportation filled her, and they were gone.

* * *

Jack waited.

He had no real choice. What he'd seen in that alley had rocked his world, and he wanted – no, _needed_ – to know the truth.

And so, he waited, hoping that the dragon and the woman would reappear.

He leaned against the alley wall, ignoring what was going on around him. He chewed on his thumbnail absently, his mind a thousand years away, back in Gateway before the Nameless Demons had come from the North.

After so long, so many of those memories were fuzzy with age. One of Jack's biggest fears was that, one day, he'd forget everything, his mind broken under the weight of centuries. That had lessened a bit after he's met Ianto and had found a companion in his life, one who could help him remember what had gone on before.

But these memories were ones Ianto couldn't help with. They were from before the attack, before he'd been made Deathless, and in many instances were fading farther and farther out of his reach.

There were things he could recall though, with a clarity that surprised him. He could see Lady Rose's smile, the way it lit up her face; Master John's exuberance at the discovery of something new; the three of them, enjoying life as they traveled together with Master John's dragon, Tardis.

Then they were at Gateway, and the Demons were on the march…and things went to all the hells.

Jack shuddered. The sights, the smells…all so strong, as if he'd been in that battle only yesterday. He could even still hear Tardis' screeching as she'd vanished with Master John and Rose, as Jack had raced to catch them, to let them know that he was somehow still alive…

It wasn't until much later that he discovered what had happened to him, how he'd been cursed.

It just wasn't possible that Tardis was still alive. She'd been an older dragon when Master John had had her, and the Wizard had told him that familiars were bound to their masters for life. When Master John had passed, Tardis would have gone with him.

Yet, he was absolutely certain the dragon he'd seen with the Freedonian woman had been the same one that Master John had traveled with. That Jack had traveled with.

That was why he waited. He didn't know if they would come back, but there had been recognition in the dragon's golden eyes, and the mercenary had to hope that she'd come back, at least.

The disappearance, though…that was something Jack knew about. Master John had called it teleportation, and it was Tardis' special ability, like Myfanwy's was her fiery form. He'd been told that dragons had such abilities, and that each was unique. So, that part of the visitation had actually made sense.

The woman though…she didn't make sense. She was a mystery, and not just because of the idea that she shouldn't exist, that her race had been wiped out. No, the bigger mystery was how she'd gotten ahold of a dragon who should have long been dead.

And so, Jack waited. He waited out of hope that they'd come back, and that he could get some answers.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but his patience was rewarded. A shadow began to form at the rear of the alley, and a wind began to whip Jack's cloak around his legs. He straightened as the shadow solidified, becoming less gray and more blue. His heart hammered in his chest, recognizing what he was seeing and not quite sure how he should feel about it.

Tardis stood there once more.

Golden eyes found him quickly. Not even aware of seeing the dragon move, she was suddenly coiled around Jack, her heavy front claws resting on the mercenary's shoulders, and he could practically feel the joy radiating from her warm body as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Jack closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. "Oh hello, beautiful," he whispered, the words catching in his throat. Tardis purred against him, the delicate blue scales rubbing softly against his cheek. "I've missed you…"

Suddenly it didn't matter how the dragon had survived. Jack was overwhelmed by just how familiar to him she was, it was a bit like clutching a piece of home. He'd never really had one, not until he'd met Lady Rose and Master John and Tardis, and they'd changed his life for the better.

"Excuse me," a female voice broke into this single peaceful moment.

Jack pulled away and opened his eyes, keeping his hand on Tardis' neck, half afraid that she'd fade away from him again. The Freedonian Swear-Sword stood there, one hand on the hilt of her sword, her dark eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced himself. "And who might you be?" He didn't use his normally flirtatious voice, suspicion making him cautious.

"Stop it."

Jack's heart jumped at the once-loved voice. He looked past the woman, to the man who was standing in the shadows beyond. He looked exactly the same as Jack remembered. _How could that be?_

The mercenary stiffened, all the old hurt overwhelming the part of him that was gibbering at seeing the Wizard still alive when it shouldn't have been possible. "Master John," he greeted him harshly.

"James…or perhaps I should call you Jack, now?"

James was a name he hadn't used in centuries. "Captain Harkness will do fine." He didn't want the familiarity; he wanted to keep this on a level that Jack could deal with until his scattered emotions were more under control. It all swirled back: the betrayal, the pain, the broken trust…everything that this Wizard had engendered in him by just leaving Jack behind to deal with the aftermath of the Nameless' attack.

The face that had once been so full of life was now an emotionless mask. On first examination those features hadn't seemed changed, but now Jack could see the lines around the eyes and some hints of silver in the dark hair that spoke of increasing years. Jack didn't know if he wanted to kiss the man, or kill him.

"Excuse me," the woman said again, "but who's Master John?" She looked at her companion. "Doctor? What's he talking about? Do you know him?"

"Not now, Martha," the Wizard answered softly, those dark eyes not leaving Jack's. The mercenary wanted to shiver under that gaze; there was something in it that he didn't want to put a name to. "What are you doing here? Does it have something to do with this so-called Cardinal Point?"

Jack nodded. Yes, keeping this purely business would keep him from going totally insane with all the questions he had. He explained the situation, and what his part in it was, all the while the man he'd known as Master John – and was now apparently calling himself "Doctor" something – nodded at all the appropriate points.

When Jack was done, the man rubbed his hands together. "Then let's see what all this fuss is about, shall we?"

The mercenary wanted to shout at the Wizard, to rail at him about what had happened at Gateway, to demand answers to questions that had festered for centuries. Instead, he nodded, knowing that the safety of all these innocent people depended on what a trained Wizard found there.

Afterward, though, Jack was going to get his answers. And he didn't care how he did it.

He watched as the Wizard went completely still…which as Jack remembered was not the man's natural state. A silver light flared deep within those dark eyes…

And suddenly, Master John clutched his head and cried out in pain.

By instinct, Jack moved toward him, but Tardis was in the way, one of her claws caught in the fabric of his cloak. The woman, Martha, did it for him, settling her arm around the shaking shoulders and trying to ask him what was wrong.

Tardis took matters into her own claws, so to speak.

While keeping her grasp on Jack, the dragon darted forward, her free claw landing on Master John's shoulder and her tail wrapped around Martha's waist. It took a split second for Jack to realize what was going to happen next.

He didn't even have time to shout out a denial as Tardis teleported them all away.

* * *

Martha didn't know if she would ever get used to traveling by Tardis, and it didn't matter how many times it happened.

This time, the alley faded out, to be replaced by yet another beach, this one even colder and windier than the last. As the dragon released her grip, the Swear-Sword moved away, hugging herself against the chill as she watched the Doctor straighten back up, pain still evident in his eyes. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine…now." He petted the dragon. "Thank you, old friend."

"What happened?" she wanted to know, even as she was registering that they weren't alone. "And what's he doing here?" She hooked a thumb toward Captain Harkness, who had also moved back from the dragon, his blue eyes thunderous.

The dragon chirped, always a strange delicate sound coming from the large creature. The stranger – well, stranger to Martha at any rate – glared at Tardis balefully. "Yes, I missed you, but that didn't mean I actually wanted to travel with you again!"

The Doctor didn't look happy, either. "While I do appreciate you pulling me out of there," he said to Tardis, "I didn't mean for you to pick up hitchhikers!"

Captain Harkness rolled his eyes. "So, I'm just a hitchhiker now, am I? At least I know where I stand with you."

The tension between the two men was so palpable Martha had to fight not to walk away. She had no idea what sort of history they had, and wasn't sure she wanted to. Not with the way they were acting around each other. It was like watching two stags butting antlers.

"Look, can we stop raising the testosterone levels around here?" she snapped. "I'd really like to know what happened."

"That wasn't a Cardinal Point," the Doctor answered her slowly, his eyes all the while on the handsome mercenary who'd gotten unintentionally invited to come along. "It was…something different."

"Must have been, for you to react like that," the captain answered, crossing his arms over his armored chest. "Care to explain, so maybe I can get them to call off this war Barons Davros and Lumic are determined to have?"

The Wizard looked like he didn't want to do any such thing. The Captain simply stared at him, waiting. Martha carefully moved out of glare range.

Suddenly, the stalemate was broken by a shriek from Tardis. Her golden eyes were glinting angrily, and she flicked her tail back and forth in pure annoyance. Both men refused to back down under that gaze, and after a few moments Tardis seemed to come to a decision.

The Doctor's widened. "No!" he shouted…

Even as the dragon vanished into thin air.

"Fuck!" the captain cursed, slamming his foot into the sand and spinning on the embedded heel.

"Do you mind with the language?" the Doctor snapped, overcoming his own shock at their abandonment.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, whoever you are right now," Captain Harkness snapped, jabbing a finger in the Wizard's direction forcefully. "You gave up that right when you abandoned me at Gateway."

The Doctor's face shuttered closed so quickly Martha could have sworn she felt the breeze from the expression change. "Did I abandon you?"

"Yeah, you did. Left me alone with piles of demon dust, a traumatized city, and the inability to stay dead. And I'm not even going to accept the excuse that you didn't know; there've been plenty of stories over the centuries, even if a majority of them are pretty unbelievable. But no…nothing. I died for you, and you treated me like I didn't matter."

Martha simply glanced between the furious mercenary and the silent Wizard. She couldn't even pretend to understand all of what the man was ranting about, but from what she did get, it sounded as if the Doctor deserved being raked over the coals for it.

"Gods, I don't even know how you're still alive," Captain Harkness went on. "It's been over a thousand years, and you look like you've only aged about twenty. Are you Deathless, too?"

That got the Doctor to react; his eyes went wide, and he stared at the man in shock. "Gods, no! Not that!" The disgust in his voice was like a physical blow.

_Wait a moment…Deathless?_

It was all clicking into place for Martha. Captain Jack Harkness was claiming to be the Deathless! She'd heard the stories, of course…who hadn't? And it sounded as if the Doctor was responsible for it in some way!

The captain paled at the tone of the Doctor's words, agony wiping away the anger that had blazed from his blue eyes. "Call her back," he said, his own voice sounding strangled.

"I can't," the Doctor answered coldly. "I've been trying, and she isn't answering my mental summons."

"Stop it, the pair of you." Martha stepped between them. "I get that you two have a history, but fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to get us away from here." She turned to the Doctor. "Why did she leave us here then? She would have told you."

"I only got the idea that she was angry and upset. Nothing more."

Martha got the distinct impression that there was more to it than that. "Then you better figure out why she felt that way, and fix it! It's freezing here, and I don't want to stay any longer than we have to. I'm sure Captain Harkness feels the same way."

The other man – the Deathless! – simply nodded in response.

"Ahem."

All three of them turned at the intrusion; Martha had her sword halfway out of its sheath even as she was moving, and she was glad to see that the mercenary was similarly occupied with his own weapon.

The woman who stood there at the edge of the sand held up her hands, her nearly colorless eyes widening in surprise. She was unarmed, but there was something about her that Martha felt wary of.

"I'm sorry," the woman went on, "but we don't get a lot of strangers here. You startled me."

"It's okay." The Doctor waved both Martha and the mercenary off, but Captain Harkness kept his hand on his sword anyway. He received a glare for his trouble. "Can you tell us where we are?"

The woman looked surprised at the question. "Certainly. You're on the island of Utopia. You're all welcome here."


	6. Chapter 6

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either Doctor Who or Torchwood. I would love to, though.

Author's note: Well, I meant to have this up earlier in the week, but real life intervened big-time. So, it's a little late, but here it is. Hope you like it! I'm not all that satisfied with it, but I wanted to get it posted.

I do want to thank all of you for the reviews and alerts and favorites. Your support of my stories makes me really happy, and keeps the plot bunnies hopping. Thanks to you all!

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

"So…you and the Doctor," Martha Jones commented, "what's up with that?"

Jack had found himself walking next to the Swear-Sword, simply because he couldn't stand to be anywhere near Master John at the moment; the Wizard was striding ahead, chatting amiably to the woman who'd found the on the beach. She was leading them toward their village, which she'd said was just around the headland.

Master John's attitude toward the idea of being Deathless had shaken Jack to his core. It made him feel like something was wrong with him, and while Jack would have been the first to admit that what he was wasn't exactly natural, the disgust that had been in the Wizard's voice had nearly floored him. It felt like yet another betrayal. He hadn't done a thing to deserve it this time, either.

He couldn't figure out how the Wizard could even be alive, either. Unless he was like Ianto, and had a connection to the Deep Ways. Jack had always gotten the impression that Master John knew more about the Deep Ways than he'd let on, and he'd taken on Rose as an apprentice…had he known about her affinity for the ancient magic? Was that why he'd chosen her to travel with him? Ianto had told him everything that the Avatar in Gateway had explained, that the Wizards had practically worshiped the Deep Magic. The mercenary couldn't wrap him mind around that notion, but at the same time it actually made a strange kind of sense; Master John might have been stifling that natural part of Rose's power, and only when she'd been desperate enough – and had ended up at the right place, at the right time – had it broken loose on its own.

That led him to wonder just what had become of Rose. Had Master John managed to save her? Had she lived a long and content life? Or had the Deep Magic destroyed her? He'd never been able to find out, and that worried him. Not so much for Ianto; Jack trusted what the young man had told him, and knew that he respected the Deep Magic enough to only use it when needed.

His rambling thoughts were interrupted by the Swear-Sword's question. "Oh," he brought his attention fully on her, "you mean Master John? Why do you call him Doctor?" He really didn't want to answer her question.

The rolling of her dark eyes told him that she recognized the attempt at distraction. "That's how he introduced himself to me," she said.

"Doctor who?"

"Just Doctor. Claimed he'd given up his name a long time ago, something about a curse. He was delightfully vague."

Jack barked a laugh. "Yeah, that's Master John all right. Never gives an answer when a misdirection will do."

Martha smirked. "You got that right. But I got the impression you and he don't get along…"

He stifled a sigh. This was what happened when he let his temper get the better of him and he spit things out in front of strangers. 'I suppose you want to know all about the Deathless thing, too?"

"Well, yeah…I have to admit I'm curious. I thought it was just a story."

"I'm sure what you've heard _is_ just a story," he snorted. "I've only heard a couple of versions that actually got it right." He explained what he'd found out, keeping his voice low so their guide wouldn't overhear what he was saying. He spoke of the centuries of digging around for what answers he could get, but he didn't want to tell her everything. He didn't share the revelations that Ianto had found out at Gateway; he wasn't sure how the woman would react to finding out that he was being kept alive by the lifeforces of Demons. Despite Ianto's reassurances, he himself still wasn't used to the idea.

"And he just left you?" she sounded outraged, and Jack was grateful for it.

"Afraid so. I always thought that maybe he didn't know that I'd been revived, but there are enough stories about me…it's been a long time, I just believed the reason he never tried to find me was that he was dead. But now…"

"You think he's been ignoring you?" Martha clasped her arms around her chest and shivered.

"Can't help but think that." Cursing himself silently for being so wrapped up in his own issues that he hadn't noticed how cold the woman was, Jack shrugged out of his cloak and settled it around her shoulders.

The Swear-Sword thanked him, then said, "You've got it wrong, Captain. The Doctor isn't immortal or anything…he just travels in time."

"He what?" Jack's mouth fell open in surprise. "Since when?"

Martha shrugged. "No idea. Just know I've been traveling with him for months now, and we've been to all sorts of different times and places. In fact, he saved my life, back when Freedonia was invaded."

This boggled the mercenary's mind. Time travel? He'd never heard of such a thing, and as far as he knew Master John – or the Doctor, as he apparently liked to be called – had never been able to do that while Jack had known him.

"Wait…is it him? Or is it Tardis?"

Martha chuckled. "Oh, I should have said. It's Tardis. The Doctor can't do it on his own, and really he can't even control her much. We never know where we're going to end up."

"Oi, you two!" Master John's call interrupted their conversation, and had them both catching up to where the Wizard was currently standing. They hadn't been paying attention to their surroundings, and now found themselves outside a picturesque town nestled at the base of what could have only been an extinct volcano.

At least, Jack hoped it was extinct.

The woman – Helen, she'd said – smiled. "Welcome to our town. I certainly hope you'll enjoy your stay here." She started toward the town, motioning them to follow her. "Please, my Master wishes to meet you."

"Your Master?' Jack asked, keeping up with the rest of the group this time.

"Indeed," she answered brightly. "He was the one who sent me out to get you."

"How did he know we were here?" Master John inquired. It sounded quite disingenuous, but Jack could recognize a hardness in his eyes that brought back a memory of the man, facing down a legion of warriors without a weapon yet demanding they put their swords down.

"He sensed your arrival," Helen said. "Although he did tell me that there would be a dragon with you."

"Your Master is a Wizard then?" Jack wanted to know. First Master John, and now this mysterious 'Master'…it looked as if Ianto wasn't as alone as he might have once thought.

He didn't miss the scoffing sound that Master John made, even though their guide's laughter almost drowned it out. "He has great power, if that's what you mean. He's performed many miracles, and he's done amazing things. If that means he's a Wizard, then I would suppose you are correct."

"That's not possible," Master John said sharply.

"And how do you know that?" Jack demanded, his anger rising back to full force.

Once again, the Wizard was silent.

"You and your damned secrets," the captain growled, managing to fight down the urge to throttle the man. He turned back to Helen. "How about you take us to your Master then?" He flashed her a grin.

The woman returned it. "He did ask that I show you to quarters where you can freshen up, and then he asks that you join him and his lady wife for supper."

They followed her into the town, Jack looking around with a mercenary's eye. The place wasn't all that defensible; most of the buildings faced out toward the sea, and were built of a combination of wood and stone. The whole place had an open, friendly appearance…or it would have, if not for the brooding mountain overlooking it. Jack ran his eyes up the volcano's flanks, and noticed a rather fine-looking home overlooking the town. He wondered vaguely is this Master lived there.

"We don't get many visitors," Helen was saying, "so we're hoping you don't mind staying in rooms above the inn. It's about the only available place in town, I'm afraid."

"That's fine," Jack answered for his companions. He really just wanted to get some time to himself, the better to digest what had happened to him over the last several hours, although he doubted that would be the case.

He glanced out to sea; there were several boats off the coast, and it looked as if they were fishing. "What would be the chances of me being able to get a boat away from here?' He carefully pitched his voice so as not to offer any sort of offense. "Where is this place, anyway?"

"We're on an island off the coast of the Western Lands," Helen answered. "We might be able to find someone willing to sail you wherever you choose to go, though. I guess it would depend on where."

Jack's heart sank. By ship, it would take at least three weeks to get back to Cardiff, let alone the extra time to Canary's Wharf. Full scale war could have broken out by that time. Master John – or maybe he should be getting used to calling him the Doctor – would just have to figure out a way to get Tardis to come back. The captain just couldn't afford to hang around this bloody island while his people were left in the middle of a possible conflict.

And that didn't take into account that the Brigadier was most likely sending someone to collect Ianto.

Damnit to every hell there was!

But he then realized…they might have traveled in time as well. That thought made him want to hit something, but instead he plastered a fake smile on his face and thanked Helen for the information.

Could things possibly get any worse?

The islanders they passed gave them all curious looks, but no one approached. Everyone was dressed plainly, mostly browns, dark blues, and blacks, making the entire population look as if they were all going to a funeral. And yet, they seemed friendly enough, if the smiles they were getting counted. He guessed it was because they were strangers, and if Helen was correct they didn't get a lot of new faces on the island. Jack retuned their smiles, but his heart wasn't in it.

The inn was called the Dancing Drake, and the picture of a black dragon-like creature caught in mid-spin on the sign disturbed Jack, and he wasn't certain why. He darted forward, pulling the door open for his companions; Master John made no sound as he entered, while Martha thanked him with a saucy grin and Helen blushed slightly when Jack winked at her. He let the door close as he stepped into the shadowed building, taking a look around. The common room pretty much resembled any such area in any inn he'd been in, with a long bar area and tables spaced out around a large fireplace, which was currently ablaze with a peacefully crackling fire.

The room itself was empty. The lack of customers bothered Jack, since even though it was fairly early in the afternoon – judging from the position of the sun in the sky – any inn making money would always have early drinkers, or even guests eating or enjoying whatever entertainment such an establishment might have on hand. But then, Helen had claimed they didn't get visitors, so that might account for some of the abandoned feeling he was getting from the place.

"Evan!" the woman shouted, the sudden noise making Jack – and Martha, who was standing by his side – jump at the volume. The captain hadn't realized his hand had flown to his sword until it cramped from the tightness of his grip on the hilt.

A man bustled out from a door near the bar, which had to have led to the kitchens. "Helen, love," he greeted her, wiping his hands on the towel that had been thrown over his shoulder. His own pale eyes caught sight of the three strangers, and he smiled. "Don't get many visitors! Welcome to Utopia."

Jack decided that there was something off about the man's smile. It made him shiver despite the warmth of the room.

"The Master asks if they can stay here," Helen was saying, returning the innkeeper's smile.

"Unless there's a problem – " Master John began.

"Not a problem at all, sir," Evan answered, somewhat boisterously. "I have plenty of space."

"Oh, and the Master wanted them to join him for dinner," Helen went on, "and he was wondering if you might have a nice roast you can send up to the manor house…"

"Oh, aye, I'm sure I've got something in the smokehouse that'll do," the man grinned. "I'll have Huw take it up directly. In the meantime, can I get you folks something?"

Jack wasn't at all sure about accepting any sort of hospitality from him. His instincts were screaming at him to leave, to somehow force the so-called Doctor to call Tardis back and get them the hells off this island. The problem was there wasn't anything he could put his finger on and claim to be proof of the place's _wrongness_. Both Helen and Evan seemed nice sorts, and the other residents they'd passed on the way there had appeared pleasant enough. There was just something off about Utopia, and he just didn't know what it was.

He suddenly wished that Ianto was there. Jack was certain his lover would feel the same way, and support him no matter what happened. He got the distinct impression that this Doctor wouldn't lift a finger to defend him, and he didn't know Martha Jones well enough to predict what she might do. He felt completely exposed, and not in a good way.

"Nothing for me, thanks," the captain replied, turning his smile on Evan in hopes that he might not be insulted by his lack of politeness in taking up his offer.

"I'd like a red wine, if you have it," Martha said.

"Glass of water, please," Master John requested almost absently.

"Coming right up," Evan said, not even blinking an eye that only one of his new customers was actually ordering anything. He moved behind the bar and began to work. "Name's Evan, as you no doubt heard Helen bellowing my name." He favored the woman with a fond look, which led Jack to wonder if there was something between the two.

"I'm the Doctor," the Wizard introduced, sounding a bit more focused. "These are my companions; Martha Jones, and…Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack couldn't make up his mind whether that pause was because the other man couldn't remember the name he was currently going under, or if he wasn't certain of the immortal's actual status with them. He really wanted to make a snide comment, but decided it was best to show a united front.

Martha looked a bit annoyed, and Jack figured it was the Doctor's casual dropping of her rank. It actually surprised the mercenary that he'd been addressed as 'captain'.

Evan set the drinks down on the bar. "There you go." He promptly waved off the Doctor's attempts to pay. "No, no. You're guests here."

_But that was the point_, Jack thought as the two accepted the offered refreshments. They were guests; they _should_ be paying.

"Maybe we should take those up to our rooms," he suggested, suddenly feeling the need to find a defensible place.

Something in his voice must have alerted Martha to his unease; the Swear-Sword glanced in his direction, a questioning look on her pretty features. "I am a bit tired," she said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Of course you are!" Helen exclaimed. "You should rest, and I'm sure the Master will send someone to fetch you when it's time to go up to the manor house."

"You can take any rooms you want," Evan said. "They're all empty; there isn't much call for them anymore. Not like we get people visiting Utopia."

"Thank you for your hospitality," the Doctor said, smiling. "We appreciate it."

"It's our pleasure," Helen gushed. "We hope you'll stay for a while."

_I don't_, Jack didn't say it out loud.

* * *

They chose the first three rooms on the upper landing, but congregated together in the so-called Doctor's room. Jack made his way to the window first; twitching the curtain aside, the captain watched as the people of Utopia went about their business.

"This place is well weird," Martha spoke up, swirling her wine, the red liquid catching the sunlight from the open curtain.

"I knew I'd like you, Martha Jones," Jack murmured.

"I think you two are being paranoid," the Doctor snorted. "Must come from the military mind-set…"

The mercenary rolled his eyes. "Please. You don't have to be military to notice something…off, around here. Problem is, I can't point to one thing and say 'that shouldn't be here'."

"And how did that Master guy even know we were here?" Martha asked.

Jack shrugged. "He's a Wizard. What do you expect?"

"He's not a Wizard," the Doctor snorted. "He's got all these poor people believing in magic and miracles, when there's no way he has any power to deliver either."

"You're being awful quick to dismiss this," Jack remarked. "I don't see how you can, until you actually meet the man."

"Look, I know for a fact that there can't be any Wizards left…well, besides me, of course."

"And how do you know that?" the captain challenged, becoming irritated at the man's high-and-mighty attitude.

The Doctor's face went blank. Jack wasn't sure he was going to get an answer, but then he hadn't really expected one.

But, so quietly Jack almost missed it, he whispered, "Because I cast the spell that locked the magic away."


	7. Chapter 7

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Not mine…*sob*

Author's note: Next chapter! But wow…my reviews have tanked! Please, pretty please…review and tell me what you think. Feedback feeds the muses, and we don't want them to starve, do we?

I do thank those of you who have reviewed, read, alerted and favorite'd. You guys completely make my day.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Martha wasn't sure she wanted to be in the room at that particular moment.

Her two male companions were attempting to stare each other down. The Doctor's face looked completely blank, his eyes dead and cold. His entire body was stiff, as if he were trying to hold himself together just by staying still. She'd honestly never seen him quite like that, and it bothered her.

Captain Harkness, though, had disbelief clearly written all over him. There was also a healthy dose of anger in those intense blue eyes of his, and Martha could practically feel the heat of that anger, even though she wasn't the focus of his stare. And, was it her imagination, or were there golden specks swirling within them as well?

"Excuse me," the captain said, leaning backward a bit and crossing his arms across his armored chest, "would you care to repeat that? Because I could have sworn you just said you cast some sort of spell that locked away the magic?"

The Doctor was silent for a few heartbeats, then he sighed. "That's exactly what I said."

"Right. So, let me get this straight: you cast a spell that somehow affected _magic_, which is an elemental force of the Universe, so that there will _never_ be anyone else who can tap into it and use it?"

"Simplistic, but basically correct."

And, with that, the mercenary began to laugh. It was a rich sound, coming from somewhere around the man's belly and rolling outward in waves. The Doctor's mouth dropped open in sheer surprise; Martha wasn't any better, and she wondered if the mercenary had somehow lost his mind.

"I knew you were pompous," the captain cried, wiping his eyes, "but I never gave you enough credit for sheer arrogance…"

With that, the Wizard went from surprised to furious. "It's not funny!" he snapped.

"Oh, but it is! Because you totally _failed_. In the last approximately seven months, I've seen at least two people use magic, and they had absolutely no problem! And, if there are two just in the United Kingdom, how many more are out there that I haven't seen? No, sorry…you may have _thought_ you canceled out magic use, but you really haven't."

The Doctor's dark eyes narrowed. "I would have thought that a former con artist of your caliber would have been able to recognize fakery when you saw it!"

Martha really didn't want to be in the same room then, as she watched the mercenary react to the Doctor's stinging comment. Any laughter left his handsome face, and pure anger replaced it.

"I have been walking this world for over one thousand years and I've seen a lot of things. I'm perfectly able to tell the real deal from someone pulling a con. And, while I'll be honest and say I thought one of those people at first was just a hack out for whatever he could get, I changed my mind when he managed to get into a friend's head and pull out some pretty intimate memories!"

The Doctor snorted. "Hypnotism. Please."

Martha could see the captain's jaw flexing in his effort to keep his temper. She really wished these two would calm down, but didn't see it happening.

She was about to step between them, to try to get control of the situation, when Captain Harkness growled, "Okay, if you don't believe me on that one, then perhaps you can explain about Ianto Jones of Cardiff?" There was an unmistakable challenge in that glare. "He's performed all different types of magic…and in fact, he even has a dragon familiar!"

Martha saw several emotions flutter across the Doctor's face: surprise, fear, hope, plus a couple she couldn't identify; finally settling back into impassivity once more. "Dragons don't exist anymore, either, Captain. I'm certain if you looked closely enough you'd see it was something totally different."

That statement caused the man to laugh again; this was a sharp, scoffing exhalation. "I'm not sure Myfanwy would agree with you, _Doctor_." He made the title sound like a curse word. "She's pretty sure she's a dragon. So am I, since I've actually touched her. Hells, she saved the lives of my team. I owe her."

The Doctor tilted his head back, looking down his nose at the mercenary. "Then you're a lot more gullible than I thought, _Captain_." The Wizard could play the same game, making the other man's own title sound like something he'd scrape up off his shoe. "Tardis is the last of the dragons. They all died out at the same time as their Wizards."

"You just don't get it, do you? Your so-called spell didn't _work_. Master Ianto is the real deal, and his Myfanwy is an honest-to-Gods dragon. Hells, you don't believe me…go to Gateway. Talk to the Avatar. She'll tell you!"

Martha had no idea what Captain Harkness was talking about, but apparently the Doctor did. He went pale, and the Swear-Sword took a step toward him, out of fear that he'd faint or something. "Okay," she said, reaching out a hand to the Wizard, "just what is the Avatar, and why does she scare you?"

The Doctor jerked away from her. "You know about the Avatar?" he snapped.

"Yeah. How do you think I know everything that happened to me back in Gateway all those years ago? I know exactly what Rose did to destroy those Demons. I know what she did to _me_. Up until that point I'd only had rumors and stories to tell me how I'd become Deathless. Which, if you'd just hung around for a little while, you might have told me yourself!"

"I was busy. Had things to do."

"So you said. It doesn't change the fact that you couldn't be arsed to at least come back and help me! All I needed were answers, and I had to wait for over a thousand years before I could get them. Gods, I even mourned you, you know that? You and Rose. I mourned you because I thought for sure you were dead and dust. And now, I come to find out you're gallivanting throughout time, having lots of nice adventures, while I had to deal with this all on my own!" He scraped his fingers through his hair, the anger suddenly leaving his eyes. "Guess this teaches me not to trust anyone, doesn't it? I died for you, and you just ran off and left me. Thank Gods for Ianto; at least I know he'll always accept me."

"Well, now I know this Ianto Jones isn't a Wizard," the Doctor said, almost viciously. Martha had never heard that tone from him, either. Captain Harkness seemed bound and determined to bring out the bad side of her friend. "If he was, he wouldn't set foot anywhere near you! You're wrong, Captain…an abomination!"

The mercenary reared back as if slapped, going as pale as the Wizard had done earlier. "I should've expected that from you," he murmured. "Ianto told me about the Wizards and their reverence for the Deep Magic." He sighed. "You know what; it doesn't matter. I don't care what you think. I don't have to justify myself or my existence to you. I have people who accept me for who I am; your opinion just isn't important to me anymore." He turned to Martha. "I don't know what keeps you with him, but I'd get out while you can. He abandons everyone he travels with, without looking back."

"He saved my life," Martha said, feeling almost helpless.

"He saved mine, too. And Rose's." There was a look of understanding in his softened gaze. "But ask yourself…where's Rose? He didn't give a shit about me, but he supposedly loved her. Where is she, if he didn't leave her behind, too?"

And those were his last words to her. He gathered up the cloak he'd leant her from where she'd thrown it onto the bed, and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Leaving her alone with the Doctor.

A part of her wanted to yell at him for the way he'd treated the captain, even if she didn't understand what he'd meant by half the things he'd said. But another part of her wanted to comfort him, to banish the darkness from his gaze.

"Okay," she finally said. "I've never seen you like that with anyone, not even with an enemy. You've never been so deliberately spiteful before, and as far as I can tell he really didn't deserve it. What's going on?"

He made his way over to where the captain had previously been standing, glancing out the window. Martha peered over his shoulder; she just caught sight of the captain as he left the inn, striding down the dirt path that ran in front of the main buildings of Utopia, his cloak billowing out behind him.

The Swear-Sword felt like she was caught up in something too big for her, but she couldn't tell if it was the drama between the Doctor and Captain Harkness, or something she was picking up from the village itself. She suspected it was a combination of both, and her instinct was telling her that they all needed to stick together. But with both men arguing pretty much every time they were in close proximity…Martha would have sworn it was a deliberate game of Divide and Conquer, however she couldn't understand why that would be. No one on the island knew who they were; they wouldn't know the history between the Wizard and the mercenary. Besides, no one had even talked to them, outside Helen and the innkeeper. No, she was being way too suspicious. They'd brought this on themselves, and Martha was afraid it would be up to her to fix it.

Not that she knew how, of course.

She didn't think the Doctor was going to speak to her, and after several minutes she'd just about given up on getting anything out of him. But he suddenly sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Martha," he said, favoring her with a slight smile.

"It was a bit rough," she answered. "You mind telling me what's going on?"

He turned his face back to the window. "Jack's right, you know. I did abandon him."

"I figured that part out." Martha didn't want to think he would have done something deliberately, especially after what Jack had told her on the way to town, but there he was…admitting it. "So, why did you do it?"

"Because…I couldn't stand to be around him, after what happened." He raked both hands through his hair. "He'd become Deathless. That's unnatural. It grated against my magical senses. I couldn't handle it, not after the battle."

"And Rose? Jack told me what she did."

"She was…so full of Deep Magic, I could barely touch her. He's…right about her too. I abandoned her as soon as I knew she'd be all right."

His face was once again blank, but this time Martha could see the pain beyond the imperfect mask. She rested a hand on his shoulder, just to give him what comfort she could. She wanted to ask him just what this 'Deep Magic' was and why it made him so uncomfortable, but that wasn't the question that came out of her mouth. "Where did you leave her?"

The Doctor was silent for a long time, and once again Martha had just given up on getting an answer from him. He opened his mouth then to answer, but his eyes suddenly widened as a thought hit him. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "That would explain it…"

"Explain what, Doctor?" she prodded, hating when he did things like that; coming to conclusions and then not sharing with her.

"It's not important." He waved her off, letting the curtain fall back into place. "How about we go and explore this place? I don't fancy waiting for this Master person to summon us. I hate being summoned, don't you?" He winked at her, then headed toward the door.

Martha stifled a scream. She didn't have much choice but to follow, because she didn't want to be left on her own.

* * *

The crystal stood on an ornately carved stand in the middle of the room. It glowed darkly, the black light throwing everything around it into deepest shadow.

Except for the hand.

The hand was white, and in the non-light it resembled nothing more than a ghostly apparition, stroking the crystal as it would a beloved pet. A soft chuckle echoed throughout the space.

"Welcome to Utopia," the laughing voice whispered. "I will certainly enjoy your stay here."


	8. Chapter 8

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Of course I own Torchwood and Doctor Who…okay, I lied, because I think you all know that I would never treat the characters the way they have been treated.

Author's note: Another chapter is here. Thanks to all my supporters, whether you have read, or reviewed, or alerted on this. You know I love you all, and would give you all cookies if I could.

Sorry though…this chapter doesn't go back to visit with Ianto, but we will next chapter. In this one, we get to finally meet the Master of Utopia…

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

Jack made his way down the main street of Utopia, not really paying attention to where he was going. He couldn't believe how badly Master John – no, he had to start thinking of the man as the Doctor, although he still really didn't know why he'd adopted just the title – had gotten to him. The Wizard was just so insufferable, thinking he knew everything, and not accepting that perhaps he really didn't. The memories that he could recall were now tainted by what had occurred, and Jack wanted nothing more than to go back to being ignorant of the Doctor's existence.

More than that, he wanted Ianto.

He stopped in his tracks. It was in that moment that the mercenary realized just how dependent he was on the younger Wizard's good opinion. He'd never really felt that way about anyone before, and in ways it scared him. Jack had always had a very healthy sense of self-worth, not really caring how others saw him…well, except for the whole Deathless thing. If there was one thing guaranteed to take large chunks out of his self-esteem, it was someone rejecting him for being immortal. It had happened too many times to count, until Jack had finally come to the conclusion that it was just simpler to move on before it became too obvious that he wasn't aging.

Certainly that had changed, first with Ianto's belief in him, and then his own team's acceptance. For the first time in so very long Jack felt like he was home.

He wondered how his team back in Canary's Wharf had taken his sudden disappearance. If he knew them at all, then they'd be doing everything they could to search for him. One of them would also try to get to Ianto; the Brigadier deciding to send for the young Wizard would have meant they would have had good reason to go. Jack put good money on it being Toshiko going to Cardiff. She and Ianto were close; in fact she'd confided in Jack, telling him that she thought of Ianto as a brother.

That would have left Tommy and Owen to the defense of the town. Owen had been busily turning the large meeting hall into a makeshift infirmary, in case it did actually come to fighting. Tommy – his newest recruit and, if he was any judge, sweet on Toshiko – had decided to work with the village militia that Jack had wanted set up, and the young soldier had quickly gained the respect of the older men of the town. Jack knew that things would be in good hands, but he couldn't help but feel like he'd abandoned them, and that rankled. He never wanted his family to feel that way, because it wasn't a good sensation. He only hoped that they'd realized he hadn't done it on purpose.

But that thought led him to consider just _when_ he was. Now, _that_ was an unsettling thought. The past would be fairly easy to deal with; he'd just have to wait until he could catch up with his own timeline. The future though…Gods, he hoped he wasn't in the future. That didn't bare thinking about.

Jack shook the thoughts away, finally taking a look at where he'd stopped. He was at the edge of town, in front of what seemed to be a derelict shop and a line of trees that marked the natural areas of the island. The breeze made the leaves rustle, and to Jack's suddenly overactive imagination it sounded as if someone was rubbing two pieces of dried skin together. He shivered, deciding to get back to where there were people around.

The thing was, he was fairly certain there was something off about the place. That was something else the Doctor wasn't listening to: his and Martha's instincts. While Jack didn't know the Swear-Sword at all, he could see that she was a highly trained warrior, and with that came a certain sense of what was around them, and for possible danger. Jack suddenly wished for Suzie to be there; his former Second might have been able to help him pinpoint what was wrong.

He stifled a sigh. Might as well wish for the stars.

Which meant wishing for Ianto to be there – if just to show up the oh-so-arrogant Doctor – was a waste of time, as well.

He let his feet take him back into the heart of the town. The people of Utopia smiled at him, but no one stopped to speak to him. Jack couldn't help but feel that this wasn't normal. After all, he was hardly a shrinking violet, and more often than not just his smile alone would get people to chat with him. Here, there was nothing. It was like walking among solid walls.

He had no problem finding the inn, but really didn't want to go back up to their rooms, not feeling in the mood to deal with the Doctor. Instead, he bellied up to the bar, looking around for the innkeeper. He sincerely needed a drink.

"Hello."

Jack turned toward the greeting. The innkeeper – Evan – was standing at the door to what were obviously the kitchens. He gave the man a smile. "Can I get an ale, please?"

Evan returned the smile, and once again Jack was struck with that feeling of oddness. "Absolutely, sir. You won't find a better ale anywhere, I reckon." He came forward, getting a mug from the shelf against the wall and decanting Jack's requested beverage from a barrel under the bar. He set the golden liquid down in front of the mercenary. "Hope you like it, sir."

Jack really wanted to get him to stop calling him 'sir'; that was something Ianto did, and it wasn't the same. "Thanks," he said instead, lifting the mug and taking a drink. One side of his mouth curled upward. "You're right, this is really good."

"It's brewed by my nephew Daffyd. I'll tell you him enjoyed it."

"Please do." He took another drink. "Is it always this empty?" He made a motion around the room.

"During the day, yes," Evan answered. "But when the sun goes down…well, it does get a bit more lively, if I do say so myself. That's when I do most of my trade."

Jack pulled a gold coin from his pocket, but the innkeeper pushed it back. "No, sir. That's not necessary."

"But you have to make money – " Jack protested.

"Our Master says you're to be looked after. He'll take care of everything."

The mercenary reluctantly put the coin away. "Who's your Master, if you don't mind me asking?"

Evan grinned. "It might be better for you to see, that way you'll believe."

"Believe what?" Jack asked warily.

Evan's pale eyes practically gleamed. "That he's a God."

* * *

Jack wasn't able to get anything else from the innkeeper, but just the idea that the man thought this Master person was a God disturbed him more than he wanted to admit. Jack had seen a lot of strange things on his travels, but the only time he'd run into someone claiming to be a deity was in one of the far Eastern realms, where they worshiped their rulers as Gods. Jack could actually accept that, but the matter-of-fact way that Evan had said it – with the accompanying manic light to his eyes – sent a shiver down the mercenary's spine. He wanted, more than ever, to get away from this island. It just wasn't _right_ there.

Of course, he had to convince the Doctor, and Jack didn't think that was going to happen. He'd have to find a way to leave himself. The idea of a boat was looking better and better, even though he had no idea when he was, and what would happen once he got back to the United Kingdom. He's tried to get the date from Evan, but the man just shrugged and said they didn't count time like anyone else, since their Master claimed it didn't matter.

Jack wondered just what sort of mind control magic this Master was using. It made him more than uneasy that they were supposed to eat supper with the man.

He sighed. No, he wasn't going to leave. He'd be leaving both the Doctor and Martha in the lurch, and he wouldn't have their possible deaths on his conscience. They'd just have to get Tardis back here, and Jack was convinced that the Wizard knew exactly why the dragon had stranded them there.

Thinking of the devil…

The Doctor and Martha came in from outside, from the opposite direction from Jack had expected. They must have gone out exploring. Martha's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Hey, Jack,' she greeted, joining him at the bar.

"Hey yourself," he answered, automatically giving her one of his smiles.

"Stop it," the Doctor said; he'd gone to stand at the fireplace, on the opposite side of the room from them. From _him_.

Jack completely ignored him. "Did you see anything interesting while you were out?"

"Not really," Martha replied, glancing in Evan's direction, then back at Jack.

He could tell she wanted to talk to him, but didn't dare in front of the innkeeper. He was about to suggest they go up to their rooms, when someone else entered the inn. All three turned to look at the newcomer…who was a woman, perhaps in her fifties, who smiled when she saw Jack, Martha, and the Doctor.

"Welcome to Utopia!" She seemed genuinely glad to see them. "I'm Vivian, and I was sent to escort you to our Master's home for supper."

"Nice to meet you, Vivian," Jack grinned. He did it this time just to piss the Doctor off.

It seemed to have worked, judging from the snort in the general direction of the fireplace.

* * *

They were taken up the mountain, along a well-tended path and up to the house Jack had seen from the village. It was a two floor affair, with a red-shingled roof and a small front porch; it seemed to have been built into the actual mountain, the lower floor vanishing into the rock beyond.

"Please, come in," Vivian invited, throwing the large front door open for the three travelers. They stepped within, and Jack had to blink several times to adjust his vision from sunlight to the dim interior of the house. When he could see, he found himself not all that impressed by the foyer they found themselves in. The floor was done in a red tile that looked like it matched the shingles of the roof. A deep red carpet – it clashed with the tiling – lined the ornate staircase that went up to the floor above. There were doors on either wall; one on the left, just in front of the stairs, and three on the left. Richly carved tables flanked the front door, with vases of flowers and knick knacks placed strategically on their surfaces.

"May I take your cloak?" Vivian asked, standing just behind Martha, who was once again wearing Jack's cloak.

The Swear-Sword let her take the garment, and Vivian hung it on a dark wood hall tree. "Please, the dining room is this way." She ushered them toward the single door on the left, opening it for them and gesturing for them to enter. Once they had, she bid them good evening and left.

The dining room was about as fancy as the foyer. A long, dark wood table took up most of the room, and a buffet lined one wall. A large china cabinet took up another wall, and a grand chandelier hung over the table, casting soft light over the surface.

Five places had already been set. The cloths might have been white, but the plates themselves were black, as were the enamel handles of the eating utensils. The wine goblets were clear, with a single etched 'S' on them. A black stone had been set within the stems.

"Welcome to Utopia!" a boisterous voice greeted them.

Jack was getting heartily tired of hearing those words.

He, the Doctor, and Martha all turned in the direction of the voice. A man stood behind them, just within the door. He was shorter than either of the other men, with brown hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a black tunic and trousers, which seemed to bring out a certain paleness in his skin. But it was the creature on his shoulder that caught Jack's attention.

It was a dragon.

The dragon was small, about the size of a hawk, its claws daintily caught in the cloth of the man's suit and its tail looped around his neck. It was black…so black it seemed to suck light into it, capturing it within its inky skin. Blue eyes gazed at them, and wings flapped slightly as the creature settled.

"I'm Harold Saxon," the man introduced himself. "This is my familiar, Toclafane. He's a little skittish around newcomers, so please don't be offended if he doesn't say hello."

The Doctor was staring at the dragon perched on Saxon's shoulder, and didn't look as if he was about to do any of the introducing. Jack took it upon himself, not being quite as stunned, since he'd been halfway expecting to find a Wizard there. "Captain Jack Harkness. This is the Doctor, and Second Swear-Sword Martha Jones. Thank you for your hospitality." That last part was wrung out of him, because honestly he didn't want to be there.

There was something unsettling about Harold Saxon, and once again there was nothing he could put his finger on, to point out what exactly was wrong…besides the fact that the man seemed to have convinced the villagers that he was some sort of God. He seemed friendly enough, so Jack decided a wait and see attitude was the best thing for the moment.

"As I said, welcome. Please, take a seat at the table, although if you don't mind would you leave the chair to my left vacant? My wife, Lucy, will be down presently."

They did as he asked. Martha and the Doctor took one side, while Jack put himself next to the empty chair reserved for Lady Saxon. "Thank you for inviting us," he said, trying to be polite.

"It's my pleasure." Saxon sat himself at the head of the table, careful not to dislodge Toclafane. He leaned a bit toward Jack. "Your friend seems to be staring at me. Could you tell me why?"

Jack felt strangely insulted by someone calling the Doctor his friend. "I think it's your dragon."

"Ah. Toclafane can be a bit odd if you're not used to him, but I could have sworn you all arrived with a dragon yourselves. I was a little surprised it hasn't been seen."

"She left. It was…a bit of a misunderstanding," Martha offered, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived.

"Well, I'm certain it can be worked out." Saxon glanced up toward the door. "Ah, here's my Lucy."

Jack looked toward the door, standing out of habit. The woman who walked in was striking: long blonde hair, bright eyes, and porcelain skin. She was dressed all in red, her dress lightly swishing about her ankles as she walked to her place at table. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said, her voice soft.

"It doesn't matter, when the end result is perfection," Saxon said gallantly, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. He introduced their guests, and then Lady Saxon went to take her seat.

Jack pulled the chair out for her. "Thank you, Captain."

"My pleasure, My Lady," he answered, taking his own seat.

Saxon was glaring a bit, but his words didn't show his obvious irritation. "Thank you as well, Captain. It's good to know there are still manners in the world."

"My mother taught me to be polite, Master Harold."

"She did a fine job." Saxon clapped his hands. "Now, let's see about getting some food in here! I hope you like roast; Evan Sherman – the innkeeper – does most of the smoking and preparing of meat in the town, and I must say he does a wonderful job."

Servants came in, bearing trays of meat and various vegetables. The smell was heavenly, and Jack found his stomach growling faintly in response.

Once the wine was poured and everything dished out, conversation waned for a bit as everyone ate. The meat was indeed very good; nice and tender, but Jack couldn't quite place what it was. Some sort of beef, perhaps.

After a short silence, Saxon began to regale them with stories about Utopia. There were apparently one hundred and twenty-five people currently living on the island, and Saxon seemed to know them all by name and trade. Despite himself Jack was impressed, but somewhere in the back of his mind all he could think was that this man was some sort of control nut, needing to know just what his people were up to. It sent a bit of a chill down his spine, and the mercenary fervently hoped that it wasn't a bad sort of control.

"Where did you get your dragon?"

Jack's head snapped around, surprised that the Doctor actually spoke, He'd seemed withdrawn since Saxon's arrival, and all Jack could think was that he was rethinking the whole 'I'm the only Wizard' thing.

Saxon seemed just as surprised. He reached up, feeding Toclafane a piece of meat. "He came to me," the self-styled Master answered. "I was a child when he came to me in the forest. My parents wouldn't let me have him, so I took care of him myself, hiding him in a cave up the mountain. Isn't he beautiful?" He stroked the dragon's head, and the creature hummed in pleasure. "How did you find yours?"

The Doctor barely managed to hide the shock at the question. "Why do you think she's mine?" he demanded.

"Well, no offense to your companions, but they're obviously warriors, and not likely to have a familiar of their own. You have the look of a Wizard."

Jack had the distinct pleasure of seeing the Doctor go red. "But you don't," he snapped angrily.

Saxon shrugged. "I never claimed that I was."

And again, the Doctor was shocked into silence.

"You aren't a Wizard then, Master Harold?" Jack inquired.

"Since you asked so politely…then yes, I am." He fed Toclafane another morsel. "I just didn't claim it until now."

"You can't be a Wizard!" the Doctor denied.

"And why is that?" Saxon asked. "I don't think you have the monopoly on magical powers."

The man was perfectly calm, while the Doctor seemed on the verge of losing his temper. Jack thought it was a bit like watching a sporting match.

"Toclafane found me when I was eight. By ten, I was animating my own toys. It simply went from there. I've been attempting to learn more about my heritage, but let's be honest…this island is far too small and my resources limited. I won't get very far if I stay here."

Jack found himself comparing Saxon's circumstances with Ianto's. Both were stuck in untenable positions; both didn't have the sources needed to gain their full strength. The only difference being is that Ianto didn't give him the screaming creeps like Saxon did.

There was just something too polished about him. He was a bit too perfect. And Jack wasn't about to get into the power-trip thing. Everything Saxon was, Ianto wasn't. And this was a very good thing indeed.

"And what do you think I can do about that?" the Doctor asked pointedly.

"I should have thought that was simple: I want to go with you when you leave here."


	9. Chapter 9

Ways of Light and Darkness 

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't come after me!

Author's note: As promised…Ianto is back in this chapter. We leave Jack dealing with weirdness and got back to Cardiff, where Ianto is avoiding his wife-to-be and otherwise being Wizardy….

Thanks once again to everyone reading, reviewing, and all those things that make me happy and keep the bunnies jumping. You all keep my on my toes!

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

Eight days.

Eight days since the Baroness had quite joyfully announced that she'd found a wife for him.

Eight days of dodging Lady Lisa at every opportunity. She'd even shown up at his sister's; Rhiannon had flat-out told her where to go, and to never come back. When the lady had protested that she and Ianto were betrothed, Rhiannon had gone off and told her that no such wedding would ever be acknowledged by what was left of the Jones family. Once Lady Lisa had gone, Ianto had hugged her and then promptly laughed his arse off.

Ianto had had to banish the blasted woman from the Archives, when she'd interrupted his work one too many times. He had no idea why she was so insistent on stalking him; it was disturbing to say the least. She just didn't seem to get the notion that he didn't want to marry her. It was as if she was completely oblivious to his feelings in the matter. It would never occur to her that he'd rather be banished than be bound to her.

Rhiannon understood, though. It surprised Ianto just how much she was willing to support him in whatever he chose. There were times in their lives that the siblings hadn't gotten along at all; Rhiannon simply could not grasp what made him different, although that had changed when he'd shown up and broke the news that her quiet, intelligent, slightly odd younger brother was an actual Wizard. It was like she'd finally gotten it, and she'd accepted him with a fierceness that reminded Ianto of their Gran.

He adored her for it.

Rhiannon had come to the Castle several times, leaving with certain objects Ianto wanted to go into hiding for the time being. Mostly it was his books, and a few magical items he simply didn't want to leave in the Archives. Not that anyone would know what they truly were; but Ianto just didn't trust the Baroness any longer. Yes, he knew he was technically stealing, but he didn't care. He'd been careful to cover his tracks in the records, and nothing would ever be missed.

And so, he waited.

He didn't want to do anything until Jack got done in Canary's Wharf. He thought about taking up Rhiannon's offer to write a letter and let her post it, but as he'd told her, he didn't want Jack distracted by what he had to do. But, the moment he got word that whatever was going on there was finished, Ianto would leave. He'd arrange to send something to Jack, and have them meet somewhere, perhaps Haven. Then he'd turn his back on Cardiff for a while. See a bit of the world as a mercenary in Jack's team.

He was looking forward to it.

But then, life had a tendency to throw a person into things they never did expect.

For Ianto, that happened on the eighth morning after the Baroness' announcement.

He was spending the day in the Archives; ever since he'd ordered Lady Lisa out, it had been the place where he could go for complete privacy. That, or his quarters; at least the Knight had never shown up at his door.

Ianto had on the magical glasses. They were one of the objects he's planned on taking with him, and kept them on his person all the time. He was using them on a scroll he'd found that looked like the Wizards' writing, but was proving to be some sort of list of chores, with such interesting items such as "sweep chambers', 'do laundry', and his personal favorite 'cleaning the privies'. Ianto was about to put the thing away as a lost cause and file it under "Miscellany' when an out of breath Gareth practically darted up to him.

"Master Ianto?" he panted.

Ianto slid the glasses down on his nose so he could look at the boy over the rims. "Breathe, Gareth," he encouraged, barely able to resist the smile that threatened to spread across his face.

The page took his advice, sucking in air until he could speak without gasping. "Master Ianto," he repeated.

"What's so important you have to run all the way here?"

"There's two people to see you," the boy said. "One of them is Lady Toshiko."

Ianto's first instinct was to grin; he'd missed Toshiko and was glad that she was back in town. But as soon as that did, another thought came to him: who was she with? He asked Gareth that very question, since the page was familiar with any of Jack's team and would have said if the other person was one of them.

"I don't know," the page confessed. "But he's wearing the black and red of the elite corps."

Ianto got to his feet, pulling off his cotton gloves and tossing them down onto his desk. "Where are they?"

"With the Baroness. Her Grace asked me to fetch you."

Ianto followed Gareth from the Archives and into the more traveled areas of the Castle, thoughts swirling through his head and flatly refusing to let him put them into any order. What it came down to was the fact that Toshiko was there with someone from Sir Alistair's special forces, and to his mind that meant something had happened at Canary's Wharf.

Gods, he hoped Jack was all right.

It didn't matter that Jack couldn't die; something could still happen to him, and it didn't necessarily mean death. Capture, perhaps? Ianto's imagination was way too capable of throwing up scenarios, each one worse than the first. He told his mind to be quiet, and wait to see what was going on before thinking that something terrible had brought them to Cardiff.

Not only was the Baroness waiting, but Baron Rhys was there as well. Ianto hadn't seen much of His Grace in the days since Baroness Gwen's announcement, and he nodded to Ianto as Master Andrew showed him in. Toshiko smiled somewhat grimly, leaning on her longbow as she stood beside a tall man, somewhere in his forties, and he was indeed wearing the black and red tabard of Their Majesties' elite guards. He was standing at attention, and not looking at all happy.

"Thank you for coming, Master Ianto," the Baroness greeted. She didn't look happy either, and Ianto could only assume a big part of that was his own total refusal to give Lady Lisa the time of day.

"Your Grace," he bowed slightly; he also bowed to the Baron, who nodded in acknowledgement. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this summons?" he tried to keep his voice level, but couldn't quite manage it.

He was somewhat surprised when the soldier stepped forward, offering his hand. "I'm Captain Michael Yates, of Their Majesties' forces. It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you, Captain," Ianto took the offered hand. "I would assume you're the reason I was asked to be here?" He'd been expecting the Baroness to introduce them; in fact, she was looking very put out. Ianto reminded himself to thank the captain later.

"Yes, sir." He turned toward his Elven companion. "Of course, you know the Lady Toshiko Sato?"

"I do." Ianto did something he wouldn't have normally done in front of others: he wrapped Toshiko in a hug. "It's good to see you, Tosh."

She returned the hug. "You too, Ianto." She pulled away a bit, leaving her hands on his shoulders. "I just wish it were under different circumstances."

He frowned, opening his mouth to ask about Jack, but the Elf shook her head. "Captain Yates needs to speak to you. You can trust him."

Ianto nodded, stepping away from her. "Captain?" He looked at the man over the rims of his glasses. "What can I do for you?"

"Yes, Captain," the Baroness echoed. "What brings you to Cardiff and Torchwood Castle?"

So, he hadn't shared the purpose of his visit. No wonder Her Grace looked a bit irritated. Once again he had something to thank this man for.

Captain Yates stood just a little straighter, if that were possible. "Master Ianto Jones," he said, dropping into a formal mode of speech, "you are Requested and Required to come with me on a matter of Royal Business."

Well, that wasn't at all what he'd expected… "May I ask the reason, Captain?" He could hear the capital letters in that phrase.

"I am sorry, Master Ianto, but I'm only allowed to impart that to you. No one else."

"I am the Baroness of Cardiff," Gwen snapped. "What you have to say to my Wizard you can say to me."

"I do apologize, Your Grace," Yates said, not sounding all that sorry, "but my orders state that I only speak to Master Ianto Jones. Those orders come from an authority higher than yourself."

"In Cardiff, there is no one higher than me!"

"Your Grace, my orders cannot be countermanded, and I have been authorized to invoke Exclusivity if you choose not to honor this Request."

Ianto felt the blood drain from his face. If he'd thought the Baroness' threats had been bad…this was infinitely worse. Exclusivity meant he'd never have his freedom again; he'd be under Royal command only, and he would not be able to leave unless let go.

"That is unreasonable!" the Baroness spat, looking as pale as Ianto felt.

"Nonetheless, these are my orders." Yates was completely impassive, not giving anything away. "Master Ianto Jones accompanies me with your permission…or I take him under the ancient Law of Exclusivity."

Ianto glanced at Toshiko; she was as emotionless as Yates was, but it was obvious from her stiffened posture that she wasn't at all happy about it, either.

"I am at your disposal, Captain." He hoped that his voice didn't quiver too much.

"I protest," the Baroness said sharply. "I shall write to Their Majesties at once."

"That is, of course, your prerogative," Yates answered. "However, we shall be leaving as soon as Master Ianto is ready to depart."

The Baroness was beaten; Ianto could tell by the set of her shoulders. "Then, if you're going to take my Wizard, then I insist on sending one of my Knights with him as his personal bodyguard."

The Wizard knew immediately which Knight that would be. "No," he denied. "I refuse."

Yates looked between Ianto and the Baroness, as if trying to guess at the reason for the undercurrent that had sprung up between the two. "If Master Ianto doesn't want an escort – "

"It's not his choice," Baroness Gwen answered. "I reserve the right to have him protected at all costs."

"I will be perfectly safe with the Captain and Lady Toshiko," Ianto growled. "I also have ways to protect myself. I do not want, nor do I need, Lady Lisa Hallet to accompany us. I would rather accept banishment or even Exclusivity, Your Grace."

Toshiko's eyes widened. Ianto felt bad about airing all this in front of her, without her knowing what was really going on, but he didn't have a choice now. Baroness Gwen was going to make sure Lady Lisa went with them, and he didn't want to be anywhere near her.

"No, Master Ianto," the Baroness said, "you don't get away that easily – "

"Leave it, Gwen!"

All eyes turned to Baron Rhys. He stood with his arms folded, looking as forbidding as Ianto had ever seen the mild-mannered man. His eyes were narrowed and were regarding his wife as if he didn't like what he was seeing.

The Baroness seemed to be as surprised as everyone else. "Rhys – "

"No Gwen. I know you're bound and determined that Master Ianto marry Lady Lisa, but it's not going to happen as long as you force this choice on him."

"Can we talk about this later, sweetheart?"

"I'd usually say yes, because I don't like to argue with you in front of strangers, but even you have to see you're going to lose him if you keep on like this. Catch a clue, Gwen…he's willing to go into almost perpetual slavery to the Crown in order to get out of this marriage. That should be telling you something right there."

"He won't give her a chance – "

"Give it a rest, love. I know I don't have the power you do here, since I married into your family and all, but I really need to say this: you're in the wrong, Gwen Williams. And you need to let Master Ianto go before this gets too far out of hand."

Ianto barely resisted the urge to hug Baron Rhys. He'd hardly expected support from that quarter, and he felt bad for disregarding the Baron like that.

The Baroness looked livid, but the Baron was standing up to her. "Master Ianto is important to Torchwood!" she hissed.

"Yes, he is." Baron Rhys faced her calmly. "But didn't anyone ever tell you that, to keep something, you need to let it go?"

"Excuse me," Captain Yates interrupted. "While I hate to get in the middle of what looks like a pretty serious domestic, I do believe you don't have a choice in the matter. This is a Royal Request, and therefore that gives me the right to co-opt your Wizard in this urgent matter. He will be returned once this matter is completed."

Ianto decided, then and there, that whatever was happening in Canary's Wharf, he'd do what he had to do…but he wasn't coming back to Cardiff, no matter what the captain was promising.

* * *

They weren't in audience with the Baroness and Baron for much longer; the only reason they didn't leave immediately after Captain Yates' announcement about taking Ianto anyway was because the Baroness had to rant a while longer. Ianto was glad to be gone; he rolled his eyes at Andrew as he passed the secretary's desk, and the other man sighed dramatically. It was too bad he couldn't give Andy any details; hells, Ianto didn't have them yet himself.

"Is there anywhere we can go for privacy?" Yates asked.

"My quarters," Ianto answered. "You know, you've seriously piqued my interest."

"I was hoping you'd be that way."

"Oh yes, Captain. I want to hear everything."

He led them through the castle and up to his tower rooms. They were greeted by an excited Myfanwy, who promptly attacked Toshiko for attention. Yates seemed ill at ease around the dragon, but seeing her head curled up on the Elf woman's lap as she sat on the window seat seemed to endear her to the soldier.

The moment the door was closed and locked, Ianto looked at his two guests. "All right. I want to know everything." He turned to Yates. "I assume this has to do with what's going on in Canary's Wharf."

Yates started. "How did you know…oh, of course. Magic."

Ianto inclined his head, not elaborating on how he knew that. He motioned the man to a chair, inviting him to be seated.

"Well, you'd be right." Yates slid his sword from its sheath, the better to take the offered seat. He leaned it against the wall, within easy reach. "Two Baronies are determined to fight over the place – "

"Skaro and Telos."

Yates looked disgusted. "Maybe you should tell _me_ why I'm here?"

Ianto chuckled. "I only know what the rumors tell me. I don't know why they actually want the place."

"Well, that's the reason we need you…they think it's some sort of magical hot spot called a Cardinal Point."

Ianto leaned back in his chair. He knew what a Cardinal Point was; a place where the Deep Magic bubbled up through rifts and into the physical realm. "Well, I can understand why you'd need me, but why in the hells would they be fighting over it? No one can access it."

"Can you?" Yates asked pointedly.

"I would assume so, although I've never tried." He didn't get into accessing the magic of Gateway; that was a different circumstance entirely.

"Your appearance has apparently been interpreted that the Wizards are being reborn. Anyone with control over any sort of magic would be in a unique position to lure any free Wizards into the service of the one in control."

Ianto knew he had a point. He knew just how badly the Baroness wanted to keep him for the Castle; he could imagine others would feel the same way about any other Wizard who happened to crop up.

"If you can prove it's there either way…well, if there isn't a reason for them to fight, then things would calm down. But if there is…there's talk of making Canary's Wharf a Royal Protectorate, to keep that sort of power out of hands that would misuse it."

"And the Crown thinks it's the right hands, then?"

"Better ours than those two crazy bastards wanting to go to war over it."

And another point. "I take it was Jack's idea to send for me?"

Toshiko's face fell, and Ianto wondered exactly why. "Well, it was…"

"Captain Harkness did discuss it with the military commander on site," Yates interrupted.

"And it was his idea to send Tosh, since I would be more willing to trust what you say?"

"Not exactly," Toshiko answered. "I volunteered. But Ianto…there's something you need to know about Jack."

The worry in her voice communicated itself directly to Ianto's own heart. "What's happened to Jack?" he demanded. He'd thought something was wrong…Gods, even though Jack couldn't die that didn't mean he couldn't be hurt…

Myfanwy picked up on his emotional distress; she flew across the room to where Ianto was sitting, curling into his lap like a dog. She was a bit too big, but he didn't care. The dragon whimpered, and he stroked her gently, knowing it wouldn't do any good to calm her if he couldn't get his own emotions under control. "Please, Tosh," he begged. "Tell me."

"We don't know what's happened to Jack," his friend said. "We only know that he's vanished." She sighed. "He was last seen with Sir Alistair, the corps' military commander. Then they spotted a woman in strange armor, and Jack went off after her. He followed her…someone did see him standing alone in an alley, but when we went to look, there was nothing there. We're afraid that he's been captured by one of the Barons."

"Has anything else been done to find him?"

"Both Barons have been questioned about it, but they claim to know nothing," Yates answered. "Sir Alistair is inclined to believe them, since he swears the woman was…anachronistic. The armor she was wearing didn't fit into either of the Baronies' forces."

"So…you have no idea where he could be." It wasn't a question.

"No, sir. I'm afraid not."

Ianto moved Myfanwy off his lap, transferring her into the now empty chair. "Let me see what I can find out."

Yates looked interested. He and Toshiko both got up as Ianto headed to his desk…and his map. The pendulum he'd made was in the desk drawer, and he brought it out, holding it by its silver chain.

"You're going to use that to locate Jack?" Toshiko asked, her interest seeming to trump her worry for the moment.

"The crystal is attuned specifically to him," Ianto explained. He glanced at Yates. "You wanted to know how I knew about Canary's Wharf."

Yates chuckled. "I could ask why you'd have a magical tool that could find Captain Harkness in particular…"

"You could," the Wizard said. "Not that I'm inclined to answer…"

He held the pendulum up, over the center of the map. It was a highly detailed thing, showing the entirety of the United Kingdom including most all the cities and towns. There was even a representation of Gateway, marked by a drawing of a broken tower.

Ianto called upon the magic, letting it fill him as he concentrated on Jack. It was easy to: he was intimately familiar with the immortal, and could draw on those sensations and emotions to power the intention behind the spell.

The pendulum didn't move.

Ianto frowned. He tried once more, pouring more power into the crystal so that it glowed, but nothing would get it to show him where Jack was.

He cursed, powering down. He was even more worried now, because he couldn't figure out what would keep the magic from finding Jack.

He closed his eyes and prayed. He couldn't help it.

"Ianto?" Toshiko's voice broke into his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Jack," he answered.

"Is the magic not working?" The Elf's voice trembled. Ianto knew she was just as scared as he was.

"No, it's working."

"I don't understand," Yates said. "If it's working, then where's Captain Harkness?"

Ianto didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to say what he knew to be the truth.

"He's gone."


	10. Chapter 10

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: So not mine, and I weep about it, too.

Author's note: This chapter sees the return of someone you might not have thought would be seen again…and a meeting that will have repercussions for later. But for now, sit back and enjoy.

Thanks to everyone out there reading and reviewing and such. Getting a review makes me so very happy, and if I'm happy, the Muses are happy and won't run off and force me to do something else. So please…if you want the Muses to stay where they are…

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

The blackness was overwhelming.

It stifled in ways blackness shouldn't.

She'd never been afraid of the dark…until now.

There were _things_ in the blackness, rustling just on the edge of her mind, when they weren't drowned up by the drums.

The drums…like the blackness had a heart, and it was beating just for her, subsuming her own heartbeat into its own until she couldn't tell where it ended and her own began.

She had no idea how long she'd been in the darkness, only that it was all-consuming. Only that there was _something_ in the blackness, and it was moving.

Stray thoughts would cross her tortured mind, and they would be of bright places and smiling people; people she should remember but cannot. There is no room for that in the darkness, not room for self-determination….only fear.

Fear of what was moving.

Fear that it would come for her…find her.

She hid, in the blackness. It was all she could do.

Then, a sudden brightness blinded her.

She opened her mouth to scream, but didn't dare. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.

But she felt something…something other than the smothering blackness.

_Hands_.

* * *

"How are you today, Lady Suzie?"

Suzie Costello glanced up at the nurse, who stood at the door to her private room, looking like she really cared.

The mercenary managed to dredge up a smile. "Fine, thank you." She didn't contradict the woman – and she just couldn't be bothered to remember the nurse's name – that, in fact, she wasn't a lady at all. "Did my note get taken to the Castle?"

The nurse nodded. "One of our apprentices delivered it personally. I'm sure you'll hear something back soon."

Suzie suffered through having the nurse check on her, as her own thoughts wandered. That happened a lot since she'd been expelled from the blackness; she just couldn't concentrate well, and it had been all she could do to write the note and have it sent to Master Ianto Jones up at Torchwood Castle.

She did recall that the Wizard was the main reason she'd spent so much time in the black, but she also knew that she'd brought it on herself. She'd tried to kill him, after all; and once she'd calmed down after her awakening he'd been the first person she'd asked for.

She had to tell him, about the blackness and the moving and the drums. Because she knew, something was coming. And it would escape the dark just as she had.

The nurse departed, leaving Suzie alone once more. Alone in the light this time. She would never be safe in the dark again.

Suzie had wanted to go after Ianto herself, but when she'd attempted to get out of bed, she'd found her body simply wouldn't obey her. The doctors there had explained that she'd been bedridden for six months, and that her muscles had been weakened. She'd cursed at that. Suzie loathed being weak, and having to rely on others.

Being in Providence Park had genuinely surprised her. The place was supposedly reserved for Baronial toadies who'd been hurt somehow in the line of duty; a mercenary such as herself shouldn't rate a broom closet there, let alone the well-appointed quarters she'd found herself in. No one seemed to know why she was there either, only that Baron Rhys Williams had ordered it. She'd have to ask Master Ianto – if he came – when she saw him how she'd ended up with a private room in a Baronial-run facility.

And Master Ianto didn't come.

Instead, a Knight of Cardiff showed up.

Suzie was a bit surprised, to say the least.

"Where's Master Ianto?" she demanded, not caring for being polite.

The woman looked at her impassively, and Suzie took the opportunity to take a really good look at her visitor. She was attractive, with dark skin and dark eyes and hair cropped short for comfort under a helmet. There was no expression on her face at all, and the mercenary could tell just from that, that this Knight most likely thought she was better than Suzie, and was just really good at hiding it. But then, in her experience all Knights were like that, thinking they were so far above a working mercenary that they could simply disregard a person.

Nothing in that initial appraisal really endeared her to Suzie at all.

"Ianto is gone," was the answer Suzie received.

"What?" she nearly shouted. "Where did he go? When?"

"I don't know," the Knight replied. "I only know it was by Royal decree. And he left yesterday."

Damn! She'd just missed him! This wasn't good. While Suzie couldn't be sure, she was convinced that they didn't have a lot of time left. "I need to find him, it's important!"

The woman cocked her head, as if considering Suzie's words. "What's so important that you think you can summon a Wizard to you?"

"Oh, I don't know…the fate of the world maybe?" Suzie wanted to shout at her, to break her from the complacency that seemed to surround her like a cloak.

That earned her an eye roll. "That sounds a bit melodramatic."

"But it's no less the truth."

"And how does someone who's been in a coma for six months know this?"

Suzie opened her mouth to explain, but suddenly realized she couldn't. There weren't the words to describe what she'd been through, to convince anyone that what she'd experienced in the blackness meant something horrible was going to happen. She'd be dismissed as crazy. "I just know," she finally answered stubbornly. "I can only really explain it to Master Ianto."

The Knight seemed to be looking through her, and Suzie didn't appreciate the appraisal. Finally, she nodded. "I'll see if I can find out about where Ianto has gone."

The relief flowed through Suzie like a fine wine. "Thank you. It's important I get to him as soon as I can."

The Knight turned to leave, but Suzie stopped her. "I don't know your name…"

The woman bowed her head. "Lady Lisa Hallet."

"Suzie Costello."

That raised s smirk on her cold features. "Yes, I know who you are." With that, she was gone, the green cloak she'd been wearing swirling around her legs as she spun and left the doorway.

It was only after the Knight had left that Suzie wondered why she calling him 'Ianto' instead of by his rank.

* * *

Two days.

It was two days before Lady Lisa Hallet visited once more.

Suzie was pathetically glad to see her, even she didn't think much of anyone in the Knighthood.

She'd been working hard to get her muscle tone back in the days since the visit from the Knight. She could now walk to the privy closet with just a pair of canes for support, and was really quite pleased with herself over it. She still got out of breath easily, and her limbs trembled after only a little exertion, but she needed to be ready to go wherever Master Ianto had.

Suzie hadn't been completely bored in those days. She'd contacted the Mercenary's Guild, in an effort to find Jack and the others, only to discover that the Baroness had canceled the team's contract with the Barony. That had surprised her; Jack had been one of Baroness Gwen's favorites, and had it on good authority that they'd been more than employer/employee. She'd believed it was Jack's involvement with Master Ianto that had caused the rift, until the Guild's representative told her that Jack had invoked the hazard clause in the contract, in order to get Suzie the care she'd needed.

For the first time in ages, Suzie had cried at that piece of news.

Of course, she'd known that Jack cared for all of them, but doing that seemed like above and beyond to her. Cardiff was a lucrative client; and Jack wouldn't have wanted to leave Master Ianto like that. And yet, he had…to help her.

That made her more determined to find Ianto Jones and tell him what she knew.

"What did you find out?" were the first words out of Suzie's mouth the moment Lady Lisa had entered her room.

The Knight looked a bit put out by the demand, but didn't say anything to that effect. "I did discover that the soldier who came to fetch Ianto wore the red and black of the elite corps, and he didn't come alone…an Elven woman was with him."

Suzie sat up at that. "Tosh was with him?" That would make her job that much easier, if Jack and the team were where Master Ianto was being taken.

"I don't know her name, but I did assume she was the Elf who traveled with your old team."

Suzie nodded. "Please, go on."

"I couldn't find out anything more about the mission, simply because no one knows. I even approached the Baroness, and she wasn't even aware of where they went. In fact, she was quite angry at not knowing anything about the assignment."

"Damn." The mercenary went from being pleased to despair that quickly.

"Don't give up yet." The tone was scolding, and Suzie didn't appreciate it. She kept silent though, as Lady Lisa went on. "I was able to find out where they may have gone. This is only rumor, but I believe it to be valid."

Suzie nodded to her to continue.

"I heard that the elite corps had been sent to a small eastern town called Canary's Wharf, over some sort of disagreement between the Baronies of Telos and Skaro. I haven't been able to discover what the disagreement is about, but it seems like they're about ready to go to war over whatever it is."

The mercenary chewed her lip. "It must be something magical, if Master Ianto was called in to the conflict."

Lady Lisa nodded. "That's what I'd assumed, as well."

Suzie leaned back in her chair, considering what the Knight had found out. If it was something magical, then she could easily see Jack recommending they call in assistance with whatever it was. And she wasn't even surprised that Tosh had come instead of the captain; since he was on the outs with the Baroness, he'd hardly be welcome at the castle. It would have been easier to send someone Baroness Gwen wasn't that familiar with.

She looked up at the Knight, who was standing practically at attention just over the threshold. Suzie had taken an instant dislike of her, just because of her previous experience with other Knights, but she'd need help getting to this Canary's Wharf. She noticed again that Lady Lisa addressed Master Ianto familiarly; Suzie had once been given permission to, but with her attempt on his life she felt she didn't deserve the honor. Yes, she'd been manipulated by an evil magical Artifact, but truly if there hadn't been something there for it to use then chances were it wouldn't have worked. It had played on her insecurities and her secrets.

She needed to make up for that. And Suzie figured this was one of the ways she could achieve it.

She made up her mind. "We need to leave as soon as possible, if we want to try to catch them up."

Lady Lisa nodded. "I thought you might feel that way. I've made preparations."

Of course she had. "I'll need weapons and armor…"

"Already taken care of, although to be honest I don't see how you could possibly hold your own in a fight."

"I'll figure something out." She rose unsteadily from her chair, using her canes to prop herself upright. "I'll get dressed and then I'll be ready to leave."

"I'll meet you out in front." With that, the Knight exited, leaving Suzie to struggle to get herself ready.

It was just the impetus she needed to finally get her head clear.


	11. Chapter 11

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own it… *sob*

Author's note: I get the feeling I might be the recipient of some hate reviews for this chapter…

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

The longer Jack spent on Utopia, the more worried he became.

He sat on a large rock, looking out over the water, chewing on his thumbnail absently. He shivered, pulling his cloak more tightly around him, the salty wind cutting through his shirt and prickling his skin. A couple of the island's fishing boats were out on the choppy water, and he sighed.

It had been a little over a week since they'd been stranded there by a recalcitrant dragon. There'd been no sign of Tardis at all, and Jack was seriously pissed off at the creature for getting him involved with the Doctor once more.

It was becoming very easy to refer to the Wizard as the Doctor now. While he admitted that his memory wasn't what it used to be – or that he just had too many of them in his head to cope – he could vividly recall that Master John had been a _friend._ He'd taken a conman and changed him into an honorable warrior who laid down his life for what was right. He'd respected Master John, and knew that that respect had gone both ways.

Not like this Doctor, who ignored him and wouldn't get near him unless they were forced into close proximity. Jack knew damned well it was because of his Deathlessness; that had been made abundantly clear every time they were together. Oh, he didn't come out and say anything…but it was obvious in the way the Doctor wouldn't look at him, or would cringe whenever Jack got too close.

_Jack was an abomination_.

At least, he was to this particular Wizard.

That wasn't the case with a certain young man in Cardiff. Thinking about Ianto made Jack sigh again, but this wasn't out of sadness. He missed the younger Wizard; more than he thought was possible. Plus he was worried; he couldn't get past the Doctor's weird reaction in Canary's Wharf, and no matter how many times Jack tried to question him about it, the man said absolutely nothing. All Jack could think of was Ianto walking into a situation he didn't know anything about, and unless a certain dragon he was currently irritated with suddenly showed up, there was no way Jack could get there in time to stop him. If he was calculating it correctly, then Ianto would be on his way to Canary's Wharf at that moment…unless of course Jack had been moved in time as well as in space. Which meant that Jack being trapped on an island halfway across the ocean from the Kingdom wouldn't matter all that much anyway.

He really needed to stop the pity party and do something.

The thing was, his options were limited. But the longer he stayed on Utopia, the stranger he felt. And, despite certain peoples' attitudes, he didn't want to leave either the Doctor or Martha at the mercy of whatever was wrong on the island.

"Are you all right?"

Jack physically shook off the dark thoughts, turning to where Martha stood. She had her arms crossed, and was favoring him with a frown. "Has anyone ever told you, you have the voice of a Nightingale?" he asked lightly.

"No," she answered, joining him on his rock. "And you're trying to change the subject."

"Not going for it then, huh?"

"No, Jack. I'm not."

The mercenary rolled his eyes. He'd grown quite fond of Martha in the days since arriving on Utopia. She was upbeat, caring, and could swing a sword with the best of them. "It's this place. It's not right; I can feel it." He shifted position, to give her a little more space. "I've tried to tell the Doctor, but he won't listen – "

"I know," she snorted. "He's too busy with his new best friend."

"Bastard," Jack couldn't help but say. "I don't get it, you know? He's pretty much accepted this Master Harold as a Wizard, and yet he's so quick to dismiss Ianto as one. And it's all down to the fact that apparently no self-respecting Wizard would be seen anywhere near me." He heard the self-disgust creep into his words, silently cursing himself for letting the Doctor's attitude get to him. "Ianto actually _likes_ being with me, and to the high-and-mighty Doctor that means he can't possibly be anything but a faker and a conman."

Martha rested her hand on his arm. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know everything, despite the fact that he claims he does. He's never met your young man, so as far as I'm concerned I believe you over him about it."

There was a strange warmth in Jack's chest at Martha's naming Ianto as 'his'. He wondered if Ianto thought of Jack himself that way.

He found himself hoping so.

"But I know what you mean about this island not being right," she went on. "I've always trusted my instincts, and right now they're telling me that there's more here than meets the eye."

"It's not my instincts, though," Jack said. "It's like there's an itch in the back of head, like something is irritating the power that makes me Deathless. I…I can't explain it any better…"

"Look, if you don't mind me asking…just what _does_ make you Deathless? I'm guessing it's some sort of magic…"

Jack considered. Although he'd only known Martha for days, he felt as if he could trust her. He'd told her a little about what had happened, when they'd first arrived on the island, but without knowing about it more in depth she couldn't really understand.

And so, he explained. He told her about the Deep Ways, and how they weren't really magic at all, yet could be controlled the same way. How Lady Rose had used that ancient power to resurrect him after his first death at the hands of the Nameless Demons. Then he told her about what Ianto had found out from the Avatar of Gateway: that Wizards worshiped the Deep Ways, and so, to them he was an abomination, even though he'd never asked to be brought back by it, nor had he ever wanted to be Deathless. But that didn't matter; all that did was that he was full up with the Deep Magic, and as such he was using it to keep himself alive.

"It's not your fault you're the way you are!" Martha exclaimed. "There's no reason to hold it against you!"

"Try telling him that."

"So, you're saying that you're suffering from an overabundance of life."

Jack barked out a laugh. "Yeah, I suppose you could."

"But you say whatever's on this island is aggravating your life?"

That might have made him laugh again, if it hadn't struck Jack as being horribly accurate. "Now I really wish Ianto was here," he grimaced. "He'd be able to _see_ what I can only feel." He wanted to punch the rock in frustration, but refrained. He really didn't want a broken hand.

"You should really find a way to get off this island," Martha murmured. "You don't have to stay here."

"I don't want to leave the two of you here on your own," he protested.

"You'd stay? Even after the way the Doctor's treated you?" the woman asked incredulously.

"You haven't treated me badly though."

"I can take care of us. I have been for a while."

"I don't doubt you, Martha Jones." Jack sighed. "But I doubt you'd get much help from the Doctor. He seems quite content to go along with whatever Master Harold says." Oh no, he wasn't still bitter… "What's worse is, I can't even tell him what's bothering me. He'd think I was just being paranoid or something. He certainly wouldn't take me seriously."

"So, you'd stay to protect a man who treats you like shit and marginalizes your feelings? Are you in love with him or something?"

Jack smirked. "Hardly. Sure, back when I was mortal I think I did feel that way, but he was so much into Rose I was just a blip for him. But now…"

"There's Ianto."

The captain turned to her, surprised. He was about to open his mouth to deny it…and suddenly realized he couldn't. She was totally right, and it was just hitting him.

"Oh Gods…I _am_ in love with him, aren't I?"

"I'd say so," Martha smiled knowingly.

He scrubbed his face with his hand. "When did this happen?"

The Swear-Sword laughed. "That's love for you…it sneaks up on you when you least expect it."

"I knew I had feelings for him…but I guess it's been so long since I've actually been in love with someone that I forgot what it was like."

"See?" She nudged his shoulder. "Another reason to get off this island."

"I…I am worried about him. They'll be sending for him, to check out the claims of there being a Cardinal Point at Canary's Wharf. And, judging from the reaction the Doctor had, I'm afraid he's going to walk into something he doesn't know anything about. I've asked the Doctor about it, but he won't answer me."

"Of course he won't." She stood up, staring down at him, hands on her hips. "You really should find a way out of here."

Jack opened his mouth to argue again, but Martha held a finger up to forestall him.

"You have a job to do," she went on. "You shouldn't be here. And I'm perfectly capable of looking after the Doctor."

"I don't even know if I've traveled in time – "

"Yeah, I'm sure the Doctor hasn't admitted that, either." She sighed in disgust. "Look, does it really matter all that much? I don't want to seem heartless, but you're Deathless! If we've traveled to the past, then you have plenty of life to wait for the right time to resurface."

It wasn't something he hadn't already thought of. "And if we're in the future?"

"Then…you'll just have to find your man and make it up to him." She had such a dirty smile on her face that it made Jack laugh.

"I'm really glad to have met you, Nightingale."

She held out her hand; he took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "And now you've decided to give me a cute nickname?" She looked at him disapprovingly. "I'm a Second Swear-Sword…I don't do cute."

"Don't fool yourself." Jack reached out and hugged her. "If you ever find yourself in my time and place…look me up. I'll have a slot open for you on my team."

Martha hugged him back. "I'll remember that."

Jack kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Now, get on with you. I should try to find my wayward Doctor and at least attempt to keep him out of trouble."

"Good luck with that."

"I'm gonna need it."

* * *

Jack made his way down to the wharf, a spring in his step that hadn't been there before. Martha had been right; even though a part of him felt a bit guilty for leaving, there was no real choice in the matter. As strange as this island was, he knew he couldn't stay there. He belonged back with his team, and with Ianto. He'd work out any sort of time difference when he got back to the United Kingdom.

It didn't take long to arrange for one of the small fishing boats to take him to New Andrade, one of the larger trading cities on the Western Lands' coast. From there, Jack knew he'd be able to find an ocean-going vessel to get him where he needed to be. It would take him three weeks once he was on a larger ship, but he honestly didn't think he could get back any faster.

He went back to the inn to gather what few things he had, and to put on his armor. He waved to Evan on his way out; the innkeeper waved back, a strange smile on his face. Jack dismissed it, just glad to be finally doing something.

That was the last thing he remembered…that weird smile.

* * *

The next thing he remembered was pain.

His head ached, but that was drowned out by the burning agony in his arms. Jack tried to move, to shift just enough to take the pressure from his shoulders, but he wasn't able to get purchase with his feet.

In fact, his feet didn't seem to be touching the floor at all.

Jack pried his eyes open, knowing he was in trouble even before he could focus on his surroundings. He was in what looked like a largish shed, with no windows; the only light was coming from through cracks in the boards that made up the walls, glittering dust devils dancing in the still air.

And he didn't want to get into the smell. He'd been in battlefields that smelt better than the stagnant air of that shed.

The mercenary craned his neck, disregarding the pain in his head as he looked up. His hands were bound together, and the rope looped around a hook that was hanging from the ceiling. He glanced down, and could tell his feet were dangling several inches over the filthy floor. As his eyes became adjusted to the gloom, he could see that the dirt was caked with something…he suddenly didn't want to know.

A set of shelves was on one wall, and it was too dark to see what was stored on them. There was also a long, low table, its surface stained dark by something Jack couldn't tell.

He wanted to panic. Gods knew, he wanted to shout and yell and do everything he could to get away; but the logical part of him knew there was no chance of that, not the way he was trussed up. He simply couldn't get any leverage to lift his hands over the hook.

Then he noticed that he was naked except for his trousers, and he could just make out his clothes and armor piled up in the corner by the door. Jack shivered in the cold, but the gooseflesh that rose on his arms and chest wasn't just because of the chill. That weird feeling at the back of his skull was getting worse, and he really didn't want to meet whatever was causing it.

"There's no getting away from here."

Whoever was speaking was somewhere behind him; Jack couldn't turn enough to see. The voice sounded as if its owner was in some pain, and exhausted almost beyond reason. It was a male, and he sounded young.

"What's your name?" Jack asked, not liking that his voice sounded almost the same.

"Dale," came the quiet response.

"Well, Dale…I'm Jack, and I'm not ready to give up yet. We just have to wait our chance."

"It's no use. We've tried…" There was a sound much like a sob.

"We?"

"My shipmates and me. We were on a whaler out of New Andrade, and our ship took damage in a storm and our captain asked to put up here for repairs. There were ten of us; now there are just three, if you count me. They come and take us, one at a time, and the ones they take never come back…"

"How long have you been here?" Jack couldn't help but feel horrified for the young man. To know that, once you're taken from wherever you're being held, that you're gone for good…he could only imagine the terror that must have lived with the sailors as they awaited their turn.

"Don't know. It was just going on fall when we left port, and it was a really nasty winter storm that damaged our mast…"

Jack did the math. If he was judging correctly, then Dale and his crew had been prisoners for about five months. He swallowed convulsively. "Do you know what they did with your friends?"

"No, but we could hear them screaming…" Another sob broke from the man. "Gods, I don't want to die…"

"Try to keep it together," the mercenary ordered, knowing just how close he himself was to losing it. "We need to keep our heads if we're going to get out of here."

"But we aren't!" Dale was freaking out. "They're gonna do to us what they did to the others, and we're not gonna leave here!"

Jack wished he had a hand free, so he could slap some sense into the sailor. His hysteria was beginning to affect the immortal as well; and it was all Jack could do to breathe deeply and try to keep calm. The stench didn't help, and all he wanted to do was gag at the fetid atmosphere.

He was about to yell at Dale to shut up, when the door to the shed was opened. Jack blinked in the sudden glare, strangely glad that he was too dazzled to see what was in the room with him. Ignorance usually wasn't bliss, but there was something about his surroundings that the mercenary wanted to remain hidden. He had a despairing feeling that he'd find out soon enough, and that was adding to his fear.

Jack didn't dare let it show. "Hey," he greeted their captor, "if you wanted me to hang around, all you had to do was say so."

A soft chuckle answered his attempt at levity. "Ah, the meat is scared. I can smell it. You reek of fear, despite your brave words."

The door shut, and in the half-dark Jack could tell who it was. _Evan Sherman_…

"Please," Evan begged. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" Evan purred. "I'll do more than hurt you…"

The villager made his way toward the shelves. He picked up a few items that Jack couldn't tell what they were. The fear clawed at his throat, but he was determined not to let it win. "Just what are going to do?" he demanded.

Another soft chuckle raised the hair on the back of Jack's neck. "They say that curiosity killed the cat. But this time I think it's going to kill something else."

Dale was whimpering, quiet sobs mixed with pleas for his life. Jack kept his eyes on Evan Sherman, as the man set his items down on the table. There was a sudden scratch, and a match was lit and put to the wick in the lamp which had apparently been on the table all the time. The light revealed the very surroundings Jack wished could have remained in darkness.

It forcibly reminded him of one of the many makeshift surgeries he'd seen on countless battlefields. The table was stained with old blood, as was the dirt on the floor beneath Jack's bare feet. The shadowy tools on the shelves proved to be a collection of well-used and maintained knives, hooks, cleavers, and wickedly bladed saws.

Yet Jack knew these tools didn't have anything to do with surgery.

Bile rose in his throat as he realized just what the place was. He thought back on all the meals he'd had while in the village, and it didn't take much to come up with what he knew was the correct conclusion.

He had the overwhelming urge to join Dale in begging, but there was still some hope that these people didn't know that he was Deathless, that he would come back from whatever they had planned.

That hope was dashed by Sherman's next words.

"We know about you," he singsonged, picking up a knife that he'd brought to the table with him. "Our Master told us." He practically danced over to Jack, standing just outside kicking distance, waving the knife and watching the light glitter from the fine steel. "Deathless. An eternal supply of meat…"

And then the man smiled…a crazy, sweet smile.

Jack did scream then.


	12. Chapter 12

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my twisted imagination!

Author's note: I guess what I did to Jack last chapter was a bit of a surprise…and no, I'm not going back to him in this chapter. Sorry, you're just going to have to wait. I know, I'm evil. But really, don't you want to know what's going on with Ianto? I know I do!

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

Ianto found that he'd missed being on the road.

He thought back on his first trip with Jack and his team, and how by the end of it he'd thought he'd be glad to get back to the castle and his Archives. And maybe he would have been, if he hadn't been so irrevocably changed by the mission. If he hadn't come back as a Wizard, and had accidentally made himself so very much more useful to the Baroness. He'd been so certain that he'd known enough about court politics to take into consideration each and every one of the Baroness' possible moves. Yet he hadn't even considered an arranged marriage in an attempt to keep him bound to Torchwood Castle and its goals.

He also hadn't taken into consideration just how much he would miss Jack.

His worry for Jack's well-being was currently what was pushing him now. Certainly, war breaking out over a Cardinal Point was important, and perhaps Ianto was being a bit blinded by his emotions, but the threat to Canary's Wharf was what had gotten Jack into danger in the first place. Ianto couldn't rule out that the conflict was the main reason Jack had vanished. He could somehow have been shielded from the Scrying spell the Wizard had used to try to find him, although that was admittedly a long-shot. After all, who would know that Ianto could locate Jack by using a magical crystal and a bit of thread? There was no logical reason to hide Jack magically.

Unless, whoever took him didn't know that wherever they'd secreted the captain was hidden by magic. It was a distinct possibility; there were quite a few places where remnants of ancient magicks still clung close like ghosts to the very stones that had once held their owner's power. It could happen, and Ianto was going to check into that theory the moment they arrived in Canary's Wharf.

He did find himself liking Captain Yates. The man had an altruistic streak a mile wide, and wasn't afraid to express his opinions on various subjects…including his dislike of having had to play the Exclusivity card with Baroness Gwen. He'd been given his orders, though; and was bound to follow them. But he did say that the Brigadier didn't exactly like the idea either, but wanted to use the threat of it to get the Baroness' attention if she'd decided on being stubborn.

Yates also had the respect of the eight men who were their escort. Ianto had heard them talking, and each and every one of them followed their captain's orders because they wanted to; not because they had to. That sort of loyalty made him think of Jack and his own people; each of them was under contract – as they had to be by law – but they traveled with Jack because they genuinely liked and respected him. Certainly, they argued a lot, but in ways they were more of a family, especially now that they knew about Jack's Deathlessness. Their newest member, Tommy, didn't know as yet about his boss's little quirk, but Jack had sworn that if the young soldier worked out then at his first year anniversary he would admit to it. Jack had come a long way from that distrustful man who thought everyone would just leave him if they knew he was…unique. Ianto refused to use the term that Jack had: abomination.

If it was the last thing Ianto did, he would convince Jack that this wasn't the case, that he wasn't the unnatural thing that he'd been called in the past.

Ianto also managed to catch Toshiko up on what had been happening, especially about the whole Lady Lisa thing. The Elf had been outraged by it; but then, she knew about his and Jack's relationship, and was firmly supportive of the two of them. He confided in her that he didn't intend on returning to Cardiff after this was over; that he was going to find Jack, and then he would join their group full-time. That had thrilled her, and just seeing her face light up at the idea of them all being together made him realize just how _right_ this decision was.

They were a day out from Canary's Wharf when they found themselves met by two groups of soldiers on the main road.

One group wore silver and black livery; the other, gold and black. Ianto recognized them instantly as being troops from the two conflicting baronies: Telos and Skaro.

Two men separated from each group, coming forward to meet Yates and his own soldiers. "Stop there," Yates commanded. "We're on our way to Canary's Wharf on Royal business."

"We're well aware of the reason for your errand," the one on the right – in gold and black – said coldly. "We're here to escort you and your…guest, the rest of the way. I'm General Sir Nyder, of Baron Davros' Knights."

The second glared at his contemporary, as if angry that he'd gotten the first word in. "And I'm Lord Sir Vaughn, emissary from His Grace, Baron Lumic. Welcome, Master Ianto and escort." He gave a bow in Ianto's general direction, from the back of his horse.

Yates and his men were on alert, watching to see if there was any move toward Ianto and Toshiko. The Elven woman had her bow in hand, fingers caressing the feathers of one of the arrows in its quiver on her saddlehorn. Ianto himself hadn't even attempted to arm himself, although the sword and bow that Jack had given him were both within reach.

In fact, in that moment Ianto fervently wished that he'd never discovered that he was a Wizard; that he'd remained an unknown, lurking within the Torchwood Archives and doing his best to help with the castle's mission to seek out magical Artifacts. He wanted to be able to go back to being in the background, to being a nobody that wouldn't have garnered the attention he was currently getting from three sets of heavily armed troops. And that a war wasn't about to be decided on his word alone.

It was too much.

And there wasn't a thing he could do to go back to the quiet anonymity that being Head Archivist and Catalyst had brought him. When the worst thing he'd had to worry about were the pointed verbal barbs the older archivists would shoot in his direction, about just how he'd achieved promotion over them all.

"Lord Sir Vaughn," he greeted, keeping his words steady. "General Sir Nyder." He pulled his horse forward until he was even with Captain Yates'. "Thank you for the greeting."

Both men nodded. "My Lord Baron asked that we make certain you get to Canary's Wharf with all due speed," Nyder said, his voice unthawing just a little.

"As did mine," Vaughn put in.

"Master Ianto is under Royal protection," Yates answered. "There was no need for any additional escort."

"It's fine, Captain," Ianto said. "I'm quite certain both Barons want to make certain they're fighting a war for a valid reason."

Yates apparently didn't like it; the man didn't sulk, but his audible "hmph" made it all too clear just how happy he was with the situation.

A flurry of red-gold wings heralded the appearance of Myfanwy, who landed in the road between the three parties. She made a warning hiss at both Barons' troops, throwing her wings out and rising to her full height. Her scales glittered in the sunlight.

Her presence made the horses of both Telos and Skaro to become skittish, neighing and moving away from the threatening dragon. Several crossbows were drawn, but with their mounts panicking no one could draw a bead on the creature in their midst.

Ianto barely restrained the smirk that wanted to spread across his face. Yates's soldiers had become used to Myfanwy's presence in the seven days they'd been traveling, and were able to control their mounts easily. Anything to knock them off balance was fine with him, since he himself felt more than a little off balance himself.

Once she made her point, Myfanwy went airborne again with a loud screech that echoed around the gully they'd been pulled up into. She'd completely rattled everyone not familiar with her, and Ianto could tell that Yates had been made particularly happy by it.

"Very impressive, Master Ianto!" a cultured voice called out from behind the combined Telos/Skaro soldiers. The troops instinctively split along loyalty lines, leaving the road empty between them. That separation revealed yet another set of troops, this one led by a tall, mustachioed man who sat his saddle with the confidence of long ownership. He wore the same tabard and colors that Yates and his men did, and it didn't take much on Ianto's part to realize immediately who this man was.

Ianto inclined his head. "Thank you, Brigadier General Sir Alistair."

The Brigadier urged his horse forward, butting in between the two Baronial factions easily, as if he didn't much care who they were. He halted just in front of Ianto and Yates, lips curling upward in a slight smile. "Welcome to Canary's Wharf, Master Ianto. I've heard many good things about you."

"And I, you. Captain Harkness especially speaks highly of you."

A strange look passed over the older soldier's face, but it quickly went back to the kind interest he'd been showing before. "Captain Harkness is a good man. It's been my pleasure to work with him in the past."

"And mine, too." Ianto didn't feel he needed to go any further than that, not with so many possibly unfriendly ears around.

"We do have a bit of a situation, and I do appreciate you coming all the way from Cardiff to help us out," the Brigadier said.

As if Ianto had had any real choice. "I'm glad to help, Sir. Perhaps we can avoid bloodshed by what I can find out."

"I certainly hope so. If you'd care to ride with me? Lady Toshiko, if you wouldn't mind joining us?" Then a sly smile touched his lips. "Although perhaps you might want to keep your dragon in the air, for the time being?"

"Of course, Sir," he said, a matching smile gracing his own mouth. "Myfanwy prefers to fly, at any rate." He sent gratitude and a mental thanks toward his familiar; Myfanwy's answering cry told him he was received loudly and clearly.

"Then let's get back to town. I'm sure the sooner we get this resolved, the sooner you can go about your own business."

Ianto could hear it in the man's clipped tones; he knew that Ianto would be searching for Jack once he'd given his opinion on Canary's Wharf. "After you, Sir."

The Brigadier turned his horse and headed back in the direction he'd come from; Ianto moved up next to him, with Toshiko just behind. Yates and his men joined with the troops that the military commander had arrived with, and they were followed by the Baronial soldiers, each faction keeping a judicious distance between themselves.

"I do apologize," the Brigadier said, as they rode. "I informed the Barons of you being summoned to help out, but I did ask that they not send anyone to meet you. I should have realized they'd disregard that request."

"I do wish my arrival had been a bit more…quiet," Ianto admitted.

"I understand. But we had to make certain they wouldn't go to war before we knew anything." The man looked a bit irritated. "You can thank the Royal Negotiator on site for the pomp and circumstance, I'm afraid. Master Frobisher was the one who decided that the Barons should greet you like this. I didn't find out about it until after the fact."

Ianto snorted. "Jack did write to me and say Frobisher was a bit of an arse."

The Brigadier rolled his eyes. "That is an understatement, I'm afraid. You'll have the dubious honor of meeting him once we get to town."

"I can hardly wait," the Wizard said dryly.

"I'm sure." The Brigadier paused. "I thought you might want to know that there hasn't been any further evidence of Captain Harkness since he vanished."

"I tried to Scry for him," Ianto admitted, "but there wasn't any sign. Either he's being shielded, or he's not in the Kingdom any longer."

"I know Captain Harkness, and he's not one to abandon his post when he's on a mission."

Ianto nodded. "I know. That's what really bothers me about his disappearance…that he wouldn't have just left with his people here and the job half-done. From the letters he sent me, he really took this entire situation seriously…even if he couldn't go into details with me." He didn't go into the emotional toll this was taking on him; it wasn't the Brigadier's business, although he could infer a great many things from the fact that Jack kept correspondence with him.

"I do think you know the captain a lot better than anyone might otherwise assume."

Yes, there it was. "I had the privilege of traveling with Jack's team six months ago. We became…great friends."

The smirk was back. "Can I infer then that I don't have to be concerned about the captain being around my daughter any longer?"

Ianto laughed. "Is she attractive?"

"Her mother and I think so."

"Then I wouldn't count on him stopping the flirting."

"At least I don't have to be watching out for her virginity."

Ianto blushed a bit, uncomfortable about that comment for some reason. "No, I don't think you need to worry about that, at least not from Jack."

"It's good to know the infamous Captain Jack Harkness is off the market then."

Yes, it was getting a bit too close to home for him. He didn't mind discussing Jack with anyone; but when someone started in on the man's natural proclivities then things got awkward. Ianto knew where he stood with Jack. However that didn't make him want to talk about such things. He was well aware of his lover's reputation, and it was dealing with that that bothered Ianto just a little. Not that he would change Jack for anything, but having his past thrown up at him made him twitch a bit.

It made him think of the promise that Jack had made…that Ianto was the only one. But a small part of him wondered if Jack would get bored, and it would end sooner rather than later. Ianto had already decided that, if that happened, then he'd be content with being Jack's friend. His main goal was to be there for the immortal for as long as Jack needed him, in whatever capacity that would be.

"Ianto?" Toshiko's soft voice intruded into his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

He turned a bit in his saddle to look at her. "I'm fine," he said. "Just worried about Jack."

She nodded. "So am I. But we'll find him. I know we will."

Her confidence made him feel a bit better. Yes, he'd do anything in his power to locate his missing lover. He wouldn't consider doing anything else.

* * *

It took several hours before the entire entourage was in sight of Canary's Wharf. The sun was setting behind them, glittering in the waves as if they'd been gilded. They'd passed several fortifications and trenches on the way, and Ianto knew somehow that Jack had been responsible for setting up the defenses. A surge of pride in the captain warmed him, and he sat a little taller in the saddle.

The Brigadier dismissed the Baronial forces as soon as the defenses came into view. That caused a great deal of grumbling on behalf of the military leaders, but he pointed out that, under the cease-fire agreement, no troops from either Barony was allowed within the town. They would get back to both Baron Kale and Baron John as soon as Ianto made his assessment of the situation.

That seemed to calm them a little, and both sets of forces peeled away, heading toward their homes. Their leaving made Ianto feel a little more settled; being surrounded by what could be enemy troops was a little too uncomfortable for his tastes. Although the Brigadier and his men didn't seem bothered by it at all.

As they passed the fortifications, the actual town came into view. To Ianto, it was pretty much what he'd thought a coastal town would look like: a single main street leading toward the docks, with smaller lanes leading off at right angles from it and a collection of alleyways between the buildings. There were homes on the outskirts of the town, most one or two story, several with what looked like gardens situated around them. There were ships in the harbor: several small local boats, dwarfed by five large ocean-going warships that flew the Royal Banners from their sterns.

"Commodore Sullivan arrived with his ships four days ago," the Brigadier said. "We're hoping that having offshore forces might deter the battle a while longer, since neither Barony has a major seafaring force available to it."

Ianto fought down the nerves that threatened to overwhelm him. It was all up to what he found out; his word would decide whether there was war or not. It was daunting knowledge, and once again he wished he could go back to being what he'd been before discovering his true self in the ruins of Gateway.

He took a deep breath. "There's no time like the present," he said, grimacing.

"We can wait until tomorrow," Sir Alistair said. "You've had a hard journey – "

"It's fine, Sir. I'd like to get it over with as soon as possible. Being in a possible war zone isn't my idea of fun."

The Brigadier snorted. "I'd like to meet the person who thinks it is. I'd stick them in the middle of a major battle and see if they change their minds." He rode close enough to clap Ianto on the shoulder. "Whenever you're ready then, son."

Ianto wasn't quite sure how to react to the man calling him 'son', but he pushed the uncertainty down and nodded.

He blinked.

And then he _saw_.

Ianto might never have actually seen a Cardinal Point, but he sincerely doubted it would look like _this_. The very town seemed to waver, as if heat waves were rising from the streets, making the buildings sway and blur around the edges. The very town grew dark in his sight, and as Ianto took a good look around he could just make out what looked like some sort of bizarre whirlpool near the center of town.

It was black. So black that it seemed to suck in the sunlight and make everything look as if it was being covered in shadow. The blackness swirled around a central point, a singularity that nothing escaped from. The tug from it was so very strong…

Ianto found himself being pulled toward it. He would have fallen from his horse if the Brigadier hadn't caught him and held him back. But that didn't stop the blackness from sucking on his very lifeforce, and the thread that connected him to the Deep Ways. The itching at the back of his head was intense, and he gasped from the gravitational pull on his very power.

"What is it?" Toshiko asked, her own hands on Ianto now, holding him in place on his horse. Myfanwy was screeching, and he could feel her fear ratcheting up within his own mind.

"It's…" he shook his head, needing to block off the power that was being sucked from him. He wondered vaguely why Jack hadn't been able to feel it, as full as he was of the Deep Magic…

Bit by bit, he managed to build up his own magical defenses. It took time, and he could tell he was worrying Toshiko with his silence, but he had to concentrate on what he was doing in order to keep himself from being pulled into the singularity.

He blinked, hard, bringing his magical vision back under control. Ianto swayed in the saddle as his senses came back to him, and the terrible sucking stopped.

Ianto took a deep breath, then another. His head was beginning to pound in reaction to what happened. "I…can't go down there," he muttered, shaking his head.

"What is it?" the Brigadier asked, his clipped tones sounding concerned.

"It's not a Cardinal Point," the Wizard answered. "It's….terrible. I can't be around it."

"Ianto, tell us," Toshiko requested, taking his hand and anchoring him.

"I…I've only ever read about this sort of thing," he answered. "But I think it's what's called a Void Point."

"And what's a Void Point?" the Brigadier demanded.

"A Cardinal Point is where the magical lifeforce of the Universe bubbles up into our reality," Ianto explained. "This…a Void Point is the opposite."

Toshiko went pale, and Ianto had to wonder if he didn't look the same. "You mean…?" she faded out, as if afraid to say what was on her mind.

He didn't blame her. "It's Death. Death has come to Canary's Wharf."


	13. Chapter 13

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own it, please don't think I do!

Author's note: Another chapter, and the mystery continues. I hope this goes a ways to explaining the behavior of a certain Wizard…

I also wanted to make sure this got posted on Ianto's birthday, although Ianto himself isn't in it. Happy Birthday, Ianto Jones!

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

Martha missed Jack.

She'd only known him for about a week, but she'd come to enjoy his company, even when he was blatantly flirting with her. She missed his humor, his insight, and most of all just him being around to talk to. She wasn't sure if she believed half of the stories he would tell, but they'd certainly kept her entertained.

And yet, she wasn't upset that she'd told him to leave. He didn't belong there, with the Doctor's disdain overshadowing him. Martha couldn't even pretend to know just what the Wizard's problem was, but it certainly wasn't Jack's fault. There was a saying among her people about meddling with the affairs of Wizards, but honestly Martha knew that sometimes you had to stick your nose in, in order to get to the bottom of things. Although, this time that sentiment hadn't worked.

She grinned as she made her way down toward the bar for supper. Martha was glad that Jack had found a way off the island. He'd been so concerned about his team, and his lover…and it was cute, that he hadn't even realized that he'd been in love. It just turned her into a complete girl, and that was embarrassing for a Second Swear-Sword to admit.

She greeted Evan, who gave her one of his creepy smiles. This was where she wished Jack was still around: he hadn't been much wrong when he'd said something weird was going on in Utopia. Martha had tried to talk to the Doctor about it, but the Wizard had simply dismissed her as easily as he had Jack's own concerns.

Speaking of the Doctor…

He was actually sitting at one of the tables, a glass of what looked like water in front of him, and a plate of Helen's savory stew untouched and pushed off to the side. He glanced up as she approached. "I thought you'd be eating with Master Harold…again," she retorted, barely able to keep the polite tone in her voice.

The Wizard shrugged. "Thought I'd check up and see what was going on. Where's Jack?"

_Like you care_, she wanted to say, but managed to bite her tongue. "He left," she answered, taking a seat opposite.

The Doctor frowned at her. "What do you mean, he's gone? Where did he go?"

"Home." She nodded to Helen, who brought her a bowl of stew as well. She tucked in, finding the beef especially tender. She wondered how Evan got it this savory. "He managed to get one of the locals to take him to the mainland, where he could get a ship back to the United Kingdom. " She shook her head. "He's been gone for about a week, and you're just now noticing?"

There was a strange look in his eyes, but it was gone before Martha could identify it. "I wonder why he left…"

She barely resisted the urge to smack him. "Maybe because you treat him like he's some sort of monster, when it's not his fault he's the way he is? Or maybe it's because he comes to you with valid concerns and you completely disregard them? Or maybe it's because you continually insult the man he loves? No wait…" she snapped her fingers, "it's all of the above!"

"Martha – "

"No, Doctor." She stood up, leaving the rest of her meal. "I really wanted to defend you, but I couldn't. Jack is a nice person who didn't deserve to be treated that way, and the longer I stay here the more I wonder why I didn't accept the place he offered me on his team, and leave with him." Well, she did know; her honor demanded that she stay with the Doctor until her debt to him was repaid. But she was seriously considering Jack's offer, and when the time came she could very well find herself with a vocation that suited her better, than protecting an ungrateful, self-absorbed _twat_.

The surprise on his face would have been hilarious if Martha wasn't so upset. "So, why don't you go and play with your new best friend? I'm sure I can keep myself busy."

With that, she headed back upstairs, any good mood she'd had completely forgotten.

* * *

Martha had been deeply asleep, dreaming of her lost home and family, when she was rudely awakened by a heavy weight on her chest and a hand across her mouth.

Her first instinct was to go on the attack, which she did by grabbing the knife she'd put under her pillow before lying down. The Swear-Sword whipped the blade up, pressing it to the throat of whomever it was holding her down.

It was only by the grace of her recognizing the person on top of her that the Doctor didn't end up with his carotid artery slit open.

Martha's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the Doctor straddling her, his face pale in the moonlight coming in through the window. She pulled her weapon away, and the Wizard put his free hand up, a finger to his lips to encourage her silence.

Nodding slightly, Martha let him know she understood what he wanted. The Doctor removed his hand, then reached inside his tunic to pull out a short length of silver with a blue stone attached to the tip: his wand. Martha had seen him put it to many uses, and she wondered why he was drawing it now.

A single whispered word in a language she didn't understand had the blue stone glowing dimly, just bright enough to be made out in the silver streaming in from outside. Another word and he was grinning, teeth gleaming. "Now we can talk," he murmured. "But keep your voice down." His grin vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "And why'd you pull a knife on me, anyway?"

Martha rolled her eyes. "I think it had something to do with being suddenly awakened by someone sitting on me! Do you mind?"

He looked confused. "No, I don't mind about the lethal weapon – "

"I meant," she retorted, "do you mind getting off me?" She remembered to speak quietly, although she didn't know why.

The Doctor scrambled off. Martha pulled herself up until her back rested against the headboard, giving her late-night guest plenty of room to sit with her.

"Now," she said, once she was comfortable, "do you mind telling me what's so important that you couldn't wait til morning to talk to me? And why do we have to be quiet, anyway? What's going on?"

"All excellent questions, Martha Jones, and I intend on answering each one of them."

When he simply stared at her for about a minute, Martha made a 'please continue' motion.

"Oh, right." The Doctor curled his legs up under him, settling himself more comfortably. He tucked the silver wand between them, laying it so it was propped up against his knee, the blue stone still glowing softly. "Firstly, we need to be quiet because, while I've cast a Silence spell, making too much noise can cancel it out."

"And why would you want to cast such a spell?" Martha was confused by the Wizard's sudden need for privacy.

"Because I don't want Saxon to eavesdrop on us."

The change in him was absolute. Gone was the slightly distracted man from the last couple of weeks, replaced by the focused and intense Wizard that the Swear-Sword was more familiar with.

"What?"

The Doctor's eyes were hard. "He has a blanket Listening spell cast over the entire island. He can hear a pin drop in the ocean if he wanted to."

Martha shivered. The very idea that the man could be hearing everything she'd said since their arrival… "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know…maybe it's because the man is a paranoid control freak?" The disdain in his voice was so thick she could have only cut it with her sharpest dagger.

She was confused by his attitude. "I thought the two of you were getting along?"

The Doctor made a strange dismissive noise with his lips. "I wanted to see what he was up to."

"So…you're saying you don't trust him?"

"Certainly not! There's something off about him, and I can't put my finger on it…"

"So…all the times Jack and I tried to tell you something was up and you blew us off – "

"I only did that to make Saxon think I was on his side."

Martha couldn't believe how angry she was. "And you're just now telling me this? I wonder why you even bothered at all!" It was difficult to pull off sheer outrage in a near whisper, but she thought she managed fairly well.

The Doctor looked contrite. "I didn't know Jack was going to do something as stupid as try to leave."

"What was he supposed to do, after you treated him like shit?"

"Martha, there's no call for that sort of language!"

She threw up her hands in sheer frustration. "I think there is! I'm not even upset for myself; but poor Jack! You treated him horribly, when all he wanted were some answers and to be treated like a human being!"

He sighed. "I had my reasons."

"Must have been really good ones!"

"I had to do it," he whispered. "Saxon was listening to everything Jack was saying. I had to belittle it, because I couldn't risk him taking what Jack was saying too seriously." His dark eyes met hers in the gloom. "As it was, I couldn't even think to talk him into not believing Jack was the Deathless; he's like me, he could sense it the moment we landed on Utopia. He wanted to experiment on Jack, but I barely managed to talk him out of it, saying you'd notice and that might cause more trouble than it was worth, plus I wouldn't have you hurt. But now…" he shook his head sadly. "He never left, Martha. Jack never left Utopia. You talked him into going home, and that was Saxon's opportunity to take him. You'd never know, because as far as you were concerned…"

Horror flashed coldly through her. "You're saying that Saxon is…experimenting with Jack's Deathlessness?" She couldn't believe someone could be so utterly evil, to play with a person's existence like that. "We have to help him!" Martha made to rise, but the Doctor stopped her.

"I don't know where he is," the Wizard answered.

"Then how do you know he's still here…unless Saxon told you?"

"No. But…I can feel Jack, if I open myself up to him. I can feel the Deep Ways within him. I can…I can feel him die, over and over again."

Martha barely resisted reaching out to him and hugging him, mainly because she was still angry. She was also horrified by her own actions. "I was the one who told him to leave…" She felt tears building, but shoved them down ruthlessly. She hadn't cried since her family had died. "If you'd let us know sooner …damn you Doctor, this wouldn't have happened if you'd been honest with us from the start!"

Her voice had crept up higher, and the Doctor made shushing motions to get her to lower it again. "Don't you think I don't know that?" he hissed. "But I really didn't think Jack would get up and take off!"

"You should have," she accused, voice dropping back to a whisper. "He has people who care, and a job, and a man he loves. He wasn't going to hang around for someone who treated him like crap." She didn't add that Jack had been willing to do exactly that, until she'd talked him out of it. It was another slice of guilt for her to carry around with her. "What was going to keep him here, Doctor?"

"I thought maybe the possibility of us having traveled through time would have deterred him."

"He's immortal, for crying out loud! If we'd gone into the past he could have easily waited; and if to the future…well, he thought he could make it up to his young man when he caught up with him. It isn't like they don't have the time, after all!"

In that moment, Martha thought she might have said too much. Jack had told her certain things in confidence – although she guessed being spied on by a weird Wizard would make that a moot point – but even hinting at certain things felt a bit like betraying her new friend.

But from the way the Doctor reacted to her slip, he must have realized it already. "Gods, why couldn't Jack keep his mouth shut? He's lived so very long, you'd think he'd have learned some discretion…"

"You know?" she asked incredulously.

"I guessed, from certain questions Saxon asked me. Gods, all he needs is immortality." The Doctor raked his hand through his hair. "He won't get it from Jack, that I know. But from his young Wizard…if what I've suspected is true…"

"Then you believe he's a Wizard, then?"

Dark eyes rolled. "I did say I believed Jack, didn't I? I just didn't want Saxon to know I did."

"Fine, okay." Martha was curious, though. "Just why don't you want Saxon to know about Ianto? I mean, I know he's nuts and all…"

The Doctor reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out a coin. He held it up, the moonlight catching its pitted gold surface. "I can only go by what I've seen," he began, "but I suspect Saxon is a Void Wizard."

"And that's bad."

"Very bad. You see, a really long time ago Wizards could control a lot more than just magic. They could work with both the Deep Ways and the Void."

"I know what the Deep Ways are, from Jack," Martha said.

He sighed. "Yep, just can't keep his mouth shut…but anyway, a lot of people think that the Void is Deathforce, and I can't disagree with that."

It suddenly hit Martha, something that Jack had said. "Jack said he thought something was affecting the force that made him Deathless."

"I…hadn't counted on him being aware of it like that. After all, he wasn't in Canary's Wharf, and that town sits right on top of a Void Point."

"Let me guess…that's the opposite of a Cardinal Point."

The Doctor grinned. "Ten points to Martha Jones! You would be right. There's a balance to all things." He held up the coin. "Just as there are two sides to this gold piece, there are two sides to existence: Life and Death. You can't have one without the other…unless you're Jack, of course. When Harold Saxon was born, nature decided that a Cardinal Wizard was needed to balance out the Void Wizard." He flipped the coin over between its two faces. "So, we have Ianto Jones on one side," he turned the coin heads' up, "and Harold Saxon on the other," he turned it to tails, "and you can't have one without the other, unless you want to upset the apple cart, as it were."

"So where are you on that coin?"

He held it up, edge facing her. "Right on the edge, balanced between the two. Not a very pleasant place to be at the moment, to be honest. I'm neither one, although I know enough about the two forces to know how to sense it for what it is. Saxon is shielding himself really well; it's almost like a Perception spell of sorts, he appears to people the way they want to see him."

"Is that how he controls all the villagers?"

"I would say so. I'm hoping that, if I can break the Perception spell, and they can see him for what he really is…"

"The villagers will break loose from his control!" Martha grinned.

"Exactly!" He grinned.

Her excitement at the plan faded quickly. "But what about Jack? Doctor, we can't leave him in Saxon's hands!"

"We…might have to, for the time being. We can't let Saxon know we're onto him."

"You can't be serious!"

"Jack will be fine," he tried to soothe her, "he's Deathless – "

"But he can still be hurt!" Martha was outraged by his cavalier attitude to Jack's dying over and over again.

"There's isn't a choice, if we want to succeed in taking Saxon down."

"I think you should just call Tardis back and get us all out of here."

"And let Saxon out on an unsuspecting world?" he asked disbelievingly.

"But you said there has to be a balance! There's going to be a Void Wizard anyway…"

"Not all Void Wizards are evil and insane. We can't risk Saxon taking his power and charisma and going out into the wider world with it."

"You're sacrificing a good man for this!" She wanted to throttle him. How could he even be suggesting letting Jack stay in Saxon's hands?

"Jack will understand – "

"Are you sure about that?"

"He'd want to keep his young Wizard friend safe. Because, I guarantee you, that once Saxon starts believing that Ianto Jones is a Cardinal Wizard, he'll be in danger. Jack wouldn't want that."

Martha wanted to scream. The Doctor was right, of course. Jack would do anything to protect his lover, including letting himself be sacrificed over and over again, no matter the cost.

"You cannot interfere, Martha." He grabbed her shoulders roughly. "You cannot let Saxon know in any way that you know about Jack not leaving. Promise me, Martha."

"I…" She couldn't. It wasn't fair!

"Swear to me, Second Swear-Sword Martha Jones. Swear to me on your honor and on the souls of your family."

The words of the vow he wanted made her gasp in actual pain. "I can't!"

"You have to! Swear to me, Martha." He actually shook her lightly. "Swear! If you don't, you're endangering the lives of innocents."

She opened her mouth twice before anything came out. He was right; she knew he was. "All right. I swear, on my honor and on the souls of my family." It was the most binding oath she could ever give, and something inside her broke as she did it. It was completely against her nature to leave a friend like that, in agony and in ignorance as to why.

The Doctor sighed, the look in his eyes matching the pain in Martha's own soul. "Thank you." He let her go.

A tear tracked its way down her cheek, tickling her skin. She didn't care. "I hate you, Doctor," she whispered.

"I know. I'm so very sorry." He stood up, taking his wand with him. "I wouldn't have made you swear if it wasn't necessary."

"It doesn't make me hate you any less."

He lowered his eyes, turning to leave her alone. He managed two steps before turning back. "And Martha…don't eat any more of the meat."


	14. Chapter 14

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't anything but my crazy (and somewhat sick) imagination.

Author's note: Thanks, everyone! I appreciate you guys for reading, reviewing, and everything else. It encourages me. Although, I get the feeling you guys want Ianto and Jack back together soon…don't worry, it'll happen. But hey, we're only on Chapter Fourteen!

I meant to have this up earlier, but my sister is in town from California, and I've been visiting. I doubt the next chapter will be up til next week, but I'll try.

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

It was decided that Ianto would stay on board Commodore Sullivan's flagship, the _Valiant._

Although Ianto did try to fight it; for one reason, he'd actually have to travel through Canary's Wharf to get to the bay, and he wasn't sure he could get past the Void Point that easily. The other reason was that he'd never been on a ship before, and honestly he was a bit afraid of getting seasick or something.

The decision was taken out of his hands by the Brigadier, who insisted that he'd be much safer on board the _Valiant._ When Ianto questioned it, the soldier had said that he couldn't count on either Baron behaving themselves on anything but neutral territory, and camping outside the town limits was just asking for trouble. Certainly they would be polite about asking him to stay, but any invitation would have been put in such a form that Ianto might not be able to refuse.

He'd agreed reluctantly. If he had to choose between possible seasickness and being held against his will by either Baron – whom he simply did not trust – the _Valiant _was certainly the lesser of all evils.

Getting him past the Void Point was the hard part, though.

It finally came down to Owen offering him a sleeping draught; Ianto didn't want to be drugged, but the vertigo he experienced just by looking at the singularity was enough to make him physically ill. There was also the almost painful tugging on his power, even with his magical barriers intact, and Ianto felt he didn't have much choice. Once he'd opened himself to the Void Point, it seemed as if he was always going to be aware of it, unless he could somehow block it out even more than he could at the present time.

And so, he used what Owen made for him, making a snarky comment on physicians wanting to drug up their patients to cover his unease. It didn't take long for him to sleep…

The next thing he could recall was awakening in an unfamiliar room. Sunlight was coming in through large windows that made up almost one entire wall. Dark wood furnishings were scattered about the chamber, which was about half the size of his quarters back in Cardiff. It had the inevitable seafaring décor that would be on any ship, and if Ianto had to guess, he would have said he was in the Commodore's quarters.

He sat up. The bunk he found himself in was comfortable, and he swung his legs over the side of the mattress and planted his feet firmly on the wooden deck. He swayed a bit as he stood, expecting the rolling of the ship, but it didn't feel nearly as bad as he'd thought it would. Maybe seasickness wouldn't happen after all.

He could feel Myfanwy's presence in the back of his head, near that place where the Deep Ways tingled almost constantly. She was worried about him, but that changed to happiness when he sent to her that he was fine. He thought he heard a sharp cry from outside, but it was muffled and he couldn't be certain.

He made his way toward the closed door. Pulling it open, Ianto found himself face-to-face with a young boy of perhaps fourteen years, his hand up and about to knock. The boy's dark eyes widened in surprise. "That was timing," he practically chirped, lowering his fist. He absently rubbed the hand on his uniform pants. "Welcome aboard the _Valiant_, Master Ianto. I'm Luke Smith, and I've been assigned to you during your stay here."

"Nice to meet you, Luke Smith," Ianto said, a smile unconsciously decorating his features. "You're an apprentice onboard?"

"Not yet, sir," he answered. "Still a cabin boy until I turn sixteen. Then I get to decide what I want to do."

"I see." The answer made him wonder just who he was related to, since the position of cabin boy was usually given to family who were high-ranking on ship.

"The Commodore asked that I fetch you for breakfast, sir," Luke went on.

"Breakfast?" Ianto was shocked. He'd been asleep all night? He was going to have to have a word with Owen…but that would certainly explain the sunlight coming in from the large windows, when it had been nearing sundown the last time he'd paid attention to the time.

His exclamation seemed to startle the boy. "Yes, sir. It's now almost half seven. The Commodore requested that I wake you up now. Himself, Sir Alistair, and the others are awaiting you in the Captain's dining room."

"If you can direct me to the facilities, it won't take me long to make myself presentable." He unconsciously rubbed across the stubble on his chin. "Do you know where my belongings would be?"

"They should be somewhere in the cabin with you." Luke wasn't as tall as Ianto was, and had to glance around him to look into the room.

Ianto turned, eyes searching for the packs he'd brought with him from Cardiff. He managed to spot them, tucked against the corner of the bunk he'd been sleeping on.

"I'll get those, sir." The boy brushed past, making a beeline for the baggage. Ianto stifled his chuckle; had he ever been so eager to please?

"It's the smaller of the bags," he said, directing the youngster to leave the other for now. Luke grabbed the mentioned pack, then bustled past Ianto and out into the corridor. The privy was just down the hall, next to another door that Ianto guessed was more officers' quarters.

He thanked Luke, locking the door behind him. The privy was a modest affair, although it did have fairly modern amenities. Ianto got himself shaved and washed in almost record time, and once he was done he asked if Luke could take his belongings back to the cabin. The boy obeyed, and as Ianto waited he knew he'd have to speak to the Commodore about moving him; he didn't want to take the ranking officer's quarters, and would be perfectly happy in a smaller cabin. He honestly didn't think he deserved any special treatment during his stay onboard.

Luke returned, and together the pair made their way farther down the cramped corridor and took a set of steep steps up a level. Ianto wondered how many decks the _Valiant _had; he hadn't really gotten a good look at the vessel when he'd gotten close to the town; the Void Point had taken all of his attention.

The smell of cooking assailed his nostrils, and Ianto's stomach rumbled in answer. Luke shot his a big grin, letting Ianto know that the boy had heard the sound. He felt himself blush slightly, but he wasn't certain why.

The Captain's dining room was at the end of the corridor. Luke knocked on the door, then entered. "Master Ianto Jones," he announced, trying to sound adult but his voice cracking just a little.

Ianto made his way into the room. The large windows in the far wall placed it directly over the cabin he'd woken up in. The heavy table and chairs were also in the same dark wood as the Commodore's quarters. A large light fixture hung from the ceiling, and would have bathed the entire table in light when it was on. The room must have also doubled as some sort of meeting area, judging from the shelves of charts and books, all held in place by strips of wood and leather.

"Good morning, Master Ianto," Sir Alistair greeted him, standing from his place to the right of the head of the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you Sir Alistair," he answered, smiling.

"I know you're familiar with some of the people here."

Ianto was; Jack's people were there, and he greeted each of them in turn. Owen and Toshiko both nodded, and the newest member of the team, Tommy Brockless, smiled shyly and shifted just a bit closer to Toshiko. Ianto wanted to grin at the sight, but controlled himself. He didn't know Tommy all that well, but had heard good things from Jack about him, and had been looking forward to getting to know him better.

Captain Yates was also present; the soldier sat between the Brigadier and Owen, and he gave Ianto a jaunty little salute in greeting.

There were four other men in the room: one a fussy-looking thin man in glasses, wearing a long silver chain that draped his chest and glittered against the richness of his dark tunic. The other three had distinctively naval uniforms on; Ianto knew the well-built, dark-haired man at the head of the table was the Commodore, judging from his insignia. If he had to guess, then other two were a captain and a lieutenant.

He turned out to be correct on all points. Commodore Harry Sullivan was a polite gentleman, with old-fashioned manners and a friendly attitude. The captain was Salazar Oduya, Captain of the _Valiant_ herself; he was a dark-skinned man with a shaved head and a serious demeanor. The third was Lieutenant Alonso Frame, Third Officer and Chief Navigator, and Ianto was impressed by the young man's quiet reserve. He'd have been handsome except for his ears, which really needed a longer hair style in order to camouflage them a bit.

The last man was the one who'd pretty much caused a lot of the issues they were faced with now: Master John Frobisher, the Royal Negotiator who'd made such a hash of the situation between Telos and Skaro. The man looked decidedly sour at the introduction, and it took a supreme effort of will on Ianto's part not to roll his eyes and to keep his response polite.

"Please," the Brigadier said, "have a seat. You're just in time for breakfast."

Ianto took the chair between Toshiko and Lieutenant Frame. The Elven woman hugged him in greeting, which got a strange look from Tommy. Ianto wanted to ask him what was wrong, but this wasn't the time or the place.

"Good to meet you, Master Ianto," the Commodore said, making a motion toward someone Ianto couldn't see. "Glad to know we have an expert to help us out in this situation, as ugly as it is."

Ianto couldn't help but notice Frobisher making an eye roll at that, but he ignored it. "Hopefully I'll be able to do just that, Sir," he said politely. "I do warn you: I'm fairly new at this, and what I know if mostly from old stories and books."

"You've already given us more information than we had before," Sir Alistair replied, back in his own seat. "Although I know I'd like a bit of clarification on just what we're dealing with."

The Wizard nodded. "I'll be glad to tell you what I know, and perhaps that'll clear things up a little." He really wanted to ask if there'd been any developments on Jack's disappearance while he'd slept, but he didn't want to bring up his private business in such a setting. He'd talk to Owen, Toshiko, and Tommy later; but he had to think they'd have told him right away if something had come up.

He was kept from elaborating on what he'd seen by the arrival of breakfast. It was Luke himself who set a plate brimming with eggs, sausages, and potatoes in front of him, as well as a steaming mug of coffee. Ianto took a sip, and barely managed not to spit it back out; it was as thick as tar, and tasted about as good. He quietly asked the cabin boy for a glass of water.

Easy conversation went with the meal; Ianto was content to let everyone talk around him, his stomach telling him that breakfast was more important than speaking. He took a bite of sausage…and he could taste it; the Void sat heavy on his tongue as he chewed. He hadn't expected that the Void would have contaminated even the food from Canary's Wharf, and that thought was disturbing.

Ianto set his fork down. As hungry as he was, he simply couldn't eat anything saturated with the Void energy. It was anathema to his own power, and he didn't want to risk making himself ill.

"Is there a problem?"

He glanced up; the Brigadier was watching him closely, and Ianto had to fight not to fidget under that sharp gaze. "Was the food brought in from Canary's Wharf?" he asked, hoping that the contamination hadn't gone any farther.

"Yes, it was," Captain Oduya answered.

He sighed, pushing his plate away. "No offence to the cook, but I can't eat it. It…tastes of Void."

All eyes were on him as he made his pronouncement, everyone but Frobisher no longer eating. "Is it dangerous?" Lieutenant Frame asked, looking slightly green.

"Not to you," he answered. "But to me…well, I'm not certain, I just know I can taste it. And it's not very appetizing."

"I can have the cook bring you something from ships' stores," the Commodore volunteered.

"Thank you, Sir. I'm sorry for being such a bother – "

"No bother at all, young man," the naval man waved off the objection. He called Luke to him, and the boy was sent off to fetch something else. "Although it won't be as much of a spread as this." He calmly went back to eating, apparently taking Ianto at his word that the food wouldn't harm them.

"No problem, Sir. I usually don't eat that much for breakfast anyway."

Slowly everyone went back to their meals. Ianto folded his hands on the table in front of him, his questions no longer being distracted by what should have been an excellent meal. "May I ask…just what made either Baron think that Canary's Wharf was a Cardinal Point, anyway?"

"That's a bit of a mystery, Master Ianto," the Brigadier answered. "The townsfolk really don't know, and the Barons aren't talking – "

"Actually," Frobisher interrupted, sounding almost condescending, "it was the creature."

That got the Royal Negotiator everyone's attention. "What creature would that be, Master Frobisher?" Ianto asked blandly.

"Yes, Master Frobisher," Sir Alistair echoed; only he sounded irritated. "What creature would that be?"

The man didn't seem at all fazed by the soldier's tone. "One of Baron Kale's men was in town late one night, and he saw a creature appear near the center of town."

Near the center of town…near the Void Point, Ianto could infer. "What did he say it looked like?"

The man seemed bored. "Apparently it was black and purple, with wings. Oh, and silver eyes. He didn't know what it was."

Ianto's mind went into overdrive. Wings? Could it have been…? And what would that mean?

He was so lost in thought, he barely heard the conversation going on around him.

"And you didn't think this was something the rest of us needed to know?" Sir Alistair snapped.

Frobisher shrugged. "Really…can one really trust the word of a drunken soldier?"

"Apparently both Barons did!" The Brigadier was livid. "Here we've been thinking the rumor was just that, and you had confirmation that there was something going on around here?"

"It was brought up during delicate and confidential negotiations – "

"Which you managed to completely blunder!"

Frobisher went white, then red. "I don't appreciate you insulting my abilities!"

"Your abilities?" the older man scoffed. "The only ability you seem to have is the ability to get us into deeper trouble than we were in before! And my report to Their Majesties will state that fact!"

"Gentlemen…please," the Commodore butted in gently. "Arguing about this isn't getting us anywhere." He turned to Frobisher. "Can you tell us what happened to this…creature?"

"According to Baron Kale," Frobisher sniffed, "it flew off. His man didn't say in what direction."

"Ianto?" Toshiko's voice broke into his whirling thoughts. "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "I want to speak to this man, Master Frobisher. We need to know more about this so-called creature."

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?" the Negotiator laughed.

"I'm taking it very seriously," Ianto retorted. "If something flew out of the Void Point, it could mean trouble."

"Is that a possibility, Master Ianto?" Commodore Sullivan asked.

"A very real one, Sir. But I won't know for certain until I get more information. There's also a chance that…well, it could be something else."

"What do you think it is?" Toshiko asked quietly.

That woman was so very sharp…

"I think it might be a dragon," Ianto answered slowly, feeling as if every word was being pulled from his mouth.

Frobisher laughed even harder. "Are we really going to listen to these childrens' stories? Dragons are myths, nothing more."

Captain Yates looked amused, as did the Brigadier. Owen rolled h is eyes, muttering something about 'blind idiots' under his breath. Toshiko stiffened in outrage.

Frobisher's attitude was really pissing Ianto off. He stood up. "Captain, do these windows open?"

"They do, Master Ianto," Oduya answered.

Ianto strode to the windows, reaching one and finding the latch. He threw it open, calling to Myfanwy in his mind.

A screech called back to him; at the same time, he felt her joy at being summoned to his side. The sun flashed from red-gold wings as the dragon flew toward the window, coming at Ianto's request.

He stepped back as Myfanwy dived in through the window, her wings tight to her body in order to fit. As soon as she was within the chamber, her wings snapped back out, braking her forward momentum. She glided over the table, dropping to the deck just behind Toshiko. She furled her wings, her green eyes whirling.

Frobisher looked as if he was going to have a heart attack.

Ianto closed and bolted the window, walking around to his seat once more. He settled back into the chair before raising an eyebrow at the obviously shocked Frobisher. "You were saying, Master Frobisher?" he asked calmly.

"I believe Master Ianto has made a valid point, about this mysterious creature possibly being a dragon," Sir Alistair said, his voice sounding a bit choked, his eyes dancing with laughter. "And I agree…I think he needs to interview this so-called witness. You will arrange it, Master Frobisher."

The Negotiator didn't say anything; he was too busy staring at Myfanwy, as she ducked her head between Ianto and Toshiko, begging for attention. Ianto rubbed down her neck, while the Elf tried to feed her a piece of sausage. Myfanwy sniffed at it, then sneezed and turned her snout up at the offering. "Seems she doesn't like the food, either," Toshiko commented, putting the untouched meat back on her plate.

"Just what would it mean for a dragon to appear in Canary's Wharf, Master Ianto?" Commodore Sullivan asked, his hand up and covering his smirk.

"I…don't want to speculate, Sir."

"According to legend," Lieutenant Frame spoke up, "only Wizards could control dragons."

"That's…not exactly accurate," Ianto refuted. "Dragons are mostly seen as Wizards' familiars, though. They also could exist in nature."

"But it's most likely it appeared here for a reason," Sir Alistair said.

"That…could be the case, Sir Alistair." Ianto felt like he was being backed into a corner, and not for the first time he wished Jack was there to back him up. That wish brought back all the worry he'd stuffed deep down inside, as it had a tendency to distract him.

"I know what you want me to say," he went on, "but I can't. I don't have enough evidence to point to another Wizard being in the area. And would one even be around a Void Point? Again, I just don't have enough information to make even a guess at it. I can only tell you how it makes me feel, and I can't imagine a Wizard putting themselves through that on purpose."

The silence that greeted his announcement was broken by the chamber door opening. A gasp sounded behind Ianto; he turned in his seat, and saw Luke standing there, a covered plate in his hand, staring at Myfanwy, his eyes as round as saucers.

"It's fine," Ianto said, motioning the boy forward. "She won't hurt you."

A huge grin bloomed on Luke's face. "She's beautiful," he gasped. "Can I pet her?"

Ianto laughed. "Yes. But could you give me my breakfast first?"

"Oh yes, Master Ianto." He slid the plate onto the table, then his attention went right to the dragon. He reached out a tentative hand, stroking the red-gold scales of Myfanwy's head. She butted against his fingers, and Luke looked as if he'd gotten every Winter Festival gift he'd ever wanted.

Ianto chuckled, then turned to his plate. He was starving.

But his thoughts kept turning to this mysterious creature. A part of him wanted it to be another dragon; that could mean he might not be the only Wizard anymore. If that was the case, then things would either get much easier for him…

Or a lot more difficult.


	15. Chapter 15

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Not mine, not even remotely. Only where I've chosen to put them comes from me.

Author's note: Well, it was great to see my sister, but I'm honestly glad to be writing again. Hoping there are some surprises in this chapter, and if there are they're good ones.

Thanks to everyone who have read, reviewed, and alerted. Welcome to my new readers, too; it's good to know I'm still getting new people to read this. Please review and tell me what you think!

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

It only took Ianto about an hour to get through to everyone at the table that a Void Point was something that no one wanted to mess with.

He honestly didn't know all that much about them. He could only explain how they affected him, and what the old scrolls claimed a Void Point actually was. It meant he also had to completely explain Cardinal Points, because there were some serious misunderstandings on just what one was. As patiently as he could, he told them all about the Deep Ways, and what made it – and the Void – different from true magic. In the end, he got the impression that everyone realized what they were dealing with.

"I believe I have enough to report to Their Majesties about the newest developments," Sir Alistair stood, signaling an end to the breakfast slash meeting. "Thank you, Master Ianto, for your invaluable input."

Ianto inclined his head. "I'm glad I could help."

"You did, more than you know. Now it will be up to the King and Queen to decide what to do." With that, he strode from the room, Captain Yates following.

Master Frobisher was the next to leave, still looking a bit shell-shocked at Myfanwy's presence, but promising to arrange a meeting with the Skaro soldier who'd seen the creature. Captain Oduya also left, thanking Ianto for his assistance.

Ianto stopped Lieutenant Frame though before the young man could leave. "I wonder if I might ask a favor."

The lieutenant nodded seriously. "Anything within my power, Sir."

"I was wondering if I might use some of your charts. As Chief Navigator, I know you'd be in charge of keeping them up-to-date…"

That brought a smile to the young sailor's face. "Indeed, Sir. I'm quite proud of the _Valiant_'s maps and charts. What did you want to see?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ianto saw Toshiko stop Owen and Tommy from leaving. Good, he did want them here as well, when he tried to Scry for Jack once more. Now that the official business was over for the time being, Jack became the Wizard's primary concern.

"I'm not sure what all I'll need," Ianto confessed. "I'm going to use magic to search for Captain Harkness…I don't know if you're aware of him – "

"Not that I've actually met him," Frame answered. "But I do understand that he went missing a bit over two weeks ago. The Brigadier mentioned him, Sir, and I know his team." He glanced toward the others.

"Well, I have something that might help me locate him, but I need updated maps in order to get a decent reading. No harm will come to them, I promise."

Frame chewed the inside of his cheek. "Well, I have charts of everything east to the Eastern Empire, and west to the Wild Western Lands…that should give you a start."

Ianto smiled. "Yes it will. Can you lay them out for me, while I get what I need from my pack?"

"Certainly Sir. Anything to see a bit of magic!" He looked like he was about to be given a really nice gift.

"I can get your pack, Master Ianto," Luke Smith piped up. He was still absorbed with Myfanwy, and the dragon wasn't objecting in the least; she was letting him rub her belly, and the most contented purring sounded around the room.

"That's fine, Luke. I'll get it. If you tried to leave Myfanwy now, she'd probably pounce on you to keep you here," he chuckled.

It didn't take Ianto long to get back to the Commodore's quarters, chastising himself for not suggesting he move somewhere else. Oh well, he'd bring it up later.

He fetched the felt bag that held his pendulum, then went back up to where they'd eaten. Lieutenant Frame had worked quickly; several charts were laid across the dark wood of the table. Captain Yates had also returned; he was standing with Jack's team, looking about as excited as young Luke looked from his vantage point on the floor with Myfanwy.

Ianto felt the flutter of nervousness in his stomach. He'd never had a real audience for a casting, and for a split second he worried that he wouldn't be able to perform. But he pushed it aside, knowing that this was an elementary spell, and that he wouldn't have any problem.

The Wizard opened the bag, pulling the crystal and chain from within. The blue thread from Jack's cloak fluttered slightly as he moved over one of the maps.

"You're gonna use that to find Jack?" Owen asked, sounding vaguely disbelieving.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Yes, Owen. I am."

"Only you would have a gadget that could track down lover boy."

Toshiko must have told him about the enchantment he'd put on the pendulum, and Ianto wished that she hadn't. Of course Owen knew about his relationship with Jack, but to actually create something he could use to track his lover…all right, that sounded a bit like magical stalking. Ianto managed to hide his cringe as that thought crossed his mind.

Everyone in the room gathered around the table, and it made Ianto feel a bit like some sort of performing animal, and that they were waiting for him to do a funny trick. He felt himself give an involuntary twitch.

Then a gentle hand touched his arm. He glanced over at Toshiko, who seemed to be completely sympathetic with what he was going through judging from the look in her dark eyes. "Let's find Jack, so we can bring him home."

Yes, that was the important thing: finding Jack. Ianto couldn't shake the notion that his lover was in danger, and that meant locating him had to take precedence over his attack of nerves. He nodded, drawing in a deep breath.

Ianto could feel the calling of his magic as he concentrated on the spell he was casting. He held the pendulum up over the first map, which was a representation of the United Kingdom. He knew he'd tried this before, but there was a chance that Jack had somehow been shielded from his last try back in Cardiff, and he wanted to make sure.

The tingling of the Deep Ways at the back of his mind merged with the magic singing in his blood as he cast his spell. He brought Jack to mind, cementing the intention of the magic in order to locate his missing lover. The crystal glowed softly…

But didn't move.

Ianto sighed. He'd really been hoping that, this time, it would be different. That the spell would pick up on Jack's presence, and that he would be somewhere in the vicinity of Canary's Wharf.

"I take it that something was supposed to happen?" Lieutenant Frame asked softly.

"You'd be right." Ianto dropped the crystal, straightening up. "Let's try another one."

The Navigator rolled up the first chart, then pulled another one over to take its place. This was a fairly detailed one of the waters off the Eastern Empire, showing islands and currents.

The pendulum didn't react to that one, either.

It wasn't until the fourth chart that Alonso Frame brought forward that anything happened.

It was a representation of the eastern coast of the Western Lands, showing the major ports and islands that dotted the coastline. Ianto brought up the magic once more…and this time, the pendulum moved.

It began to sway, pulling Ianto's hand as if it had been grabbed by an unseen hand. It was a strong tugging, and the Wizard allowed it, his heart lifting a bit at this first sign that Jack was somewhere that Ianto could reach.

The tip of the crystal landed on a small island, north of the port of New Andrade.

"What the hells?" Owen snapped. "How the fuck did Jack get all the way there?" He leaned back; everyone had unconsciously moved forward when the pendulum had begun to react. "I think there's something off about that spell you cast, Wizard Boy."

Ianto didn't even roll his eyes at Owen's use of the derogatory nickname. He drew the crystal away, then pulled the chart a bit closer so he could make out the name of the island written on it. _Argentyn Devastal._

Why did that name seem familiar to him?

"I have to say," Lieutenant Frame said diffidently, "that Dr. Harper is correct. There's no way that Captain Harkness could have gotten there in the time he's been gone. It's at least a three week journey from London; you'd need to add another week from here."

Ianto's heart sank once more. They were right; Jack couldn't have gotten so far in the time that he'd been missing. But the magic had pointed him there…and the crystal had yet to be wrong. So why was it telling him that Jack had somehow been transported across the ocean to an island that seemed to have touched something in his mind, something he couldn't identify?

"Excuse me," Luke Smith piped up hesitantly. Ianto had almost forgotten that the boy was in the room. "You're all assuming that Captain Harkness traveled there by ship. What if it was by…other means?"

The adults in the room all looked at each other. Ianto cursed himself for not taking that into consideration. Of course, there was nothing counting out magical means…and he thought of the dragon that had appeared in the town, and once again the idea that there was another Wizard out there crossed his mind.

"Do you think the Void Point could've been responsible?" Tommy asked slowly.

Ianto shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. It's a source of power; it can't do anything on its own."

"What about another Wizard?" Captain Yates suggested. "It would explain the presence of another dragon in the area, too."

"I…was just thinking that," Ianto admitted. "I really need to speak to the Skaro soldier who saw that creature. If it was a dragon, then…look, I admit, I'm over my head in this. I can only tell you what I know, and as far as I'm aware I'm the only Wizard there is in the area. I'm not discounting the entire world…but here, in the Kingdom…"

"The Wizards have been gone a long time," Toshiko said. "But if you're here…then we have to at least consider that others have been born as well."

She was right, of course. Ianto thought he should be elated by the idea, but for some reason he felt an almost sense of dread. He shivered; his Gran had once called it the feeling of someone walking over your grave, and Ianto could finally pinpoint just what that sensation was. It was horribly uncomfortable.

He let the crystal swing free once more; still controlled by the magic he'd called up, it landed once more on the small island of Argentyn Devastal. Ianto could feel the magic within him confirm that yes, Jack was there; and how he got there was a mystery. But he was going to figure it out –

As he made to draw the magic back, the soft glow that the crystal was emanating cut out.

The pendulum itself didn't move; it stayed firmly positioned on Jack's location. However, Ianto felt something was off about it, as if…

It suddenly came to him: _Jack was dead_.

Ianto's heart lurched. He wrenched the crystal back almost violently, taking two uncertain steps away from the table as if wanting to distance himself from what had just happened. He couldn't escape the sure and certain thought that Jack had died on that island, and despite the fact that Ianto knew he would come back, the young man mourned his passing as if he'd never see him again.

Myfanwy felt his distress, and he felt her tug onto the hem of his tunic. He reached down with his free hand and stroked her head, trying to calm her even as his own emotions were all over the place.

"Ianto?" Toshiko's worried voice cut through his despair.

He couldn't look at her. He wanted to tell her what had happened, but he couldn't…not in front of this audience. She and Owen were the only ones besides him that knew about Jack's Deathlessness, and he wasn't about to spread it around to all and sundry.

"I'm all right," he answered, sparing her a glance. She was staring at him in concern, and Ianto was glad to have a friend like her. "I think we can say that Jack's on that island, although how he got there, I don't know."

He noticed that Owen was looking at him as well, only his expression was one of shrewdness. It struck Ianto that the battle surgeon _knew_; somehow, the man had guessed just what the crystal's light going out had meant.

Ianto nodded slightly to confirm Owen's supposition. The other man sighed softly. "Look," he said, "Wizard Boy's still suffering the effects of being so close to that Void Point thing. He'll be fine with a bit of rest."

Captain Yates looked affronted. "You let him get away with disrespecting you like that, Master Ianto?"

Despite his relief at Owen's wanting to deflect them all from what was really wrong, Ianto had to smirk. "I expect that sort of thing from Owen, Captain. If he didn't insult me, I'd think there was something wrong."

"Oi!' Owen exclaimed. "I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, you are," Toshiko teased him lightly.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Lieutenant, for allowing me to borrow your charts."

Frame nodded. "No problem, Master Ianto. At least you managed to locate Captain Harkness."

"That I did." He slid the pendulum back into its bag, then shook hands with the Navigator. "And you got to see a bit of magic in the bargain."

"Indeed, Sir." The seaman smiled. "Something I never expected to see in my life."

He began to roll the rest of the charts back up. Taking that as a dismissal, Ianto met the teams' eyes, hoping they got the message that he really wanted to speak to them alone. None of them reacted, yet at the same time all three of them managed to usher Ianto out of the room, with excuses to Luke Smith and Captain Yates that Ianto needed rest, and that they wanted to catch up on all the news. The two seemed to get that they weren't invited, although Luke looked very disappointed. Ianto made a note to himself to make it up to the boy in some way.

Owen led the way. Ianto was content to follow, since the others knew the _Valiant_ and he didn't. They only went a couple of feet down the narrow corridor, when the battle surgeon stopped at a closed door. He pushed it open, revealing a small cabin with four bunks inside, two sets of bunk beds, one on either wall. A small porthole let in the morning light, revealing the lived-in state of the room. Ianto recognized Toshiko's bow leaning against the rail of the left-hand bunk, and Owen's medical bag on the opposite side.

The four of them – plus Myfanwy – crowded into the small cabin, Owen shutting the door behind them. "It's a bit cramped," he said, taking a seat on one of the bunks, "but it'll do for a conference."

"Thanks, Owen," Ianto said.

"Not a problem, mate. We need to talk about what we're gonna do about Jack."

"Get him back," Tommy stated, sitting on the opposite bunk. Toshiko sat next to him, and the dragon curled up at her feet.

Owen rolled his eyes. "That goes without saying. But we need to talk about _how_ to go about it." He turned to Ianto. "I take it I was right about the crystal then?"

Ianto nodded, leaning against the rail of Owen's bunk. "Yes, you were." He glanced over at Tommy, raising an eyebrow in question.

Jack had appointed Owen as Second after Suzie's 'injury', and it would be up to him whether or not to let Tommy in on Jack's secret. Ianto knew that his lover hadn't intended on saying anything until Tommy's first year was up, but if Jack was somewhere, and he'd died…he just didn't feel that they could wait.

"What about the crystal?" Tommy asked, even as Toshiko's eyes widened as she must have realized what had happened, as well.

Owen opened his mouth, but Ianto beat him. "Wait a moment." He closed his eyes, calling his magic back to him. It took no time at all to cast the Privacy spell. "There…no one can overhear us."

"Thanks." Owen leaned back against the wall, looking at Tommy. "Look, there's something you should know about our fearless leader…he meant to tell you later on, once it was obvious he could trust you, but with what's going on I think that plan's just got thrown out the window."

The young man looked at each of them in turn. "Well, if this is something Jack didn't trust me with – " He sounded and looked angry.

"Don't feel insulted," Ianto hastened to say. "It's just that Jack's a very private person, and he doesn't like it how people have reacted to him in the past, once this gets out."

"Ianto's right," Toshiko added. "We're Jack's family, and we agreed with him when he said he'd wait to tell you. We don't want to see him hurt."

Tommy looked upset, but he nodded. "Okay. But you know you can trust me, right?"

"We _can_ trust you," the Elf woman answered. "But it's more along the lines of trusting how you're going to react."

"But why him?" Tommy pointed to Ianto. "How come he knows this secret? He's not part of the team."

"Ianto is as much a part of this team as you are," Owen snapped. "He might not actually travel with us yet, but he's earned every bit of trust we've shown him."

Ianto was touched by Owen's words. He knew that the two of them didn't always get along, but he did respect the surgeon as both a professional and as Jack's chosen Second. It was good to know that Owen respected him back.

"Besides," Toshiko said, her eyes flickering to the Wizard, "Ianto is Jack's lover. You don't just hide things like this from someone who loves you."

Ianto hid his flinch at that. He'd wanted to be accepted on his own merits, and not just because he and Jack shared a bed on occasion. As for love…until Toshiko said the actual word, Ianto hadn't been sure that that was what he truly felt. But she was right…he did love Jack; hells, he was in love with the immortal, and was prepared to extend his own lifespan in order to stay with him.

Tommy was looking at Ianto differently, and the Wizard couldn't tell if it was with respect… or something else entirely. "Be that as it may," Ianto said, in order to change the subject, "we should really be talking about Jack and how to get to him."

"And I should be telling you just what we're talking about when it comes to that pretty magical crystal," Owen went on. He turned his full attention back into their youngest team member. "You've heard stories about the Deathless, right?"

The young soldier shrugged. "I'm not much into romances, but I have heard of it. Something to do with a curse, right?"

"Pretty much, yes. Well, those stories are mostly true. Jack is the Deathless."

Tommy's mouth fell open in total shock. His eyes widened, and he looked at all three of the elder team members as if to try to see if he was being played with. "You're talking nonsense," he scoffed. "Is this some sort of joke? I'm the new guy, so you think it's funny to string me along with this crazy-arsed story?"

"It's true," Ianto said. "We've each seen Jack die, and come back to life. I can also see the magic in him that makes him Deathless. And that crystal…it went out, because Jack died. If I was to try to Scry for him again, it would show him alive once more."

"That means he's in serious trouble, Tommy," Toshiko urged. "Jack doesn't just die on a whim. It's painful to him, and he hates it. If he died…then you can bet someone killed him."

"And if he comes back to life in front of a stranger," Ianto went on, "you can also bet whoever sees it isn't going to react very well."

"Which means we need to get to him, and fast," Owen finished. "Harkness is in over his head, I'm willing to wager. Which means his team needs to ride to the rescue. After all, he might be a screwed up immortal…but he's _our_ screwed up immortal."

"You're completely serious," Tommy said, the dawning light of comprehension on his handsome features.

"We are," the battle surgeon assured him. "Problem is, we don't have any way to get there as quickly as we need to. Lieutenant Frame was right: it's gonna take at the least a month to get to that island from here. By then…"

"By then," Ianto finished, his heart clenching, "there's no telling what might have happened to Jack. Gods…"

He was feeling completely shattered by the idea that Jack was alone, and that he'd died in a strange place. What would happen if someone saw it? Would they try to kill Jack again, or something else? _Was_ there anything worse?

"Wizard Boy," Owen's strident voice broke through his emotional turmoil, "you got any magical books with you?"

Ianto nodded. "I have the _gramaryia_ I got from the tower. Maybe there's something in there that can help."

"Get on that. In the meantime, I think the Brigadier has this situation as about in hand as it's gonna get. I don't feel at all guilty about leaving them to it. We should get packed up and head out, maybe toward one of the bigger coastal towns, and see if we can't at least get a ship to the Western Lands. From there we should be able to get to this island – "

Owen was interrupted by a fierce banging on the door. The battle surgeon cursed, and answered it.

Luke Smith was standing there, his eyes wide. "Master Ianto?" he asked breathlessly.

Ianto stepped into sight behind Owen. "What is it, Luke?"

"The Commodore asked me to fetch you. Says something's happening in Canary's Wharf."

"Has fighting broken out?" he asked. It was the first thought that had come to him.

"No, Sir. He says that some stranger woman showed up in town…and went nuts. But that's not all…the witness says she's throwing off bolts of black lightning…"


	16. Chapter 16

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Why can't I ever own anything nice?

Author's note: Another chapter for your reading enjoyment. Apparently no one put two and two together and got who the stranger was in town, throwing black lightning bolts…well, here is the answer. I certainly hope it's a nice surprise…

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

Suzie wished the trip was over, but it didn't have anything to do with the company.

Despite her first impression, she was finding Lady Lisa Hallet a pleasant traveling companion. The Knight could speak on any number of subjects, and they shared a love for pointy objects that transcended class and position. Yes, she did seem to wax a bit poetic about a certain Master Archivist that she claimed to be betrothed to – Suzie wasn't quite prepared to believe her, knowing that Master Ianto was most likely still in a relationship with Jack Harkness – and sometimes it was hard not to tell her to shut up about the so-called wedding plans her family had for the pair. But, on the whole, they got along very well indeed.

But Lady Lisa's nattering distracted her from thinking about the darkness. It was especially bad at night, with only the campfire for light. That was when the nightmares would come: dreams of smothering black, and she would awaken unable to breathe for the cloying feeling in her throat. The Knight would always ask if she was all right, even knowing that Suzie truly wasn't, but it was the thought that counted. The weapons' woman was glad for the other in those times, and Suzie knew she wouldn't have been able to make the trip by herself.

Three days out from Canary's Wharf, Suzie began to notice something.

It started out as a faint sensation at the back of her neck, as if an invisible _something_ was gently blowing air across the small hairs there. It took three times of Suzie checking that there wasn't anything there for Lady Lisa to notice, and after that she just tried to ignore it.

It got worse.

Suzie began to feel as if someone was watching her. It got to the point where she was beginning to feel as if there was a basis for her paranoia, but whenever she searched she saw nothing. And, while she never descended back into the darkness, she could tell that the movement she'd sensed before was still there, just out of reach.

It was calling to her, although she could hear physically hear nothing.

Lady Lisa did try to help, and Suzie was pitifully grateful for the attempts. It was strange; the Knight had seemed so standoffish at first, but as they'd traveled the woman had thawed out, drawn into conversation by a mutual love of all things sharp and shiny. That had given them common ground, and they'd spun that out to encompass other subjects.

But, when she'd realized that Suzie was having a hard time coping with what had happened to her, Lady Lisa had done all she could to make things easier. She'd even helped Suzie regain the strength she'd lost while in the coma, engaging her in sword fighting and other forms of exercise. Suzie had grown to like the quiet Knight, and she certainly hoped that feeling was returned.

The strange sensations kept getting stronger. The only thing that kept Suzie from turning around and going back to Cardiff was her sense of duty; she needed to tell Master Ianto what was going on, so he could at least be warned. It was like something was pushing her to find him, and she was perfectly willing to let whatever intuition that was prodding her keep at it.

The first sign that they were coming up to Canary's Wharf were the fortifications.

Suzie could see Jack's hand in them; the way the trenches were placed, as well as the earthworks and the sharpened stakes placed in strategic locations to prevent riders from getting past. Suzie and Lady Lisa made their way down the road, the evidence of possible war on either side of them. Barricades were also set across the road, and they had to wend their horses through them as they got closer. It made her wonder what was going on, and what was the cause of the conflict. She only knew the bare bones of it: that the Baronies of Telos and Skaro were willing to go to war over the small town. And, since Tosh had been present when Master Ianto had been summoned, then the team had to be there as well. Add to that Jack's obvious handiwork in the defenses, and Suzie was certain she would be meeting her old teammates soon.

She really couldn't wait to see them again, even though she wasn't exactly sure how she would be greeted after what had happened at Gateway. Suzie just had to hope they would listen to her, and would believe her despite her not really knowing any more than what she'd felt while trapped in the darkness.

As they came into sight of Canary's Wharf, Suzie realized exactly what the two Baronies were fighting over.

It was a pool of the blackness. It sat near the center of town, waves rippling through it as if it were a true liquid and not something unnatural.

No, it wasn't unnatural. The moment Suzie had thought that, she had to take it back. She didn't know what that was, but it was a part of this world in the same way that water or air was.

And it called to her. It struck her that this was the presence she'd been feeling for days; the one at the back of her head, urging her on.

Suzie baulked. Would she be forever tainted by the darkness, that she'd see it everywhere she went? That she'd feel it against her skin, hear it in the back of her mind? Was this her punishment for falling under the spell of a malevolent knife and nearly killing a person who most likely had a great destiny in front of him?

"What's wrong?" Lady Lisa asked softly, pulling her horse up next to Suzie's.

"Can't you see it?" She gestured towards the pool of blackness.

"See what?"

No, of course she couldn't. She wasn't the one cursed. Suzie was.

She wanted to ride away and forget her self-imposed mission. Because, obviously, this was the reason that Master Ianto had been summoned to Canary's Wharf. He obviously knew about the darkness, and was quite possibly working on a way to send it back to where it belonged.

And yet…he couldn't know about whatever it was that lived within it. Or could he? Suzie didn't know. As much as she wanted to leave it alone, she knew she couldn't. She'd told Lady Lisa, back at Providence Park, that it could mean the end of the world. For some reason, she didn't think she'd been exaggerating.

"We have to go down there." As she spoke, a shiver ran through her. She really didn't want to, but had no choice.

Suzie Costello was afraid.

A small, inner voice was laughing at her. Suzie Costello, daughter of assassins…who knew how to kill a person in so many ways she had lost track…and who didn't let things get to her…was afraid of that pool of blackness that she suspected no one could see but her.

Or…perhaps Master Ianto Jones could.

With that in mind, Suzie prodded her horse forward. She could sense Lady Lisa beside her, and was horribly glad of the company. They rode on, past a fairly substantial barricade that – while open at the moment – looked as if it could be closed quickly against anyone wanting to try to attack the main street. Suzie was a bit distracted, but did notice that the town was pretty heavily defended, by man-made defenses and by soldiers wearing the black and red of the special corps. She assumed that the townsfolk were also ready for any sort of siege; if her former team was here, Suzie knew that Jack would have done his best to prepare the entire town in case of attack. She felt a swell of pride, and hoped she might be welcomed back among her 'family' some day.

The closer she got to the blackness, the stronger the tingling in the back of Suzie's head became. She put her hand back there to rub vigorously, even though she knew it wasn't a physical discomfort. Lady Lisa was looking at her worriedly, and Suzie did her best to avoid acknowledging it.

Now that they were in Canary's Wharf, Suzie knew they'd have to find Master Ianto before she could tell him anything.

She reined in next to the closest townsperson: a portly man wearing a leather apron, and Suzie chanced identifying him as the local grocer. "Excuse me?" she asked, leaning out of her saddle in order to address him.

The man's eyes narrowed, looking over her closely. Suzie let him do it without calling him on being rude, realizing he must have been trying to figure out if they were friend or foe. She hoped that Lady Lisa's Cardiff livery would go far in aiding in the man's determination.

Finally, the villager nodded. "What can I do for you ladies?"

Suzie sighed in relief. "We're looking for the Wizard, Master Ianto Jones…or Captain Jack Harkness and any of his team. Can you help us?"

The man looked suspicious once more. "Well, you won't have any luck with the Captain; he's vanished. But his team is staying on the _Valiant_." He pointed out to sea; Suzie followed the finger, seeing a large ship at anchor, surrounded by four other, slightly smaller, vessels.

But her heart clenched. Jack had vanished? She wanted to demand details, to find out what had happened, but was willing to bet that this man really wouldn't have any information. The team would, though, and Suzie needed to get to them as soon as she could.

"And the Wizard?" Lady Lisa inquired.

"On the _Valiant _as well, as a guest of the Brigadier. We're hoping he can stop war from breaking out. If he can give the Barons good news about there not being any magic around here, then they'd leave us be."

Suzie glanced at Lady Lisa. The Knight's dark eyes were looking at Suzie's own. Of course they'd both assumed that Master Ianto had been summoned to Canary's Wharf because of something magical going on, but Suzie was glad to have it confirmed. She knew that the Wizard had to have seen what she had, but it made her wonder just what either Baron would want with the darkness. She shivered once more, afraid of anyone getting their hands on that power.

They thanked the man, then turned their horses toward the docks beyond the town. It meant they had to ride directly past the pool of blackness, and Suzie felt the unmistakable pull of that power on her; at the same time, she was repulsed by it, not wanting to have anything to do with the darkness. The tingling at the back of her mind grew more intense, and an itching began in her eyes. She wiped them roughly, blinking to clear them…

And the world changed.

Suzie could see the ripples of the pool fanning out over the entire town, touching the oblivious folk as they went about their business. They would part the ripples, causing wave-like wakes to pass around them, the blackness wafting through the air in defiance of the breeze coming in from the ocean.

Suzie gasped; she couldn't help it. Yes, she'd seen the pool before, but this…this was wrong. These people didn't even know what was surrounding them, or the danger they were in. She wanted to scream it from the tallest building in town, but no sound came from her suddenly constricted throat.

She found herself drawn toward the blackness. It was as if she no longer had free will. It beckoned to her, and a part of her felt as if she was coming home, that she'd somehow misunderstood her previous sojourn within the dark. But she hadn't…something terrible was within that shrouding blackness, and she had to warn Master Ianto…

Lady Lisa called to her, but Suzie ignored it. She dismounted her horse, stumbling toward the pool in a shambling gait that must have looked as if she was drunk. She could feel the power of the blackness, it tugging onto her very soul…

No, she had to fight it!

Suzie did try to struggle; she truly did. But it didn't help that she actually _wanted_ to go into the pool, despite her previous experience with the smothering blackness and the movement and the drums…

The moment she came in contact with the pool, Suzie felt it take her over. Electricity tingled through every nerve, and she screamed with the _painpleasure_ of it. The blackness surrounded her, enfolding her as if she were back in her mother's arms, making her feel almost safe.

On the edges of her consciousness, Suzie could still hear the drums, but they weren't as overpowering as before. She wanted to shy away from it, but it held her attention, even as it disturbed her.

It was a dichotomy that Suzie fought against.

She wanted OUT!

Suzie screamed again, but whether it was out loud or in her head she didn't know. She didn't want to be there, but she was stranded within the darkness. She let loose every bit of panic she could feel bubbling up within her, and the lightning skittered along her skin in response. She felt constricted, and she couldn't get away from the sensation.

Suzie had no idea how long she was trapped, only that she was finding it harder and harder to struggle. She didn't want to give up, but the blackness was all-encompassing, and it wanted her…

Just as she was about to finally surrender, a light pierced the darkness.

A figure was walking toward her. It was wearing gold and red robes that trailed the ground as it moved closer. A red gem was set in a diadem on its forehead, bound in a golden circlet that held back dark wavy hair that hung down the being's back. Matching gems hung from neck and ears, and glittered from long-fingered hands that peeked out from the robe's billowing sleeves. It also held a long golden wand in one hand, and an ornate dagger was sheathed on a golden belt at its trim waist. Dark eyes limned with gold regarded her closely.

And Suzie recognized the strange vision.

"Master Ianto?"

She didn't think she'd spoken aloud, but the golden being seemed to hear her. "Hello, Suzie," the familiar Cardiff accent greeted her. "I was a bit surprised to see you here."

It was all she could do not to run to him and envelop him in a hug. The only thing stopping her was his otherworldly appearance; she was in awe of him, and wasn't certain how to react. "Have you come to help me?"

"I have." He smiled, holding out a hand to her. "We need to go. I can't stay here in the Void much longer; it's sapping my power. Just take my hand and I'll guide you back."

The Void? Was that where she was? Suzie was pitifully glad that the Wizard seemed to know what was going on, and she took his hand without hesitation. His skin was cool to the touch, but she reveled in the contact.

"It's going to be all right," he murmured.

He tugged her closer to him, pulling her into the light that surrounded him. Suzie laughed; she couldn't help it.

And suddenly, Canary's Wharf appeared before her once more.

Master Ianto still held her hand; his eyes were those eclipses she'd seen back in that tower, and at Gateway. But he was pallid, sweat staining his forehead, and pain was written all over his features. He was back to his normal self, and she had to wonder just why she'd seen him in those robes he'd worn in the darkness.

As she watched, his eyes faded back to their normal blue, then rolled up into his head. He collapsed backward, and it took Suzie a second to recognize that it was Owen who'd caught him.

"We need to move away," the battle surgeon snapped. That seemed to galvanize the others who were standing around; a young man – almost a boy – stepped forward to help Owen carry Master Ianto away. A hand touched Suzie's shoulder; it was Toshiko, smiling at her happily. "It's good to see you," the Elf said.

Suzie returned the smile. "You, too."

"Let's get away from here," Toshiko replied.

The weapons' woman was more than willing to comply.

They'd made it to the dock area of town when a strange shriek pierced the air, bringing everyone to a halt.

An answering cry echoed the first; Suzie glanced up, and saw Master Ianto's dragon darting through the sky, approaching a second creature that seemed to be coming closer to the town.

They circled each other, as if both were taking the other's measure. Suzie heard conversation around her, but ignored it in favor of watching what was going on above.

She truly thought that Myfanwy would have attacked the unknown creature…and yet she didn't. She let it pass, and it landed with a flap of mighty wings just within feet of Suzie.

It was another dragon.

It was mostly black; a black body that was a bit more sinewy than the red dragon that came to ground behind it, with jet black wings and tail. Its underbelly was a deep purple, and glittered in the sun as the beast reared. Silver eyes regarded Suzie closely, and it made an odd whiffling noise as it settled onto all four of its legs.

"He's here for you."

Suzie tore her gaze away from the black dragon, to find Master Ianto's blue and gold eyes staring at her. Exhaustion rode in them, yet at the same time there was another expression that Suzie thought might have been a combination of acceptance and awe. He was leaning heavily on Owen and the young soldier, and he nodded in encouragement at the fear he must have seen in her face.

"It's going to be okay, Suzie," his quiet voice confirmed the gesture. "I'll explain later, but right now I think your dragon wants your attention."


	17. Chapter 17

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who, you'd know if I did because I would have treated it much better.

Author's note: Yes, this update is up sooner than usual, but someone on LJ discovered my particular brand of Kryptonite and I promised I'd have a new chapter up today. Now everyone who reads me on LJ knows, so that means I'm in a lot of trouble…

Thanks to everyone here who have been reading and reviewing. Can't believe I'm over one hundred reviews already. I'd really love to hear from anyone reading, even if it's a "good job" and something. I love getting reviews and they really help with the muses.

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

Martha knew she was technically breaking her vow to the Doctor, but she couldn't help herself.

She rationalized it as exploring; that she wanted to know the island better if she was stuck there for any longer. She used the excuse of boredom to climb the extinct volcano, even though at the back of her head she knew it was because she wanted a more comprehensive layout of the village, one that gave her a better view than if she'd simply walked the single street and asked questions of the friendly yet strange townsfolk.

Hiking the volcano also gave her time to think about what the Doctor had told her. It disgusted her that Saxon was hurting Jack, and every fiber of her being rebelled against the notion of leaving him in that madman's hands a moment longer than was necessary. At the same time, she thought she knew him well enough to accept that the Doctor was right: Jack would put up with anything in order to keep Ianto Jones safe. If that meant being the plaything of an insane Void Wizard, then he'd do it.

The main problem that Martha saw in that assumption was that Jack didn't have a clue. He was suffering, and he didn't know why. Certainly he'd do anything to protect Ianto, but if he didn't know that was what he was doing…

To Martha, sacrificing yourself for the ones you loved was the ultimate way of showing your commitment to them. Marriage…yes, you could marry someone, but that was just a vow or fancy words said in front of witnesses and only meant as much as the other was willing to put into it. That didn't count arranged marriages, which were never about love and only about what a family can gain from another.

But to willingly put yourself in danger to save someone…that was how a person showed their true feelings. Martha had no doubt that Jack felt that way about his lover, just from the way the captain had spoken of the other man. It was the idea that Jack had no notion that there was a reason for whatever Saxon was doing to him that urged the Swear-Sword to break her vow to the Doctor, and damn the consequences.

However, she'd been trained well to uphold her own personal honor, and that definitely included the vow she'd sworn. In fact, the Doctor had known exactly what sort of vow to ask her to make, in order to get her to obey. Her family – while dead for centuries – was still as important to her as if they were still living. She'd do nothing to jeopardize their existence in any Heaven.

And so, she found herself skirting the letter of her vow, by reconnoitering the territory and trying to find a likely place they'd be holding Jack. Martha didn't have any idea what she'd do once she found him, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

She kept in mind that Saxon would be able to hear everything she said, and so did a little vow of silence; it wasn't hard, since it was actually something she'd done before, as a test of her personal strength and resolve. It bothered her that someone could hear anything she would choose to say, to violate her privacy like that. It made her think about the conversations she'd had with Jack, and Martha had to wonder just how much the Doctor was fooling himself by thinking he was convincing Saxon that everything they'd talked about was simply exaggeration.

The young woman stared down from her ledge high up the side of the ancient volcano. The village of Utopia was spread out below her, and Martha could name pretty much every structure she could see. There were four she hadn't seen before; mostly outbuildings, one obviously a stable for what horses the townsfolk had, judging by the paddocks she could make out.

There was also one at the rear of the inn. Martha figured it were storage for the supplies an inn would need: foodstuffs, supplies, linens, and whatever else would be needed. Another building was behind the store, and one more near the metalsmith's. Those three would be where Martha would start her search.

Of course, if Jack was being held in Saxon's home, then she would be out of luck…

The first two outbuildings turned out to be storage for metalworking supplies and grain respectively. That left the one behind the inn, and the first two attempts Martha made to get close to it were halted by first Evan Sherman; and then a young man who introduced himself as Huw, who'd come from it carrying a slab of smoked meat, and who ushered her back inside without even giving her a chance to protest. Not that she would; she didn't want to break her silence vow, although she had to do some speaking in order to avoid drawing attention to herself. But it was obvious that where he'd come from was a smokehouse; the smell of fine wood smoke had assailed her nostrils almost from the moment Huw had accosted her.

Although, his distraction didn't stop her from noticing the shed-like building that was partially hidden by a copse of trees, and would have been invisible from her perch up the mountain.

Martha wanted to check it out, but knew she'd have to wait until the coast was clear.

It finally was, just about midday. Where the Shermans had vanished to she couldn't say, but the inn was deserted and Martha decided it was time to 'explore' that hidden structure. The guilt at disregarding the Doctor niggled at her, but she had to weigh her oath to him against the well-being of a man who had the possibility of being a very good friend. Her mother would have approved of her actions, even if she was rationalizing it.

Martha had no real belief that Jack would be that particular building; it was pure curiosity that was driving her now. Chances were, he was where Saxon could get to him, and where he could be kept under careful watch. She felt though that, if she didn't search, she was giving up.

And Second Swear-Sword Martha Jones didn't give up. First Swear-Sword Francine Jones had taught her better than that.

It was indeed a shed, the trees shading one half of the somewhat ramshackle structure. There was something slightly creepy about it; the hairs on Martha's nape were standing straight up, and she'd long ago learned to trust her instincts. This entire island was what the Doctor accused Jack of being: wrong.

Something was telling her to be quiet, to keep a lookout for any of the Shermans and to watch her own back as she approached. She was three paces away from the door when the smell hit her: sweet and cloying, with an undercurrent of iron. It took her brain a second to supply just what it was…blood. And for it to be that strong, there had to be a lot of it.

The urge to turn and run was strong, yet Martha fought it. One hand firmly on the hilt of her sword, the other reached out for the door. The handle was unlocked, and it occurred to her that no one in their right mind left a building that smelled this horrific open to all and sundry.

Martha had to believe it was a trap. Yet that didn't stop her from opening that door.

The interior of the shed was shrouded in shadow. Some light was streaming through seams between the wooden slats of the walls, but it wasn't enough for her to make out anything much past a foot or so. Martha could make out a table just in front of her, and what she thought was a lamp. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the camp matches she always carried with her; fear was making her heart race, and she didn't even know what she should be afraid of. It was the smell that was making her weak with terror, and she tried to laugh it off as she used one of her matches to light the lamp.

The guttering flame illuminated horror.

The table she was standing at was stained with old blood. There were cuts in the wood, deep cuts that spoke of pain and death. Martha's brain supplied the word: an abattoir. That's what it had to be; it could be nothing else.

Martha wanted to laugh. She was afraid of a place where animals were butchered? A sigh of relief escaped her, but then she made the mistake of raising her eyes…

And looked right into the staring blue eyes of Captain Jack Harkness.

He wasn't reacting to her presence at all. Simply staring ahead, looking more like a corpse than a living human. He was hanging from a hook on the ceiling, swaying gently in the breeze that blew in through the still-open door. Dried blood painted his torso in designs of agony, stained his ragged trousers almost black and caked his bare feet so badly the toes looked glued together.

Martha gagged at the sight. It was more horrifying than anything she could have imagined. Her mind put all the clues she was seeing into a mental picture that had her running for the nearest corner and emptying her stomach.

_Don't eat any more of the meat._

The Doctor's words were the icing on the horror cake. If this was indeed an abattoir – and everything within pointed to it, from the blood to the tools to the meat hooks in the ceiling – then the Wizard had known what they were doing to Jack, that they were…

_No._

Martha couldn't wrap her head around _that_. That the Doctor had known, and yet still had made her swear that vow.

She would never forgive him.

She couldn't forgive herself.

The Swear-Sword stood, spitting out the last of the bile in her mouth. Martha had to get him out of there; she couldn't let them hurt Jack anymore. She looked at him once more; that blank stare brought tears to her eyes, and she wondered if he would ever be the same again.

A stool in the corner was dragged in front of the immortal, and Martha climbed on it in order to reach the ropes that bound him to the hook. She knew he couldn't catch him; he would be too heavy. Yet she doubted he'd even notice falling to the ground, and so with a practiced flick of her dagger she severed the ropes and let him drop.

She kicked the stool away, then fell to her knees beside his crumpled form. Her eyes tracked the room, looking for something that would cover him up…there, in the corner, was his armor and his clothing. Martha went over to the pile and retrieved his cloak, tucking the wool material around Jack's mostly naked body. Then she pulled his head into her lap, knowing she had to get some sort of response from him if she was going to find somewhere to hide him. She couldn't do it on her own; she would need him to help himself just a little.

It would mean breaking her silence. Saxon would hear her.

She had no choice.

Martha leaned over Jack's head, putting her lips to his ear, calling his name softly as she wrapped her arms around his unresponsive body. "It's Martha," she whispered. "You need to come back, Jack…we have to get out of here."

She kept it up, murmuring words of comfort and encouragement, until she felt him twitch under her hands. She raised her head as Jack's moved, his eyes blinking at her blearily. "Martha?"

His voice was harsh, not at all sounding like the Captain she'd gotten to know. Her heart felt like it was breaking, that she'd had a hand in what had happened to him.

Her honor wouldn't let her not make this up to him. Even if it cost her life.

"You have to be quiet, Jack. Saxon can hear us."

His body jerked at the name. He looked confused, but didn't speak.

Using her hands, she motioned to Jack that she intended on helping his get to his feet. The man nodded slightly, acknowledging that he understood.

Martha stood first, and was about to lean over to give her aid to her injured friend, when a soft laugh had her jumping almost out of her skin, her hand going instinctively to her sword.

"Looks like someone is trying to steal our meat," Evan Sherman said, from where he was standing by the doorway. "The Master won't be pleased at that, little girl."

The outrage Martha felt at that derogatory nickname blew away the fear that had settled into her soul. She didn't speak. She let her drawn sword speak for her.

"The little girl has a shiny stinger," the man went on, pulling a long knife from his own belt. "Think you can stop me, little girl?"

Martha wondered if Sherman had used that knife on Jack. She glanced down at her friend; he was looking up at her, his eyes filled with fear. And yet, there was a sudden strength there, and Martha knew that this was his fight, that he had to be the one to take on this enemy.

She nodded once. Keeping her eye on Sherman, she reached down with her free hand and helped Jack to his unsteady feet.

Then she handed him her sword.

A strange, feral grin lit up the terror-ravaged features. Jack took a step forward, raising the sword toward Evan Sherman as if it was talisman against every bad thing he'd suffered in the time he'd been held captive and _used_.

Martha moved back, letting the captain take the lead. She couldn't help but notice the sudden apprehension in Sherman's expression, and her heart leaped at it. That animal deserved whatever Jack dished out, after everything he'd done. Martha would back him up, and give her friend aid if needed. But, beyond that, she would let Jack handle it.

It didn't take long.

With a fluidity that defied the notion that he'd been tied up and left to hang from his arms for over a week, Jack Harkness proceeded to cut Evan Sherman into pieces.

And, when he was done, Jack used a clean patch of the cannibal's clothing to wipe the blood from Martha's sword, then he handed it back to her. He nodded to her, keeping the silence that the young woman had imposed. She nodded back, accepting what he'd done. It had needed doing.

She wrapped her arm around his waist, tucking the cloak around his filthy body. Jack rested his own on her shoulders, letting her tug him from the abattoir and out into the sunlight.

They didn't get far.

Martha had thought to lead Jack up onto the volcano; from there, she would try to figure out a way to get them both off the island. It had been a good plan.

But the sounds caused by the confrontation with Sherman and his subsequent demise had been heard.

They were surrounded almost from the moment they'd left the shed.

It looked as if almost the entire village had turned up. They stood in a semi-circle around the building, effectively blocking Martha and Jack in. They weren't armed, but Martha knew there was no way they could get past before they were overpowered.

"Well," Saxon's boisterous voice called out over the crowd. It parted, revealing the man himself; he was dressed all in black, his dragon Toclafane perched on his shoulder. "It's the girly and the freak!"

A low growl came from somewhere deep in Jack's chest, and Martha felt the same way. She didn't speak though, not wanting to give their enemy the satisfaction.

"You didn't think you'd get away, did you?" Saxon went on. "I know everything that happens here! Every word you've spoken, I've heard. I know all your secrets and your plans and all your wonderful screams and dreams! All for my pleasure." The Wizard grinned. "And it has been a great pleasure hearing you scream, freak."

Jack stiffened in her embrace. "Glad you enjoyed yourself," he rasped, his voice still gravelly.

"Oh yes. And I'm going to enjoy myself even more!" His grin turned into a wide smile. "Do you have any idea how _alive_ your meat tastes, freak? It's like drinking the best sparkling wine; I can never get enough. Can I, Doctor?"

Martha started; she glanced around, finally seeing her Wizard standing off to the side, arm in arm with Lucy Saxon, looking at both of them with disdain. Horror filled her once more, and she wondered if their late-night talk had been an act, and if this was the real Doctor she was finally seeing.

Jack was trembling, and it was all Martha could do to keep him on his feet. Gods knew what effect this was having on him; how could anyone not be affected by someone practically bragging about eating their flesh? It made her want to throw up once more, but she swallowed hard to keep her gorge down.

She wondered if her death would be quick, or if she'd be used as the villagers' dinner as well. She vowed to fight whatever her fate would be, and to make the spirits of her mother and her family proud of her.

A sudden loud screeching filled the air.

Martha's heart contracted painfully in her chest, but this wasn't out of fear. This was hope, because she recognized that call.

Tardis.

The villagers scrambled as the large blue dragon landed between them and her two humans. Martha glanced over at the Doctor; the look of disdain was gone, replaced by a fierce determination as he shrugged off Lucy's grasp on his arm and began to run toward them,

"Stop them!" Saxon shouted. A weird chanting filled the air, sounding dark and ancient and evil.

Tardis screamed again, unfurling her wings in order to protect Jack and Martha from the advancing townsfolk. There was a strange electrical tang to the air, tingling on Martha's tongue as the dragon called out what sounded like pain.

"Go!"

It was the Doctor's voice, shouting over the crowd and what sounded like the snap of lightning. She craned her head around Tardis' huge wing; he was being held down by several people, unable to get to the safety of the dragon.

"GO!" he ordered.

The dragon shuddered, but obeyed.

The island of Utopia faded out around them.


	18. Chapter 18

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I can't own nice things, because their current owners want to wreck them

Author's note: Here we go, another chapter. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this, and who are also still reading Deathless, especially since that story has been finished for months now! I'm still getting so many reading and adding it to their favorites. Thanks to everyone!

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

Ianto sighed, leaning back in the chair that the Commodore had slid up behind him, letting his aching head rest against the back as he contemplated what had happened.

They'd gotten word of a strange woman throwing black lightning around Canary's Wharf, but at no time had it even crossed his mind that the woman would have been Suzie Costello. As far as he'd been concerned, she'd still been in Cardiff, a victim of whatever magic Ianto had used to protect himself back in Gateway. He didn't hold that attack against her; she'd been a victim of those damned Artifacts, and hadn't been in her right mind. In matter of fact, he'd felt guilty for what he'd done, even if it had been in self-defense.

So, seeing her standing in the middle of town, surrounded by Void energy, had been quite the surprise.

Ianto hadn't known what to do; the Void Point had been seriously affected him. But he'd known he'd have to do something, and so it was that he'd moved up to Suzie, narrowly avoiding the magic she'd been manipulating, and had put both hands on her head.

He still wasn't sure how it had worked. He'd _seen_ Suzie in her own mind, looking as terrified as a person could and not be a gibbering wreck. But she'd been _different_: exotic, dressed in a purple and black gown, amethysts woven into her knee-length hair, and set in silver at her throat, wrist, and ears. He doubted he would have recognized her on the street if he'd passed her looking like that.

Suzie had also taken a chair. The pair of them – plus dragons – had been ushered into the Captain's meeting room to give them privacy. But that hadn't stopped a fairly large audience from gathering around them, and to be honest Ianto wanted to order them all out of the room, to leave himself and Suzie to talk quietly. There were so many questions he had, and he didn't want anything to go beyond that room. The more who heard, the better chance there would be for rumors to get out. It was bad enough that all of Canary's Wharf had witnessed Suzie's 'seizure'. Ianto knew that it would be sooner rather than later that the Barons would find out, and all he could foresee was trouble brewing on that front.

If they'd needed a reason to go to war over the place, Suzie Costello had just given it to them.

The pain behind his eyes was throbbing in time with his heartbeat, and he barely contained a moan as he straightened up. His eyes rested on Suzie; the woman looked as knackered as he felt. The black and purple dragon lay curled at her feet, his head up and alert for any danger that might affect his mistress. Silver eyes met Ianto's, and he felt as if his worthiness was being weighed…and accepted.

"Lemme check you out, Wizard Boy," Owen's sharp voice pierced Ianto's aching head. The battle surgeon moved into his sight, stepping over a reclining Myfanwy; she'd taken up pretty much the same position as Suzie's, only she was a lot more relaxed, judging from the emotions he was picking up from her.

"I'm all right," he denied, not in the mood for Owen's poking and prodding.

"Yeah? Is that why you're white as a sheet, your pupils are nice and dilated, and you're squinting in pain?"

"My head hurts," he admitted.

"No kidding." Owen rolled his eyes. "Let me have a look, and then I can get you some nice medication that'll take the edge off."

Ianto considered his options, and decided to let Owen have his way. The headache was beginning to border on migraine status, and he really needed to be able to function if he was going to even try to figure out what had just happened.

So he suffered Owen's examination, and then accepted the tablet the surgeon gave him. He dry swallowed as he watched the man look over Suzie as well, then pronounce her fit. Ianto didn't miss the slight caress he gave her shoulder as he left her side.

The woman looked around the room; she had to be uncomfortable surrounded by strangers. Well, not all strangers, although Ianto had to wonder just why Lady Lisa was there as well. Her very presence made him angry in ways he couldn't even begin to describe. And yet, the Knight had gotten Suzie to Canary's Wharf, and some instinct was telling Ianto that the mercenary was important.

For a split second Ianto thought about doing introductions, but mentally said to hells with it, and promptly ordered everyone but Owen and the Brigadier out of the room.

That caused a lot of grumbling, but Sir Alistair put his foot down and eventually everyone filed out. The Commodore was the last one out, ushering a supremely disappointed Luke Smith out in front of him. Lady Lisa didn't look inclined to leave either, and it took a word from Suzie herself to convince the Knight that it was fine. Ianto wasn't entirely sure the woman wasn't staying because of him, and not the mercenary she'd accompanied from Cardiff. He was actually wanting to know exactly how Suzie had met her, and why she'd come with her.

Ianto had actually wanted to speak to her alone, but knew Suzie would be comfortable with Owen present; a part of him wished that Tosh and Tommy hadn't stayed in the town, where they were helping get the place ready for a possible siege. They, too, realized just how damaging Suzie's appearance had been, especially after Ianto had managed to convince Master Frobisher that Void Points were bad and shouldn't be mucked about with. Gods, at least he hasn't been there; that could have made it even worse!

He introduced the Brigadier to Suzie. "So you're the one Jack gave up his contract with Torchwood Castle for," the soldier commented, taking another of the chairs.

Somehow it didn't surprise Ianto that the man knew about that, but Suzie started. "I…yes, Sir. I guess I am, although I'm not entirely sure why…"

"You're one of us," Owen answered, pulling up another chair and sitting beside her. The black dragon at her feet sniffed him, gave him the once over, then accepted him. "Of course Jack's gonna take care of you."

Tears sparkled in her eyes. "Even after what I did – "

"Forgiven," Ianto said. "There's no need to even mention it again."

The Brigadier looked curious about their oblique conversation, but didn't pry. "Just what brings you to Canary's Wharf, Mistress Suzie?"

She sat up straighter in her chair. "I came to warn you," she replied. "There's something coming, and it's not good."

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked, confused.

The woman took a deep breath. "While I was in my coma, I could hear it moving in the darkness…a creature, or maybe more than one, I couldn't tell. I could also hear drums, like a heartbeat..." She shook her head. "I thought this would be easier to describe, but it's not…" A hand raked through curly hair. "The darkness was everywhere. It smothered me, stole everything from me. I sensed it again when we came into town…from that thing out there."

The Wizard thought about what she'd said. "Wait…are you telling me that your mind was somehow trapped in the Void?"

"If that darkness in town is the Void, then I think so, yes."

Ianto chewed on his lip in thought. He couldn't honestly remember how he'd managed to subdue Suzie when she'd tried to kill him at Gateway. All he'd been able to do was defend himself, and whatever power had come to his aid was something he just didn't know. But…if what she was saying was true, then his magic had somehow trapped her mind within the Void.

The guilt hit him, making his head throb a bit harder under the masking influence of the medication Owen had given him. "I think it's my turn to apologize," he murmured.

"As you said…forgiven. Although I'm not at all sure I deserve an apology."

She did, but Ianto knew that belaboring the point wouldn't get them anywhere. "I don't know much at all about the Void," he admitted. "I know what I've read: that it's Death, or Deathforce if you want to call if opposite to a Cardinal Point, which is Lifeforce. "

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean," Suzie interjected.

Ianto explained about the Cardinal Points, and that the Barons had thought that that was what was at Canary's Wharf. He also went into detail on what the Void Point did to him, since his power was opposite it.

The look of horror on Suzie's face grew as Ianto told her just what the Void was. "You mean…my mind, it was trapped inside this Deathforce?" she whispered, her paleness showing against her dark hair.

Ianto nodded, feeling even guiltier. "I didn't know – "

"It's fine." The weapons' woman seemed to gather her composure in both hands and wrestle back into place. "Look at it this way: if I hadn't been trapped, I couldn't have warned you. I might not know what it was I was sensing and hearing, but it was bad."

"Now wait," Owen interrupted. "How can something survive in an environment like that? Or are you saying that everyone who's ever died is now stuck in the Void?"

"No," Ianto denied. "I'm not saying that at all. I don't know what happens when we die, but I'm certain it's not that." He suddenly wanted nothing more than to lie down, pull a pillow over his head, and scream. This was so far above him, he felt like he couldn't cope. "But, we know for a fact that Suzie's dragon suddenly appeared near the Void Point. Who's to say he didn't come from there?"

"He didn't," Suzie said, decisively. "Pilgrim isn't from the darkness. I'd know if he was."

That simple naming made Ianto feel a little better; Suzie was accepting that she now had a companion, and that made a previously unknown weight lift from his shoulders.

Although, he had serious doubts that she was a Wizard…or at least a Wizard like him. Were there other types of Wizards? The Avatar at Gateway had intimated as much, saying that he was different from the Wizards who worshiped the Deep Ways. Could a Wizard control the Void, like he could the Magic?

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Ianto decided that it made sense. He'd read absolutely nothing on the subject in the Torchwood Archives, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. While he'd studied many of the books and scrolls within, it would have been a job of centuries to read every one of them. There was no telling just how much of that knowledge was lost simply because no one had come across it as yet, somewhere on those dusty shelves.

It also explained why she was so susceptible to those dark Artifacts. If they'd been enchanted using magic and Void energy…yes, her being open to the Void would have made it that much easier for those cursed things to get into her head and control her.

"Look," he said slowly, not sure how his supposition was going to be received, "I think you're a Wizard, Suzie. Just one…opposite me. I think you can control the Void power, like I can the Deep Ways."

If he'd thought Suzie had been shocked before, it was nothing to the horror that suffused her features. "No!" she cried. "I don't want it! The darkness…no, please tell me I don't have to go near it again!"

"You might not have a choice." Sir Alistair said. Ianto had almost forgotten he was there. "At this moment, I'm willing to guarantee that word is getting back to Barons Lumic and Davros that there's something going on in the town, and that there's someone who can tap into it. We'll keep you safe, Mistress Suzie, but they're going to try to convince you to come to one or the other's side. And now that there are two of you here…"

"One Wizard for each Baron," Ianto finished, disgusted.

"Right. It won't even matter that you're still under contract to Baroness Gwen; I can tell you right now that they'd be willing to go to war to keep you, once either of them had you."

"And what about Exclusivity?" Ianto hated to bring it back up, but personally he would rather be working in virtual slavery for Their Majesties than to be a pawn in some sort of power play. Optimally, he'd have preferred to ride with Jack and his people, but that looked as if that was becoming less and less a viable alternative. "I doubt either Baron would go against the King and Queen."

That caused another freaked out look from Suzie. "You'd accept that?" she gasped, and Ianto could see all the implications of it in her dark eyes.

"It's already been threatened with me," he admitted. "I don't like it, but it would be slightly better than being held against our wills by a pair of nutcase Barons."

"Fuck!" Owen nearly shouted. "They'd seriously pull that shit on you?"

"It's all about power, Dr. Harper," the Brigadier answered. "Although, while I can't pretend to know Their Majesties' minds, I can assume that threat would change now that there are two of you."

Ianto looked at Suzie. The mercenary looked shell-shocked, and he couldn't blame her. "But I don't want to be a Wizard!" she whimpered. "Please, I just wanted to warn you that something was going to happen, not get involved in a major power struggle!"

It was in that moment that Ianto saw just how truly broken her experience had made Suzie. It didn't matter that she could control the blackness; it terrified her, and she wouldn't even try to learn more about it. Chances were, she'd run if she got the chance, to escape from this mess she'd been dumped into.

He couldn't really blame her.

He wondered if the dragon would stay with her even if she chose not to take up her heritage. Ianto thought he would; once accepted by a Wizard, that bond would continue on even if Suzie completely turned her back on the magic. And she'd need the protection, if her identity got out and she became the target of other power seekers.

And then there was Jack. Ianto knew that Jack would always look after his people, and Suzie was one of those. If Jack hadn't vanished, Ianto could see him standing up for her, making certain nothing bad happened to her. This wasn't the competent Suzie that Ianto had known; this was a Suzie who'd seen something she shouldn't have, and was damaged by it.

He did hope that, someday, she might allow him to teach her a little, just to keep her safe. Ianto doubted it though, since everything magical Suzie Costello had been exposed to had treated her badly.

Ianto wondered what sort of Wizard she would have made.

He found himself mourning her lost potential, and taking the blame for it.

"I believe we're going to need a bit of damage control," Sir Alistair said, rising from his chair. "I'm going to consult with Commodore Sullivan and see what we might be able to do to stop a disaster from happening." He held up a hand at Suzie's gasp. "I don't mean you, Mistress Suzie. I do believe the Barons would have used any excuse to fight. If it hadn't been you, it would have been over Master Ianto, despite his assurance that any sort of battle over this Void Point would be a monumentally bad idea and the fact that he's under binding contract to another Barony. I don't trust either of them as far as I can throw one of these battleships, and Master Frobisher isn't any better."

"Maybe I should go – "

"No, that's not a good idea. You could easily be ambushed on the road. It would be safest if you stayed, and then when this is over we can determine our next course of action." He nodded to each of them in turn, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Gods, this is a mess," Owen muttered, shaking his head. "All this shit with the Barons, and Harkness missing…"

"They said that, in town," Suzie replied. "What happened to Jack?"

Owen gave her the information they had, including Ianto's attempt at Scrying for their captain. "We don't know how he got there," he finished, "but we'd just decided to go after him when you showed up."

"I screwed thing up – "

"No, Suzie," Ianto said. "Don't think that. I don't care what the Brigadier says; I think we'll be a lot safer out of this situation than in the middle of it. The problem is, I'm now a bit too well known to get away without someone noticing. The rest of you though – "

"We're not leaving you, Wizard Boy," Owen averred. "Especially now that your betrothed has shown up." He smirked. "We can't leave you in her clutches."

"Of course Tosh told you about that," he groaned, wondering how Owen knew Lisa Hallet. He looked at Suzie. "Just how did Lady Lisa get involved in this?"

"When I woke up, I sent for you immediately," she answered. "Only you'd already left. Lady Lisa was the one to come and see what was going on. She figured out where you'd gone, and helped to get me here." She paused. "So it's true? You're engaged to her?"

"The Baroness certainly thinks so," Ianto snorted. "She arranged the marriage for me, in an attempt to tie me to Cardiff. She reinterpreted a section of my employment contract in order to do it."

"So you don't have any intention of marrying her?"

"Naw," Owen answered for him, "he's still hooked up with Harkness. Looks like they're gonna be that way for a ridiculously long time, too."

Ianto rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to explain himself to Owen Harper.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"It's – " He was about to go into an explanation of his longevity, when the door opened, revealing an out of breath Luke Smith. Ianto wondered vaguely if the boy went anywhere slowly.

"Master Ianto!" he panted.

"Take a breath, Luke," he encouraged.

The boy did as Ianto bid, finally blurting out, "You're wanted up on deck right away!"

Ianto's heart sank. There was only one reason they'd be summoned on deck in a rush, and he only hoped that the bloodshed could be kept to a minimum.

"The Barons start beating each other to a pulp yet?" Owen asked sharply, getting to his feet.

"Oh, no Sir!" Luke exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Captain Harkness is back!"


	19. Chapter 19

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if I win the lottery I'm putting my bid in!

Author's note: Here we are finally: Jack and Ianto are reunited. I know it's been a long time coming, but I hope the build-up has been worth it. I didn't think this would be done so soon, but we had a slow work day.

Thanks to everyone for following this, I love you guys!

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen**

The disorientation of transport faded, leaving Jack feeling slightly dizzy and out of sorts. It was all running together in his head: everything that had happened since he'd been captured by Sherman; all the pain and the terror and the resurrections and the soft laughter of the sadistic bastard who'd cut him while he was screaming for it all to stop…

And Martha.

She'd brought him back from the darkness within his head, where he'd run to in order to protect himself from what was being done to him. Her voice had called him back from the Abyss; she'd let him handle that demon who called himself a human being, and had rescued him from the worst hell imaginable. She'd been his nightingale in the darkness, and he would always be grateful for that.

But they'd been stopped, just out of the slaughter shed door. Jack knew that death wasn't an option for him, but Martha…he would have done anything to protect her. At least he hasn't had to. If it hadn't been for Tardis…

And now, they were somewhere else.

He grabbed ahold of Martha, just to be certain she was there with him and all right. The Swear-Sword nodded at his unspoken question, smiling slightly as she grasped his hand in hers. The relief he was feeling almost knocked him to the ground with its intensity.

There was a soft rustling; it was Tardis' wings, curling about the two of them protectively. Her golden eyes watched them worriedly, and Jack freed up one shaking hand to rub against her shoulder lightly, letting his touch tell her what he couldn't, because she wanted to know if he was fine…

When he patently wasn't.

He didn't think the dragon believed him, either.

Jack slowly disentangled himself from both woman and dragon, tugging his cloak tighter around his mostly naked body. Normally he wouldn't have minded his state of undress, but his body felt achy and stiff, and he knew without looking that he was covered in dried blood and filth. It was itching his skin and it was all he could do not to scratch.

Jack glanced around, trying to get his bearings. They were in an alley…a very familiar alley. His heart thumped painfully in his chest when he realized he was back in Canary's Wharf.

"How long have we been gone?" he whispered, pulling his cloak even tighter around him.

Martha must have recognized it as well, because she said, "I don't know. Let's go; we should get you cleaned up and someone should take a look at you, make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," he answered. "Didn't you know? I'm Deathless. A freak." Bitterness hung in the air between them, his mouth acidic from it.

"You're not a freak, Jack," she said sharply. "Don't believe Saxon, he doesn't know you."

"You don't know me, either – "

"I know you well enough! You're a good man, and you've had something horrible done to you. I just wish I could've gotten there sooner."

Jack took a good look at her, and couldn't miss the guilt in her eyes. He tried to smile, touching her shoulder. "You're not to blame. You did get to me, Martha Jones. I'm glad you did."

"But we left the Doctor behind – "

Tardis made a sad, mewling noise, and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. A part of him was so angry at the Wizard for everything he'd done to make Jack's life miserable, but even he couldn't leave him to suffer from Saxon's wrath. "We'll go back for him, okay? Let's just get some back-up first before we go rushing back into that situation."

"You're right," she admitted. "I just…I broke my oath to him, to help you…"

Jack cringed. He knew just enough about the Swear-Swords of Freedonia to know what that must have cost her. "Come on, Martha Jones. Let's see what's going on, then figure out a way to get to the Doctor."

Together, the two humans and the dragon left the alley, stepping into what looked to be a form or organized chaos. People were rushing about, but with a sense of purpose that had Jack somewhat breathless. It struck him then that the entire town was obviously preparing for an attack. Jack wondered just what had happened to have caused the hasty preparations. He decided to find out just what was going on.

Jack blocked the walkway and daring someone to run into him. A young woman nearly did, seeing him at the last second. She stopped, and stared at him in dumbfounded surprise.

But it was her catching sight of Tardis that had her eyes widening so far Jack feared for her eyeballs.

"Another one!" she exclaimed. "When are we going to be free of them?"

Jack realized she was talking about Tardis. "There's another dragon here?" His voice held a hopeful note, his thoughts going straight to his lover and Myfanwy, wondering if they were somewhere in town.

The woman looked disgusted. "Two more! That Cardiff Wizard's, and then that weird woman with the black dragon! Why can't you leave us alone? We never asked for – "

"Jack!"

The mercenary barely had time to turn before he found himself with an armful of Toshiko Sato. He hugged her back, grateful that she was all right and so very glad to see her.

He glanced up, seeing Tommy just behind her. The young soldier was looking at Jack strangely, but it passed, and he was stepping forward to rest his hand on the older man's shoulder in greeting. "It's good to have you back," he said sincerely, smiling.

"It's good to be back," Jack answered, just as sincerely. Just seeing these two was doing wonders for his equilibrium.

Toshiko stepped back, looking up at him. "We've been worried!" She hit him lightly in the arm.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly have a choice – "

That was when she Elf seemed to get a good look at Jack's appearance. "Gods, Jack…what's happened to you?"

He pulled the cloak tighter, but it was too late…both Toshiko and Tommy had gotten a good look at all the dried blood on him, and the state of his clothing. He got that look from Tommy once more, and it suddenly occurred to Jack that he knew; he knew about him being Deathless, and fear stabbed into his gut until he realized that the young man wasn't reacting badly; this was just surprise, at being faced with something he didn't have any experience with. Tommy wasn't going to push him away, and the captain felt relief flood through him. His team – his family – was with him, and everything would be fine. Nothing that he'd been taunted with over the last couple of weeks mattered as long as the people important to him accepted him.

"It's a long story," he admitted, "and one I'd like to tell just once, if you don't mind."

Toshiko shook her head. "That's fine, but we should get you cleaned up before Ianto sees you like this. It'll upset him."

The mention of his lover relaxed Jack even further. "Where is he?"

"Out on the _Valiant._" She pointed toward the harbor; Jack looked, and saw five warships at anchor. He assumed the largest one was the one she was indicating. "It's too difficult for him to stay in the town, so the Brigadier insisted he stay onboard." Then she cursed, the epithet sounding a little odd coming from her. "All your belongings are on the ship, too. We'll have to find something for you to wear…"

"I'll do that," Tommy volunteered. "If you'll take care of Jack and his…friends?"

It was Jack's turn to curse. In his joy at seeing his two team members again, he'd completely forgotten about Martha and Tardis. He turned and motioned them forward. "This is Second Swear-Sword Martha Jones," he introduced, "and the dragon is Tardis. And before you ask, she's the companion to an old…friend, of mine." It was easier to describe the dragon that way if he thought back to Master John, and not the Doctor. "Martha, these are two members of my team: Toshiko Sato and Tommy Brockless."

Martha shook hands with them. "Jack's told me a bit about you both. It's nice to meet you."

"Martha saved me," Jack added. "I'll explain that, too."

"If you saved Jack," Toshiko said, "then it's doubly an honor to meet you." The look in her dark eyes said that, yes, she would be getting an explanation. "Let's get Jack here presentable, and then we'll all go out to the _Valiant_." She turned to Tommy. "Can you see about a boat to get us out to the ship?"

"Not a problem," the young soldier answered. "There are all sorts down at the dock."

"We'll use the facilities at the inn," Toshiko said, taking Jack by the arm and guiding him farther down the street. "Tommy, you'll sort out the clothes?"

"On it." The young man clapped Jack on the back, then headed in the opposite direction.

The innkeeper was more than happy to let Jack use his facilities; he even made sure the rooftop cistern was full for the shower he'd had set up at the rear of the building. The water would be chilly, but Jack was grateful for it. He hadn't relished sitting in a tub full of bloody water…

Toshiko left him to it, after giving him another hug and saying she was going to see to Martha and Tardis. Once he was alone, Jack quickly shucked his ruined trousers, carefully hung his cloak up on a hook on the door, then he stepped into the shower and pulled the chain down.

He let the water run over him for a few minutes, then released the chain so he could use the soap that had been provided for him. As he scrubbed his skin clean, Jack checked himself over carefully. He was relieved that that madman hadn't managed to scar him in some way; he didn't think he could deal with what had happened if he'd some sort of physical reminder of the hells he'd been through. The mental scars would be enough.

The door to the shower room opened; Tommy struck his head around the door. "I brought your clothes," he called out.

"Thanks," Jack said gratefully. "Can you put them on the shelf there?"

Tommy did as Jack asked, demurely keeping his eyes turned away from his bosses' naked body. The shelf held towels and such, and Tommy carefully laid the borrowed trousers and shirt next to them. He'd also found some boots, and those he sat on the floor underneath the shelf.

Normally Jack would have at least flirted with the young man, but he just wasn't in the mood. Instead, he thanked Tommy again, and then apologized.

That stopped the soldier in his tracks. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked, confused.

"For you having to find out about me," Jack said honestly. "I was going to tell you myself – "

Tommy kept his eyes averted, but leaned against the door. "I admit, I was a bit mad at first about not being told, but I thought about it, and I do understand why you didn't. I'm just glad that you would have told me eventually."

"How did you…?"

"Master Ianto was using some magic to try to find you. Something happened though, and it showed you were dead. Course, I didn't know that at first, but Master Ianto did, and Owen guessed. They ended up telling me when we were trying to figure out a way to get to you."

"Thanks again…for accepting it, I mean." Jack realized that, if Tommy hadn't, with what he'd gone through it would have been so very much worse for him. He'd always had issues with telling people about his Deathlessness, but the young man was part of his family now. He'd deserved the right to know about it, but there was still that doubt in him that whispered that he was an abomination, and that no one would accept him.

That was patently untrue, of course. Ianto had accepted him, and had let him into his heart and his bed. Toshiko and Owen had been unhappy that Jack had hidden it from them, but hadn't treated him any differently. He needed to believe that there wasn't anything wrong with him.

But it was hard. Even harder now after what he'd just experienced. Jack shivered, pulling on the chain to open up the cistern over his head.

Tommy left while he was rinsing off, but Jack was too lost in his thoughts to notice. He shivered again, and it didn't have anything to do with the water temperature. He let the stream beat down on his head as he tried once more to force his thoughts back down to a manageable level. He could deal with it later. Right now, he had other things he needed to take care of.

He finished his shower, getting dressed quickly. The boots were a bit tight, and the trousers a little baggy, but for the first time in ages Jack felt _human_ again.

Tucking his filthy cloak over his arm, Jack left the inn to find Toshiko fussing over a content Tardis. The Elf was rubbing some sort of cream over the dragon's flank, and Tardis was practically vibrating in pleasure.

Martha and Tommy stood by, and Jack joined them. "Tardis was hurt when we escaped," Martha answered Jack's question.

He nodded. He could remember there was the smell and sound of lightning, and guessed that Saxon must have cast some sort of spell in order to stop them. Tardis must have taken the hit directly.

"She'll be fine," Toshiko reported. "Her scales were just a bit scorched, but this should help. It's just a bit of horse balm, though she seems to like it well enough."

Tardis bumped her head into Jack's chest, and the captain couldn't help but laugh and rub her chin. "Sorry, beautiful," he murmured. "Sorry you got hurt because of me…"

Tardis snorted, and Jack could swear she rolled her eyes at him. He actually laughed at it.

"Thanks for looking after her, Tosh."

"No problem." She grinned. "You know me and dragons…"

"I do. I think Myfanwy likes you better than either Ianto or I."

The Elven woman chuckled. "I doubt that." She finished with the balm, rubbing her hands on a towel that had come from somewhere. "Let's get all three of you out to the _Valiant._ I know at least one person out there who's going to be very glad to see you."

Yes, Jack wanted to see Ianto very badly. He nodded, and together – with a happy Tardis in tow – they made their way to the dock, where the boat that Tommy had arranged waited for them. It was actually big enough for Tardis to ride in as well; it was quite hilarious watching the dragon as she delicately stepped into the boat, using her wings for balance. Once she was settled they all piled in, and the oarsmen began rowing.

The closer they got to the _Valiant,_ the antsier Jack became. He'd never been one to actually need anyone before, but Ianto was very different. He was the first person in so very long to accept him for who and what he was; he was even willing to use his magic to extend his own life, in order to stay with Jack for as long as Jack wanted…which meant forever in the captain's book.

Martha had been right: Jack did love Ianto, despite his intention not to ever give his heart away, for fear of being hurt.

The _Valiant_ lowered a rope ladder to the boat when it came alongside. Jack let Toshiko and Tommy go up first, and was about to usher Martha to go next, but she pushed him forward gently. "You're next, Jack. You have someone waiting for you onboard."

He didn't argue. Jack practically swarmed up the rope, landing on the deck with a thump.

"Jack!"

It was the Brigadier. The soldier strode across the deck toward him, the relief on his face palpable. "Welcome back, we were a bit concerned about you."

'Thank you, Sir." Jack shook his hand. "Leaving wasn't something I'd actually planned on doing." He glanced around, looking for the one face he really wanted to see.

Sir Alistair smirked knowingly. "Your young man should be up shortly. I must admit, I am impressed with him." Then his eyes widened as he caught sight of something over Jack's shoulder. "Bloody blue blazes!" he exclaimed. "Not another one!"

Jack turned and saw Tardis clambering up onto the deck. The dragon was looking around curiously, her golden eyes shining. "I understand you have more than just Myfanwy? Someone in town mentioned two others besides Tardis…"

"Oh yes. But we'll explain all that – "

Jack didn't hear anything else the Brigadier said. Someone had come up from the decks below, stopping as he caught sight of the immortal.

Ianto.

He had no idea how he got across the ship's deck, but suddenly he found himself being held by a very familiar pair of arms. Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck, inhaling his lover's scent as he finally relaxed for the first time in he couldn't remember how long. His arms tightened a bit when Ianto went to move away, holding the younger man even closer. "Don't let go," he begged, a part of him ashamed of how needy his voice sounded. There had been times when he'd wondered if he'd ever see Ianto again, and he wasn't about to release him yet.

"I'll never let go," came the whispered response. Ianto's arms tightened as well, and Jack knew he could easily lose himself in that embrace.

Eventually, they did pull away from each other. Ianto's eyes were full of worry, and Jack sighed knowing that Ianto had evidence that he'd died at least once. "I'll explain everything, I promise."

"A lot's been going on here, too," Ianto said. "Let's go belowdecks and get this conversation out of the way. I really just want to hold you for a while before all the hells break loose."

Jack softly bumped his forehead against his lover's. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

From the look on Ianto's face, Jack guessed that his lover had figured out there was a lot more to his story than what he'd told.

Of course he'd left out the more horrific of it; he couldn't very well say in front of a group of strangers that he'd been killed over and over because a bunch of cannibals liked the way he tasted, and not in a good way. Just that thought made him shiver, and he pretended that Ianto didn't see that, either.

They'd been discussing things for hours. Jack and Martha had told a heavily edited version of what had happened, while Sir Alistair and Ianto had explained what had been going on in Canary's Wharf since he'd been gone. The thing that surprised him most was Suzie, and her probability of being a Wizard; she seemed to be aware that her very presence between the power-mad Barons made her a target, and she was suitably unsettled by it. He'd hugged her, welcoming her back. He'd missed her.

Eventually, the meeting broke up. Martha was understandably upset; she'd tried to get some help in her rescue of the Doctor, but no one was willing. Sir Alistair had tried to explain that they had so much on their hands at Canary's Wharf, and that perhaps he could spare some men after; besides if Tardis could time travel then it wouldn't matter when they left. That answer left the Swear-Sword frustrated, and she confided in Jack that she was going back with or without help.

"It's too dangerous," he tried to argue with her, as the room gradually cleared.

"I know," she said. "But I owe him a blood debt. He saved my life. I can't just leave him in Saxon's hands."

"Then I'll go with – "

"No, Jack. You belong here."

He was secretly relieved; he didn't want to go back to that island, it terrified him too much to think what would happen if he was recaptured. He felt like a total coward.

Instead of fighting her on it, he simply enfolded her in a hug. "I can't stop you, but please be careful?"

"I will." She pulled away, smiling. "Let me go and collect Tardis, and then we'll be off."

"Remember what I told you, about having a place on my team."

"I will." She saluted him. "Good luck, Jack."

He saluted back. "Same to you, Martha."

She walked away, and Jack felt as if he were seeing her for the last time.

"She's going back, then."

He turned to regard Ianto, who had come to stand beside him. "Yes, she is."

"Did you offer to go back with her?"

"I did. But she told me to stay here."

Ianto moved closer, so his hand brushed Jack's. By instinct, the mercenary took it. "Something terrible happened to you on that island, didn't it?"

Jack opened his mouth, whether to answer or to deny he couldn't say. But nothing came out, and instead he found himself wrapping his arms around his lover once more, needing the comfort of being close to the one person who accepted him unconditionally.

"Oi you two," Owen interrupted. "Get a room!"

Jack pulled back. "Jealous, Owen?"

"No, I wanna keep my last meal down."

"Come on, Jack," Ianto touched his arm. "Let's go someplace we can talk."

They ended up in a fairly spacious room, with windows that matched the type in the meeting room they'd just been in, one level up. "It's the Captains' cabin," he explained. "I tried to talk them into letting me have a smaller room, but I got outvoted."

He dragged Jack toward the bunk, and he was more than willing to follow. Ianto pushed him down onto the mattress, removing Jack's clothes and then his own, crawling up to join the immortal.

Ianto kissed him. Jack moaned into it, tasting the magic on Ianto's tongue as it swept into his mouth, reconnecting the two of them after being apart for so many months. Hands roved over smooth skin, but to be honest Jack wasn't in the mood to make love…which was odd for him, but at that moment he simply wanted the closeness and the reassurance that he was where he belonged.

After a bit, Ianto pulled back just a little. "Tell me what happened. The whole truth."

Jack really didn't want to. He didn't want to burden his lover with what had happened. But the moment he opened his mouth to claim he was fine, the entire story spilled out. He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried.

He told Ianto everything: from his first sighting of Martha, to their subsequent arrival back in Canary's Wharf. Ianto's hold tightened on him as he spoke of the Doctor's disdain of him, and when he got to being a prisoner of the cannibals he could practically sense the fury radiating from the younger man. It made Jack glad that Martha had left; he had the feeling that nothing would have stopped Ianto from going with her, and that was something Jack didn't want. He wanted Ianto safe, and it was bad enough that he'd been a coward and let Martha sneak off on her own.

"Oh, my Jack," Ianto pulled him closer, tucking Jack's head against his shoulder. "You're with me now."

Jack burrowed deeper into Ianto's warmth. "I love you," he murmured against the younger man's pale skin.

Ianto stilled, and for a moment Jack was terrified he'd said the wrong thing. Then the Wizard's arms tightened once more. "I love you too, Jack. Always."

Jack sighed. "Always."

He settled into his lover's arms, knowing he was finally home.


	20. Chapter 20

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Please! If I owned them, they'd be in much better hands!

Author's note: Yes, these chapters are coming thick and fast, but please don't get used to it! I've just had writing time lately, and these few chapters I've really wanted to get posted…so I hope you enjoy.

Thanks once again to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites. I still maintain you guys are totally awesome!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty**

He strode down the corridor, Toclafane on his shoulder as usual. He whistled a jaunty tune as he passed through the stone hall leading deep into the mountain…_his_ mountain, which was what it was. It was all his: the volcano, the island, the people themselves. They belonged to him, and he was their Master.

There was a large metal door at the end of the corridor, held closed by four sturdy bolts. Harold shot the bolts using just the obsidian wand that he'd pulled from his pocket, not wanting to get his hands dirty, then used his power to swing the massive door open. He could feel the magic around him pressing close to his exposed skin, and he reveled in it, wishing there was more of it but knowing he wasn't strong enough to sense everything that had been locked within the very stone.

He entered the room beyond the door. It wasn't as finished as the corridor outside, rough cut from the living rock itself. It didn't really matter, not for the use he had for it. He grinned, not realizing that the expression stretched his face like a rictus of death.

Toclafane leapt from his shoulder, flying across the room and perching on one of the 'guests' interred within. The scales of the captive blue dragon were dull under the single lamp that lit the space, and Toclafane cackled as he settled himself against the larger creature, curling up on the flank just above a patch of scorched scales.

The others in the room glared at him, and he didn't care. Harold chuckled. "Are you comfortable? Well, I suppose that doesn't really matter, since you won't be feeling anything much longer."

"You're going to kill us then?" the woman spat, from where she sat against the cold wall, chains rattling as she adjusted her position.

He laughed; a rich chuckle right from the belly. "Kill you? Dear Martha Jones, why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know…because you're insane?" she snapped angrily.

He smirked. "I'm not the one who teleported straight into a trap, am I?" He may have missed the blue dragon the first time, when it came to rescue the immortal, but he'd had no doubt that at least one of them would come back for the Doctor, and he'd put his money on the Swear-Sword.

_That_ shut her up.

"You don't have to hold us prisoner," the Doctor said softly, swathed in his own chains, and wearing the special collar Harold had invented just for his Wizard rival.

"Oh, my dear Doctor…of course I do." He leaned over, putting his lips right next to the other Wizard's ear. "You'll only get in the way of my plans."

Then he twirled away, feeling a dance step coming on. He indulged it, then turned to face his prisoners once more. "You thought you had me so fooled, didn't you? Convinced that every word out of your pet immortal was an exaggeration, and not worth believing?" He snorted. "Honestly, just how gullible do you think I am?"

"Oh, but your freak was truly lovely, and he tasted divine," he continued, "but I wasn't experimenting on him: I was experimenting on _you_, Doctor. I wanted to see how long it took you to try to rescue him. Imagine my surprise when you didn't actually lift a finger to ease his suffering. You just let him be butchered over and over again, like he really was just a meat animal. Do you have any idea how impressed I was by your callousness? You made me proud." He patted the Doctor's cheek, loving the look of horror on both the Wizard's and his companion's faces.

"And you letting me play with him didn't distract me at all. Oh, Doctor…I know so much, more than you even know. You've told me so many things and you weren't even aware of doing it." He leaned over and whispered in his captive's ear. "I know about the Devastation."

The Doctor jerked away, his eyes wide. "No! How can you know about that?" The terror in his voice was palpable.

"Don't you know where you are?" Oh, this was quite lovely. Never did Harold even consider that he didn't know where they'd ended up. "This is Argentyn Devastal." He pronounced it loudly, throwing his arms open wide was if to encompass the entire island.

"What is he talking about?" Martha demanded. "What does he mean?"

"Argentyn Devastal," the Doctor repeated in a strangled whisper. "Silver Devastation." He shook himself. "But how can you know that? No one should know about that!"

"How did I know?" Harold smirked. "That's an easy one: I found the door."

The Doctor was shaking his head. "You can't have – "

"It wasn't hidden as well as you thought. I found it when I was twelve. It called to me, and I answered." Harold could feel the calling now, like the sound of drums in his head.

He spun away once more. "But see, I'm not strong enough to open the door. And I didn't know why…until you and your freaky friends showed up. And that's when I heard you talking…talking about the spell."

He hadn't thought it was possible for the Doctor to get any paler.

"I worked it out, you see," Harold went on. "The spell…your name…why my magic could never be strong enough to free the Devastation. You thought you were so clever…but really, how could your spell possibly work, when you forgot the one vital thing that would have guaranteed that myself and my fellow Wizard Master Jones would never have been born?" He laughed. Really, he loved being smarter than anyone else.

From the look on his prisoner's face, he could see the Doctor finally _got_ it.

"Understand now? I'm so glad I could enlighten you. Accept it as my last gift to you."

"I thought you weren't going to kill us?" Martha demanded. She was confused, whereas her Wizard friend slumped under the weight of the knowledge he'd just gained.

Harold put a hand on his chest in mock surprise. "Kill you? Why do I need to?" He threw his arms out once more, turning on his heel in a complete circle. "I call this the Zero Room, because absolutely _nothing_ will ever happen within it. Once I leave here for the final time, I'll lock this door…and you will remain prisoners forever. The spell I've cast will ensure that you will all remain in stasis for eternity. Hells, your freak friend will most likely die before you ever escape."

"You don't have to do this!" the Doctor exclaimed. "If you'd just listen – "

"No," Harold snarled, "I've listened to your lies long enough. Now, I'm going to fix what you've broken, and we'll see who's the better Wizard!"

"Jack won't let you hurt Ianto," Martha vowed.

Harold smirked. "Why should I hurt him…when I can make him my ally?"

He turned to leave the room, stopping just inside the door. "By the way…there's something you don't know about Toclafane." He held out his arm, and the small black dragon launched himself off of Tardis' flank and flew to his Master. "You see, I know about your dragon's little ability to travel in time, and I also figured out that she couldn't always do that – you can thank your freak for that - so it must be a spell." He stroked his dragon's neck, and the creature preened. "Toclafane _eats_ spells. He can't do that to magic, only the intent inherent in the spell itself, which is why I can't use him to get to the Devastation. But when he does eat a spell, he can pass that spell onto me. Which means, as we've been standing here chatting like old friends, he's been absorbing your dragon's time travel ability. I won't be able to use it more than once, but that's enough for what I plan on doing."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "You can't go back – "

"And stop the Devastation from being locked away?" Harold waved his free hand. "Oh, I know that. I'm familiar enough with the magic around that particular event. No, I can't do that…but I can stop you, Doctor. Or should I say…Master John?"

The Doctor began to struggle against his bonds, but Harold knew that wouldn't work. "So, it's time – no pun intended – for me to leave. It's been a fun game, but I was always destined to win. Oh, and the collar that you and your familiar are wearing are going to suppress your own magical abilities…even though it's not going to matter in a few minutes."

He turned once more, striding from the room. With a flick of his wrist, Harold slammed the door shut, and he could feel the magic activate. He smiled.

"Let's go and fix things, shall we?" he asked Toclafane.

The dragon made a cackling noise, even as his scales began to glow darkly. Harold could feel the blue dragon's spell surrounding him, and as he thought of his destination he could sense the very timelines themselves twist to accommodate the two of them.

And, as Harold Saxon and Toclafane vanished from sight…

_Time changed._


	21. Chapter 21

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like messing with them!

Author's note: The last chapter got a bit of silence, so I can't tell if you hated it…or was just stunned by it. I'm going with the latter, since it stokes my ego more than the first.

And now…we see just what Saxon has changed…

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One**

Master Archivist, Lord of Torchwood Castle, and Grand Cardinal Wizard Ianto Jones didn't want to wake up.

He was warm; even though it was spring in Cardiff, it had insisted on staying cold at night, and the blankets Ianto was currently curled up under were making his 'nest' nice and toasty. It didn't hurt that the body of his lover was splayed across his back, head burrowed in his neck, one heavy arm holding him close and a long leg wedged between Ianto's thighs. The Wizard sighed in contentment, turning slightly into his bedmate's embrace, his own arm looping behind him and over the firm arse in order to pull himself even closer.

Ianto dozed a little longer, his lover's soft breathing ruffling the hair behind the Wizard's ear. The duty-bound part of him knew that they were expected to be rising, to start the business of the day; but he just couldn't find it within himself to care. He was feeling uncharacteristically lazy, and simply wanted to stay in bed all day.

Eventually, his lover stirred. Ianto felt the Magic within him awaken before he actually physically moved, and he stifled a yawn as he, himself, came fully awake. He gently disentangled himself in order to turn to look at the man who'd been his lover for four years, smiling slightly as sleepy blue and gold eyes met his own.

Ianto found himself smiling. "Good morning, Jack."

"Morning," came the quiet reply, accompanied by a kiss that had Ianto's tongue tingling with Magic and his body with need.

Jack pulled the Wizard closer, melding their bodies once more. Ianto luxuriated in the closeness, wrapping his arms around the other man, one hand playing with his dark hair.

"Are we being slug- a-beds today?" Jack asked, his fingers tracing along Ianto's spine.

"I wish," Ianto answered, disappointed. "We have a guest coming."

"Too bad. I would have liked to've spent all day in bed with you."

"So would I."

After another long, languorous kiss, Ianto braved the chilliness of the air to climb out of bed. He shivered, grabbing his robe from the floor where they'd knocked it last night and fishing around under the bed for his fleece-lined slippers.

Once bundled up against the cold, Ianto made his way to the facilities; it didn't take him long to finish his morning ablutions. At one point Jack came in and joined him, and they finished in companionable silence.

They'd dressed, and Jack had just finished tying Ianto's hair back into its customary Wizard's braid – Ianto loved having him twist it into the intricate plait, and it served his lover's hair fetish as well – when there was a soft knock on their chamber door.

"Come," Ianto called, knowing who would be on the other side.

The door pushed open, revealing his Steward, Gwen Cooper. She was dressed in Ianto's personal colors, red and gold, her own dark hair pulled back in a plain tail. She bowed to the two men. "Good morning, My Lords," she greeted.

"Good morning, Mistress Gwen," Ianto answered, standing. "Is the usual room prepared for our guest?"

"Yes, My Lord," she said. "Also, I've taken the liberty of opening the reading room off the main Archive, and to restock the wine rack there as well."

"Thank you." Ianto was grateful for his Steward; Gwen's family had served his own for almost two centuries, and she did her job extremely well…although sometimes her attitude got the better of her, especially where his relationship with Jack was concerned.

"Mistress Heather has breakfast ready," Gwen went on. "You'll be eating in the kitchens as usual?"

She did her best to hide it, but Ianto caught the slight edge of disdain in her voice. Another issue Gwen had had was Ianto's blatant disregard for protocol and station, except in an official capacity. Hells, he'd have cut his hair years ago if he could have gotten away with it, and if Jack didn't like playing with it so much.

"Yes, we will. Come and get us when the Lady arrives, please."

Gwen bowed once more, then departed to her duties, leaving the two men alone once more. "I'm starving," Jack said, taking Ianto by the hand. "Being with you always gives me an appetite." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively even as he was pulling the Wizard toward the door.

Ianto laughed. "And not necessarily for food?"

"That goes without saying!"

"Your lines don't get any better with age, My Lord Deathless."

"But you love them anyway, My Lord Wizard."

"That I do," Ianto admitted, letting his lover lead him toward the extensive castle kitchens.

Mistress Heather had their plates set out on the small table Ianto had had moved into a corner of the warm main kitchen; he'd never seen the sense of setting up the dining room for every meal, since it was simply Jack and himself. It also gave the matronly Head of Kitchens the opportunity to comment on both men's eating habits. She often swore that Jack learned his manners in a barn, and would usually wheedle Ianto into eating "just a little more" thinking that the Wizard was far too skinny for his own good. It had led Ianto to once comment it was like having his mother back, and Mistress Heather had blushed at the compliment.

They were just finishing the excellent egg casserole that Mistress Heather had made, when a shiver made its way down Ianto's spine.

He dropped his fork, focusing on what he'd just felt. He reached out with his magical senses, trying to find the source of his sudden unease. _There_…his eyes narrowed, and he cursed.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"We're going to have a second guest," Ianto growled, pushing his chair back. "I'm going to kill her for not warning us."

Jack stood as well, his own breakfast abandoned as the golden flecks in his blue eyes began to glow. His lover didn't have the same magical senses that Ianto had, but the Wizard had no doubt that he'd be able to feel what Ianto had.

Judging from the curses Jack let out, he did.

Together the two men left the kitchens, bidding good day to Mistress Heather as they did. Passing up into the main areas of the castle, they made their way to the immense foyer, even as Gwen was heading toward the door.

The Steward turned at their approach, looking just a bit surprised. "There are two guests," Ianto told her. "We'll greet them if you'll see to preparing a second room."

"Yes, My Lord." The woman turned on her heel and left, not bothering to hide her irritation at her master's taking on doorman duties.

Ianto would have chuckled at her expression if he wasn't so irritated himself. He went to the large double doors, flinging them open even before the person on the other side could knock.

Lady Donna Noble had her gloved hand up, and she quickly lowered it as she was revealed in the open doorway. "Ianto!" she greeted him, dragging him into a hug whether he wanted one or not. "Good to see you again, Gorgeous!"

"Donna," he returned, pulling himself gently from her embrace. "You could have said you'd be bringing a plus one."

The woman rolled her eyes. "You gonna let us in, or not?"

Ianto stepped back, giving Donna and her companion room to enter. The Great Wizard hadn't changed: her long red hair was styled into a messy Wizard's braid, her riding clothes all in shades of brown and green. She was a handsome woman, a bit older than Ianto himself, brash and vocal and a real pain in the arse.

Ianto adored her.

The person who entered with her…well, calling him a person was stretching the term a bit. Lord Omega Patrexes was Ianto's opposite, a Void Wizard…but the being hidden under the indigo robes and magic spells was hardly a man any longer. He appeared as a man in his thirties, with long blond Wizard's plait and blue eyes. His adopted features were handsome, if a bit sharp.

They were accompanied by their familiars. Donna's Ood was actually twenty-four tiny green dragons, each no bigger than Ianto's hand, with a group mind that allowed them to function as one creature. All of them had been born from the same egg, and they were the most unusual of any of the dragons ever born.

Omega's Harmonia was like her master, under the illusion spell that Omega always wore when traveling. She appeared to be a blue and indigo dragon, about the size of Ianto's Myfanwy. Unlike Ood, who flittered around the hallway looking for things to get into, Harmonia settled at her master's feet, her long head moving sinuously as she took in her surroundings.

"Ianto," Omega nodded in greeting. His voice sounded almost sepulchral, which fitted him perfectly. "I did try to warn Donna that she should tell you I was coming with her."

Ianto shook his head. "She never listens, does she?"

"Oi!' Donna exclaimed. "Standing right here, you know!" She moved around Ianto to grab Jack into a hard hug. "You keeping himself in line?" she asked, as she pulled away.

Jack grinned. "That's what I was hired to do."

Donna laughed. "Honey, they don't pay you enough!"

Two of Ood's bodies came to settle on Jack; one in his hair, the other on his shoulder. Donna went to brush them off, but Jack stopped her. "They're fine," he said, stroking the one on his shoulder.

Omega took his turn to greet Jack. He bowed slightly, almost stiffly. "My Lord Deathless," he intoned.

Jack returned the bow. "My Lord Death." Then he grinned. "Your cloaking spell needs a bit of work, you're a little fuzzy at the edges."

The Void Wizard laughed. "That's only because you can see through the disguise, Jack. You're the only one I've found who can."

"Let me hang up your cloaks," Ianto offered, "then we can take this somewhere more comfortable than my drafty hall."

That took a bit longer than usual; Myfanwy flew into the foyer, chasing one of Donna's Ood. She greeted their guests with demands for attention; even Omega got one, and the red-gold dragon didn't usually let Void Wizards get that close. Ianto knew, though, it was because he himself actually liked Omega, even if his presence irritated Ianto's own magic and he liked time to prepare for it.

Once that was done, Ianto led them all toward the Archives, even though he'd already guessed that Donna had used that as an excuse to show up at the Castle. Gwen had readied one of the reading rooms; they were shielded and protected with many levels of spells, and no one would be able to eavesdrop if they were so inclined.

Because Ianto understood the implication of both Donna and Omega's arrival on his doorstep, without official warning.

He ushered them into the room. It was well-appointed and comfortable, with overstuffed chairs and dark wood tables scattered about. A thick burgundy carpet covered the flagstones, and a fire blazed in the grate, warming the chamber to acceptable levels. The velvet curtains had been pushed open, revealing the castle's garden beyond, just beginning to bloom toward its summer glory.

Jack offered refreshment; Omega refused – although that was no surprise - but Donna accepted a glass of wine, and Ianto asked for one as well. He wished Gwen had instead stocked the room with coffee-making supplies, but the Steward hadn't known that the room was going to be used by anyone except Lady Donna.

"I take it this is an unofficial visit?" Ianto inquired, after everyone was settled.

Omega and Donna glanced at each other. "Unofficial," Donna confirmed, "although it'll be official soon enough."

"Then I have to ask why you're coming to me, instead to the Head of Cardinal Wizards." Anything official should have been taken to Sarah Jane Smith, the Head of his Order.

"Because," Omega answered, "we simply don't trust Sarah Jane to do what's needed."

"Yeah," Donna said. "And it's no secret that you're far more powerful than she is."

Ianto frowned. "You're not suggesting some sort of coup?"

"Gods, no!" Donna exclaimed. "Look, you should just let us explain, okay? It'll become clearer once you have the entire story."

Ianto nodded. He could already guess that he wasn't about to like what they were going to tell him, because after all one didn't get a visit from both the Heads of the Void and Great Orders just every day.

He glanced at Jack for support. His lover was seated in a chair by the door, his sharp eyes watching everything. He caught Ianto's gaze on him, and nodded slightly. The Wizard relaxed, knowing that Jack had his back no matter what happened.

"Do you mind if I lower my illusion?" Omega asked. "Your spells on this room are making it harder to hold onto it."

"No, please." Ianto really didn't want him to, but it wasn't something he hadn't seen before.

The blond haired façade faded out, revealing Omega's true shape. There was literally nothing left of the Lord Omega Patrexes but an animated skeleton, the indigo robes hanging from exposed clavicles and shoulder blades. His skull permanently grinned at them all, and he nodded his thanks. "Thank you," the voice was even more otherworldly than before as the Lich spoke.

Ianto could never figure out why Omega had done it. Why he'd tried to become Deathless like Jack, only using the Void energy to accomplish it. Yes, the Wizard would live forever, but he'd do it as a corpse, unable to enjoy anything that true life offered.

He often wondered if that was why Jack and Omega seemed to get along so well, despite being diametrically opposed. Even though Omega had existed only about half as long as Jack had, they had the curse of immortality to give them common ground.

"As I was saying," Donna put in, "we'll tell you what we suspect, and then you can decide if you want to join us in an official sanction or not."

The Cardinal Wizard raised an eyebrow in surprise. An official sanction didn't happen all that often, and only in cases of Wizard malfeasance. "What's going on?"

"We've received reliable word that Harold Saxon is trying to release the Devastation," Omega answered.

"What?" Ianto almost came up out of his chair in shock. "Is he insane?"

"There's some evidence of that, yeah," Donna said. "He claims to have found the door."

That sent Ianto back into his chair, the strength leaving him in a rush. If Saxon had found the door…"Why haven't you done anything?" he demanded of Omega. "You're his Head of Order!"

"I ordered him to cease any research into the Devastation," the Lich answered. "He assured me he had, but the rumors I've heard from Argestyn Devastal suggest otherwise."

'Does he _want_ to bring about the end of the world?" Ianto asked hectically.

"He claims he can control it."

"And of course you didn't believe him."

"Of course not," the Void Wizard said. "I may be ancient, but I'm not senile."

That comment drew an inadvertent snort from Jack.

Ianto ignored it. "You're right, we do have to do something."

"You know," Donna said, "I understand the danger here. But as Head of Great Order, I have to say that this would give my order just enough ammunition against the Cardinals and Voids to demand that your orders be disbanded."

Now Ianto saw just why they'd come to him. "You're not asking me to speak to my cousin – "

"No. Jenny wouldn't listen to anything you have to say." Donna sighed. "She's too against the idea of you to even give you the time of day. You know how she feels about your orders."

Ianto did. Jenny Smith wasn't technically his cousin; they did share a common ancestor, and at one point their families had been close. But there was far too much enmity between the two branches now to even think about rational discussion.

"You should also know…she said she's found the spell."

This was getting worse by the minute.

"How?" Ianto asked, his voice strangled.

"I have no idea," Donna answered. "As far as I knew, the only partial copy was here, in the Archives."

Ianto nodded. As the Archivist to the Wizards' Quorum Council, he had control of Torchwood's Archives, and knew pretty much everything in it. Wanting to do research in the Archives had been Donna's story in order to get to see him. "It's here," he confirmed. "In fact, it's locked in the Secure Archives. Only I have access there."

"She's threatening to use it?" Jack spoke up.

Donna nodded. "Luckily for us, she'll never get permission. But, if it gets back to her that Saxon wants to release the Devastation…" She faded out, not really needing to finish that sentence.

It was obvious what would happen. That one of the Void Wizards was trying to bring about the end of the world by opening the door to the Devastation's prison…it could conceivably give her enough votes in Quorum to allow the spell to be read.

"Does she think she'll be immune to it?" he asked. "Because if she does, she's wrong. That spell will wipe out all Wizards, not just Cardinal and Void."

"I don't know what she's thinking, Ianto. All I know is, she hates both orders enough. You know she blames you all for her ancestor's death."

"He was my ancestor, as well," Ianto argued. "And he's been long thought of as a traitor, for even trying to use that spell."

"Jenny doesn't think so. She thinks he was some sort of hero, for standing up against the Wizards' tyranny."

"Can't you control her, Donna?"

"Don't you think I've tried? There's something seriously wrong with that girl, and nothing I say or do seems to work. I'm really surprised she hasn't used the spell anyway, without waiting for permission. I hate to say this, but you're another reason she's so gung-ho on reading that thing."

"Me?" Ianto's eyebrows went up. "Why me?"

"You're the most powerful of the Cardinal Wizards," Omega answered for her. "In fact, I shan't hesitate to say you're the most powerful Cardinal Wizard _ever_, and you're only in your twenties. Just how powerful will you become? And then there's your relationship with the Deathless. You haven't kept that a secret at all."

"Just because I'm in a relationship with a man – "

"It's not because Jack's a man, love," Donna continued. "It's because he's the Deathless. You know how my own order sees him. You're the most powerful Wizard of our age, sleeping with…I'm sorry Jack…"

"It's fine, Donna," Jack answered coldly. "I'm well aware of the word they use."

"You know I don't feel that way, right?" She was practically begging.

"I know. Like I said, it's fine." He favored her with a smile, and she relaxed.

"Damnit!" Ianto swore. "There's no way I'm giving up the man I love just because of a bigoted, small-minded…shit, there isn't a word strong enough to describe how I'm feeling about her right now."

"Which is why we need to stop Saxon, and take that excuse away," Omega said. "He's the primary issue. He's the one we need to take care of."

"Omega's right," Jack said.

"I can also see why you brought this to me, instead of Sarah Jane." It wasn't that the older woman was a bad leader; but she was a pacifist, and Ianto knew she wouldn't be able to take any of the stronger steps that may be needed to stop Saxon.

"Then we should figure out just what he's up to, and stop him," Ianto declared. "I assume you two have some sort of plan?"

Donna smirked. "Too right. But first I'd like another glass of that really good wine…"


	22. Chapter 22

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but don't you think I'd do a good with it if I did?

Author's note: Next chapter! We'll see more of what changed, and just what this so-called plan is. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two**

He did what he always had done: took care of his family. Only now, circumstances were so very different.

For almost eight hundred years, he'd been in service to the Lords of Torchwood Castle, when he'd finally managed to track down Lady Rose's descendants to Cardiff. When he'd explained who he was, and that he'd known the first Lady Torchwood, he'd been accepted into the family wholeheartedly, and he'd vowed to protect them until such time as he was no longer needed. It wasn't as if he could die in his duty; being Deathless made certain of that. But he'd always taken his duty seriously, and he was proud of what he'd done in the time he'd been sworn to the family.

Certainly, there had been times when his service had been more than difficult. There had also been times when his family had been persecuted because of his presence, especially by the Great Wizards, who were never quiet about calling him wrong and an abomination. However, even when the Lord of the Castle had been one of that order, the Deathless had always been a valued retainer, someone they could trust implicitly to watch after the family and to do what was needed to protect them.

He'd given up his name to do so, when he'd made his vow to the family. It had been that important to him. It had also given him a level of protection against those who would have tried to destroy him…or worse.

All that had changed, the first time he'd held the current Lord of Torchwood in his arms, twenty-six years ago.

He could still hear Lady Carys Jones' voice as she'd said, "It's time you chose a new name for yourself."

From that moment on, he'd been Jack.

It had been the Magic. He'd known that from the moment the infant Ianto had been placed in his arms, as he'd made to renew his vow to the newest Lord. The tingle that had traveled through his hands had warned him that this was no ordinary child. It had been Lady Carys though, who'd announced that the baby was more, that he would be a Cardinal Wizard, the first in their family for three generations. And, with a knowing look, she'd calmly said that the Deathless would have a larger role to play in the child's life than anyone who'd come before.

Their personal magicks were, from that first moment of contact, forever intertwined. He'd been able to learn much about the Deep Magic that had made him Deathless, and also under the tutelage of several of the family throughout the centuries he'd been taught how to use some of that Magic to sense things, and he'd known at once that he and the young Lord shared a bond that he'd never experienced before.

They'd been inseparable, up until the time that Lord Ianto had gone to apprentice with Lady Sarah Jane Smith, when he'd turned eleven.

They'd written to each other, their connection never wavering. But Jack hadn't seen Ianto again until his parents had been killed while defending Cardiff from raiders, when the boy had been sixteen.

Jack could still remember that day vividly. The boy who'd left had returned a young man, handsome in his grief. He'd stood by his parents' funeral pyre stoically, as if nothing could touch him. But Jack could see; he could see the pain and the loneliness eating away at Ianto, and the weight of his new responsibilities bowing his shoulders under the unrelieved black of his mourning tunic.

He'd fallen in love with Ianto that day, at the pyreside as the flames carried the former Lord and Lady of Torchwood toward Heaven, the tragic beauty of his new Lord tearing his heart into pieces.

Afterward, Ianto had accepted the keys to the Archives from then-Steward Geraint Cooper. He'd then turned and given them to Jack, naming him as Keeper of the Archives until his Wizard's training had been complete.

Such a show of trust hadn't been lost on Jack; nor had it been lost on the Great Wizards who had attended the funeral. The uproar had been loud and outraged, until Ianto had used a simple flick of his power to cast a Silence spell over the entire gathering. He'd then accused them all of being disrespectful to his parents and to his own loss. He'd reminded them all of the many centuries of loyal service Jack had given his family, and that there was no one else he would trust with the keys of the Archives.

That hadn't gone over well, but it had quieted his detractors for a while.

The next several years had been difficult. Their letters became more personal…and more intimate. They'd given Jack hope that Ianto had felt the same way that he did…and he'd received confirmation of that, when the young man had finally returned home from his training, at twenty-one. That was when Ianto had confessed his feelings, and had told Jack that he would be with him for as long as Jack wanted…which, as far as the immortal was concerned, would be forever.

They'd been together ever since.

And so Jack, Lord Deathless, found himself in a position that was oh-so familiar to him: supporting his lover as Lady Donna explained her daft scheme to get evidence against Harold Saxon.

"No way," Jack exclaimed. "He's not just walking into that madman's home!"

Ianto glanced at him; Jack could see the gratitude there, as well as the affection. "I have to agree with Jack. Just walking in without any sort of back-up plan would be suicide. Besides, what possible excuse would I have to go to Argentyn Devastal that wouldn't sound contrived? Lord Harold and I have never gotten along."

"But you're the logical choice!" Donna averred. "You'll be able to sense the door, since it was sealed with Cardinal Magic."

"If that would be the case," Ianto answered, "then why haven't past Cardinal Wizards been able to do the same?"

Jack thought that Omega would have rolled his eyes…if he'd had any within those empty sockets. "I do believe we've already pointed out that you're the most powerful Cardinal Wizard of our age."

Ianto did what the Void Wizard couldn't, and Jack almost laughed at the rather expressive eye roll. "While I appreciate the pandering to my vanity, your argument doesn't hold water, Omega. Just because I may be the most powerful Wizard _currently_ to be had, that doesn't mean that I'm not the most powerful Wizard _ever_. We're all familiar with the myths surrounding K'anpo Rimpoche and how he managed to imprison the Devastation; the problem is, the events were so long ago that any record of what actually happened has been lost. We have no idea how he did it, or even if he did it alone."

"We don't even know how Lord Harold thinks he can open the door himself," Jack put in. He agreed with everything Ianto had said; there just wasn't enough intelligence to come up with any sort of picture of what might be happening on Argentyn Devastal. "If a Cardinal Wizard sealed the door, can a Void Wizard even hope to open it?"

"Jack has a valid point," Ianto went on. "While I do know there are certain magicks that can't be cast without help from one of the other orders, I have yet to hear of one that can be cancelled out by its diametric opposite. In fact, I wouldn't hesitate to say that most Cardinal Magic is proof against Void Magic, and vice versa."

"But to continue your previous argument," the Lich commented, "we don't know what sort of magic was available almost two thousand years ago. I'm certain even Jack here will tell you how much magic has changed just in his lifetime."

Jack raised an eyebrow at that. "_Just_ in my lifetime?"

"You know what I mean, Lord Deathless." Omega's grave-deep voice had the faint tinge of laughter in it. "After all, you're so much older than I am."

"But I look so much better!" Jack teased. He couldn't help it; Omega was the one person who truly knew what it was like to be unable to die, although he'd gone about doing it in the worst way possible. At least the Void Wizard had destroyed his research into immortality, when he'd realized just what a curse it was.

He glanced at Ianto…the man who wanted to spend eternity with him. Jack was just a bit too selfish to even try to talk him out of it. He didn't want to spend all the long millennia of his life alone.

"Boys," Donna sighed. "Look, if you can come up with a valid reason to go to Argentyn Devastal, I'd go along with it."

"I don't see why we can't simply call a Quorum, get Lord Harold off his island that way, and then get someone in there while he's gone," Ianto suggested. "They can snoop around all they want, while the Quorum keeps him occupied."

Donna glanced at Omega; the Void Lich's shoulders rose and fell, almost as if he'd just sighed. "It would need to be a really good reason to call the Quorum," the Great Wizard answered, her hands absently going up to stroke a pair of her Ood dragons that had perched on her head. The others were dispersed about the room; one was on the back of Jack's chair, and he could hear the tiny claws clench in the leather, making it creak slightly.

There were three laying on Myfanwy; the fire dragon was curled up on the hearth, seemingly asleep. But Jack could tell differently; he wasn't as empathic with his lover's familiar as Ianto was, but the immortal could tell her moods by her body language. Myfanwy was like the Deathless himself; keeping an eye on her master while there were visitors in the house.

Harmonia had even picked up one of the little Oods; he was sprawled across the skeletal skull, resembling some sort of strange, dragon-shaped hat. Jack had to wrestle back a snort at the sight, dragging his attention back to the discussion at hand.

"It's a better plan than having Ianto just show up on Lord Harold's doorstep claiming to want to do some sort of genealogical research," the Deathless replied.

"There still has to be a really good reason to call the Wizards' Quorum," Donna insisted.

"There isn't anything juicy in the agenda that can be bumped up to a special meeting?" Ianto asked.

The Head of Great Order shook her head. "Nothing that I've seen. And you have to take into consideration that you'd need a fantastic alibi not to show up."

Ianto quirked an eyebrow at her. "So, it's still up to me?"

"You _are_ still the best option to discover something," Omega answered.

"We could always claim you're finally getting married and the woman is horribly unsuitable or something," Donna joked. "You know most of the Wizards around are either looking at you to get one of your servants pregnant, or to get into a marriage of convenience to make sure there's an heir to the Castle. They totally discount Jack as any sort of Consort material." She grimaced. "Sorry, Jack."

She seemed determined to be inadvertently insulting this visit. Jack hid his grimace. "Well, Ianto and I know the truth." They'd done nothing to hide their relationship, but no one knew that Ianto himself would outlive everyone currently on the Quorum - except for Omega - by millennia.

He could feel Ianto's eyes on him, and Jack turned to look at his lover. There was a question in those blue and gold orbs, and it was one Jack was dreading. He knew what Ianto was asking, but Jack didn't want to share that news with anyone.

But he admitted, it would be the biggest scandal to hit the Wizard community in ages, and it would certainly guarantee that Lord Harold would be at the Quorum to discuss it…

But, damnit…he didn't want anyone discussing their private business as if they had any sort of say in the matter!

Jack slumped down into his chair. He barely noticed Myfanwy sitting up, her head turning between her master and her master's lover, obviously sensing the unease in both men. "I don't…" he shook his head, looking imploringly at Ianto. "I know we meant…" He couldn't get the words out.

Ianto's expression was as distraught as Jack felt. "If Lord Harold thinks he can release the Devastation – "

"I know!" Jack exploded. Just as quickly as his anger erupted, it was gone; replaced by sad acceptance. "You're right. I just don't want what others think to influence our decision…"

Ianto got up from his chair, to kneel in front of Jack, his hands on his lover's knees. "It won't," he swore. "This is what we both want, and no narrow-minded Wizards are going to change my mind."

Jack took Ianto's hands in his. "I believe you," he murmured, kissing the knuckles of those long, graceful fingers. "Maybe you should tell Donna and Omega, before they burst with curiosity."

The Wizard stood to face the other two. It was obvious that both their guests were dying to ask, even if Omega didn't have Donna's mobile features any longer.

Ianto didn't return to his chair; instead, he kept one of Jack's hands in his own, whether for support or reassurance the Deathless couldn't say.

"There is something you can tell the Quorum that would pretty much guarantee all the uproar you'd want, and to explain my absence," Ianto said.

"Why do I think this is gonna be a ball-buster?" Donna asked rhetorically.

Jack tightened his grasp on Ianto's hand in encouragement, even though he sincerely wished this didn't have to be done.

Ianto took a deep breath. "I…found a spell in the Archives. It would allow me to have a child…" there was a pause, then, "…with Jack."

Donna's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Bloody hell!" she shrieked. "I didn't think that spell actually existed! So…who would carry then?"

"I would," Jack spoke up, sounding a bit sharper than was strictly necessary. "Being Deathless…if anything goes wrong…"

"Well," Omega said bemusedly, "that would certainly get the attention of the Quorum. I know the two of you have examined all the consequences of such an act – "

"We have," Ianto said. "We'd intended on sharing the news once we were certain it worked, and by then it would be too late for anyone to try to force us to give up on the idea."

"Oh, the Great Wizards are going to go spare!" Donna's eyes were actually sparkling with pure mischief. "You two really know how to rile 'em up!"

"That wasn't our intention – "

"Oh, I know Ianto. Look, I personally think you two will be great fathers. It'll have at least one doting auntie! But any child of yours is going to be scarily powerful. The rest of my order and the Voids will literally freak out at the idea."

"I'm not so certain I'm not already freaking out," Omega said, although there was something akin to awe in his voice. "It makes me wish it would be born with a Void in its lineage."

"Have you two actually used the spell yet?" Donna asked.

"Not yet," Ianto answered. "It will only work at a specific time of the year…the Spring Rites. And I didn't find it early enough to prepare for it this year."

Donna nodded. "That makes sense, with all that fertility energy flying around. I would also assume there's a bit of special circumstances involved."

Ianto nodded. "It's a very complicated magic. But then, it would have to be. It would be embarrassing to accidentally get your partner pregnant."

"Yes, this rumor would definitely be a reason to call a Quorum," Donna said. "I just wish it didn't have to happen. Isn't there something else we can think of? You two are friends, and I don't want to rake you both through the mud like that."

"We'd prefer that too," Jack retorted. "But Ianto's right; if Lord Harold does have some way to release the Devastation, then bringing a child into that sort of situation is something neither one of us want to do. We can work out the fallout later, when it gets closer to us actually trying it." Saying that it was the right thing to do didn't make the immortal feel any better. All he could think of was if someone had enough advanced notice, they might figure out a way to stop them.

But then, there was a distinct possibility that the spell wouldn't work anyway.

Ianto must have sensed his despair, because he clasped Jack's hand a bit tighter. It might have been a bit naïve, but as long as Jack had Ianto, things would work out. He just needed to have faith in his partner.


	23. Chapter 23

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Torchwood and Doctor Who are owned by people who don't deserve to have such nice things.

Author's Note: it seems that a lot of you really like this new reality. Hm…

Thanks once again to my readers. I'm not above begging you all for reviews, just so you know. You don't have to say much, just that you like it, and you'd be making me a really happy camper. Thanks to you who are reviewing, I love to hear from you. And those who are alerting or adding me to favorites…every one of you totally rock. Everyone who does any of the above feeds the plot bunnies, and the plot bunnies kick me until I sit down and write.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three**

It was a week before the rumors were really flying about Ianto and Jack, and what they'd planned on doing.

Donna kept them apprised of the uproar it was causing among the Great Wizards; she seemed to take a great deal of pleasure at the hornets' nest her carefully placed words were kicking up. Ianto loved her dearly, but sincerely wished she wasn't enjoying it quite so much.

Especially since the whole thing was hurting Jack.

It was him, as well; but Ianto was more concerned for his lover than he was for himself. On the outside Jack seemed his usual self, but there were smiles that didn't reach his eyes and a slight distance between the two of them that hadn't existed before. Ianto knew it was because of what he'd told Donna and Omega, and that what should have been good news was being used to cause a furor among the Wizards just so they could get evidence against Harold Saxon. Yes, Jack understood that they needed to keep the Void Wizard from releasing the Devastation, but that didn't ease the feelings of anger and hurt his immortal lover was feeling.

The idea that they could have a family should have been exciting. It should have been a miracle.

Instead, it was quickly becoming a mockery.

Ianto was at the window in his study, watching Jack as he stood at the pinnacle of the highest tower – the Archive Tower – of the castle, the chill wind blowing his cloak around his tall frame like a banner. The Wizard sighed. He couldn't blame Jack for feeling the way he was. Ianto felt the same; he wanted a family with Jack, more than anything. He was realizing that he'd made a mistake in revealing the news to Donna, for her to use to start rumors in order to call a Quorum. The latest letter from Donna was held, crumpled in his hand. Lady Jenny Smith had been the one to call the Wizards to meet on the issue, which didn't surprise Ianto at all. His distant cousin had been against both the Cardinal and Void Wizards, and her vociferous arguments would often bring meetings to a complete halt.

And Donna's reaction to it all was also maddening. Her sheer enjoyment of the uproar depressed Ianto, even though he knew she didn't mean anything by it. Donna was a stirrer by nature, and anything that threw the Wizard community into a tizzy was, to her, a good thing. She wasn't taking the time to think about what this was doing to Ianto…and to Jack.

Ianto turned away from the window, making his way to his desk to pen a response to Donna's missive. He really wanted to set her straight, that to the two men this wasn't a laughing matter, but didn't think saying it in a letter would press home what they were going through. Oh, why couldn't he have come up with something else to make a Quorum feasible?

It would mean they wouldn't be able to put their plans into motion until much later. Ianto and Jack had both planned to use the spell on the next Spring Rites, but now that everyone knew about it they would have to push it back. Even though the Quorum was an excuse to get Harold Saxon away from Argentyn Devastal the reason would still be in everyone's heads, and it would be impossible to do anything for a while without someone breathing down their necks. Ianto sighed. At least he and Jack had eternity. But knowing that didn't help with Ianto's disappointment with not being able to start a family right away.

At least no one but Jack and himself knew about the effect the Deep Ways were having on Ianto's lifespan. He really hated to see the reaction to _that_ getting out.

Her letter also said that the Quorum was scheduled for tomorrow, which would mean that he and Jack would have free rein to visit Argentyn Devastal and to see just what Lord Harold was up to. He already had the Transportation spell for himself and Jack, and they would be ready to go as soon as they were sure the coast was clear. Honestly he just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Ianto prized his rather quiet life with Jack, and all he wanted was to live in peace, without rumor and uproar and condemnation.

He sat at his desk, trying to put pen to paper, and nothing coming. There really wasn't anything he could say. All he could do was reiterate that he and Jack would be ready to leave as soon as possible.

"What's the look of concentration for?"

Ianto's head jerked up at the question. Jack stood in the doorway, leaning against the jamb with his arms crossed. He'd lost his cloak somewhere, and was in shirt sleeves, his muscled forearms relaxed.

"Sorry," Ianto sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I was completely lost in thought."

"I could tell." Jack pushed himself off the wall, coming around to sit on the edge of the desk at Ianto's right. "Can I ask you something?"

Ianto smiled at his lover. "You can ask me anything."

"Do you ever regret this? Our connection?"

He was stunned. "Where is this coming from?" His heart suddenly ached at the uncertainty in his lover's face. He reached over and laid his hand Jack's thigh, squeezing lightly, trying to reassure the other man.

"It's just…look, I don't doubt how you feel about me. But sometimes it's like the Magic just threw us together, and I was wondering if you regretted the lack of choice we had. You could be married to some lady now, with a family – "

"Jack, stop." Gods, this was painful. Ianto didn't want Jack to doubt him, and yet he obviously was. "Yes, I could have chosen a wife from one of the noble families and be settled with nothing more than a brood mare for my family line. But that would mean giving you up…and I wouldn't do that for the world. I don't regret a thing, Jack. I love you…you're my life. I can't imagine anything else."

Jack's blue and gold eyes bored into his, and Ianto poured every bit of love and certainty into that gaze.

And then, Jack was kissing him.

The Magic roared to life between them, as their tongues tangled together. Ianto's hands wrapped around Jack's shoulders as the immortal's own large hands cupped Ianto's face, pulling him in impossibly close, the touch making his skin tingle.

They eventually broke apart. Ianto held Jack close for s moment, reveling in their intimacy. He nuzzled his nose along his lover's jaw. "I only have one regret," he whispered. "And that is, that I've made you doubt me."

Jack had stiffened as Ianto spoke. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Ianto pulled back, looking at Jack directly. "No, I can see why you would have. I've let them use something extremely private to the both of us, just to cause a distraction – "

"I don't know why they just can't accept us. Wizards and their stupid labels…" Jack smiled slightly. "Present company excluded, of course."

"Oh, I don't know. I like my labels as much as the next Wizard."

Jack chuckled, and Ianto was glad to see the shadows gone from his lover's eyes. "But at least you're willing to change those labels when they don't fit anymore."

"I'd change anything for you." He said seriously. Then Ianto smirked. "Now that we've both been incredibly sappy, I need to get back to writing this letter."

"From Donna?"

He nodded. "We should be ready to go to Argentyn Devastal tomorrow. Gods, I'm ready to get this done and over with." He rested his hand back on Jack's thigh. "Then you and I can get in some more practice at baby-making."

Jack grinned. "Oh yes…after all, practice makes perfect."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Your lines, Jack…"

"And you know you love me for it."

"Of course I do. And we're getting back into dangerously sappy territory once more. Now, go and harass someone else while I finish this letter."

Jack stood up, tossing him a sarcastic salute. "Yes, my Lord Wizard."

"Bugger off, Lord Deathless," Ianto mock-growled.

Jack's laughter made Ianto feel better.

* * *

The next afternoon found both men and dragon within Ianto's spell-casting chamber, where most of his more powerful magicks were cast.

It was a round room, hewn from the stone under Torchwood Castle. A tall plinth was in the middle of the room, where Ianto's primary _gramaryia_ sat, open to the page he would need to cast the Transportation spell. The moment they'd entered the chamber, the light globes set in sconces along the walls came to life, lighting the area brightly and revealing the glittering of crystal within the smooth stone.

Jack was wearing his armor. It was of ancient make, polished and kept clean through centuries of care. The red and gold tabard of Ianto's family covered the immortal's broad chest, and his blue cloak hung from his neck, held together by a gemstone-encrusted dragon clasp. The well-worn pommel of his sword peeked out from under the cloak's folds.

Ianto had opted to go with what Jack had called 'Wizard-casual': dark trousers, red and gold tunic, with his hair back in the traditional Wizard's plait. A dagger hung at his waist from one side of his belt; the other held the specially-made leather sheath for his wand, a slim length of cherry wood and gold, unadorned except for several Protection spells carved into the smooth barrel. He also wore a cloak, although his was black and not the blue-gray Jack's was.

Myfanwy stood between the two men, and Ianto could feel her excitement at beginning a new adventure. As much as Ianto loved his quiet life, he couldn't help but feel a frisson of the same excitement that his familiar was feeling. He knew what he wanted to happen: for them to discover that Lord Harold really didn't know where the door to the Devastation's prison was, let alone how to open it. Even Ianto didn't know what he was looking for, and he wasn't exactly sold on Donna's notion that he should be able to sense it, being a Cardinal Wizard. But he'd try.

And it had better be worth it, after what he'd revealed to get the chance to look.

"Ianto?"

He started, not realizing just how distracted he'd been. "Just wool-gathering," he answered, favoring Jack with a smile…that must have totally failed to reassure his lover, judging from the immortal's frown. "All right, I was just thinking that this better be worth what we've had to reveal."

Jack nodded. "I know what you mean. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Ianto nodded. He pulled his wand, stepping up to the plinth and regarding the open book before him. The _gramaryia_ was ancient; it had been in his family for generations, and contained all of the spells that the previous Wizards of his line had either discovered or created for themselves. The Transportation spell was one of the earliest, and had its roots back to magic that Lady Rose had herself used. It was nearly foolproof, but that didn't mean that Ianto wanted to risk them by overconfidence.

He mumbled the spell under his breath, using the wand to direct the magic around Jack, Myfanwy, and himself. He could feel the spinning currents of power begin to revolve around them, picking up speed as the words called the old magic to him.

Ianto blinked, and with his Wizard's Sight he could see the invisible lines contracting about them, keeping them within the eye of power as if they were within a miniature maelstrom. The walls of his chamber were fading out, and Ianto could feel the pull of the maelstrom as it picked them up and tossed them toward their destination.

Argentyn Devastal.

A windswept beach snapped into focus around them. Ianto shivered as the magic faded, depositing them on fine sand.

Ianto had never been to the island, and took the opportunity to look around. The steel-colored sea rolled onto the beach in lazy waves. A cold wind whipped his cloak around his legs, making him shiver, and causing the trees just up the beach to rustle sharply.

It was quiet.

Ianto shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold.

There was…a feeling. He couldn't place it, but it felt as if cold fingers were brushing against his bare skin, and sending tingles down his spine. He blinked once more, sharpening his magical Sight.

What he saw made him gasp.

The island was practically soaked in spells. Protection…Persuasion…Seeing…Listening…Perception… and that was only a few. The lines of the different magicks twisted and spun around each other, almost like some sort of powerful net that surrounded the island…or an immense spiders' web, with Harold Saxon at the center of the web.

A hand on his elbow brought him back to himself. Ianto glanced at Jack; he would never get tired of seeing the Deathless in his magical form, the brilliant golden light of the Deep Ways filling and surrounding him…and connecting him to Ianto himself.

The tiny tendrils that linked the two men were obvious in that moment. The Magic within each crossed the short distance between their bodies, binding them together for eternity.

It comforted Ianto, as he pulled back from the magic. "Thank you," he murmured.

Jack smiled, a private little smile for Ianto alone. "You're welcome. Is it just me, or is this place lousy with magic?"

Ianto shook his head. "Lord Harold has this place so spelled up I'm surprised I couldn't sense it all the way back to the castle. If he were here, he'd have known of our arrival within a heartbeat."

"Sounds like paranoia to me."

"Or so power-mad he has to keep tabs on everyone on the island."

"Or both."

Together the two men made their way toward the village. Ianto had first thought that teleporting into Lord Harold's house would have been the smartest idea, to avoid being seen, but he hadn't wanted to risk transporting any of them into a random wall or piece of furniture. That would have put an end to their evidence gathering very quickly.

Myfanwy launched herself into the air, circling the men as they walked along the beach. The main village on Argentyn Devastal was just around the headland, nestled at the foot of the extinct volcano that towered over the island. According to the stories Ianto had been able to find, it was at the volcano that K'anpo Rimpoche found a way to imprison the Devastation behind a "door of metal and power". It was at times like these Ianto wished that the record-keepers of so long ago had managed not to keep all their valuable records in one place. From historical claims, the Wizards' main – and only – Archive before Torchwood Castle had been destroyed by an invasion. Nowadays, Ianto made certain that there were copies of all historical documents. Only the most dangerous items and texts were kept in the Secure Archive and away from casual viewers.

"It's too quiet," Jack murmured as they came into the village.

Ianto had to agree.

What should have been a bustling island village was a deserted stretch of street, and buildings with windows that resembled soulless eyes looking out onto the ocean. Nothing moved; nothing made a noise. The two men walked down the main street carefully, all senses open and ready. Jack had his hand on his sword; Ianto had his wand in hand, Protection spells at the ready.

But there was no one to use them on.

The place was completely empty.

"What the hells…?" Jack growled.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ianto answered. He glanced up at his dragon, using his connection with her to see through her eyes. "Myfanwy isn't seeing anyone from the air, either."

Jack headed toward what looked like the local inn; the sign read 'The Dancing Drake', and the door was partially open. The immortal pushed the door open the rest of the way, walking into the building and Ianto lost sight of him.

He was just going to join him when Ianto heard Jack call his name. There was a tinge of panic in his lover's tone that had the Wizard sprinting toward the inn, Myfanwy landing not far away.

Wizard and dragon burst in together. Ianto scanned for any danger, but only saw Jack near the large fireplace, kneeling down next to what looked like a pile of ash.

"Jack?"

"Ianto." The immortal's voice was a bit shaky as he stood and beckoned him over.

"What is it?" Ianto joined him, without thinking resting his hand on his lover's shoulder.

He motioned toward the pile of ash. It was almost a perfect cone, light against the dark wood of the floor. "I know this," Jack answered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ianto couldn't see what the problem was; someone must have just missed cleaning the fireplace the last time.

"I know what caused this."

"Jack, I'm sorry…but you've lost me." He was very concerned with just how pale the immortal had become.

"This." He motioned toward the pile. "It's not dirt. It was once human, I think a villager."

Ianto was so shocked he couldn't speak at first. "How can you be sure?' he asked, once he was able to form words.

"I've seen it. Back at Gateway." Jack's eyes were wide. "When I came back the first time. The Nameless Demons were reduced to piles of dust, just like that."

"But…" Ianto knew the stories; he knew just what had caused the Demons to die like that. "That's impossible."

"I know," Jack answered. "Believe me, I know."

Ianto himself knelt beside the small pile. He blinked, activating his Sight once more, hoping to get a clue as to what had happened…

But there was nothing.

The only thing was a simple conical pile of ash.

"I'm not seeing anything," he said, frustrated. He glanced up at Jack. "I have to ask this…but are you absolutely sure?"

Jack didn't seem to take offense at the question. "Yes, I am. The Demons' remains looked exactly like that…after Lady Rose had sucked out their lifeforce."


	24. Chapter 24

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either Torchwood or Doctor Who, but I do own my imagination which is putting this all together.

Author's note: Hey, everyone! Here you go, another chapter. Hope you enjoy! It would have been up sooner, but real life...you know.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four**

Jack didn't scare easily.

Perhaps it was because he was just so jaded about being Deathless, or maybe it was because he'd simply lived so long that he'd seen pretty much everything. But no, Jack really didn't get all that frightened anymore.

He was now.

Seeing that small pile of dust, and knowing what it meant, sent a frisson of fear through the immortal's body, setting off a flight response that had been dulled over the centuries. Memories long buried came back with a rush of dark wings: his back against the sun-warmed stone of Gateway, surrounded by the Nameless Demons, armed with sword and shield and knowing he was going to die…being overwhelmed, and the hot pain of magical weapons burning his skin…the sudden darkness…and then pain, once again, as if his body was being dragged over broken glass, jerking and gasping as life came rushing back…confusion as he rose, and saw the piles of dust surrounding him…

"Jack?"

He came out of the memories as Ianto called for him. He shook himself, eyes skidding toward his lover and being grounded in that blue and gold gaze. A hand on his shoulder fully awakened him back to the here-and-now, and Jack pulled the Wizard forward into a quick hug, his face buried in the crook of Ianto's neck, grounding himself even further within the younger man's arms and scent.

Then he released his grip, and Ianto stepped back, looking at him closely. "I'd ask if you were all right, but I think the answer to that is obvious."

"Just…remembering." Jack released a shuddering breath. "I'll be fine."

It was a lie, and it was apparent that Ianto knew it was. But Jack knew he had to get his wits together, and do what they came to do.

"Lord Harold shouldn't be able to do anything like this," Ianto said hectically. "He's a Void Wizard, and they can't control life force like this. It would have to be a Cardinal Wizard doing this, but there isn't anyone powerful enough in the Deep Ways to accomplish it. Hells, they all seem to think I'm the strongest Wizard of this age," his voice adopted some of its usual sarcasm at that pronouncement, "and I can't do it. The only person in known history who was, was Lady Rose. And that took her channeling pure Magic and being pushed beyond her abilities and almost burning out. As much a traitor as my ancestor was, at least he had the common sense to get the Deep Ways out of her immediately…"

Jack glanced back down at the pile of ash and shuddered again. Ianto must have felt it as well; the Wizard stepped even closer, putting his arm around the immortal's waist in support.

"This is beyond us," the Wizard went on. "We should go back to the Quorum and report – "

"Report what?" Jack asked. "That there are little dust piles all over the deserted town? And how do we even explain that this happened at Gateway a thousand years ago, let alone getting them to actually believe me? Sure Donna and Omega would, and maybe some of the others, but the majority of the Wizards simply don't trust me. We need more, Ianto…and I think you know that."

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, and Jack knew that he was seeing past the brave words and to the man who really wanted nothing more than to leave, and never come back. Jack was frightened, and he didn't like the feeling one little bit.

After a few heartbeats, Ianto nodded. "You're right, damnit. I just…don't like this place. The magic here is making my skin crawl. And knowing that somehow Lord Harold managed to destroy these people…people he should have been protecting…Jack, it's sick. It's _wrong_." The outrage in his lover's voice made Ianto's rich Cardiff accent even thicker than normal.

That would normally have been enough to stir Jack's libido, but not there. Ianto was right; the entire island was just plain wrong. While he didn't have the magical senses his lover did, Jack could feel it; a cold prickling against his exposed skin, as if he were standing outside in a freezing rain. Only this rain was dark, and horrible, and needed to be stopped.

"We should check out Lord Harold's home," Jack suggested. "Doesn't he have a wife?"

Ianto nodded. "Lady Lucy. I only met her once, but they absolutely doted on each other…"

"Would he have taken her to the Quorum?"

"No." Ianto's eyes went wide. "You don't think – "

"I…don't know what to think. I know we all thought Lord Harold was mad, but this…this is so far beyond mad I don't know what to call it."

"We should check on her."

Together the two men left the inn. Myfanwy was waiting for them outside, sitting stiffly on the wooden walkway, her green eyes wary and darting everywhere as she kept watch for enemies. She turned and looked at Jack, and aimed a questioning chirp at him.

The immortal rubbed her head. "I'll be fine, girl," he reassured her.

She didn't look convinced, but she spread her wings and leapt back into the air, the better to keep an eye out for anything dangerous that might threaten her humans.

Lord Harold's personal residence was halfway up the extinct volcano. They managed to find a path that led upward, and they took it, carefully making their way toward the imposing edifice. Jack had his sword out now; while they hadn't seen any other sign of life as they progressed, his uneasiness was growing, making him twitchy in ways that an experienced warrior like himself shouldn't be. He tried to calm himself, but nothing worked. He kept telling himself that nothing was going to attack them, but even as he tried to convince himself of that Jack realized that he truly had no way of knowing that for sure. Lord Harold would have put up any number of traps, and anything could happen.

It didn't help his nerves at all to see that Ianto was obviously thinking the same thing. The Wizard had his wand out, and his magical eyesight was active, the eclipses of his eyes darting back and forth, looking for anything that might have been set out to block their path.

Jack was sincerely surprised when they encountered nothing.

Ianto glanced at him; he could see the surprise reflected in his lover's bizarre eyes. They'd managed to get all the way up to the front door of the mansion, and hadn't found anything. "This isn't right," he murmured, shaking his head.

Jack had to agree. A Wizard simply didn't leave his home undefended. The immortal knew every spell and trap around Torchwood Castle; knew how many centuries it had taken Ianto's ancestors to build up such an impressive defense. And yes, Lord Harold's home was very new compared to the castle, but certainly the man would have made certain his domain would have been protected.

It seemed he'd put more magic onto the island than on his sanctum.

That just didn't make sense.

"This is a trap," Jack whispered, knowing without doubt that he was correct.

Ianto took a step back from the front door. "You mean the lack of protection magic?"

Jack nodded. "It has to be. What Wizard – stable or unstable – wouldn't make sure that no one could get into his home without setting off some sort of spell? And Lord Harold has already proved to be paranoid, what with the spells you've noticed blanketing the island."

"You're right." Ianto chewed his lip. "I'm not getting any sort of magical signature from the door at all. I'd bet my wand there's something just inside, though."

"We need to find another way to get inside. The evidence we need could be in there."

"With the house built into the mountain itself, I doubt the place has a back door…and getting in using magic is out of the question."

"Maybe a tunnel or something? This is an extinct volcano; there are bound to be lava tubes and other sorts of cracks running all through it."

"You're right. Besides, the prison door won't be inside that house anyway." Ianto seemed to come to a decision. "Let's try to find the actual door. Donna seemed to think I'd be able to sense it…"

"And it might give us a clue as to what Lord Harold is up to."

Ianto took one more look at the door; Jack could see the disappointment in the younger man's eyes as they turned and made their way back down the mountain. Jack knew that Ianto had hoped to be able to do a search of the mansion and quickly find some sort of proof about how the Void Wizard planned to release the Devastation; but more than that, he'd wanted to discover just how the man had managed to steal the lifeforce of the people of the island.

Jack suppressed a shiver at that thought. A part of him didn't want to know what Lord Harold had done; but he knew they had no choice. And it wasn't even just however it was done that needed to be discovered…it was why. What reason did Lord Harold have for killing the very townsfolk he should have been watching over?

"Do you really think you'll be able to sense the door?" Jack asked dubiously, once they'd made it back to the deserted town.

"Not sure," his lover answered. "Maybe. But the problem is with all the other magic permeating the place. If there's a chance…well, we have to try, don't we?"

Jack agreed, but he wasn't sure Ianto could do it. It wasn't that he doubted his lover; it more hinged on the fact that people were making assumptions about Ianto that Jack believed might not be true. Yes, Ianto was very powerful, but he wasn't super-human. Everyone had their limits, and while Ianto had yet to truly test himself Jack knew they were there. He didn't want Ianto to try…only to fail. In his way, the Wizard was a very prideful man, and jack didn't want to see his confidence shaken.

"How can I help?" he asked, keeping his doubts to himself.

Ianto smiled. "Do you think you can tune your own power back a bit? Your own Deathlessness could drown out what I might be able to sense."

Jack nodded. This wasn't something he wasn't usually asked to do; although he'd learned a long while back that it was sometimes best to shield himself in the presence of other Wizards, the better to avoid any more conflict than absolutely necessary. He'd worked hard on being able to hide the lifeforce within him, and knew that Ianto wouldn't be asking unless absolutely necessary. In fact, his lover often encouraged Jack to open himself up fully, and it was one more reason why Jack loved him.

He reached deeply within himself, feeling the Deep Magic that kept him Deathless. It felt almost unnatural to dampen himself but did as Ianto asked, pulling the power back as far as it would go, hoping it would be enough to keep it from distracting his lover.

Ianto grimaced. "I hate when you do that," he confessed. "I can't feel you as strongly."

"It's only for a short while."

"I know. Still doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Then get your arse in gear and start sensing," Jack teased, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Pushy," he teased back. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

His eyes changed once more.

Jack loved Ianto's eyes; he sometimes thought he could stare into their blue and gold depths for hours at a time. But it was the black and gold eclipses that drew Jack's complete attention; that made his nerves sing with power; that reinforced the connection they'd felt since Ianto had been born. He watched as his lover stood there in the middle of the deserted street, arms slightly away from his body, head thrown back and those magical eyes scanning the mountain before them.

It was quiet. The wind blew between the buildings, making an eerie keening sound that caused a shiver to make its way down Jack's spine. He wondered if the townsfolk had been able to move on, or if they were ghosts walking the street around them, waiting to be released from whatever hell they could be trapped in.

Gods, when did he become so superstitious?

He lost track of how long they stood there. Every once in a while a loud call would be heard overhead, reminding Jack of Myfanwy's presence. The dragon would fly over the volcano's flanks, then come back to circle their heads, and Jack knew she was reacting to Ianto's magic. Once he thought he saw her scales flare, a sure sign that she was about to take on her fire drake form, but nothing happened.

Eventually Ianto came back to himself, physically shaking himself back to full cognizance. His eyes went back to normal, and Jack could read intense confusion in them.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Ianto's brows drew down. "I…don't know. I'm sensing a large life course from within the mountain; it's almost like a beacon, it's that strong."

"Another trap?"

"It could be, but how did Lord Harold get it there? It's not one single creature..." His eyes suddenly flew wide. "Of course! It's the lives of the townsfolk, bound to one place!" His face grew thunderous. "But how? And why? This doesn't make any sense!"

If Ianto didn't know the how, then Jack certainly wouldn't. But he could make a guess as to why. "Could he need all that life to release the Devastation? Would that have been part of the spell that sealed the door in the first place?"

Dawning comprehension colored Ianto's features. "Yes. I'm sure you're right. But that much life…just who did Master K'anpo kill to make sure the Devastation was trapped?"

"We'll never know," Jack pointed out. "All we can do is make sure that Lord Harold isn't able to reopen the door."

"You're right, of course." Ianto smiled self-deprecatingly. "I do have a tendency to over-think things."

"Yes, you do," the immortal teased. "But let's not worry about the 'how' at this point. We should be tracking down those lives and helping them to pass on."

"Once again, you're right. We need to find a way into that mountain."

Ianto strode forward, and Jack followed, glad to have some goal in mind.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to find the cave entrance that led to their destination.

It was an ancient lava tube, almost perfectly round except for a scree of dried and brittle magma coating the bottom. Ianto used his wand to light the way through the dark stone, Jack walking just behind his lover with his sword ready to defend the Wizard if needed. Myfanwy's claws scrabbled against the loose rock, the only noise that accompanied them as they moved forward, deeper into the mountain.

Jack wasn't claustrophobic, but there was something about the passage that disturbed him. He could feel it, like a scratching at the back of his head, as if something was crawling just below the surface of his skin. He resisted the urge to scratch it, knowing there wasn't anything truly there, that this was his own personal magic trying to tell him something. He could tell that Ianto was feeling the same, just by the less than normally graceful way the Wizard walked, his wand held out stiffly before him. The whole place was just disturbing, as if they were slowly descending into some ancient grave.

And again, Jack had to wonder just when he'd become so superstitious.

The lava tube eventually opened out into a large cavern-like structure, but it was more closely in shape to a crystal geode Jack had once purchased at a fair in Cardiff; he'd broken the almost perfectly round stone in two, revealing just such a space. There were no crystals within it, however, just columns of stone where the stalagmites and stalactites had grown together over time. It was like walking into a cathedral, it had that sort of hush that only a holy place could cultivate.

But the eternal beauty of the place was marred by the gigantic metal door set within one of the curving walls.

Jack's mouth dropped open without him realizing it. He took a cautious step forward, drawn to that door like a moth to a flame, the magic of it pulsing against his mind like a heartbeat.

There was not a trace of rust on it, testifying to its magical creation. It was a silvery metal, bound by three darker bands that crossed unbroken from side to side. There was not a bolt or rivet to mar its smoothness, but more telling there was no visible lock at all. It was perhaps twice Jack's height, and it was perfectly straight; Jack wondered vaguely if he went to one of the sides, if he could see behind it where the wall curved upward.

There was a stone plinth just in front of the door. There was something set upon it; something glowing, and Jack could feel the lifeforce radiating from it, and knew this was what Ianto had sensed from outside.

He heard Myfanwy hiss at it.

He could completely understand her reaction.

Ianto moved closer, and Jack went with him, not about to leave his lover alone to face whatever it was on that plinth. The glow obscured the object, until they'd gotten almost up right on it.

It was a dagger.

Jack was disturbed by it. It was long, with a hooked blade and two smaller blades up near the dark hilt. It just looked _wrong_, and that was without the magic spilling from it.

But, what was worse, was that Jack recognized it.

He said so.

Ianto turned to regard him. "From where?" he asked quietly.

"It was…just after I'd come to swear myself to your family," the immortal answered. "There was this Wizard…I can't remember his name, I'm afraid. But he showed up at the castle with this dagger and a gauntlet, and demanding to be allowed to…experiment…on me."

Ianto looked horrified. "I should hope my family refused!"

"They did," the immortal confirmed. "I remember the Wizard went away threatening to go to the Quorum, but I don't think he did. He never came back."

"What did he say the dagger and gauntlet did?"

"Apparently he thought that using them in tandem would destroy me." Jack tried to keep the quaver from his voice, but didn't succeed.

The anger in Ianto's eyes was gratifying. "It's a damned good thing I wasn't there! That Wizard wouldn't have lived to see the courtyard!"

Jack had to smile at his protectiveness. Then his face went serious once more. "The dagger supposedly steals souls…but I think we can infer that meant lifeforce."

Ianto was nodding as he examined the glowing weapon. "Lord Harold must have used it on the townsfolk…but how did he get them all to stand still so he could kill them? It would have to have been one at a time…"

Jack was sickened. "It's…evil."

"Oh yes," Ianto agreed. "We need to figure out a way to release the lives within the dagger – "

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a loud cry. Both Jack and Ianto spun around, to see Myfanwy being attacked by a small black form.

It was Lord Harold's dragon, Toclafane.

Ianto moved past Jack, in order to go to the aid of his familiar. Jack raised his sword once more, every sense on the alert. If Toclafane was there, then Lord Harold couldn't be far behind.

He heard the sound, before he felt the pain.

It was a horrible screeching, recognizable as metal on metal. There was a sudden pressure on Jack's back, and it was as he was moving to confront what could only be an attack, liquid agony slammed into him like a wave, knocking the weapon from his hand and forcing him to his knees.

The pain was overwhelming, and Jack couldn't react through it. He was barely aware of hitting the ground face-first, and his entire body felt paralyzed.

But he didn't die.


	25. Chapter 25

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own it, please don't think I do!

Author's note: Another chapter. I do hope you like it, but things are going to get pretty bad for a bit…this was just so hard to write…I'm putting a tissue warning on this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five**

The moment Lord Harold's black dragon had appeared and attacked Myfanwy, Ianto opened his senses, hoping to catch the other Wizard before he could try anything.

It didn't work.

A terrible noise echoed through the cavern, and Ianto spun, his wand out and ready. He found Lord Harold easily; the Void Wizard stood just behind Jack, a grin on his face that made the stretched skin resemble a skull.

Jack's eyes were wide with shock, their blue suddenly swamped by the gold of the Deep Ways. He slowly collapsed to his knees, and as Ianto tried to reach him, his lover fell face down to the hard stone, in a clatter of armor.

The dagger was protruding from his back.

It was glowing even stronger, almost pulsing with golden light.

Lord Harold laughed. "You really didn't think I'd leave for a Quorum and not alarm my island against intruders?" he asked, stepping over Jack's unmoving body and coming closer to Ianto, his wand also out, cutting the Cardinal Wizard off from his lover.

"Of course not," Ianto answered, trying to keep his opposite at a distance, but at the same time wanting to get that _thing_ out of Jack's back as quickly as possible. "But I was hoping you'd be distracted enough…or far away enough…not to notice."

The other man smirked. "Please. Especially when this is all according to my plan."

Ianto's blood went cold. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly, backing away a little, still aware of the dragons fighting behind him. There was a flash of heat, and he knew that Myfanwy had tried to burn Toclafane; and judging from the pained cry, had succeeded.

"Why, the plan to get you and the abomination here, of course." He laughed again. "I needed a source of the Deep Magic, and what better way to get it from the one creature that has more of it than it needs?"

Ianto ground his teeth, trying to keep his anger at how the other Wizard was addressing Jack. "How does the Magic open the door?"

Lord Harold waggled a finger in his direction. "Oh, no. This isn't the part where I explain my plan to you and you try to work out how to stop it."

"And what part is this?" Ianto needed to get him to talk; he needed to know how the dagger would help get that door open, and to stop it from sucking the Magic from Jack.

"I should think that was obvious. It's time for you to die!"

Ianto barely got his master shield up in time in order to block the spell Lord Harold launched at him. Still, he was surprised by the strength of it, staggering backward. He planted his feet and sent out his own magic toward the attacking Wizard, countering with a Stunning spell. He didn't want to kill the man until he knew exactly what was going on.

Lord Harold's own shield went up, but from the flaring across it Ianto could tell that his spell almost got through. He put his back against one of the stone pillars, sending yet another Stunner at his opponent, hoping to break through the Void Wizard's guard long enough to knock him unconscious.

This time though, the shield held with no problem. Lord Harold laughed, swinging his wand as if he were directing an orchestra. "You're going to have to do better than that," he taunted, pointing his finger and sending a volley of black lightning bolts straight toward Ianto.

Ianto threw up his shield, dodging at the same time. His shoulder hit the cavern floor hard, almost jarring his wand from his grasp. He didn't even have time to get to his feet before more lightning was being thrown at him, and all he could do was roll out of the way. He managed to get behind yet another of the stone columns, using it to push himself to his feet.

"And you're supposed to be so powerful!" Lord Harold taunted, sounding almost like a bully having at the class weakling. "Come on out and save your pet from my dagger!"

Ianto knew that he was trying to rile him up, to get him to make a mistake. Yes, it didn't help that Jack was down, and quite possibly being hurt, but Ianto knew he couldn't lose control. Lord Harold fully intended to kill him, and Ianto knew he'd have to get into the same mindset if he was going to get himself and Jack out of there unscathed.

Of course, the Void Wizard didn't know of Ianto's connection to the Deep Ways, and that he was practically as immortal as Jack. That could work in his favor…

The Cardinal Wizard peered around the stone. Lord Harold had stepped away from Jack, and was simply standing there, as if he was quite content waiting. Ianto had to jar him out of that complacency.

A sudden sharp pain stabbed through Ianto, and he knew it had come from Myfanwy. He couldn't see his familiar from where he was, but he could tell that Toclafane was going after her relentlessly. He wanted to help her, but was in no position to do so…

Wait…

He quickly sent a picture to her, what he wanted her to do. Ianto felt her agree, then he heard a sudden scuffle and a hard-to-describe noise that signaled Myfanwy breathing fire. A loud screech drowned out the sound, and Lord Harold cursed.

Ianto took the opportunity. He darted out from behind the stone, shield up and his own golden lightning aimed at his opponent. Lord Harold was able to dodge, but Toclafane wasn't so lucky.

Myfanwy had forced her own opponent back toward his master. That put the black dragon in the line of fire, and the lightning struck the smaller dragon squarely in the right wing.

Toclafane screamed as his wing disintegrated.

There was an echoing scream from the dragon's master. Ianto used this second distraction to attack once more, this time using a Capture spell that should have left Lord Harold helpless.

The other man still had his shield up, and it caught the spell.

Ianto struck once more, needing to incapacitate the Void Wizard before the other's mind was back into the fight. He also wanted to keep Lord Harold's attention on him, and not on the injured Myfanwy. Ianto ordered the dragon out of the cavern, and it was with just a little outrage that his familiar obeyed…but not without taking a parting shot at her own master's familiar, her fire crisping his only remaining wing.

This time, the lightning penetrated Lord Harold's shield, sending the Void Wizard flying. Ianto took the opportunity to race toward his fallen lover, reaching down and yanking the magical dagger from Jack's back. He flung it away, before taking refuge behind the plinth that it had been originally resting on.

"Damn you!" Lord Harold spat, as Ianto scrambled to his knees and looked out around the plinth. The Void Wizard was on his feet, his tunic smoking slightly, his wand out and pointing in Ianto's direction. A volley of spells pelted the plinth, and shards of stone were sent flying, one cutting Ianto's cheek before he could duck for cover once more.

Then a strange chanting started up. Ianto didn't understand the words, but there was something _wrong_ with them…as there was something _wrong_ about this entire island.

Ianto took the chance to see what was going on. And what he saw froze his soul.

Lord Harold's eyes had gone dark, as his free hand was held out, fingers clenched as if he was holding something. The dagger was bobbing in mid-air a few feet from the door, its strobing glow nearly blinding.

Ianto knew immediately what was happening.

"No!" he screamed, loosing his own volley of spells in an attempt to stop Lord Harold. He could feel the ancient magic prickling his skin, drying out his eyes as every bit of moisture was sucked from the chamber.

The magic struck Lord Harold, knocking him to the floor. The Wizard didn't get up again, and Ianto would have sighed in relief if it weren't for the fact that the dagger was still floating, and was still giving off the waves of power.

There was a loud thumping sound…almost as if a gigantic lock was being opened.

Then a second.

And a third.

What had Lord Harold done?

Ianto didn't even know how to stop it. He grabbed the floating dagger, the power suddenly burning his hand. But he refused to let go, knowing he had to do _something_ in order to keep that door from opening.

An almost insane chuckling started up, but Ianto couldn't take the time to pay any more attention to the mad Wizard. He blinked, bringing his magical eyes into play, hoping against hope that he'd somehow be able to unpick the spell before the Devastation was let loose upon the unsuspecting world.

He could _see_ it: the combinations of magic that made up the key to the Devastation's prison. Black and gold – Void and Cardinal – twisted together in an unnatural binding that should not have been able to work. The dagger held the Deep Ways – the lifeforce stolen from the townsfolk and from Jack, and Lord Harold grounded the Void power woven into the key, and in that moment Ianto realized the man had been far more powerful than anyone had thought.

Or perhaps the madness in him had simply let loose any bounds Harold Saxon may have had.

Power slammed into him, and Ianto went down hard, his back crashing into one of the pillars and knocking the breath from his body. In his sight Lord Harold practically crackled with Void energy, his body outlined in black.

"You can't do anything to stop it," he smirked. "I've been planning for years, ever since I found the letter…and you can't keep me from my destiny."

_Letter?_ Ianto's stunned mind asked, although he didn't say anything aloud. He was having some trouble breathing, and he wondered if he'd cracked a rib when the spell had hit him.

He simply glared at Lord Harold, trying to gather his wits to start the fight once more. He managed to clear his thoughts to cast one more spell, sending it toward the Void Wizard, hoping it would be enough to give Ianto the space he needed to recover.

It splattered against Lord Harold's shield.

The man simply laughed again…but the laughter was cut off, as the tip of a sword emerged from his chest.

The look of surprise would have been funny, if the circumstances weren't so dire.

"Turnabout is a bitch," a growled voice said from behind Lord Harold. The Void Wizard slowly slid off the blade, revealing the figure of Jack, the Lord Deathless, standing there.

He was far too pale, his blue eyes almost black within their sockets. As soon as Lord Harold had crumpled to the ground, he planted his end of his sword on the ground, in an effort to help him stay upright.

Ianto had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Jack staggered over to him, propping himself up against the stone, and with shaking hands he held up his sword. "We're screwed, aren't we?"

Ianto nodded, his eyes on the huge metal door. It was opening slowly, and a strange musty burst of air was blown out from behind it. "I don't…know how to fix this," he gasped, his breathing coming back under control.

Myfanwy joined them; the dragon was bloody and her scales were black in places, and she was dragging one wing. She rested her head on Ianto's lap, a pained chirp escaping her throat.

The dagger suddenly stopped glowing and dropped to the ground. Ianto held his wand out toward the opening door, knowing that any spell he could come up with would be practically useless.

It was completely black behind the door. Even Ianto's magical eyes could make out nothing. It was Void.

A cold wind blew from the blackness, chilling Ianto's sweaty skin. It whispered around the confines of the cavern, sounding as if ghosts were trying to speak.

And then, the first of the Devastation stepped into the world.

Ianto had never read them described, and he could see why. The creature before them was walking blackness, almost like a Void Point, but in a physical form. Two arms, two legs and a head made it vaguely resemble a human, but that was as far as it went. It was limned in silver, and that outline was the only thing that kept the monster from fading back into the darkness within the prison.

Ianto knew he was looking at the very embedment of Death.

This was the Devastation.

This was what should never have been let free.

"We have to get that door shut," Jack murmured. "Before any more come out."

Ianto carefully shifted Myfanwy so he could stand up. He wasn't about to face his death sitting down. "I'll try to distract it. You get behind it and see if you can't push the door closed."

"Why do I think that's not going to work?" Jack asked hectically.

Ianto didn't answer. He didn't have to. The only way to close that door again was by magic. And, with Lord Harold being dead, there was no way they could get that information from him.

It didn't matter. They had to try.

Ianto cast a Binding spell, hoping to keep the single Devastation from moving any further from the door. The creature shivered as the magic touched it, but it didn't hold, and it glided closer to Ianto as if seeing him as the threat.

Jack had been moving toward the door as Ianto had suggested, but stopped as the Devastation began to close on his lover. Ianto saw it, and shouted, "Keep going! The Deep Ways will keep me alive!" He certainly hoped they would; he'd never been up against something like this, and it was terrifying.

He cast his golden lightning toward it. The magic slammed into it…and it began to grow.

Panic slammed through him. Oh Gods…the Devastation fed on Life.

That was one more thing the ancient records failed to note.

Two more Devastation stepped through the door, as if called by Ianto's magic. The Wizard shuddered, but he had to gain Jack time to get to the door.

He threw whatever spell that came to his mind; it was a Stunning spell, and the Devastation showed no effect as they slid toward Ianto. His heart was hammering in his chest so hard that he felt that Jack should have been able to hear it. This was it; he was going to die. And all he could think of was Jack, as the first Devastation's arm rose toward him…

"Hey!" Jack's sudden shout seemed to get their attention, and they turned toward the sound.

Ianto also looked at his lover. He felt the blood drain from his face.

No…

* * *

Jack had wanted to follow Ianto's directions, but when he saw the Devastation seemingly eating his lover's lightning, he knew that the monsters must live on lifeforce.

Two more stepped out of the blackness, and headed toward Ianto. Jack was terrified for the younger man; the Deep Ways may have been keeping Ianto alive, but what would happen if they began to feed from that source? Would even Ianto be able to survive that?

Would Jack himself?

He glanced into the darkness. He could make out more of the silvery light that surrounded the blackness of the Devastation, and knew they didn't have any more time, unless they could get the door closed.

Jack's hand touched the metal; he could feel its chill through his gauntlet, but he could also feel the remnants of the Magic that had sealed it. While he wasn't a Wizard, and could only marginally control the Deep Ways, even he could tell that an enormous amount of lifeforce had been used to seal it originally.

And the blackness beyond…it was Void, he could feel it prickling like needles against his nerve endings. If he was guessing rightly, then Void held the Devastation prisoner; Deep Ways sealed them in. It was a combination of magic that shouldn't actually work, but then every bit of knowledge Jack had had come from his adoptive family, and he could never pretend to be wise in the ways of power.

But he'd heard what Saxon had said. He may have been paralyzed by the dagger, but his ears had worked. Jack's own Deathlessness had been principal in opening the door, and he knew it would be up to him to do something about it.

The Devastation was reaching for Ianto. Jack's heart hammered painfully in his chest, fear for his soulmate drowning out his own personal fear. He had to get them away from Ianto before they tried to feed from him.

He knew what he had to do.

"Hey!" he shouted, as he took his first backward step toward the blackness beyond the doorway.

The three loosed Devastation didn't seem to turn, yet Jack could feel their attention on him. He took another step backward, his boots scuffling on the stone as he moved.

Ianto's eyes widened. "Jack!" he cried, taking a stumbling step forward.

Jack didn't try to explain; he knew that his lover would see what he was doing. Instead, he reached deep within himself, to that place where the Deep Magic kept him Deathless, and with a wordless shout he let all the life within him shine outward, making himself a better target than the Wizard.

If the Devastation truly existed by ingesting life, then Jack would be an unending feast.

His boot heel came into contact with the Void beyond the door; Jack could feel the power buck under the assault of his overabundant life. The three Devastation began to glide toward him, as he took yet another step…and found himself completely within the darkness.

Ah, Gods…it was cold, and stifling, and it was all Jack could do not to flee from its grasp. But he had to get the Devastation back inside, and to do that he himself needed to be past the doorway, to lead them within so he could trap them.

A part of Jack's mind was still hoping he could dart past the Devastation and escape the Void. He could see Ianto moving toward him, his wand upraised, but unable to get past the hungering Devastation. The three were in a row, blocking Jack from certain freedom.

And, somehow, the enormous door was beginning to swing shut.

A pain sharper than a sword to the chest blossomed through him. He looked once more at Ianto; he could see the knowledge of what was going to happen in those eyes, and Jack knew that his lover was in as much pain as Jack was. But really, there was no choice…if the Devastation got loose, the world would indeed be destroyed.

This could be it. This could be the way he could truly die. It might take centuries, but if the Devastation fed on him, then perhaps one day Jack would be free.

He found he didn't want to be.

He wanted to live.

But, in the end, he had no real choice.

And it would mean his leaving Ianto alone.

Tears began to course down Jack's face as he took that one, final step backward, letting the Void shroud him. He was going to his death, and he was going without the one person who would have followed him to the hells to be with him.

They'd had such plans…

The last thing he saw, as the door slammed shut and the darkness overwhelmed him, was the agonized face of the other half of his soul.


	26. Chapter 26

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did though.

Author's note: I'm sorry, I really didn't want to do that in the last chapter, but you'll see why it had to happen.

Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing, and for adding this to alerts and to favorites. I really appreciate you guys, you make me want to keep writing!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six**

In one moment, Martha Jones was watching the metal door close, entrapping herself, the Doctor, and Tardis in what Saxon had called his Zero Room.

In the next, the door was opening, and the sound of an argument reached her ears.

" – told you I could open it." The voice was male, and deep, and had an almost echoing quality to it. It also sounded smug.

"Yeah, well you don't need to rub it in." The second voice was female, and a bit strident.

The door opened all the way, revealing the speakers. The man was tall, with blond hair pulled back into an ornate braid. He would have been handsome, if his features weren't quite so sharp. His body was swathed in purplish-blue robes, from neck to foot, and the swirled around him as if being blown by a breeze. On a belt at his waist was a longish dagger…and a thin leather sheath that held a slim piece of wood.

The woman had red hair, twisted into the same sort of braid as her companion. She was dressed in greens and browns, with trousers under a long green overdress that was cinched in at her waist, where she also carried a knife and that wooden stick. She had the oddest decorations in her hair and on her clothes: they were small green dragons positioned at different places on her head and clinging onto her skirt, and Martha thought they must have been some sort of pins…until they moved.

They were actually dragons.

"Bloody hells!" the woman exclaimed.

Martha wanted to say the same thing. Better yet, she wanted to ask the Doctor what was going on, because if her guess was correct these two were Wizards, and he'd been adamant that there weren't any more beyond Saxon and Jack's friend, Ianto.

She glanced over at her companion; his eyes were wide, the shock evident. "No…no…no…no…no!" he muttered. "This isn't possible!"

"I can promise you, sunshine, we're real," the woman snarked back, almost sounding irritated that he was doubting their presence.

"We should have assumed that Lord Harold would have had prisoners," the tall man mused. "And a Wizard prisoner, no less."

Martha rattled her chains. "Do you mind?" she asked.

The woman took her wand from its sheath, pointing it toward Martha. There was a small green flash from the tip, and the chains that had held her to the wall fell away. She repeated the gesture toward the Doctor and Tardis, releasing them as well.

Then she moved forward to examine the collars that the Doctor and his familiar were wearing. She made a face. "Null metal," she made it sound like a curse. Then she stepped back. "So, what Order?"

Martha could see it; the Doctor flipping from shocked to sneaky. "Great Order."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "That's interesting…since I'm the Head of Great Order and I don't know you."

"Donna."

She turned toward the man by the door. He was staring at the Doctor closely. "What?" the female Wizard – Donna – demanded.

"I think you need to take a closer look at this…gentleman. You should recognize him."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I know everyone in my order, Omega. He's not in it."

"No, not presently…"

'Can you be any more mysterious?"

One eyebrow cocked. "Of course I can." The other Wizard – Omega – shook his head. "You've seen his portrait many times, in the Grand Gallery at Torchwood Castle."

Donna examined the Doctor once more; this time, her eyes flew wide with recognition. "No way!" she gasped, taking a sudden step backward.

"Yes, way." There was a chuckle in Omega's voice.

Martha looked between the two. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" She rubbed her wrists, even though she hadn't been chained up all that long.

"That's something we'd like to know," Donna snapped. "Especially since he," she stabbed a finger in the Doctor's direction, "is supposed to be dead."

"This is a Containment room of some kind," Omega said. "Lord Harold must have adapted it to keep whatever was kept within it in a form of stasis until the room is opened."

_Lord_ Harold? "He called it a Zero Room," Martha supplied, a bit surprised that the Doctor seemed to be fine with her taking the lead in answering questions. "But I don't understand." She turned to look at the Doctor, who was now standing and watching their rescuers. "You said there aren't any more Wizards…except for Saxon and Ianto Jones!" She also got to her feet, the better to confront anyone who needed confronting.

Which, in her opinion, was everyone who wasn't Martha Jones.

The two Wizards glanced at each other. "We need to take this before the Quorum," Omega said.

"Too right," Donna agreed. "Let's get these three somewhere else more comfortable, then take care of business."

* * *

They found themselves in a well-appointed bedroom in what was Harold Saxon's house…and yet, Martha had noticed some subtle differences as they'd been escorted to their new quarters. Certain decorations that she'd seen before were gone, or even different colors. The house's foyer floor was now marble instead of wood. It was strange, in a suddenly strange world.

She barely waited before the door was closed behind the pair of Wizards who had shown them to the room. It was obvious that they were still prisoners; just from the fact that they'd left those weird collars on the Doctor and Tardis. The Doctor's wand had also been confiscated, and the door locked firmly as they'd left. The weird glow that outlined the doorjamb was a dead giveaway that they were magicked inside.

"What the hells is going on?" she demanded, as the Doctor began to pace.

Martha wasn't sure he was going to answer at first, but eventually the words began to tumble from him. "Saxon did it. He bloody did it! He managed to change time, and now everything's different. We're in the wrong timeline."

"Wait…how is that possible?"

"That Zero Room must have protected us from the change. Of course, it would have! Gods, I was such an idiot, I should have known he was up to something!"

Normally, the Swear-Sword would have at least made an attempt to stop the self-flagellation, but she wasn't really in the mood. "So those two really were Wizards. But what did he do to change things? What was that about some sort of spell?" The moment the words left her mouth, Martha made the connection. "Wait…you said you cast some sort of spell to cut the magic off, so there wouldn't be any more Wizards…"

"That's right." He answered, raking his hands through his already unruly hair as he paced. "It should have worked. There should never have been any more Wizards, not if the spell had worked…Saxon said I made a mistake, he was right..."

"So, you're saying that Saxon went back in time, and stopped you from casting this spell." Martha chewed her lip in thought. "But what mistake? And why'd you do it in the first place?"

The Doctor stopped his pacing, collapsing onto the floor. Tardis curled up beside him, resting her head in his lap. "The most powerful magicks are bound to certain things, something usually very personal to the caster," he explained. "If you want to cast a spell like I did, to block all magic, then you need something intensely personal…and I used my name."

"You used…!" Martha was shocked. If she understood correctly, then the Doctor was saying he'd given up who he was in order to make the spell work. She really didn't know a lot about magic, since he was always so tight-lipped about the subject, but she thought it must be like taking a blood vow, only with magic.

"It should have worked," he went on. "I chose a time when no one remembered me, because for that sort of spell you can't have anyone remember your name. If only one person does…"

He faded out, but Martha knew what he was going to say. "But Jack remembered you."

"I didn't even take him into consideration. But his knowing my name meant that the spell was flawed. It's like having a jug with a pinhole leak in it…it holds the majority of the water you put in it, but there's always a tiny drip that you can't stop."

"Unless you mend the jug."

"Right. But Jack's Deathless. You can't just mend something like that. And yes," he held up his hand to stop Martha from speaking, "I know it's not his fault. I'm just saying that there was always going to be a leak from the magic and into the world. It might not show up for centuries, but from what Jack had said he'd had two experiences with magical beings just in a short period of time. And then there's Master Harold…I think the pinhole is getting bigger. It could be generations before the spell cracks, but it will eventually."

"But why? Why cast a spell like that in the first place?"

The Doctor didn't answer, and the pair fell into silence. It was a lot for Martha to take in. She really wanted to shake him, to get the rest of the story, but she knew him too well by now, and he'd never answer if he chose not to.

"So," she tried to break the quiet, "you're saying Saxon changed time. That you never cast this spell, and that the Wizards are still around."

"That's right."

"And we're stuck here, until they decide what to do with us." It wasn't a question.

Whatever the Doctor was going to say was cut off by a flash of light around the door, and it opening. A young, dark-skinned woman stood there, dressed in blues and greens. A dragon was draped around her neck, and Martha noticed it didn't have wings like any of the other dragons she'd seen.

She smiled. "I'm Mistress Lois," she introduced herself. "I've been asked to bring you to the Quorum."

"Thank you, Mistress Lois," the Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Martha Jones."

Lois looked a bit surprised, but nodded. "Follow me, please."

She led them through the house, and they eventually found themselves in what must have been a ballroom, with floor-to-ceiling mirrors and pale hardwood floors. It was a large space, and it easily held the perhaps three dozen people who were sitting in chairs arranged in a semi-circle. Martha, the Doctor, and Tardis were left at the open end of the formation, while Mistress Lois took a seat on one end. The people were dressed colorfully, and each had a dragon in some form with them.

They were all Wizards.

Martha recognized the two who had released them from the Zero Room. Donna sat in the center of the semi-circle, and Omega on one side. Echoing them on the opposite side was an older woman with brown hair – tied up in the same braid as everyone else, so Martha assumed it was a sign of status – who was dressed in white and pale blue. Her dragon was almost as large as Tardis, and was curled at her feet. Just behind her was an empty chair, and Martha was curious about it being there.

The woman, along with Donna and Omega, stood. "We call this Quorum to order," Donna said, her voice carrying to all corners of the room. "So says I, Lady Donna Noble, Head of Great Order."

"And I," the other woman added, "Lady Sarah Jane Smith, Head of Cardinal Order."

"And I," Omega put in, "Lord Omega Patrexes, Head of Void Order."

"Now that we have all that crap out of the way," Donna went on, "let's get this ball rolling."

That caused an eye roll from the Lady Sarah Jane, and a chuckle from Omega. They didn't sit; instead, they all took steps toward the Doctor and his companions…which necessitated Sarah Jane stepping over her own dragon to do it.

"Are you sure about your identification, Omega?" Sarah Jane asked curiously.

"Yes, I am. I clearly remember the portrait in the Grand Galley at Torchwood Castle. This is, indeed, Master John Smith. If you don't believe me, you can always summon Lord Ianto to make it official." His voice sounded so calm, but there was an edge to it that Martha didn't like.

But she recognized the name. _Lord Ianto_. This must be the timeline's equivalent to Ianto Jones, Jack's lover. She wondered where Ianto was, and if Jack was also close by.

Donna flinched, her face going a little pale. Sarah Jane sighed. "No, we won't bother him. I'll take your word for it."

"Take mine, too," Donna said. "I recognized him from the portrait, but also from documents from my own Order."

"Then he falls under your jurisdiction, Donna," the other woman said.

"I would normally say you're right, but he was declared a traitor by the entire Quorum – "

"A traitor!" Martha shouted, shocked beyond measure. "The Doctor's no traitor!"

"Martha," the Doctor warned, putting a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

"But you're not! How can they think that?"

"I am…to them." He turned to meet the Heads of Order. "Aren't I?"

Donna nodded. "For betraying Wizard-kind and attempting to cast a spell that would have destroyed us."

"Even though it prevented a bloody war that would have destroyed the world?" The Doctor was standing proudly, not at all ashamed of what he'd done.

"As you can see," Sarah Jane gestured to her fellow Wizards, "there was no such war."

"We prevented it," Omega replied.

"But how?" the Doctor demanded. "I saw the future; and I know what I saw…the world in flames, the people killed or in slavery to powerful Wizards who ruled like Gods."

"It was the letter," the Void Wizards answered.

"What letter?" The Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"It was a prophesy, and a warning," Omega said. "We heeded it….myself, and my fellows Rassilon and Koschei. We were Heads of Orders at the time, and we rallied the Wizards into getting past their petty grudges and to work together to make a future we could be proud of."

"But," the Doctor said, confused, "that had to have been at least five hundred years ago!"

Omega chuckled. "It was. I'm quite a bit older than I look."

"Are you Deathless?" Martha piped up. "Like Jack?"

"How do you know Jack?"

The low voice came from the entrance to the ballroom. It drew the attention of everyone in the room, and almost as one they all looked in that direction.

A young man stood there. He was dressed in unrelieved black, his face far too pale against the dark cloth. He had the same braid as every other Wizard there, only his was tangled and mussed. A cut showed up on his right cheek. At his waist was the knife and wand.

Somehow, Martha knew that this was Ianto Jones. Jack's Ianto, the one that her friend had just realized that he loved.

But that was back in another time.

He stepped into the room, alone. No dragon accompanied him. His eyes were almost black against the shadows that had settled on their sockets. He looked tragic, and Martha's heart went out to him even though she didn't know the cause of his distress.

"Lord Ianto," Sarah Jane said, "you should be resting."

"Please don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing," the young man said tiredly. "A Quorum was called; I'm here." His pain-filled eyes turned back to Martha. "How do you know Jack?" he repeated.

"Who cares?" a voice shouted from among the collected Wizards.

The pain was replaced by a sudden rage. "I care!" he shouted back, striding into the room, past Martha and her friends and toward the semi-circle. "And so should you! None of you would be here if it wasn't for Jack! He sacrificed himself to save the world, and yet you still treat him like the abomination you're so fond of calling him!" His fury was almost a physical force as he verbally attacked his fellow Wizards. "You're all so fond of belittling him, that you never saw the kind, gentle man beyond his Deathlessness. Would any of you have sacrificed themselves for him?" He snorted. "I doubt it. You're all so bound up in your own prejudices that you can't even see that you're wrong! Every one of you! You accused Jack of being wrong, when it's all of you! How dare you say his sacrifice doesn't matter, when it does! Don't you even realize what he's most likely going through right now? He stepped into the Void to keep the Devastation from entering our world and destroying it. It was his very lifeforce that attracted them back into the darkness, and it's going to be that lifeforce that they're going to be feeding on! And Jack can't die! He's going to be trapped forever with monsters that will just keep on feeding on him throughout eternity. You should all be ashamed…"

A sudden sob filled the silence that had accompanied the young man's diatribe. He turned from the Wizards and approached Martha. He lifted a shaking hand to wipe away a tear that Martha didn't even know she was shedding.

"Jack's…gone?" she asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

Ianto nodded, his own tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "Thank you. Yours is the first tear shed for him…"

Martha's heart broke. She pulled him into her arms, and together they sank to the floor, the sounds of their weeping the only thing heard throughout the immense room. It didn't matter that this Jack wasn't the one she'd known; he couldn't have been any different from the man she'd just met, the one she'd become friends with in such a short time. She mourned him, and she mourned the man she held in her arms, who was so obviously distraught at the loss.

They'd been lovers even in this new timeline. A part of Martha was glad that they'd found each other; but the majority of her felt the pain of what might have been.

Eventually, they pulled apart. Martha felt bereft immediately. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Tell me how you know Jack…please," he begged.

"That's so hard to explain…"

"Try."

And so, Martha told him about the altered timeline. About meeting Jack first in Canary's Wharf, and how he'd gotten caught up in everything that had gone on, on Utopia. She glossed over the cannibals, not wanting to distress this young man even further, but she did tell him he'd been safe the last time she'd seen him.

"You were his friend…in this other timeline." It wasn't a question.

"We didn't know each other long, but yes…I like to think I was, just as he was mine."

"Thank you…"

"Martha."

"Thank you, Martha. For being this other Jack's friend."

"He…also loved you, you know? My Jack, that is. He'd just figured it out, before everything changed…"

Those tear-stained eyes met hers, and he nodded. He stood up, and helped her to her feet. He hugged her once more, then turned back to the watching Wizards.

"I resign."

That caused an uproar.

Martha wanted to smile. The quiet determination in those two words made her proud of the mourning young Wizard, even has his proclamation had the other Wizards going nuts. She couldn't blame him for doing it, especially if they'd indeed treated Jack that badly.

"Lord Ianto – " Sarah Jane protested.

"No," he said. "Don't say I'm too upset to be thinking straight. I cannot stand being around any of you right now, and for your cavalier treatment of my lover's sacrifice. The only person who mourns him is a stranger to me. Only two of you have shown any compassion at all. Thank you, Donna and Omega." The two mentioned Wizards nodded, Donna looking upset. "But I'm sorry, I can't forgive the two of you for sending us here. You should have brought your suspicions to the Quorum instead of coming to Jack and I and asking us to investigate. I know you wanted more evidence, but…Jack would still be here if it weren't for you asking that favor of us. And if I hadn't agreed to it."

He drew himself upright. "I resign. I don't want to see any of you ever again." With that, he left the chamber, silence following his footsteps.

"The Quorum…is excused," Donna said, her voice choked. "Someone take Master John and his dragon back to their room, and leave the null collars on. We'll decide what to do with them later." She looked at Martha. "You're free to go – "

"I'm not going anywhere without the Doctor," she said. "I owe him an honor vow and I won't break it."

"Very well. We'll…give you quarters by yourself, but you're free to come and go as you please. When we get things cleared up here, you'll be transported with us to wherever you want to go."

Martha followed the Wizard, Mistress Lois, as she led the Doctor and Tardis back to their room. She was given the guest room just next door, and when she collapsed onto the bed it was all she could do not to curl up and cry some more.

But she knew they had to change time back. It was just figuring out how to do that.


	27. Chapter 27

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my crazy imagination

Author's note: This is the last chapter I'm putting a tissue warning on…for now. I have to admit, these last chapters have been really hard to write. Thanks for the reviews (although it's strange…I've been getting seven per chapter for several chapters now. Guess the number seven must be a good one, although I'd like to see more and am not above begging!) and for the alerts and favorites, and to all my silent readers out there. Please tell me what you think if you can!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Ianto knelt on the hard stone ground, head bowed, one hand resting on the cold metal of the door to the prison of the Devastation. He hurt; there wasn't a part of him that didn't. He wondered vaguely if he'd always feel like this, that this would be all there was left to him…this unending pain, like being eaten from the inside by rats, and that this would last forever. A part of him had been torn away, and it was a part he would never get back.

He hadn't even been aware of just how strong the bond between himself and Jack had truly been; not until that immovable door had slammed shut. Ianto had felt that connection snap, the shock of it sending him into consciousness. In that moment before darkness had descended, he'd actually hoped that the severing of that bond would kill him.

No such luck.

The Deep Ways that extended his own life had brought him back.

The next thing he'd remembered was waking up in a warm bed, and in that heartbeat between waking and sleeping he'd completely forgotten that Jack was gone, lost in the Void with only the Devastation for eternal company. Ianto had been content to lie there, and he'd reached for Jack…only to remember then that the bed would be empty, that Jack's side would be cold.

And the pain had crashed through him once more, and it was all Ianto could do to rise and face the day.

His fist clenched against that icy metal. Ianto could feel the magic within it, knew just why the door had closed on its own. The Deep Magic was strong within it, but it was also twisted with pure Void, and that combination had never meant to exist. Jack's own Deathlessness had acted like a magnet to that ancient spell, and once his lover had passed that threshold there would have been no turning back.

Jack's Deathlessness had acted against him. It had trapped him beyond that door…forever. Ianto knew there was no way to open that door, and when he even considered it the Wizard's mind shied away from it, not wanting Jack's sacrifice to be in vain. Jack wouldn't have wanted the Devastation loosed upon the world. He'd drawn them back inside in order to save the innocents that the monsters would have killed. As much as Ianto wanted Jack back, he couldn't do it. Jack wouldn't want him to do it.

But that meant that Ianto was alone. And, to be honest, Ianto didn't think he could deal with it.

He wanted to weep, but the pain wouldn't let the tears come. He'd cried enough in front of the gathered Wizards, and was pitifully grateful for Martha. She may have been a stranger to him, but she'd understood; and that was a gift he could never repay. That had been the first he'd allowed himself to mourn, but now that that floodgate was opened he doubted it would be closed once more. He wondered vaguely if he would ever stop mourning.

He rested his free hand on the knife at his waist. This door was the only marker Jack would ever have; there would be no funeral pyre, no friends joining in with Ianto's mourning, nothing to show that his lover had even been there.

He sat up straight. Reaching behind him, Ianto grasped the braid that Jack himself had plaited for him just yesterday. He drew his knife, laying the sharp blade just under the leather tie that held the long tail of hair close to his neck, then sawed through the thick braid until he'd cut the thing off. He vaguely felt strange, having all that hair gone, but he didn't want the traditional Wizards' plait anymore. He'd resigned.

And Jack wasn't there anymore to twist it for him.

Ianto laid the braid next to the door. The rope of dark hair would be his promise to Jack, to never forget him.

There was only one thing left to do.

Ianto closed his eyes, sinking deep within his magic, easily finding that place within himself that was tied to the Deep Ways and that would have let him live an eternity with the man he loved. He could see it behind his eyelids; the golden glow, sparkling and burning like a star within his soul. It was like Jack; it was a part of him, primal and ancient and beautiful.

With a hard pull, Ianto severed that link.

He gasped, leaning forward and pressing his suddenly feverish forehead against the cold of the door. It wasn't pain, per se…it was something deeper, almost as bad as losing his link with Jack. He could no longer feel the Deep Ways tingling at the back of his skull, nothing to connect him to that source of his power. He was still a Wizard, and could still manipulate the Cardinal Magic if he needed to.

But he was no longer immortal.

Ianto sighed, raising himself up, a small smile gracing his features for the first time that day. He would now live a mortal life, which was a blessing. He now could understand what Jack had gone through when he'd lost people he'd cared about, outliving everyone around him. Ianto didn't want that. He wanted normality.

He no longer had a reason to live forever.

Ianto slid the knife back into its sheath, then climbed wearily to his feet. He wanted nothing more than to leave then, but there was one person he wanted to see before he did.

* * *

Martha opened the door to him. Ianto looked at her, knowing that his emotions were obvious on his pale face and not caring. "May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Sure," she said, ushering him inside the guest room she'd been put up in.

It wasn't much different from the room that Ianto had awakened in. A large bed dominated the space, with dark brocades and equally dark furniture taking up the rest of the chamber. It was opulence in the extreme, and it made Ianto faintly nauseous. He still had no idea who had found him down in that cavern, but he honestly wished they hadn't.

'Thank you, Lady Martha."

"Nah, it's just Martha." She waved him to a chair, and he took it. "You…cut your hair."

Ianto put a hand up to the cropped mess at his neck, shrugging. "Only felt right, getting rid of it now that I've resigned from Wizardry." He didn't add the personal reason for the impromptu haircut.

The young woman curled up on the bed. "You really meant that?"

"I…have no reason to stay. You heard what I said at the Quorum."

She nodded, her distress evident. "I really am sorry for your loss."

Ianto could tell she was being honest about it, but her earlier tears had really proven her feelings. "I just…I can't believe it. We…" he sighed, rubbing his already scratchy eyes. "Can you…tell me about your Jack? What was he like?"

Martha smiled somewhat sadly. "I only met him a couple of weeks ago, and I like to think we would have been close friends eventually…but he was a good man. He even offered me a place on his team – "

"Team?"

"Oh yeah! Jack was a mercenary…Captain Jack Harkness. He had a team that he'd hired, but they were more like family to him."

_Captain Jack Harkness?_ Ianto said it silently to himself, liking the way the full name sounded. "Did his team know? About his Deathlessness, that is?"

Martha nodded. "He told me that they'd accepted it pretty well." Then she laughed. "In fact, he told me that Owen and Tosh were more upset that he hadn't told them sooner, than in his actual immortality." She must have seen his confusion, because she elaborated, "Doctor Owen Harper is Jack's Second, and from what I've heard he's one of the best battle surgeon anywhere. And Toshiko Sato is their tracker and an Elf – "

"An Elf?" Ianto was amazed; as far as he'd known, Elves were long gone from what they'd called the Human Lands.

Martha nodded. "Jack told me that Myfanwy liked Tosh better than she did himself and Ianto…oh, I'm sorry…Myfanwy was Ianto's dragon."

The Wizard nodded. "She's my dragon as well, but she was injured when we…when Jack and I…" His throat suddenly closed, not wanting to say anything more. The pain was too great.

"I'm sorry," Martha bit her lip. "You're going to get tired of me saying that…"

"It's fine," Ianto answered. "Please…tell me more."

Martha did as he asked, and Ianto found himself enjoying the small stories that her timeline's Jack had told her. He thought it was amazing that Jack had become a mercenary, thinking that his lover would have been so much freer if he'd never sworn himself to Ianto's family. Would he have become a mercenary, like Martha's version had? Or would he have done something else with his never-ending life?

Then Martha moved on to tell him what she knew about that Jack and Ianto; that they'd just gotten together, and that Jack had hoped that Ianto would leave his post at Torchwood Castle and travel with his team. She'd explained what she'd been told about the castle, and the Wizard was once again amazed at how different things were. His own family had always been the Lords and Ladies of Torchwood Castle; but according to Martha it was his steward, Gwen's, family who were the Barons of Cardiff. Ianto would have laughed if he'd had it in him.

"But…they were really together…that Jack and Ianto?"

"Oh yeah," Martha answered. The she grinned. "And you can thank me for pointing out to Jack that he really loved Ianto. He hadn't realized it yet." Then she sighed. "I hope he got to tell Ianto before time changed. I like to think they were happy before it happened."

Ianto found himself in mourning once more; only this time it was for another timeline's lovers who had just discovered each other. His chest felt tight, and he had to close his eyes to keep the next bout of tears from falling.

A hand rested on his knee. He opened his eyes, to see Martha kneeling in front of him, looking up at him sadly. "I know how you're feeling," she said. "I lost my family when Freedonia was invaded. Maybe it's not quite the same, but we've both had to deal with losing people close to us."

Ianto's eyes narrowed. "But Freedonia was never invaded. In fact, one of the Wizards of the Quorum is from there…"

"In my timeline, Freedonia was invaded and most of its citizens put to the sword," Martha said softly. "The Doctor saved me. It's why I owe him an honor debt."

"The Doctor?" Ianto suddenly realized who she was talking of. "You mean Master John."

"That's what my Jack called him, but I only know him as the Doctor. He kept saying he was the last Wizard, but that was before Saxon…and Ianto, of course. Oh, and he doesn't know about Suzie, she's a new one. I'll have to tell him, not that it matters, of course…"

"Suzie? You mean Lady Suzie Costello?"

Martha nodded. "She used to be Jack's Second, but something happened…not sure what, but then she suddenly discovered she had powers, and a dragon adopted her. I didn't get to talk to her before I left them to save the Doctor…not that that turned out, of course."

Suzie Costello…a mercenary? Ianto couldn't picture the haughty Lady of Canary's Wharf as anything but a Void Wizard. "This other timeline…it's strange to me."

"Just like this is strange to me," Martha admitted. "I feel like an idiot, for walking into Saxon's trap like that. I handed him Tardis on a platter."

There were things that just weren't adding up for Ianto. What had started off as a chance to find out a bit about that other Jack was turning into a confusing mess. "I don't understand. You're saying that Harold Saxon somehow went back and changed time?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. His dragon somehow managed to steal Tardis' time travel magic, and he went back and stopped the Doctor from casting the spell that blocked the magic. But I guess even when the Doctor did it, it didn't work right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't really understand it myself, but he said something about using his name to anchor the spell, but he didn't take Jack into account. And, because Jack remembered his real name, it meant the spell was flawed. Which was why magic was coming back into the world."

Ianto nodded, understanding what Martha was trying to tell him. Then he backtracked. "You're saying that Master John – the Doctor's – dragon can time travel?"

"That's right," Martha nodded. "It's how he saved me. And I wouldn't have met Jack if she hadn't time traveled forward." Then she smirked. "I'm a bit older than I look, although it's just due to jumping through time a lot."

Something slotted into Ianto's mind; a notion that grew quickly into an idea. "Do you think, if we traveled back far enough, we could stop your version of Saxon from stopping the spell from being cast?"

Martha's face lit up. "Sure we could! It would change the timeline back, though…"

"I know." It was suddenly all that Ianto could think of: his counterpart, being happy with his own Jack. And, if Ianto himself couldn't be with his lover, then it was only right that the other Ianto could be with his.

Then he chuckled. "All my life I've felt nothing but anger toward Master John Smith…and now here I am, about to rely on him to change time back to the way it was."

Martha looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"He was a traitor to Wizard-kind, for trying to cast that spell in the first place. We know he was stopped, but not how…of course, now we know. But it was more than that…Gods, Jack would laugh…" He shook his head. "I've also been angry for what he did to my family…especially my many times great-grandmother, the Lady Rose Tyler. He abandoned her in Cardiff almost a thousand years ago, after she saved Gateway from the Nameless Demons by merging with the Deep Ways. The thing was, he left her alone…and she was pregnant with his child. Leaving your pregnant lover alone in an unknown place is just the height of crassness."

* * *

Ianto used his magic to teleport back to Torchwood Castle, but he modified the spell to take him to his and Jack's bedchamber instead of to his spell chamber below the castle. Only…it was his bedchamber now; Jack would never be coming back. The Wizard felt the tears prickling his eyes once more, but couldn't let himself be distracted by his misery. There were things to do, and he'd promised Martha he'd be back by middle-night, when they could put their plan into action.

It had to be tonight; tomorrow, the Wizards who had gathered on Argentyn Devastal would be leaving, packing up what was left of Harold Saxon's magical items and spell books, and would be taking them back to the main Quorum building in Gateway. They'd also be taking John Smith and Martha back with them, and once they had his ancestor and his dragon back there, Ianto wouldn't have a chance in getting them from the dungeons below the tower there. There were far too many wards involved, and even Ianto wouldn't be able to break them all.

He got to work. First, he pulled the black tunic he'd been wearing over his head, tossing the garment onto the bed he'd never sleep in again. He'd found it as a replacement to his own stained and torn tunic, plus he was in mourning. It had worked at the time.

Ianto rattled about in the wardrobe, pulling out clean black trousers, black tunic, and cloak. As he put on the clean tunic, he could clearly smell Jack's unique scent within the folds; it had belonged to his lost lover, and Ianto needed the implied support it offered. It was a little large, but that didn't matter.

Once his belt with his wand and knife was back around his waist, Ianto went to his dressing table. He glanced at himself in the mirror; his face was far too pale, with dark circles around his eyes, making them look lighter than normal. He noticed that the gold that had encircled his pupils was now gone, a consequence of his cutting himself off from the Deep Ways. It was wrong to see just blue, but Ianto shook himself and began to search for what he needed among the jewelry he'd collected over the years.

It rattled around the back of his head, as he rooted through the ornate box that had once been his grandfather's, that he looked very different from the young man who'd left this room just yesterday. His Wizard plait gone, replaced by a ragged line of hair settling just above his collar, he was hardly the epitome of how the Lord of the Castle should look. He could actually hear his father's voice in his head, saying those very words to him.

Ianto put it behind him. He wasn't Lord there any longer; he'd only held the castle and the Archives by right of magic, and now that he'd renounced it the entire Quorum would move to find someone to replace him. Gwen might actually be happy about that. It was no secret that she wasn't best pleased with working for him.

He quickly found the pieces he wanted, then shrugged on the cloak and headed down to his sanctum. He haunted the halls of the castle like a ghost, not wanting to be seen by any of the servants and being stopped. He knew the castle intimately, and it was no time at all before he was entering his spell-casting chamber, making sure the door was locked behind him.

Then he set to work, knowing what he needed to do before he could leave the castle once and for all.


	28. Chapter 28

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, and that makes me sad

Author's note: Hey, everyone! Hope everyone is doing okay. Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing and alerting. You guys make me want to write.

This chapter doesn't have a tissue warning on it, but we are still dealing with quite a bit of angst. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Martha lay back on the bed in her "room", her arms tucked behind her head and her eyes closed. To anyone looking in on her, it would appear as if she was dozing, but that was so far from the truth.

Her mind was turning over everything that she and Ianto had talked about.

The first thought she'd had after the young man had left was that, if the Ianto in her timeline was anything like this one, she could totally understand why Jack had fallen in love with him.

Once he'd decided he was going to help, it was as if a force of nature had been unleashed. She could actually see his mind working, plotting what needed to be done to get herself, the Doctor, and Tardis out of the house so they could escape back in time. She'd been a bit concerned that they could be overhead – she vividly recalled how Saxon had had the entire island under a Listening spell - but he'd assured her that the Quorum had picked apart most of the magic that the deceased Wizard had cast, including any sort of surveillance spells. That had eased Martha's suspicions, and they'd arranged for Ianto to come back around middle-night, when it was more likely that anyone would be sleeping. Then he'd left, promising to return when it was time.

Martha had tried to get in to see the Doctor and Tardis, but there had been a guard on the door of their room, and the young Wizard had refused them entry. She'd left, not wanting to push her luck, but it had made her angry to have been denied. She'd wanted to tell him that rescue was at hand, and to be ready.

She'd also wanted to warn him about Ianto and his relationship to the Doctor himself.

Somehow, Martha knew that the Doctor wasn't aware that he'd spawned an entire family line. She just couldn't see him abandoning a pregnant lover, if he'd known Lady Rose was carrying his child. She also didn't want to think he'd leave anyone behind, but there was much about the Doctor she didn't know, and the Wizard was sparing with a lot of the details about his life. He couldn't be that heartless…could he?

But then, this was the man who'd left Jack in the hands of cannibals. And, he'd also abandoned Jack in Gateway, after his first resurrection.

It bothered Martha that she could doubt the Doctor. As certain as she thought she was about Ianto being wrong about Lady Rose being willfully left behind, there was still that niggling voice in the back of her head that whispered to her, that the Doctor could be absolutely ruthless when he wanted to be. She vividly remembered the time they'd encountered the Blood Hunters, and how he'd punished them in ways that Martha still couldn't quite grasp.

Gods, she hated this!

Finally, she'd pushed her doubts away. She couldn't afford to be distracted. They needed to get away, then get back and change the timeline to the way it should be.

After that, she could re-think her time with the Doctor. Maybe she'd take Jack up on his offer to join his team…even if it meant breaking her vow to the Wizard. Her mother had always told her to pick her battles. Perhaps this was one she simply wasn't meant to win.

Her thoughts turned back to Ianto…this Ianto, the one who'd just lost his Jack. He'd been determined to get the timeline back to normal, and Martha would have been surprised at his wanting to help if it hadn't been for the shattered look in his eyes. His Jack was gone, but he'd decided that her timeline's Jack and Ianto deserved a chance. She'd been touched, but she couldn't help but be worried for her new friend. What would happen to him, when time went back to normal? It had been something else she'd wanted to talk to the Doctor about. She'd wanted to know the risks.

She suspected that Ianto already knew them.

It grew dark outside her window. One of the Wizards brought her some dinner, which Martha ate…except for the meat. It would be a long time before she'd be able to eat meat again, without thinking about Jack and what had been done to him. Just thinking that she'd been…no, she couldn't go there without making herself ill. She couldn't afford that now; she had to keep her strength up for what was to come.

Just to the point where she was getting antsy for _something_ to happen, there was a quiet knock on the door.

Martha catapulted from the bed to fling the door open. Ianto stood there, looking pale but determined. He'd changed clothes; the Wizard was still dressed all in black, but the tunic was now a bit too big, instead of being a little too small. He was also wearing a cloak, draped back over his shoulders for ease of movement.

And then there was the jewelry.

Ianto hadn't worn any before, but now he was literally decorated in gold. A circlet set with a red stone held his shorn hair away from his face, exposing his ears and the gold and red studs set in both earlobes. A chunky necklace – also set with red gemstones – encircled his pale neck. There were rings as well; four, three on his right hand, and one on his left. The one on his left ring finger was slightly different though; there was no stone on it, and it looked a bit well-worn. With a start Martha realized she was seeing a wedding band, one that had been taken care of, and most likely passed down to Ianto from his own parents.

It made her eyes itchy with unshed tears.

"Are you ready?" the young Wizard asked.

Martha nodded. "I tried to get in to see the Doctor, to warn him – "

Ianto nodded. "I took care of the guard. He was looking at me a bit funny, but who could blame him? I'm in mourning yet showing up at a woman's chamber in the middle of the night…"

She couldn't help it; she snorted. "That's the way reputations are made."

The Wizard rolled his eyes. "Like I don't have enough of one already. Come on."

A dragon was waiting for them out in the hall; it was Myfanwy, Martha recognized her from Canary's Wharf and her own timeline. But the dragon didn't look well; there were several long scratches on her flanks, and one wing was splinted and immobilized against her body. Still, her green eyes looked as determined as her Wizard's, and she greeted Martha with a soft chirp as the Wizard and the Swear-Sword stepped into the corridor.

The Doctor's chamber was just next to Martha's. She looked down at the unconscious guard before setting her attention back on her friend, who was running his wand around the jamb, which was glowing slightly in the gloom of the hall.

Ianto tapped the door twice; the glow vanished, and he turned the knob, pushing the door open and motioning Martha inside. The warrior didn't need any more urging, stepping over the guard and entering the room.

The Doctor looked exhausted as he stood by the window. He must have been trying to figure out a way to open it judging from the surprise on his face and the open mouth, as if he were trying to come up with a really good story. Tardis was curled up around his feet, and her head came up, chirping happily as she spotted Martha.

Then he grinned. "Martha! How did you get past the…oh, I see." His gaze went past the Swear-Sword, settling firmly on Ianto as the Wizard entered behind her.

"Master John," Ianto murmured in greeting.

"It's 'Doctor', actually," the older Wizard corrected a bit sharply.

Ianto nodded once in understanding. "I need to get those collars off of you and your familiar first if we hope to escape."

He moved forward, removing first one and then the other of his earrings. The Doctor reared back. Ianto rolled his eyes at the response. "I could have killed you the moment I came through that door, sir, if I'd wanted to. And, believe me when I say I have at least one reason for wanting to do just that."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "What are those?" He waved toward the studs, now sitting innocently in Ianto's palm.

"They're enchanted with several Unlocking spells. I'm hoping one of them will be able to remove the null collars. I really don't want to take the brute force approach."

The Doctor eyed him closely, then nodded. Ianto held one of the earrings between his thumb and forefinger, touching the stone to the dull metal of the collar. There was a strange burning smell, and then the collar broke apart. The Doctor caught it, tossing it onto the bed in disgust. "Thanks," he said, rubbing his neck gratefully.

Ianto returned the nod, then went to tend to Tardis. The dragon snuffled as the second stone came into contact with her collar, and she bumped her head into his chest in gratitude when the thing fell off.

Martha caught a glimpse of the earrings as Ianto dropped them onto the bedside table. Both stones were dark, and cracked.

"We should go," Ianto said. He didn't wait; he turned and left, Myfanwy beside him. Martha glanced at the Doctor, and was surprised by the calculating look on the Wizard's face.

Then she had no choice but to follow the man out of the room, Tardis bringing up the rear.

"Why can't we just leave from here?" Martha asked quietly.

"There are too many warding spells still in place around the house," the Doctor answered.

"But I thought Ianto said the Quorum had gotten rid of a lot of them!"

"They did," the younger Wizard answered her. "But since most of the Quorum is still in attendance, they thought it best to leave them up around the residence for the time being. Especially with such an important prisoner being held here as well. Once we get outside, we should be able to leave the island with no problem."

"I'm surprised you didn't prepare something to counter the wards around the house," the Doctor snarked. "It shouldn't have been that difficult."

"It isn't," Ianto answered smoothly, his face an impassive mask as he turned back to look at them. "But I wanted to give us a bit of a head start. I don't think any of my former fellows have access to time travel magic, but it's better to be safe than sorry. If I'd disturbed the wards in any way it would have become obvious we were escaping."

"Well, it was obvious something would be tried."

They'd turned a corner while they'd been talking, and almost ran into the blond Wizard who'd released them from the Zero Room.

Ianto pulled up, his wand suddenly in hand. "Please don't try to stop me, Omega. I don't want to have to fight you."

The Wizard – Omega Patrexes, as he'd introduced himself back at the Quorum – shook his head. "Ianto, I know you're hurting but this isn't the way to go about getting Jack back – "

"We can't get Jack back," Ianto snapped, losing the calm mask he'd been wearing, the loss evident once more. "But I can make sure the timeline's fixed back the way it should be."

"And how do you know this isn't the way the timeline _should_ be?" Omega countered.

"I know. This isn't all about Jack, Omega…this is about setting things right. About getting the lives back we _should_ have lived. I've given this so much thought…and I know I'm doing the right thing. The spell was always meant to be cast. Things were already changed, and they need to be changed back. History needs to be set right."

"What are you?" the Doctor demanded. His eyes were narrowed, and he was staring at Omega sharply.

The Wizard chuckled. "I would have at least thought you would have tried to convince me of the validity of your enterprise before attempting to insult me."

Omega's face wavered, changing before Martha's startled eyes. When it was done, the only thing left was a grinning skull, supported on a skeletal neck and shoulders, from which hung indigo robes. She gasped in shock.

The obviously undead Wizard bowed slightly. "Yes, that's usually the response I get to my true form. Although I'm a bit surprised a Great Wizard sensed anything different about me. It's usually the Cardinals who have such issues."

The Doctor didn't answer. Instead, he simply stared at the…thing, in front of them.

"The word you're looking for is Lich," Omega supplied into the silence. "Five hundred years ago I made a mistake, and now I must exist with it." He turned back to Ianto. "And I know this timeline is wrong, Ianto. The Quorum found proof of it, in Lord Harold's own writing. However, the letter he wrote is actually dated almost nine hundred years ago. It certainly lends credence to Master John's story about what happened."

"Then help us put it back to the way it should be," Ianto urged. He lowered his wand, and the imploring look on his face was heartbreaking.

The hollow sockets of Omega's eyes looked at Ianto, and Martha knew if a skull could look sad, then this one did. "My friend, I know you're thinking about Jack. We all heard the lady's story in the Quorum, and it takes no guessing to realize that you're helping the traitor because you think you can help the Ianto and Jack of that other timeline, instead of out of any sort of filial piety. We're all well aware of how you feel about _him_." A small jerk of the head indicated the Doctor. "As matter of fact, I would have suspected Lady Jenny being the one to break him out, and not you. So please don't try to convince me you're doing this for the betterment of the timelines. You're doing this because you can't have Jack back, but your other self can."

Ianto's shoulders slumped, but he didn't say anything. Martha would have felt even sorrier for him than before, if it wasn't for the fact that she'd happened to catch a glimpse of the Doctor's face when Omega made that comment about 'filial piety'.

His expression hardened, and he crossed his arms over his chest, body stiffening.

It hit Martha then.

He'd known about Lady Rose.

He'd known about the baby when he'd abandoned her, all those centuries ago.

The reality of that was like a lead weight in her chest. How could she reconcile the Doctor who'd saved her from her homeland's invaders, and who'd helped so many people on their travels, with the man who would leave his lover and child alone somewhere? She'd known he could be ruthless, but this…

This really _was_ heartless.

"Ianto." Her attention was drawn back to Omega, as his sorrowful voice murmured across the distance between himself and the distraught young Wizard. "You know how I felt about Jack. He was the only one who'd truly understood what it was like to exist while everyone we'd ever known died around us. He was my friend, in many ways my _best_ friend. He never condemned my choice to do this to myself, and he made my existence somewhat more bearable. And, I promise you, if I'd been able to weep, I would have been right beside you in your mourning." He reached out, resting a gloved hand on Ianto's shoulder. "I also know that Jack would want you to do the right thing, whether or not it was the easy thing. And we both know, if he was here, he'd be helping you reset the timeline. You both were too altruistic for your own good."

Ianto choked on a laugh. "You're right there. We always were." He sighed. "I meant what I said in the Quorum, Omega. I don't honestly think I can forgive you or Donna for sending us here."

"And I can't forgive myself for my part in this. Which is why I'm letting you go."

The smile on Ianto's face was painful to see. "Thank you."

It was Omega's turn to laugh. "Please, don't. I'm not as altruistic as you are. I'm mainly doing it because of my own mistake in messing with things I should never have. This…existence of mine will be canceled out if you go back and succeed. So I'm being very selfish." He reached into his robes, pulling out what Martha recognized as the Doctor's wand. "I retrieved this. I thought your ancestor might have need of it."

Ianto took the wand. "You might be selfish, but thank you anyway."

The Lich shook his head. "If you're so determined to thank me, then I'll accept. But you need to leave now, before the alarm is sounded. Being a Void Wizard means I can supersede the wards Lord Harold put up a little easier than you can, and I can also cover your escape." He squeezed Ianto's shoulder. "Take care, my friend. I hope to never see you again."

Ianto nodded, stepping back. Omega's hand fell away from his shoulder, and the Lich turned away from them. Martha wasn't sure if it was to give himself a little piece of deniability in their escape or if he simply didn't want to see Ianto leave. She thought back about the lecture the Doctor had given her on the various Wizards, and how that not all Void Wizards were evil. Omega certainly fit into the 'good' description, despite his undead appearance.

There was a rustling, and Tardis was wrapping her wings around them. As they began to dematerialize, she reached over and took Ianto's hand. The Wizard looked at her, and squeezed her fingers.

And then they were gone, the house fading out around them.


	29. Chapter 29

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish for it

Author's note: Here it is, the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all your support, I really appreciate it!

Also, Immortality of the Deathless and On Proper Uses for Alien Tech both won Children of Time Awards! I'm totally in shock over it! I've been squee'ing ever since it was announced!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Time traveling was a bit like using a Teleportation spell, only a bit more disconcerting.

Ianto could actually feel time unraveling around him, and he wondered if Master John – the Doctor, he needed to get used to that – felt the same way when Tardis took him though time. Or, was this heightened sensitivity because the timeline itself was wrong? Was he experiencing this because he didn't belong?

He didn't want to know, to be honest.

A barren landscape came into focus around them. They were on a strip of land that pushed out into the ocean, waves rolling against the shore, sounding subdued in the desolation. A stiff wind blew in, smelling of salt and loneliness.

It reminded Ianto of home.

"Here we are," the Doctor said, his own voice hushed. "This is where I cast the magic blocking spell, seven hundred and eighty-six years ago…relatively speaking."

"But this is where we were!" Martha exclaimed. "This is where we were…when all this began!"

The Doctor nodded, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "I…get called here sometimes. This is where everything changed…where _I_ changed everything. It's not something I ever wanted to do, believe me."

"Then why do it?" Ianto snapped, his hold on his temper fraying. "Why change things, Grandfather?"

The Doctor flinched at the title. "For a long time, there was only the Great Wizards left," he answered quietly. "But one time I traveled and ran smack into the middle of a devastating war between Cardinals, Voids, and the Great Wizards. It destroyed the world. I had to put a stop to it."

"So," Ianto said spitefully, "you're saying that you're just as bad as Lord Harold…changing time to suit yourself."

"No," the older Wizard said. "In that time, I was asked to do it. The Wizards who were left asked me to use Tardis' time travel magic to go back and stop the war. They even gave me the spell to do it with. Otherwise I would have left it alone. Yes, I would have mourned…but I wouldn't have changed the future, not on my own. Whereas, my Master Harold did it in order to make himself more powerful. And it worked…he was able to free the Devastation."

Ianto flinched that time. "It wasn't just him," he admitted. "He found this Artifact…a dagger that stole the lifeforce from people…" He went on to explain about how the Wizard had used the knife on Jack, and what happened afterward. When he got to the point where the door had closed, he was pitifully proud of not crying all over again.

He felt an arm go around him; Martha tucked herself in close to his side, and he appreciated her comforting presence. He didn't really know her, but he was glad that she was there. She seemed genuinely sympathetic; and, he could be honest with himself, a small part of him was helping out for her. Yes, his main motivation was to get the timeline back on track in order to give that Jack and Ianto a chance, but knowing that Martha had been that Jack's friend gave him extra impetus to do what needed to be done.

Then, afterward, he could take the time to curl up and shatter.

"What's to stop our Saxon from doing the exact same thing?" she asked.

"He would have, if he'd had the way to do it," The Doctor replied. "After all, he had Jack in his custody, and if he'd had that dagger then he would have used it. Besides, we don't know if this Artifact even exists in our time."

Ianto shivered, and it wasn't just due to the wind. He pulled himself gently from Martha's grasp, taking a seat on the scrub grass that grew on that spit of land, not caring about getting his cloak dirty. He would have, back before Jack…left, but now his appearance just didn't seem important.

Myfanwy curled up beside him, her head in his lap. He stroked her carefully, wishing he hadn't brought her with him. She was in delicate shape, injured after her battle with Toclafane. She should be resting, instead of accompanying him back to the past on what could be a suicide mission. But, he couldn't have borne to leave her. She'd been a part of his life since he'd been a child, and the dragon was the last part of his old life that he was about to destroy. He simply couldn't lose her, even though he was about to lose everything else.

"Even if it doesn't," he said, "we need to stop him before he interferes."

The Doctor looked at him closely. "And you want to be the one who does."

"I…won't deny it."

"Good. Because it really needs to be you. I don't remember seeing anyone when I was here, but I can't risk crossing my own timeline like this. It could be somewhat disastrous."

Ianto was too tired to even roll his eyes at such an obvious remark. "I'll take care of it."

"And, while I know he's responsible for…things, you need to control yourself and not kill him."

That raised the Wizard's ire once more. "Not kill him? And how do you propose we stop him then, Grandfather? Because, if he's at all like my Lord Harold, he won't give up. He'll keep trying to change things, and who knows what will happen the next time, or even the time after that?"

The older Wizard stared down at him forbiddingly. "I'm not your Grandfather."

"Perhaps not technically. But we share the same blood, and I am a direct line descendent of yourself and Lady Rose. Besides, I want you to remember what you did to her and to our family."

The Doctor stiffened. "I had my reasons."

"That's what scares me." The other man opened his mouth to answer, but Ianto held up his hand to stop him. "You know, I'm not really interested. As far as I'm concerned, there really isn't a good enough reason to leave a young, pregnant woman with strangers, and in a place she'd never been before. So, please spare me your rationalizations. Right now, we should concentrate on stopping time from being changed."

"I agree with Ianto," Martha said, plopping down beside him. Myfanwy extended her neck just a little, and the warrior gave her a scratch. The dragon sighed in pleasure, relaxing across Ianto's lap. "And I'm sorry, Doctor, but he's also right about Saxon. He needs to be stopped…and stopped permanently."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "There has to be another way."

"You come up with one, and I'll consider it," Ianto said, not at all guilty about lying. "I don't have any long-term Capture spells prepared."

The Doctor squatted, not looking at the younger Wizard. "What do you have?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Do you have to be so antagonistic?"

Ianto sighed. "You're right. Whatever my personal feelings are, we should work together to fix things."

That earned him a sharp stare, as if the Doctor was somehow reading him. Ianto simply stared back, not wilting under that thousand-year gaze. "I'm not familiar with Cardinal spells," he answered.

That made sense. "My diadem is a Masking spell, so that Saxon won't be able to sense my presence. As a Void Wizard, he'd be able to feel my power from a distance. My necklace is a Shielding spell, better than the personal Major Shield I can cast naturally. The rings – " he held up his right hand – "are Stunning, Fire, and Paralysis Spells."

The Doctor nodded. "And the other ring?"

"This?" he indicated the plain band on his left hand. "It was my father's wedding band. I…I was going to give it to Jack at next years' Spring Rites. It's…sentimental. I didn't want to leave it behind." It was more than that, but Ianto wasn't about to share that with the Doctor.

"Anything else?"

"My basic cadre of spells: Shielding, Blasting, that sort of thing."

"What about the lightning?"

Trust him to know about the Cardinal lightning. "I…no longer have control of the lightning."

And that got him a wide-eyed, surprised look. "What do you mean? What have you done?"

Ianto really didn't want to talk about it. "It…doesn't matter. I'm still powerful enough to challenge your version of Lord Harold."

Silver sparkles filled the Doctor's dark eyes. Ianto wanted to slap him for prying; no one else had, and plus it was a breach of Wizard etiquette.

The diadem on his forehead began to get warm, and Ianto smirked at the Doctor's failed attempt to scan him. He didn't want to explain about his link to the Deep Ways, nor did he want to talk about his reasons for severing it. It wasn't the Doctor's business to know.

The silver faded from the older Wizard's eyes, and he promptly stood and began to pace. Ianto took an almost childish glee at thwarting him.

They sat in silence for a while, and it meant Ianto was not distracted from his thoughts. They all centered around Jack, and many of those were regrets for what Ianto had lost. There were some happy memories that cropped up as well, and he dwelt on those as they waited. At one point he felt Martha's arm snake around him, and then the warm presence of the large blue dragon curling around the pair of humans and the smaller red-gold dragon. It was comforting, and in another life Ianto might have enjoyed the closeness. But none of them was Jack, and he found himself imagining the life that his counterpart and his Jack might have. If Ianto could make them happy, then that's what he'd do. He couldn't have a life with Jack, but the other Ianto could. Also it would mean that his Jack would never have been trapped within the Void, since he would never have existed. This was what he was fighting for, and once he'd achieved that, then…

That thought was interrupted by a tickling at the back of his head. He might not be connected to the Deep Ways anymore, but he could still sense the coming of a Void Wizard. "He's here," he murmured.

The Doctor stopped pacing and turned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Ianto was too tired to snark back at him properly.

He carefully extricated himself from the pile of human and dragons, standing up and stretching. He reached for his wand, feeling what was left of his power rising within him. Myfanwy joined him, standing as tall as she could, and he could feel the mixture of determination and pride emanating from her…almost masking the pain and sorrow.

He looked down at her. She in turn met his gaze, her green eyes tired but glowing. "No, girl," he murmured. "I want you to stay here with Martha."

The outrage would have been funny, if not for the circumstances.

"You're hurt. I won't risk you being injured any more."

That reasoning didn't appeal to Myfanwy, and she let him know it.

Ianto sighed. "I'm also afraid you won't be fast enough, and you'll get in the way. We need to stop him, and I can't do that if I have to pay attention to where you are, as well. I'm sorry, love, but you need to stay with Martha."

She looked like she was going to argue.

He cut her off. "Myfanwy…please. I can't lose you, too…" He tried to convince himself that his voice didn't just crack.

The dragon rubbed her head against his side, and he could finally feel her acceptance. He stroked her snout thankfully. "You all need to retreat," he said. "We can't risk you being seen."

The Doctor nodded. "We'll teleport just over that rise," he said, pointing south of them.

"I'll join you when it's done. And no, don't even ask me to save him, Grandfather. That's not going to happen."

Ianto turned away, not needing to see the angry look the other Wizard gave him. He could sense Tardis' teleportation magic tingling against his skin, and he didn't need to look to know he was now completely alone.

Not for long, however.

"Ah, it's Master John!"

That hated voice brought a preternatural calm to Ianto, who turned to greet him. "I'm sorry to disappoint you," he drawled, giving his opponent a slight smile. "Although I honestly don't know how you could mistake me for him, even from the back."

The man known in his own time as Master Harold Saxon stood about fifteen feet away. He wasn't much different from Ianto's Lord Harold, although the clothes weren't the traditional Wizards' robes he was used to seeing. Other than that, it was the same person he'd fought in that cavern on Argentyn Devastal.

The look of thunderous anger on the man's face made Ianto smile a bit wider. "Who are you?" he demanded, sounding almost petulant.

"I'm the one who's going to stop you."

And, just like that…it began.

Ianto couldn't help but flash back to that duel back in his own time. This time, however, there was no cover from the wildly thrown magical bolts from his opponent. This man had none of the finesse that his Harold Saxon had; but, from what he could gather this Wizard hadn't had any formal training.

Most of the spells rebounded off Ianto's more powerful shield. He aimed one of his rings, the one with the Stunner, and the other Wizard managed to dodge it. The Wizard followed up with as stronger Flame spell, but Saxon managed to dodge it as well.

But…where was the other man's dragon?

The thought had barely passed through his mind when Ianto felt a sudden weight slam into his back. Pain flared through his shoulder at the impact followed by a scraping along his neck. He dropped and rolled, dislodging his winged attacker easily.

Or so he thought.

The black dragon, Toclafane, had literally torn the Shielding necklace from Ianto's neck.

The Cardinal Wizard cursed. He threw up his personal Shield, even as he was aiming a Blast spell at the familiar. It managed to catch the dragon on the rear leg as Toclafane went airborne, and he screamed at the agony of it. It made him drop the necklace, but Ianto didn't have a chance to retrieve it.

He was attacked by Saxon, the Stunning spell hitting against his Shield with enough strength to knock him forward a couple of steps. Ianto spun, using his Paralyzing spell.

It struck the other Wizard in the leg, and Harold Saxon went down. Ianto strode toward him…

And was attacked by Toclafane once more.

The dragon was small, but he was tenacious, and it was all Ianto could do to throw him off once more. Toclafane hit the ground, but righted himself before Ianto could strike at him, and he launched himself at Ianto even as another spell struck the Wizard in the back again.

But Toclafane didn't make it back to Ianto.

A red-gold streak slammed into the black dragon, and Myfanwy let out a fierce roar as she smacked the smaller creature back into the ground. Ianto didn't know how she was flying with a damaged wing, but couldn't let it distract him.

He still needed to take care of his primary opponent.

Saxon was sitting, his wand outstretched. Up until that point, Ianto had had a handle on his emotions, knowing that if he'd let himself go he could lose the fight. But, seeing the man sitting there, eyes narrowed in anger, still ready to continue the fight even though he was apparently beaten…it was too much.

Ianto stalked toward the Void Wizard, his own wand raised. He could feel the fury burning though him, hotter than Myfanwy's own flame. This man – while not being the same Harold Saxon – was still ultimately responsible for Jack's imprisonment within the Void, and for Ianto being left alone.

He shouted a single word in the language of Magic.

The power of that word shook Harold Saxon. The Void Wizard's body vibrated like a violin string, and he lost control of his wand, the length of black wood flung away by the out of control muscles.

Harold Saxon, the man who changed time, disintegrated.

Ianto wanted to feel glad about it. He wanted to shout to Heaven that he'd done it, and to feel proud of his saving a timeline that should never have been changed in the first place.

But he couldn't.

He felt hollow.

He stared down at the patch of sand where Saxon had been sitting. There was nothing left of the Void Wizard.

A soft cry drew him from his emptiness. He turned, and the hollowness within turned to pain once more.

Toclafane had apparently vanished with his master, leaving Myfanwy to lie on the ground. Ianto stumbled toward his dragon, resting her head in his lap. There were newer injuries on her, and Ianto rested his hand over the worst of them: a gash that had torn open her chest, blood oozing from the wound.

He tried to staunch the bleeding, but he couldn't. Fresh tears burned his eyes. "I told you to stay with Martha," he whispered, cuddling her close.

She whimpered, but relaxed in his arms. One more thing he was losing, and Ianto didn't think he could take it any longer.

"_It's okay,"_ a soft voice murmured in his ear.

A familiar voice.

Ianto's head snapped up, his eyes widening in shock. He suddenly couldn't breathe.

Jack stood there.

Only it wasn't Jack.

The figure was glowing, golden light shining through the ephemeral form like new sunlight. Blue eyes sparkled, meeting Ianto's disbelieving gaze. "Jack?" he gasped.

The familiar head nodded. _"Don't worry,"_ the ethereal voice ghosted over his frayed nerves. _"I'll take her now. She'll be fine."_

"But…how?" Ianto wanted to rush over, and take the man he loved into his arms and never let go.

Jack laughed. _"Don't ask me. I don't know. But I do know this…I'll be waiting for you when your job is done. All you have to do is let go when it's time."_

"Why can't I come with you now?"

"_You have one more thing to do. And you know what it is."_

Ianto did. "But then…?"

"_Then we'll be together. Forever. But for now, Myfanwy needs to come with me. She's too hurt. I can look after her for you."_

The dragon was looking at Jack, her eyes joyful. She chirped happily.

And then, her damaged body simply faded into golden sparks…and was gone.

She reappeared at Jack's side, her head butting his hand. Jack laughed, giving her a rough scratch at the base of her horn. _"We'll be waiting, Ianto. I promise you that. We'll be waiting."_

"Jack…" There was so much he wanted to say, but no words would come.

"_I know. I love you, too."_

They slowly faded away, leaving Ianto sitting on the sand, once again alone.

But he had hope. And he could live with that, until it was time to rejoin his lover and his dragon.


	30. Chapter 30

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I never get to own nice things, and the people who do own them don't treat them very well.

Author's note: Okay, this chapter starts back in the original timeline...they are still in Canary's Wharf, with war looming. So, to celebrate the return to the proper timeline, I thought maybe a little life-affirming smut would be a good thing. So, **this chapter is rated M**, because the boys get sexytiems.

Thanks again to all the great reviews and those who are reading but not reviewing. Just click on the review link for me, won't you please? That would really make my day!

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty**

For the first time in weeks, Ianto awoke feeling content.

He curled up more closely to his lover's side, a happy smile on his face. Under his ear he could hear Jack's heartbeat, strong and steady, and he sighed as Jack's fingers began carding through his hair.

"Good morning," came the murmured greeting, and Ianto smiled even wider.

"Good morning," he answered, raising his head in order to look at his lover. The early morning sunlight cast warm shadows over Jack's tanned skin, painting him with a golden glow. "How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well," Jack admitted, "but I think that has more to do with my bed partner than anything else."

Ianto was glad that Jack had slept; he'd been afraid that the immortal would have had nightmares, after everything that had happened to him. "So," he teased, "I put you to sleep then? Now I know how you _really_ feel about me…"

One side of Jack's mouth curved upward in an equally teasing grin. "Cheeky."

"But you love me anyway."

The grin turned into a quiet smile. "Never doubt it."

Jack leaned forward, capturing Ianto's lips with his own. The kiss started out lightly, almost tentative, but soon turned passionate and needy. Ianto moved just enough so he was lying on top of Jack, and he could feel the older man's arousal against his hip.

He aligned his own erection with Jack's, canting his hips so that they slid against each other. Jack moaned into their kiss, and Ianto couldn't help his own groan from escaping. Gods, it had been so long since he'd been with Jack…

Jack's hands slid to cup Ianto's arse, pressing the Wizard down as Jack ground upward. The friction made Ianto gasp, and he flung his head back in pleasure.

His lover's lips took the invitation and latched themselves to Ianto's bare throat, sucking at the pulse point until Ianto knew there would be a mark there. They continued thrusting against each other, pre-come slicking their cocks just enough to heighten their pleasure.

This felt right. Ianto lost himself in the sensation of having Jack holding him, of Jack's hands and mouth on him, and the sheer intimacy of their bodies sliding against each other. Ianto's own hands stroked warm skin, tweaked sensitive nipples, and under those touches he watched as his lover came undone.

It was over quickly. Jack came first, shouting Ianto's name against the younger man's shoulder. Ianto was just a heartbeat behind, his thrusts losing rhythm as his release roared over him. He collapsed against his lover's chest, their breathing slowly calming and their hearts coming into rhythm together.

"Now I know I'm home," Jack whispered, his nose buried deep in Ianto's hair. "Anywhere you are…it's home."

There was that familiar pain/pleasure stabbing deep into Ianto's chest at Jack's words. "You should know…I've decided not to go back to Cardiff."

Jack's arms tightened around him. "What changed your mind about working out your contract?"

"Many reasons…but the major one is that the Baroness decided to…reinterpret my contract to mean she had permission to find me a wife."

The older man stiffened. "That…" Jack's voice faded, and the Wizard could tell Jack was lost for words.

Ianto smirked into Jack's chest. "Yep, that was pretty much my reaction."

"Who'd she set you up with?"

"Lady Lisa Hallet. In fact, she's here, on this ship. She came with Suzie, although it was more chasing after me than helping Suzie, I'm sure. She's rather…keen."

"Think she'd be up to a threesome?" The leer in Jack's voice was obvious.

Ianto slapped him lightly. "Don't even think about it." As much as he didn't like Lady Lisa, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry. You're mine, and I don't share." Jack had gone from joking to serious immediately.

"That's good, because I don't intend on being shared."

They lay there for a little while longer, Ianto luxuriating in the presence of his lover. After these last months, he really didn't want to be parted from Jack again anytime soon. There was still the issue of Exclusivity hanging over his head, but the Wizard didn't care at that point. He was where he belonged.

Like Jack, he was home.

Eventually, Ianto moved, sitting up and staring down at the relaxed Jack. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and then breakfast. I'm sure your team wants to spend time with you, too."

"I do, too. I missed them…and you."

Ianto leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Jack's lips. "Missed you, too."

"Oh, Ianto…I really don't want them to know what happened to me yet. I'll tell them when I'm ready, but now…"

"I understand." And he did. What Jack had told him was terrifying, and he could certainly go along with Jack's request not to say anything.

He stood up, offering his hand to his lover. "Up you get, lazy bones."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one who needs to sleep through the night." He took the offered hand, letting his lover pull him to his feet.

They each put on trousers, gathered up their toiletries…and nearly tripped over Myfanwy on their way out the door. The dragon looked up them both exasperatingly, then flew-hopped into the room, chirping as she made herself comfortable on one of the chairs.

They ran into Luke Smith on the way to the facilities. Ianto introduced the boy to Jack, and from the look on Luke's face it was obvious he'd be developing yet another case of hero worship. The Wizard requested that breakfast be brought to his chamber, and that Jack's team be told to meet them there to eat. The cabin boy agreed, and rushed off…and once again Ianto had to wonder if Luke only had two speeds: bustle and full stop.

By the time the two men had cleaned up and gotten dressed, the others were waiting on them. Tosh claimed another hug; Suzie did as well, although she looked a little nervous about her inclusion into the group. Tommy shook Jack's hand, and Owen just rolled his eyes and made a comment about being disgusted at all the free-floating mushiness.

Someone had set up a table with eggs and bacon and fruit, and everyone helped themselves. Ianto let them, not wanting to eat what came from Canary's Wharf; Jack gave him a funny look when he didn't join them.

"Oh, Wizard Boy can't eat the local food," Owen said, before Ianto could explain. "He can taste the Void."

Jack put his fork down. "You can?"

Ianto nodded, and was about to say it was fine – even though his stomach was telling him otherwise – when there was a knock at the door. "Everyone eat," he said. "I'll get it."

It was Luke, holding out another plate. "Sorry, Master Ianto," he apologized, "but I almost forgot you needed something from ships' stores to eat."

Ianto took the plate. It was piled with toasted bread, cheese, and some slices of sausage. "Thank you, Luke."

"Not a problem," the boy grinned. "Just call for me when you're done and I'll clear things away."

"We will." He dismissed the youngster, then rejoined the team…his teammates, now. That thought gave him a warm feeling. He took a seat next to Jack, who'd sat on the edge of the now-made bed. He blushed slightly as he realized that, whoever had changed the linens, would have known what he and Jack had been up to that morning.

Jack had a puzzled expression on his face. "I wonder why I can't feel the Void," he wondered. "I mean, I should….shouldn't I?"

Ianto swallowed a piece of toast. Bless Luke, he'd put enough butter on it… "I'd have thought so."

"Why?" Tommy asked. "Is it to do with you being Deathless?"

The captain nodded. "What keeps me Deathless is the Deep Ways. I'm not sure if anyone explained what that is to you…"

Tommy nodded. "Master Ianto did, when Suzie showed up and tripped the Void Point."

"It's Ianto, Tommy," the Wizard replied. "No need for formality, since it looks like we're going to be traveling together now."

"You're going to join us?" Tosh was absolutely bouncing at the news.

"Shit, does this mean I have to put up with you and Harkness making eyes at each other all the time?" Owen sounded annoyed, but there was a pleased expression on his face.

"Afraid so," Jack grinned. "Are you jealous?"

"You keep asking me that…and the answer is always gonna be a resounding 'hells no'!"

Laughter echoed around the room, and it made Ianto feel good to know he was so accepted among them. The only person who didn't look pleased was Suzie; but her expression was something else entirely. "Is there something wrong, Suzie?" he asked gently.

His counterpart absently fed her dragon, Pilgrim, a piece of bacon. "It's just…am I welcome back? I don't want to assume – "

"You're not assuming anything," Jack answered. "You're a part of my team, and as such you're always welcome."

She smiled; Ianto realized it was the first genuinely happy smile she'd had since she'd arrived. "Thank you, Jack."

"You're family, Suzie," the immortal said. "It doesn't matter what's happened before. You're _family_. However, Owen is Second now…are you all right with that?"

"Absolutely." She grinned at Owen. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, well," Owen said, "anytime you want it back, you can have it."

"Not yet," she murmured. "I have enough on my plate right now."

"Have you given any thought about what you're going to do now?" Ianto asked her.

Suzie shook her head. "This is…so weird. I've always believed in Fate, but I've also thought I've always had some control over my life. Although, being a Wizard kind of explains some things…"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

She sighed. "Are any of you at all familiar with the Seer they call the Unearthly Child?"

Jack nodded; the others simply looked confused. Ianto was as well; he'd never heard of anyone called that.

"I once had my fortune told by her," Jack admitted. "It was somewhat disturbing, to be honest. She has this Card that looks exactly like me…"

Suzie nodded. "She did me, too. And your Card was in my reading, which is how I knew I was supposed to join you, Jack."

Owen scoffed. "You believed a fortune teller?"

"Despite what I've come to learn," Jack said, darkness in his eyes, "magic has always been around. This girl – she looks like she's about fourteen – was pretty much right on when she read me." He turned to Suzie. "What did she tell you?"

"That I would follow my destiny when I met the UnAging Man. I really didn't know what that meant, until I found out you were Deathless, Jack. I think she knew exactly what meeting you would mean for me. And the Card…it was me, dressed in black and purple, and holding what I thought was a stick…but now, I guess it was some sort of wand."

Ianto almost choked on his toast. Jack slapped him on the back, to clear his airway. That was how he'd seen Suzie, when he'd tried to draw her back from the Void Point.

"You all right?" Jack asked, once Ianto had stopped coughing.

He nodded. "It's just that…Suzie, you say the Card showed you dressed in black and purple?"

The other Wizard nodded. "Does that mean anything to you?"

If Ianto hadn't thought this entire situation wasn't already bizarre…"When I retrieved you from the Void, Suzie, I could see you in the darkness…but you were different. You were dressed in a black and purple gown, and your hair had all these amethysts in it. You looked, well…magical. That's why what you said took me by surprise."

Suzie's eyes widened. "So it just wasn't me? I thought I was seeing things!"

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked, puzzled.

"Well, you looked different, too. You were wearing these red and gold robes, and your hair was braided down your back. You held a wand, and had a knife in your belt. Your eyes were the same though, as they get when you use your magic."

"You both seeing things, then?" Owen asked.

"It was probably more than that." Once again, Ianto was faced with something he didn't understand, and it bothered him. Why had he and Suzie seen each other differently? Was it some sort of trick of the mind? But then, why had the mercenary seen that Card the supposed Seer had shown her?

Apparently Jack could tell just how irritated Ianto was becoming, because he changed the subject. "We need to get this thing here in Canary's Wharf cleared up. I got from the briefing yesterday that the biggest fear now is that both Barons are going to make grabs for Suzie and Ianto."

"Over our dead bodies," Owen vowed. "They may be all magicked up and weird, but that doesn't make them any less members of this team."

"I can't tell if I've been insulted or accepted," Ianto drawled.

"You should know me by now that it's both, Wizard Boy."

"Be that as it may," Jack interrupted what might have become a snark-fight, "Owen is right. You're in this team, and we protect our own."

"And it won't even matter if they're either under contract to others," Toshiko put in. She'd finished eating and was sitting on the floor, Myfanwy splayed out across her lap, belly up, and was making happy noises as the Elf scratched. "They both want power; and to them you two are that power. They probably think that, once they have you, possession is nine tenths of the law, as it were."

"And Exclusivity is not an option," Jack averred. "The moment that happens, I'll make sure this team is on the next ship to another country."

"Sounds good to me," Toshiko agreed.

"Me, too," Owen seconded.

"I'm with you," Tommy added.

Jack smiled proudly at his people, and Ianto felt an upwelling of belonging at their words. These friends were willing to do whatever it took to defend himself and Suzie, and it made him so very glad to have met them. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for any of them.

"For now," Jack went on, "I think it would be best if Ianto and Suzie stayed on the _Valiant_. It's the most defensible place at the moment, and apparently Ianto can't stand to be in town anyway."

Ianto had no choice but to agree. Jack was right; being close to the Void Point made him ill and it wouldn't do anyone any good if he collapsed. He felt a bit of a coward for basically hiding on board, but there was no real alternative.

"You're not a coward," Jack said, breaking Ianto out of his mood.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you a mind reader now, Jack?"

"Don't have to be. It was written all over your face." Jack leaned toward him, resting his hand on Ianto's knee. "You're one of the bravest people I've ever met. It's not being a coward to admit when you can't do something. And, right now, being in Canary's Wharf is something you're not physically able to do."

"Jack's right," Tommy spoke up, for the first time since they'd gathered together. "You can't control how you feel around the Void Point. And, I think we all know you're not afraid of it; and even if you were, you'd be facing it like you did when Suzie was trapped in it. It physically incapacitates you, and that's completely different from being frightened."

"And being weakened by the Void Point makes you an easier target," Toshiko put her coins' worth in.

"But what about me?" Suzie asked. "I'm supposed to be able to control that thing – "

"No," Ianto interrupted. "You don't have the knowledge to do that. You'd just get trapped like you did the first time. You'd be in just as much trouble as I would."

"Then, that's decided," Jack said. "We also need to have fresh intel on just what the Barons are up to. I know the Brigadier is technically in charge now, but this is our job. And we need to see it through."

Heads nodded around the room. Everyone was in complete agreement.

"Then we get paid," Owen said, "and we get the hells out of here."

A ripple of laughter circled the gathered mercenaries. Ianto was glad to be counted among their number.

He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic to Owen, when there was a strange tickling at the back of his mind.

It felt as if the Deep Ways were trying to tell him something.

"What is it?" Jack asked, concerned.

"I…don't know," Ianto answered truthfully.

"There's…something," Suzie said. "Can you feel it? Ianto?" She had a hand to her head, rubbing her forehead as if she was trying to get rid of a headache.

A sudden shock traveling through his body had Ianto standing up, his now empty plate crashing to the floor. The room spun, and he felt Jack grab his arm to keep him from falling. He could hear him calling Ianto's name, but he couldn't get the words out.

Things around him changed.

He saw Suzie much as he'd seen her in the Void; only this time her face wasn't afraid…it was regal, and it passed through his mind that he was seeing her at the pinnacle of her power. This was how she could have been, if she hadn't been traumatized by her time spent trapped within the Void.

The others stayed pretty much the same, although Toshiko's form wavered as if a heat source was between him and the Elf. He turned to Jack…

And there were two of them.

One was his; wearing the blue shirt with the rolled up sleeves and the brown trousers that he'd put on that morning. The second Jack…his hair was longer, his eyes blue with golden flecks of magic in them. He wore silver armor, with a red and gold tabard over it. His hand rested on his sword, and he was looking at Ianto as if his soul was in his very eyes.

Then, just as quickly as the vision began, things were back to normal.

Ianto swayed. Jack pressed him back onto the bed, while Owen held a glass of water for him to drink from. He took a sip, then looked over at Suzie, who was distinctly pale. "Did you see that?"

"I didn't _see_ anything," she admitted. "But I _felt_ like the world had shifted. I thought I was going to throw up, to be honest."

Owen went to check on her, bending over so he could look into her eyes. "You look all right."

"I am," she said. "Ianto, what did you see?"

He was about to answer when a flurry of knocking made them all jump. Tommy went to answer the door; it was Luke Smith, and his eyes were wide. "Excuse me," he said breathlessly, "but that blue dragon is back, and so is Lady Martha. And she's brought two other men with her!"


	31. Chapter 31

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize. I've just twisted it a bit.

Author's note: For those of you who were curious about who was with Martha, this is the chapter we find out. It's about to get a bit interesting in Canary's Wharf…

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and for alerting and adding to favorites. I'm so very glad you're enjoying my story! You all make it worthwhile.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One**

They materialized on board a ship.

Ianto looked around curiously. He'd actually never been on a ship before; why should he travel that way, when he could teleport wherever he wanted to go?

Their sudden appearance had apparently made all work cease; they were being stared at, and Ianto found himself a little bothered by the attention. A couple of what looked like soldiers moved toward them, their hands on their swords, and Ianto rested his hand on his holstered wand in case he needed to defend himself.

"Lady Martha!" a strong voice greeted his companion. A man stepped into the clear area between them and the rest of the ships' crew; he was tall, with a definite military bearing, wearing a black and red tunic. A sword was at his waist, and he was obviously in charge, judging from the way the people around him reacted.

"Brigadier," Martha answered. "How's things going?"

"I would say fine," the man addressed as Brigadier replied, "except that I get the feeling something strange is going on here." He looked directly at Ianto, and the Wizard stood taller, looking the man in the eye.

"Oh," the woman said, "gentlemen, this is Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, he's in charge of Their Majesty's forces here in Canary's Wharf. Brigadier, this is the Doctor…and Lord Ianto Jones."

The Brigadier opened his mouth to say something, but Martha held up a hand. "I'm sorry, Sir, but do you think we could explain this all in one go? It's really complicated."

"Of course, Lady Martha," the man said, nodding. "I am gratified to see that your rescue mission was a success."

"In a way," she said cagily. "That's part of the complicated explanation – "

"Martha!"

Her head snapped around at her name being called…and so did Ianto's, since he recognized that voice. His heart lurched as he caught sight of the man who'd shouted.

It was Jack.

But, a different Jack. This man had a more relaxed posture. He was dressed casually, in a blue shirt that was rolled up past well-muscled forearms, and braces that held up brown trousers. A belt with a sheathed knife was at his waist. His hair was much shorter, as well, and the blue eyes didn't hold the magical gold flecks that he was used to.

But this was Jack, and he was free from the Devastation's prison.

It had worked.

Then he got a glimpse of the man standing next to this Jack.

It was him, only he was different as well. Short dark hair – no Wizard's plait – and casual tunic and trousers, and no wand either. He was also a bit more relaxed, as if he didn't have the weight of responsibility that Ianto had. And, if Martha was right, he hadn't.

"Jack!" Martha pushed forward, and she was gathered up in a hug.

As Ianto watched the reunion, others joined this Jack and Ianto. He realized this must be his team; one was an Elf, as Martha had said, and the other was the woman he recognized as Suzie Costello, only she was different as well. It was like seeing double; the people he'd known back in his own timeline, and then the ones from this proper timeline. It was making him a little dizzy.

And then, they were all staring at him.

"What the hells…?" Jack demanded, his eyes flickering back and forth between Ianto and his own lover.

"Shit," another of the men snarked, "you didn't say you had a twin, Wizard Boy!"

_Wizard Boy?_

"I don't," this Ianto answered, his eyes narrowing.

"You can trust him," Martha hastened to reply. "He's a friend."

Ianto should have realized that he'd have to somehow defend himself to these people; after all, he was the exact duplicate of their friend. He was about to open his mouth to echo Martha's sentiments, when he felt something prod his hand.

Ianto looked down…and into the curious green eyes of Myfanwy.

The dragon was staring up at him, her head cocked at an angle as she regarded him closely. He couldn't sense her like he'd been able to with his Myfanwy, but he could tell she was confused by him.

He knelt beside her. "Hello, girl," he murmured, his vision doubling once again as he saw this Myfanwy and his own, as the last he'd seen her: with Jack, as they'd vanished into thin air after his destruction of Lord Harold Saxon.

In that moment, it all came crashing down on him.

The truth of his current circumstances slammed into him, and he shuddered violently. Even though he'd certainly mourned, much of his emotions he'd pushed down deep, wanting to be clear-headed for his confrontation with Saxon. Now, those feelings were breaking free, and he knew he wasn't going to be given a chance to break down privately. And it didn't seem to matter that he and Jack would be together again someday; it was the emptiness where one half of his soul had been that was overflowing with all the pain and loneliness that he'd done his best to ignore.

He felt a small body crawl up next to him, and a soft crooning sound hummed in his ear. Ianto threw his arms around the dragon, hugging her tightly, as she gave him what comfort she could. He tried very hard not to sob out his pain in front of these strangers, but he wasn't about to have a choice in the matter.

A set of arms wrapped around him, and without looking Ianto knew it was Martha. Even as Myfanwy sang to him, Martha was whispering to him; it was all nonsense, but he appreciated her presence more than he could have guessed.

The inner storm didn't last long, and Ianto pulled away, feeling an embarrassed flush creeping over his face. He glanced up; and once again found himself the center of attention. "I'm all right," he murmured, hoping they would all back away.

The hardest part was seeing the sympathy in this other Jack's eyes.

Ianto stood shakily, his hand on Martha's shoulder. "I'm all right," he reiterated, drawing his emotions back into their box.

"I'd say you were more than all right," Jack drawled, his eyebrows waggling.

The other Ianto rolled his eyes. "Only you, Jack."

"I can't help it! It's like a fantasy come true! I mean, come on! Two of you?"

"You're a sick man, Harkness," the man who'd called the other 'Wizard Boy' said sarcastically, but there was a hint of good-natured teasing in it that had Ianto chuckling.

"See? I made him laugh! I knew I was good for something!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well…for something," the other Ianto sighed. He turned to look at his counterpart. "I do apologize for Jack's behavior; he can be a bit over the top."

"That's fine," Ianto assured him. "I think that's one of the first times I've laughed since…" he stammered to a halt, the words jamming in his throat. "Well, in at least a day or two."

"Come on," the abrasive man said. "I want to check you over. You look like you've taken a stroll through one of the hells."

From that, Ianto guessed this must be Owen Harper. "That…would be an understatement, but there's nothing physically wrong with me."

Harper snorted. "Sure there is…you're Wizard Boy's doppelganger. That's wrong on so many levels. The world isn't ready for two of you!"

"I love you too, Owen," the other Ianto snarked.

"Ew…keep that sort of talk for Harkness. I'm so not interested." He gently took Ianto by the elbow. "Let's go. I suspect you want to get away from this crowd."

Ianto allowed himself to be led away, toward the door leading belowdecks. But, as he and his escort went to go below, Martha shouted, "Where's the Doctor? And Tardis?"

Ianto looked around; the dragon and her Wizard were gone. "Why am I not surprised?" he sighed, turning back to these strangers that he was now stranded among. "Can we go below now? Please?"

"Sure," Harper said. "Wizard Boy's got the Captain's cabin; it's nice and you get the sea view. Although how he should rate, I don't know…"

Ianto decided then and there that he was going to like Doctor Owen Harper.

* * *

They didn't end up in the so-called Captain's cabin. Instead, a smaller group was gathered around a table that must have doubled for some sort of workspace if all the scrolls and charts were any indication.

He was seated at the table between Martha and Harper, and the first thing the battle surgeon did was examine Ianto closely. After about ten minutes – about the time it took for everyone to arrive and for introductions to be made – he was ready to make his prognosis.

"Exhaustion mostly. Dehydration. Some bumps and bruises. After this question and answer session our guest is getting a good sleep."

"Thank you, Owen," Jack replied. "We'll make sure that happens after the meeting, but in the meantime we can at least serve some drinks." He eyes his Ianto, who was seated beside him.

"I suppose this means you'd like coffee?" the other Ianto asked, rolling his eyes.

"I've been dying for one of your coffees for weeks," Jack said earnestly.

Ianto couldn't help but notice the flinch at that comment, even as his counterpart was rising. "Anyone else want one while I'm making?"

Nearly every hand at the table went up.

Ianto resisted the urge to smirk. Well, one thing certainly hadn't changed between timelines…he still made the coffee.

"Water for our friend," Harper ordered. "Coffee would be the wrong thing for him at the moment."

Ianto actually pouted.

It made Jack laugh. "Well, not only do you look like our Ianto, but you act like him too!"

"He _is_ Ianto," Martha answered. "Only he's Ianto from another timeline."

That seemed to get everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Nightingale?" Jack asked.

And the explanations began.

* * *

It was early evening when the meeting finally broke up.

Ianto felt even more exhausted than before. He went up onto the deck to get some air; the Commodore had arranged for him to have a berth next to where Jack's people were staying, but a part of him wasn't ready to sleep yet.

At least, not alone.

That was going to take some getting used to. He and his Jack had slept in the same bed for five years, and not having him by his side would make it hard for him to get any rest at all. The ache in his chest threatened to send him into tears again, but he took a deep breath and managed to calm himself.

This place was so different. This Jack and Ianto weren't the same as himself and his Jack had been. He admitted to himself that, sitting there and watching them interact, that Ianto had felt a red-hot jealousy burn through him, and there were times when he could barely sit there and be a witness to this relationship. They had something that he desperately wanted, and it was almost impossible to handle.

But then, Jack would do something and it would hit him that this man wasn't his soulmate. He belonged with this timeline's Ianto, and he had to be content with them being happy; to accept that this was now lost to him, at least until he'd finished what he'd wanted to do ever since he'd learned of this universe.

Then, he could rest. Then, he could be with Jack once more.

He could feel the Void Point, pulsing just on the edges of his consciousness. He'd learned much from their conversations; that this Ianto couldn't block out the Void, and that Suzie didn't want to have anything to do with it. He'd have to do something about that, to help them learn to deal with the power of Canary's Wharf. They'd need to, if they were to defend themselves against any sort of battle that might take place.

He really wanted to curse his ancestor; not only for abandoning himself and Martha there, but for also not helping the two Wizards on board. He could accept the spell, but this was simply unconscionable. There were things Ianto and Suzie needed to know; and now, it was up to him to teach them. What would have happened if he wasn't there? The Doctor would have simply left them in this situation and let them sink or swim?

Ianto didn't have any faith in Suzie learning anything. She was simply too traumatized by her experiences. It was hard to compare her to the Lady Suzie he'd known back in his own timeline. That Suzie had been confident, fiery, and strong. This Suzie may have been those things once, but now she was damaged. Perhaps she'd heal, in time...but Ianto wasn't so certain. Perhaps her dragon might help her accept herself.

But this Ianto…he had it in him to be a very powerful Wizard. Ianto might have cut himself off from the Deep Ways, but he could still _see_, and while the bonds between that Ianto and Jack were there, they weren't yet as strong as his and his Jack's had been. Maybe they never would be, but Ianto doubted that. Jack and Ianto would always be together, and connected through the Deep Ways. It would be a powerful combination.

He leaned out over the ships' rail, absently turning the ring on his finger. The other magical rings were gone; once their spells were discharged, they'd been damaged beyond repair. But this…this ring was special. Ianto had managed to do the enchantments on it, and it would work more than once under the correct conditions. Ianto had no idea if they'd want to use it when the time came, but he would make the offer to show them how to use it.

It would be his final gift to them, before he left to rejoin Jack and Myfanwy.

"I believe," a dry voice said from his elbow, "that Owen said you needed rest."

Ianto turned to look at his counterpart. The other Ianto was leaning with his lip against the rail, his blue and gold eyes regarding him closely. "I am resting," he answered, just as drily. "This is positively quiet compared to where we just came from."

A flash of pain crossed over the other's features. "You have no idea how sorry I am for your loss," he murmured. "I can't even imagine…"

"I hope you never have to," Ianto swallowed, turning back to look out over the water. The sun had set, and the ocean was a dark blue color, the sound of the waves lapping against the hull of the ship making a slight smacking sound.

"You cut your connection to the Deep Ways." It wasn't a question.

Ianto nodded. There was no reason to lie about it. "You know why."

The other nodded. "I would have done the same thing."

"To be honest," Ianto went on, "I didn't think I'd still be alive at this point. I thought, once my timeline was gone, that I'd just vanish. But I have something else to do first, before that happens."

"Like what?"

"Like…teach you to be a Wizard."

The other was silent for a moment. "Please."

Ianto nodded. "Do you have a _gramaryia_? Or some other book of spells?"

"I do, but I found it in a ruined tower, and some of the spells I can't even look it. Now that I know about Void Wizards, I suspect it was written by one."

"You could be right. There's a certain overlap in spells; many of them can be used by all three Orders. But the higher level magicks are unique to each."

"That makes sense. I know I've managed to master several of the spells in it."

"Then we'll start with that. I'll also transcribe the Cardinal spells I know, that way you'll have some until you either find another _gramaryia_ or create them yourself."

"There you are."

Both Iantos turned at Jack's voice. The immortal stood just behind them, looking somewhat bemused. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"How do you think I feel?" the other answered.

"Can't imagine it, quite frankly. I was just coming to see if you were ready to come to bed."

"I am." The other turned to look at Ianto. "I was going to ask if you were going to be all right, but I doubt you will."

Ianto shook his head. "No. Not for a while yet. But I do promise to try to rest."

"Owen can mix you something, if you need it. Normally I would warn you away from him, but he's actually quite useful in certain ways."

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good night, then."

"Good night, Lord Ianto."

"Captain…Master Ianto…"

He watched the pair of them go below, and sighed.

All he had to do was get through this, and he'd be able to join his own Jack, and Myfanwy. But right now, these two needed him.

And Ianto would do his best to help.


	32. Chapter 32

Ways of Light and Darkness 

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I'm just playing around a bit

Author's note: Another chapter for your enjoyment. Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing, and for adding me to alerts and favorites. This story has now officially gone longer than Deathless by word count, although not by chapter count. Oy vey…

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two**

He picked his way through the ruins of Gateway, his feet knowing where he was going even though there was nothing left of the streets that he'd once been familiar with. The wind whistled mournfully around the broken stones, making the tall grass whisper secrets into the chill air.

His destination was a shattered tower, looming over the landscape. He'd spent so much time in this place; it had been his home, as well as home for…others.

The memory was as fresh to him as if everything had happened yesterday. Rose…beautiful, smart, opinionated Rose, who would tell him off faster than lightning would strike. He'd loved her; no, it was more than that. He'd honestly thought of her as his soulmate. When it ended, he couldn't have been more shocked.

And then there'd been James. James Harper had been a two-bit conman when he and Rose had met him, but Rose had seen something in the man that had her convincing him to let the man come with them, back to Gateway. Rose had been right; James had willingly given his life to the defense of innocents, making a stand against the Nameless Demons who'd come to conquer and kill.

How wrong things had gone.

The broken tower loomed above him. He'd left Tardis behind; the dragon had been unhappy about it, but he'd wanted to go alone. Now, he was wishing she was with him, because the loneliness was too much.

He glanced around, knowing what had been there before all this devastation. After all, it had only been twenty years for him; he didn't have a thousand years of living to cause the memories to fade. In that respect he was envious of James – or Jack, as he called himself now. In others…he couldn't imagine the existence that Rose had accidentally cursed him with.

It was wrong. So very wrong. Jack shouldn't exist. Ianto Jones shouldn't exist. The Deep Magic was never meant to be used in the way those two were using it.

Both men were his fault, despite him wanting to lay the blame at Rose's feet.

He shook himself, taking one more look around. Then he took his wand from his pocket, murmuring a Revealing spell.

The results he got weren't what he was expecting.

A glowing man appeared before him.

"Hello, John," the man greeted, inclining his head slightly.

"James," he returned the greeting emotionlessly, even though his mind was racing. This wasn't possible. He'd left the Deathless back at Canary's Wharf.

The man chuckled. "I haven't gone by that name since I swore myself to Ianto's family eight hundred years ago. I prefer Jack."

This was the Jack from the dissolved timeline. "How is this possible?' he wasn't even aware that he'd spoken out loud.

"I am responsible."

The familiar female voice came from everywhere and nowhere, and as he watched she appeared just beside Jack, looking as she had all those years ago.

"Rose," he whispered, even though he knew it truly wasn't her.

The Avatar of Gateway smiled in the way that still curled his toes. "If that's what you want to call me, that's fine. It's good to see you, John."

"Doctor, actually. I gave up my name to cast the spell that closed off magic."

"It seems we're all going be different names," Jack commented. His hand reached out…and a red and gold dragon appeared. It took one look at the Doctor…and hissed.

"Easy, girl," Jack shushed, and the dragon curled up at his feet like a lap dog.

Of course…this was Lord Ianto's dragon, the one that had been killed when the Cardinal Wizard had fought – and destroyed – Harold Saxon. The Doctor still wasn't happy about the use of a Word of Destruction. "How are you responsible for this?" he turned his attention back to the Avatar, shoving his feelings back down to where they were manageable.

"The Deep Ways isn't affected by a simple time change," she answered. "It is aware of everything. When it realized what was going to happen to its Champion, it helped me to pull his soul free from the Void at the last possible moment."

_Its Champion_. The words cut into the Doctor; he couldn't fathom that someone as _wrong_ as Jack could ever be a Champion, let alone one to the very magic that was forced to bring him back and to make him Deathless.

"Don't you understand yet?" the Avatar asked, surprised. "The Deathless was always meant to be; just as it was always meant to be for your spell to ultimately fail. Jack isn't the one who's wrong…you are."

The Doctor shivered. Of course it hadn't ever occurred to him. He'd been taught by the Great Wizards that the Deep Ways and the Void were off-limits, and that they should never be used for any reason. It was sacrilegious.

"Everything that has happened has meant to," the Avatar went on, almost mercilessly. "The Great Wizards were so hidebound and caught up in ritual and entropy that they couldn't see that the Universe was so much more than what they had knowledge of. The Deep Magic and the Void aren't to be worshipped…they are tools, just as the Magic that surrounds us all is meant to be used. You went from reverence to worship and that was the Great Wizard's mistake."

He stubbornly refused to agree with what the Avatar was saying. "No one is supposed to have that sort of control over the Deep Ways…or the Void, for that matter. They'd become Gods…and I saw exactly that happen, in that future that I was asked to change."

"And I ask you: didn't you act as a God when you cast that spell, and changed the very future you saw? How does that make you any different from any power-mad Wizard? How does that make you any different from Harold Saxon?"

He opened his mouth to rebut her accusation, but realized…she was right. Absolutely correct. He'd played God when he'd accepted the spell and had gone back into time to cast it. This wasn't even the proper timeline…that one had been, where the world was burning and there were more corpses than living people.

"It's not just Cardinal and Void Wizards you have to look out for," the Avatar said softly.

It was as if someone had punched him in the gut. He'd done the very thing he'd accused other Orders of doing…of enforcing his own will over reality. Why hadn't he seen it before? Why had it taken the likeness of his dead love to make him see?

And, what was worse, was that in a way he'd condemned Rose because of his very attitudes toward the Deep Ways.

All strength left his legs, and he slumped onto a broken building stone, staring at the Avatar and her companion. His head was spinning. Everything that he'd believed in was lying shattered at his feet.

That only left one thing.

"Was it also destiny that you lied to me about Rose?" he demanded.

The Avatar cocked her head in a way that painfully reminded him of his lost love. "I don't understand."

"You lied to me, when I removed you from Rose's body. You told me that she would miscarry due to the tremendous strain on her from carrying so much of the Deep Magic within her."

"That isn't what I said," she denied. "I said that it was _possible_. That so much life within one person could very well do damage to the child. However, I never once said that it definitely _would_. And that didn't mean you should just abandon her in Cardiff."

"I left her in the hands of the best healer that was known at the time."

"But you left her there," Jack went on. "Even if she was miscarrying, you still left the woman you were supposed to have loved among strangers, to fend for herself. I know, if it were Ianto who were injured, I would have stayed with him no matter what."

He'd come to Gateway to confront the Avatar on the subject of Rose, to find out why the Deep Ways had lied to him about Rose losing their child. But it hadn't turned out that way; he was being proven wrong in so many ways, even in this one. "I couldn't handle it," he admitted. "I didn't want to see the death of our baby."

"And you think Rose did?" Jack said inexorably. "Sure, you left her with a healer, but what she really needed was _you_. And you never went back. Never checked on her. You simply left her, and went on traveling. Because you were too afraid to stay with Rose, to face what she'd done with the Deep Ways in order to save an entire city, you missed the birth of your very healthy daughter. At least by that time she'd had people who wouldn't leave her."

"I don't think that was the only reason though, was it?" the Avatar asked. "You also didn't want to be with someone who could have committed such a sacrilege against your personal beliefs."

"Gods, Doctor," Jack sighed. "You really have messed up, it's no wonder Ianto can't stand you."

"I didn't come here to be raked over the coals by two beings that shouldn't exist," he spat, letting his anger cover his grief.

"Then why did you come?" the Avatar inquired. "You knew your welcome here wouldn't be all that cordial, even if Jack wasn't here as well."

"Never mind." With that, the Wizard who'd renamed himself the Doctor stood. Without another word, he strode back through the ruins, leaving both glowing entities behind.

He couldn't leave his thoughts behind that easily.

* * *

Jack looked down at his lover; Ianto was curled up beside him, the moonlight streaming in through the cabin's tall windows causing the pale skin to glow. He ran a finger down Ianto's arm, and the Wizard sighed, turning his face up to look at Jack. "A gold coin for them?" he asked, his blue and gold eyes glittering.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

"I'm not beautiful," Ianto snorted. "Men aren't beautiful."

"Yes, you are beautiful. The moonlight on your skin; the magic in your eyes…there isn't any other word to describe you, Ianto Jones."

The younger man sat up, the better to look down at Jack, his eyes concerned. "Are you all right?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Because you only get really sappy when you're bothered by something."

"Hey!" Jack cried. "I can compliment you without being sappy."

"I know you can," the Wizard answered quietly. "But this isn't it." He took another hard look at Jack, and it was all the immortal could do not to fidget under that gaze. "Spill it, Harkness."

"All right. I was thinking about how I'd feel if anything happened to you, and how that would destroy me. Then I think about Lord Ianto, and that he's lost everything…and I can't help realizing just how lucky I am…"

"He's broken his connection to the Deep Ways," Ianto murmured.

"I'm…not surprised."

"I'd do the same thing if something like that had happened to you."

Jack's heart lurched. "I would too…if I could. But if anything did happen to you, I'd still be trapped in this existence, and for the first time I'm actually looking forward to eternity, with you by my side."

"I promise Jack, that I'll do my best not to let anything happen to me. The Deep Ways won't let me go, as well. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Not stuck." Jack leaned upward, capturing Ianto's lips with his own. "Never stuck," he finished, once they'd broken the kiss.

"There's more, isn't there?" Ianto asked, leaning his arms on Jack's chest and resting his chin on them.

"Yes. It must be so hard for him, to see us together like this. I'm sure we remind him of what he can't have."

"I've thought of that, too," the Wizard replied sadly. "He's offered to teach me, so he's going to be around for a while."

"Then…I was thinking maybe we shouldn't be quite so…affectionate, with each other when he's around. I really don't want to hurt him any more than he's already been. I'm not saying it's all the time," he hastened to add, "but just when Lord Ianto's around."

His Ianto smiled. "Thank you, Jack. I was thinking the same thing, only I wasn't sure how to bring it up without making it sound like I was rejecting you."

Jack's arms tightened around him. "I'm glad you agree with me. He's a good man, and he's had so much loss. I just want him to feel comfortable."

"I noticed you hadn't come out and made a comment about a threesome," Ianto said seriously. "I'm glad of your restraint."

"No, and I won't. You know I love to flirt and joke, but mentioning something like that would just be too cruel. Besides, I'm perfectly happy with you. I don't need any more."

"If he approached you, I'd give you permission."

Jack's heart stopped, and his breath caught in his throat. "You would? Even though I just said you're all I want?"

"Jack, he _is_ me. I…can't be jealous of that."

He pulled Ianto toward him, holding him tightly. "I would never do anything without you knowing." He couldn't believe how selfless his lover was, although Jack knew just what it cost Ianto to offer that approval. "Besides, I don't think he would ask."

"I don't either," Ianto answered, once Jack had released him. "Because I know that would be the last thing on my mind if you were gone. Also, you're the copy of his own Jack. It would most likely be far too painful for him. But, if he did…"

"I'll…think about it. That's all I can say. But it would be too much like cheating on you, even if he is you from another timeline. I made a promise to you, Ianto, when we first got together. I gave you my word that it would be only you. I mean to keep that promise."

Jack did. Ianto was far too important to him to throw away on a fling. It didn't matter that the man who might be asking was his lover's doppelganger. To Jack, it was still cheating. He might have a certain reputation, but that was all it was…a reputation. If he'd done half the things that were said about him, he'd have absolutely no self-respect left.

The immortal rearranged his lover until Ianto's head was resting on his chest, his arms around Jack's body. He wasn't about to risk what he had. "Get some rest," he encouraged. "I think you're going to have a busy day tomorrow. And that's even without Lord Ianto's training you. We still have Canary's Wharf to settle."

Ianto sighed, nestling closer. Jack thought it was adorable with the supposedly self-reliant Wizard cuddled. "Good night, Jack."

Jack dropped a kiss onto the top of his lover's head. "Good night, Ianto."

His lover's breathing evened out, leaving Jack to consider what they'd talked about, and what his own turbulent thoughts were kicking up in his overactive brain.


	33. Chapter 33

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Don't own it but if I win the lottery I'll put my bid in.

Author's note: Thanks again to my readers and reviewers (although I wish there were a bit more of you reviewing) and to those of you who have alerted this and added to their favorites. Love you guys!

In this chapter, we see Lord Ianto settling in (as best he can) and the beginning of the end for Canary's Wharf…

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three**

They ate breakfast gathered at the Captain's table, and somehow Ianto got the feeling this was the last time they'd be able to do this peacefully.

He glanced across the table at his counterpart; Lord Ianto seemed to be coping in his new surroundings, but Ianto couldn't help the little shiver of concern when looking at the Cardinal Wizard. The man looked fine, but Ianto knew him, as well as he knew himself. If Lord Ianto was anything like him, then he'd be holding everything in, not letting his grief and pain show in front of strangers. The breakdown he'd had last night would be the only time anyone would see him weak, and that he'd continue on until he couldn't do it anymore.

The other Wizard must have sensed Ianto staring; he met Ianto's gaze, his blue eyes calm. And yet, there was something within that look, and Ianto doubted that anyone else would have seen it. Or, rather it was an absence…an absence of the golden ring that Ianto saw in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror. Ianto could sense the lack of the Deep Ways within his counterpart, and it was jarring. To Ianto, that meant that the man had given up.

Ianto would have done the same thing, if anything had happened to his Jack.

He felt his lover's thigh against his, as Jack told some outrageous story to the Brigadier, who sat on the other side of the mercenary. Sir Alistair was shaking his head in sheer disbelief. Ianto was glad that Jack had had the same idea that he'd had, about keeping some distance when around the displaced Wizard. Ianto himself wasn't naturally demonstrative, but after being away from Jack as long as he had – and after what Jack had been through while in Saxon's hands – the younger man had to fight a protective streak he hadn't known was quite as strong as it was proving to be. It was taking quite a bit of control not to reach out to his lover, even with all these witnesses.

"Morning, Master Ianto," Luke Smith piped up from his elbow.

Ianto looked up, smiling. "Good morning, Luke."

The young man was holding two plates. He placed one down in front of the Wizard. "Here's your breakfast. Hope it's all right."

Breakfast consisted of fruit, cheese, and another large pile of toasted bread, liberally slathered with butter. "It's fine, thanks."

"Not a problem. Oh, I brought one for Lord Ianto as well…" he blushed a little. "I thought, if you couldn't eat the food, then he wouldn't be able to, either."

Ianto was impressed by the boy's thoughtfulness. "Well thought, Luke."

He blushed a little more, then bustled to the other side of the table, offering the plate to the Cardinal Wizard. Lord Ianto looked startled, but he smiled his thanks. There was something off about the smile though, and Ianto wondered what it was.

"What's your name?" Lord Ianto asked, just loud enough to carry across the table.

"Luke Smith, Sir. I was assigned to look after Master Ianto while he's on board the _Valiant._ I thought, since you're him too, I'd bring you breakfast from ships' stores. He can't eat the local food, because of the Void Point."

That earned Ianto an odd look, and then the other turned his attention back to the boy. "Are you an apprentice on board?"

"No, Sir. I'm a cabin boy, and I have two years before I need to choose what I want to do."

"Young Luke's mother is a dear friend of mine," the Commodore interrupted. "She asked if I wouldn't take the boy on, since he'd shown interest in being on ships. And we're glad to have him."

"My mum's Baroness Larchfell," Luke said. "She and Commodore Sullivan have been friends for longer than I've been alive."

"Baroness Sarah Jane and I met a while back, when she was first introduced at Court," the Commodore went on. "We became quite close."

"Oh really?" Jack purred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Commodore Sullivan actually blushed. "Not like that, Captain…although it wasn't for lack of trying. I did attempt to court her, but her family had their heart set on her marrying someone else. That didn't happen though; Sarah Jane's a stubborn old thing, and wouldn't have anything to do with it. There was supposedly some great love in her life, but she never did marry."

"I'm adopted," Luke said. "But she's my mum."

"And Luke is her official heir," Sir Alistair answered. "And who better to look after him than her oldest friend?"

"Mum also thought I needed to experience life before I started any sort of official training."

"And what do you think you want to do with your life?" Lord Ianto asked.

Luke went even redder. "I…well, I really want to be a Wizard."

The boy looked surprised when no one laughed at him.

"I don't see why you couldn't be," the lord encouraged, "as long as you have the aptitude for magic."

"How would you Test for something like that?" Ianto inquired. "I know I found out about my Catalyst abilities by accident, and then I was Tested – "

"Catalyst?" Lord Ianto asked.

Ianto nodded, realizing this was most likely one difference between the two Wizards. "I can touch magical Artifacts and can get them to work. It's the reason I was promoted to Master Archivist so quickly."

He still remembered that day: the Baroness giving him the brooch that signified his Mastery. It was currently being held for him by his sister, since he hadn't wanted to risk losing it in his travels.

"Ianto can also pick spells apart," Jack added. "I watched him do it to a Disintegration spell. He told me it was like picking seams apart in his father's tailor shop."

Lord Ianto was looking a bit overwhelmed. "Your magic…it's not like mine," he said. "I've never heard about this Catalyst ability. And you really untangled a Void spell?"

Ianto felt all their attention on him, and it was his turn to blush a bit. "It…just seemed to be the thing to do. I touched the stone the spell was on, and I could _see_ it. And, once I could, I could pick the threads of it apart."

"Will you show me?"

He nodded. "Certainly."

"As for Testing for magic, I can show you that in turn. If magic is coming back into the world, you'll need it."

Lord Ianto had a point. If there was some form of Testing in place, they could possibly find Wizards before they discover their powers, and then they could be trained. Ianto was going to need the other Wizard, and not just for his own training.

Breakfast continued on, and after a while Lord Ianto excused himself and left. Ianto felt like he should follow, but a look from Jack kept him in his seat. His lover didn't say anything, but Ianto could read that expression, and he agreed: the other man needed privacy, and that if he'd wanted company he would have asked for it.

Twenty minutes later, the meal broke up, and Ianto found himself going up on deck for air. Jack would be meeting with the Brigadier, Commodore Sullivan, and Sir Alistair's officers, hoping to prepare for what the Barons might throw at them. Ianto had begged out of it, although Suzie had asked to stay; she may not have been Jack's Second any longer, but she did know her way around a potential battlefield.

Ianto stepped onto the deck of the _Valiant_, taking a deep breath. It was an overcast day; dark clouds sat on the horizon, and he hoped that any bad weather would pass them by. They'd been lucky so far, and while Ianto had discovered that he wasn't prone to seasickness, what would happen if the ship was caught in a storm?

He heard a sudden hiss; recognizing the sound as coming from Myfanwy, Ianto's eyes cast about for his dragon, wondering what had caused her to react like that. He could feel the fury rolling from her.

When he caught sight of her, he couldn't help but be angry as well.

Lady Lisa had apparently approached Lord Ianto; the Knight was standing beside the Cardinal Wizard, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Myfanwy was standing beside Ianto's counterpart, her green eyes whirling in anger. The Wizard in black had his hand on her head, and Ianto suspected that was the only thing keeping the dragon from launching herself at the Knight.

He stalked toward what was beginning to look more and more like a stand-off. "What the hells is going on here?" he demanded , coming to stand beside his familiar.

"That thing is dangerous," Lady Lisa snapped. "It shouldn't be allowed on board."

"Myfanwy is only dangerous to the people who deserve it," Ianto retorted. "What do you want, Lady Lisa?"

"I was simply introducing myself," she answered sullenly.

"I'm sure that was all. Now, Lord Ianto and I have business to discuss. Would you mind?"

"There are things we need to discuss as well, Ianto - "

"No, there really isn't…_Lady_ Lisa. Now, if you would excuse us…?"

The woman looked as if she wanted to say something else, but instead turned on her boot heel and left the two men and the dragon alone. Ianto let out a breath he hadn't been aware that he'd been holding. "I'm sorry about that," he said. "I should have warned you about her."

"She _claimed_ she was betrothed to you."

"I suppose you could say that technically, she is…" he went on to explain about the arranged marriage, and how Lady Lisa was determined to see it through.

"You're not going to let the Baroness get away with that?" There was a thin veil of outrage in the words.

"Not at all. In fact, after we're done here, I'm leaving with Jack and his team. I'm not going back to Cardiff."

Lord Ianto shook his head. "I just don't understand all of this contract stuff, and Exclusivity. I'm sorry, but in my timeline Wizards are…were always above most governments. We had our own Council that policed our ranks."

"Unfortunately, that's not the way it is here. We're all still subjects of our individual Baronies, and to the Crown."

"Perhaps when there are more of you that will change."

"Maybe. It'll be a long time coming, though."

"And yet, you'll be around to see it."

"Yes, I will." Ianto sighed. "I wonder how many people out there were meant to be Wizards, and aren't now…"

"The Baroness Sarah Jane is one of them," the other admitted. "In my timeline, she was the head of my Order. I…recognized Luke. He's her apprentice now…he was. Hells, I'm sorry…" he rubbed his hand across his forehead. "Sorry, it's hard to know how to refer to people – "

"That's fine, I knew what you meant." He felt unbelievably sad for this man, who sacrificed so much to put the timeline back on track. Ianto liked to think he would have done the same, no matter the cost.

He put his hand on Lord Ianto's shoulder, hoping to convey some comfort. A very faint smile was his reward.

"Let's get started on some training, shall we?" the Cardinal Wizard suggested.

Ianto nodded. While he was very much aware of the circumstances that had brought the other man there, he was grateful of his presence.

* * *

They took up residence in the Captain's cabin, and after sending Luke to find a few things, both men settled at the small desk in the room, where Lord Ianto set out a blank journal and several pens. He proceeded to show Ianto basis of spell-writing.

Several hours – and five pages in the book filled – later, Ianto thought he'd gotten the hang of it. It wasn't difficult; it was lucky that Ianto already knew most of the Laws of Magic, especially those having to do with Conservation and Intent. That made the process simpler, and by the time they both were ready for lunch, Ianto had written copies of his own Scrying spell, plus a Perception spell he'd learned. Lord Ianto had added a Translation spell, a different form of Perception, and a Shielding spell to the collection, and Ianto learned them carefully under the gaze of his new instructor.

Ianto also showed the other his magical glasses, and the Scrying stone he'd made. Lord Ianto nodded, although he actually teased Ianto about "stalking Jack" and how creepy that was. Ianto laughed, explaining that with Jack being gone so much, he'd wanted to keep track of the mercenary just out of curiosity.

He'd also demonstrated his ability to unpick spells, on a pen that Lord Ianto enchanted, without telling him what the spell was. Ianto was able to identify it, and then he carefully pulled it apart. The other man had been impressed, saying that unpicking a spell was high-level magic, and that a Cardinal Wizard doing it to a Void spell should have been impossible.

They were just putting things away when there was a knock on the door. Fully expecting Luke, Ianto was surprised when it was Jack…and he was in armor. Not his own; that had been left behind on Utopia. This was various pieces borrowed from others, and it was mismatched and ugly. Ianto vowed that Jack would be replacing it as soon as he could.

"There's been an attack," the immortal said without preamble. "A reconnaissance party from Baron Kale was ambushed just outside of town by Baron John's troops. Sir Alistair is heading to shore, and we're going with them."

Ianto realized that "we" didn't include him. He wanted to fight it; to be able to stand next to his lover and his friends when they needed him.

But the Void Point wouldn't allow that.

"Suzie is staying behind too," Jack went on, as if reading his lover's mind. "Frobisher is trying to keep the peace, but we all know what idiot the man is. He has about as much chance as a snowball in one of the hells of actually accomplishing something."

"Will this lead to war?" Lord Ianto asked, coming to stand beside his other time twin.

"I think so…yes," Jack answered. "It's been building up for a while now, and I hate to say it, but the presence of three Wizards now is just making the situation worse. I'm sorry, Ianto," he murmured. "I never would have suggested to Sir Alistair that he send for you, if I knew I was putting you in danger like this."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Please, Jack. Things were getting so bad in Cardiff, chances were I would have come anyway. Besides, you needed me here, to tell you what you were dealing with. So don't feel guilty about it."

"I'm coming with you," Lord Ianto interrupted. "I can block the Void Point, and you could very well need a Wizard on the front lines."

Jack was shaking his head. "I can't let you do that – "

"You're not _letting_ me do anything," the other Wizard answered. "As a Wizard, it's my duty to help in any way I can. Captain…you know it makes sense."

Jack's eyes darted between both Ianto's before nodding. "You're right. It does. Do you need anything, like a weapon?"

"No, I have everything I need right here." The Cardinal Wizard's hand went to the holster where his wand was.

"Then let's go. The boats are leaving now."

Both men followed Jack up to the deck, where the team and Suzie were waiting. They were all armed, and Ianto couldn't help but wish again that he was going with them. They were his team now, too; and it bothered him that he couldn't stand to be in town. He knew Suzie had to be feeling the same way.

But he would trust Lord Ianto to protect them.

There was a round of hugging, and Ianto couldn't help but notice that his counterpart was standing off to the side, watching it all. He could swear there was a look of envy on the other man's face, and Ianto couldn't really fault him for it.

And then it was Jack and Ianto, and he didn't want his lover to leave without kissing him…but thought about Lord Ianto, and everything he'd lost…

Jack took the decision out of his hands. He pulled Ianto to him, burying his face in the Wizard's neck, holding him tightly against his armored chest. "Be back soon," he whispered in Ianto's ear.

Then he pulled back, and joined the rest of the team. Martha already looked very much a part, standing beside Toshiko as they prepared to climb down the ropes and into the waiting boat.

Lord Ianto moved to join them, but he stopped as soon as he was standing next to Ianto. "I know you're holding back because of me," he murmured. "It doesn't bother me."

Ianto suspected that the man was lying, but he was given permission, and he decided to take it. He darted forward, grabbed Jack by the arm, and turned him so he could kiss him.

Jack responded, letting Ianto's tongue plunder his mouth, then returning the favor. They finally broke apart at a sarcastic comment from Owen, and Ianto backed away, to watch his lover depart.

He and Suzie leaned over the rail to watch the boat depart, knowing the team wouldn't be back until the Battle of Canary's Wharf was over.


	34. Chapter 34

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Not mine, because if it was I would have treated it much better.

Author's note: Here we go, another chapter. Everyone gets a big thank you for your support, I really appreciate all of you. I'm hoping to get this done before the first of the year, and then start on some other projects. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four**

The stretch of road just beyond Canary's Wharf was deserted, except for the bodies of several men.

Lord Ianto stood back and watched Jack's team work, and he was impressed. Dr. Harper immediately went to check on the bodies, examining first one then the other, making certain that they were, indeed, dead.

Lady Toshiko disappeared off the road, and Ianto was concerned for her, but no one else seemed to be worried and so he relaxed a bit. The young soldier, Tommy, set up a watch on the road, and Martha matched him on the opposite end, both vigilantly keeping their eyes on both approaches.

And then there was Jack.

Ianto realized that this was Captain Jack Harkness, and not Jack who was the friend of these people. He exuded an aura of command as he also looked over the bodies, and Ianto could see his mind working as he began to put whatever he was seeing together. He looked strange in his mismatched armor; Ianto had asked Martha about it, since she was the only one Ianto truly knew of the group, and the Swear-Sword had explained that Jack's original armor had been left on Utopia when they'd escaped from this timeline's version of Harold Saxon. From the way she spoke, the Wizard wondered if there was more to it than that, but didn't pry.

Ianto looked around himself; the place where the ambush had taken place was just beyond a rise in the countryside, and hidden from the town itself. There was a stand of trees on one side of the road, and he guessed that was where the ambush had come from. It was in that direction Lady Toshiko had gone, and he realized she was most likely off looking for evidence of the attacker's strength and resources.

He shivered slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable being out on that road with just the Captain's team for company…no matter how efficient they were. They'd left the Brigadier and his troops behind in Canary's Wharf, the better to prepare for the upcoming fight. The mercenary team had been sent out to check over the scene of the ambush, and to try to get some sort of intelligence on either Baron. Ianto had chosen to accompany the Captain and his people, feeling the need to hold up his counterpart's place within the group.

Another part of him wanted to see this Jack in action, to compare and contrast his lost lover to this man.

Already Ianto could see differences. This Jack was very hands' on, but at the same time he trusted his people to do their jobs. His own Jack had been nothing more than a sworn bodyguard, and had only relied on himself to do his duty. Captain Jack seemed to be more open around people, flirting casually with everyone…including with the Brigadier, who'd accepted it with a good-natured eye rolling and a comment that he was going tell Master Ianto that Jack had propositioned him. That had simply earned the old warrior a saucy wink, and then Jack had called his people together and had gotten to business. His Jack flirted, but it was more subtle and only with people he knew.

There were similarities, as well. The way this Jack seemed to keep his eye on everything, even when he was going about other tasks. He took his duty very seriously…only, instead of being to a single family, that duty was to his team and to the people who'd hired him to help.

"My beautiful Toshiko," the Captain's voice broke through the Wizard's reverie, "what did you find out?"

The Elven woman had somehow managed to appear at the mercenary's side without Ianto noticing. "There were twenty men in the trees, but there wasn't any sign that they'd actually been lying in wait. In fact, I'd go as far to say that they hung around there just long enough to leave enough of a mess for someone to find."

Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "There was something off about the bodies, too…"

"Oh yeah," Owen joined them. "From my examination I'd say this entire thing is a set-up."

Everyone tensed up. "You mean someone killed these men to make it look like an ambush?" Ianto asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Your Lordship."

Ianto heard the sarcasm in the tone, but ignored it. If he'd learned one thing about Owen Harper in the short period he'd been in this timeline, it was that the man was irreverent in the extreme. "If you don't mind me asking, but how do you know?"

"Don't mind, I like educating people." Owen actually grinned at that. "The wounds are too perfect. In a melee, the wounds would be all over the place: chests, abdomen, back…you name it. All of these wounds are from the front, and too neat to have been made in the heat of battle."

"These men stood by and let their fellows kill them." Toshiko looked and sounded horrified.

"That's about the gist of it, yeah."

"But why?"

"It's a trap," Jack answered sharply. "They wanted to get Sir Alistair to commit some of his troops to come out to investigate, and then whoever set this up could take them out."

That strategy made sense to Ianto, although it also made him somewhat ill. That these men had gladly gone to their death in order to lure others in was incomprehensible to him.

"Okay," the Captain went on, "we need to pretend we don't suspect anything, and get back to Canary's Wharf. I'm not sure whoever set this up, but I don't know if they'll spring their trap just for us. We can't take the risk though. I want you all on your toes. Lord Ianto, you'll go with Toshiko; she'll watch your back, as I'm sure you'll watch hers. Plus, you two have distance attacks and I want them prepared as we move out. You two are our first line of defense."

Ianto was touched at the confidence this Jack was showing him, and he nodded his acquiescence. He calmly slid his wand from its sheath, sliding the length of metal and wood up his sleeve to keep it out of sight. He also silently put up his personal shield, and made sure to have one ready for Toshiko if she needed it.

His heart was pounding so loudly he was certain the others could hear it. He'd been in duels before, but not in out-and-out battle, and his nerves were jangling in response to the adrenaline shooting through his system. He managed to keep up a calm façade, and followed Toshiko toward where Martha was posted, in the direction of Canary's Wharf. He could hear Jack calling Tommy back with them, and together the group headed back toward town.

They didn't get very far.

Tommy shouted from his position behind the team. They all spun in his direction, and Lord Ianto saw soldiers coming across from the opposite side of the road, their tabards of black and gold flashing in the watery sunlight. He counted fifteen even as several aimed arrows at them.

A singing note rose from his left; it was Toshiko, and she was firing her own bow, the string making that sound as it propelled its arrow toward its target. Her aim was true, and it slammed into the neck of one of their attackers.

Ianto didn't hesitate. He let his wand fall into his hand and, in one fluid movement, he cast a Stunning spell, and had the satisfaction of seeing yet another soldier go down.

Two more fell to Toshiko's deadly aim, as Ianto cast another spell, this one Petrification. It hit its intended target, which meant he and the Elf had managed to take out five before they'd had a chance to get close enough for hand-to-hand.

Jack, Tommy, Owen, and Martha met the oncoming swordsmen, and the harsh ringing of metal on metal rang out along the quiet road. Toshiko sent another arrow into their ranks, taking down yet another enemy.

Ianto pulled his dagger from his belt. He needed to get closer in order to perform his next bit of magic. "Cover me," he called to Toshiko, and she called back her acknowledgement.

To be honest, he'd never tried this before. There'd never been a need; Ianto wasn't one who got into battles. But it was a spell his father had shown him, and he hoped he was up to the challenge.

The soldiers had surrounded Jack and his team; there was no way Ianto could break through to get to them. But that wasn't his goal. He only needed to get close enough…

Ianto muttered the words of the spell under his breath when he was within ten paces of his newest opponent, as he sliced his knife across and downward.

A corresponding slash appeared in one of the attacker's tabards, and a screech sounded as the spell also penetrated armor to get to soft flesh. The man barely had time to turn before he was dead.

The fight was over quickly.

"Let's get back to the town," Jack ordered, not even giving them a chance to check for injuries. "That wasn't all their men, and I'm willing to bet there are more somewhere, just waiting to see the outcome of this fight."

His words spurred them on. They weren't all that far away, and the team broke into a run, racing down the road toward Canary's Wharf. Ianto ran with them, the adrenaline making his feet fly as he easily kept up with his colleagues. They fairly flew around the rise, and started down toward the town.

An arrow flew past them, and Ianto almost swore he could hear it whizz past his ear.

Almost as one, he and Toshiko stopped and spun on their heels, the Elf woman's bow up and arrow already loosed, as Ianto pointed his wand and cast another Stunning spell. A Word of Power was on his lips, but he didn't use it; he didn't want to give the Barons the wrong impression as to just how strong his counterpart was. It suddenly struck him that they'd believe he was the Master Ianto of his continuity, and he couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

Suddenly, arrows began arching in from behind them, and he let loose a breath he hadn't even been aware that he'd been holding.

"We've got your back, Captain," shouted a familiar voice, but Ianto couldn't place it at the moment.

The black and gold liveried troops began to retreat, as the reinforcements from town peppered them with covering fire. Ianto backed up, until he felt safe enough to turn around.

The voice he'd heard was of Sir Alistair's Second, Captain Yates. He had ten mounted men with him, each one with either a bow or crossbow. Ianto dodged between the horses, joining the rest of the team in a more ordered retreat toward Canary's Wharf.

Captain Yates soon joined them, dismounting to better converse with Captain Jack. "I'm glad you showed up when you did," Jack said. "The whole scene was a trap to get some of your troops out of town."

"Thinning the herd, as it were," Yates agreed. "Instead, they got you and your people."

"I'm convinced they wouldn't have shown themselves for us, except that we had Lord Ianto with us."

Ianto shivered. He'd put the Captain's people in danger, just by his very presence…

He felt a hand on his arm; it was Martha, and she smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it," she said. "You couldn't have known."

"Are you a mind reader, Martha?" he tried to joke.

She rolled her eyes. "Nope. Just been around _that_ particular expression on your face before. You were amazing out there, and everyone in the team would agree with me."

"She's right," Toshiko added. "It was good to have you on our side."

Ianto felt a little warmth penetrate the coldness that had taken root within him since he'd lost his Jack. He was grateful for these people; they'd accepted him easily, and he was welcome among them. It wasn't what he'd expected when he'd decided to come forward in order to help their Ianto learn about his heritage. "That was actually my first battle like that," he admitted. "I'm more used to one-on-one duels with other Wizards…"

"And yet you stepped up and did what you had to do," came the Captain's voice. "You have a place on my team, Lord Ianto…if you want it."

He glanced toward the other Jack, meeting the blue eyes that were the same, yet so very different, from his lost lover's. The man was sincere, and for a moment Ianto yearned for that place, wanted it more than almost anything else he'd ever been offered.

But he knew he couldn't accept. Being around Captain Jack Harkness was just a bit too difficult. "I'd be happy to accept," he said, "but I think I'm going to be busy doing other things."

The Captain nodded. "I understand, but keep it in mind. After all, I'd love to have two gorgeous Wizards on my team." The dazzling smile he was given made him snort.

Which was echoed by Owen. "Gods, Harkness…don't you have any shame?"

"You should know the answer to that by now, Owen," the other Jack answered, winking.

The battle surgeon groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "No offence, Lord Ianto, but I'm not sure I can handle Harkness being around more than one Wizard Boy. It's bad enough with one!"

"That's fine, Dr. Harper," Ianto answered, perfectly deadpan, "although I'm certain it's more because you can't handle the competition than anything else."

The rest of the team snickered, as Owen gaped. "Shit, he's even got the same sense of humor as Wizard Boy does. Why isn't the world ending?"

That caused outright laughter among his comrades. Ianto didn't join in, but he did grin at the fact that he seemed to have been firmly accepted amongst them.

Ianto actually _belonged_.

Not at all what he'd been expecting.

He felt Martha's arm slide around his waist. He looked down, and she was smiling at him. He realized he was returning it a split second after the expression appeared on his face.

And then, his good mood ended.

Ianto suddenly felt dizzy, and he clutched onto Martha for support. He bit back a groan, but his swaying was noticed not only by the woman at his side, but the others in the group. He sensed rather than saw them gather around him, as his vision was too busy swimming for him to see much of anything.

It took him a few moments to realize what he was feeling.

It was the Void Point.

It was in an uproar.

Ianto looked toward Canary's Wharf. While it might have appeared normal to anyone else, to him he could see thick tendrils of Void being extruded from the main Point, weaving through the town like black snakes, writhing and pulsing with power. He'd usually have been able to block it out, but this was something new.

"It's the Void Point," he managed to grind out. "It's gone active."

"I thought you could block out it?" There was no reproof in the Captain's voice, only concern.

"I can, but not like this." Once more, he found himself looking into familiar yet unfamiliar eyes. "Something's wrong."

"There was only one person who could affect it like that," Toshiko said.

"Suzie." Owen didn't frame it as a question.

"But we left her onboard the _Valiant_," Tommy protested.

"Lord Ianto," the Captain said, "could she affect it from the ship?"

Ianto frowned. "I would say yes, if she was sufficiently motivated."

This Jack began to jog forward. "Come on!" he shouted.

"Captain?" Yates called out.

"I think the _Valiant_ is under some sort of attack!" came the sharp reply.

That spurred them all on to more speed.


	35. Chapter 35

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I really want them!

Author's note: I'm thinking there's going to be about five more chapters after this one…or four and an epilogue. I can't believe this is just about over. And who knows where this is will go after it's done? I have some ideas…

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five**

"I think it's time you and I had a talk."

Lady Lisa turned at Ianto's comment, and she nodded. If Ianto had to admit, this talk was way past due; he was tired of her practically stalking him, all because she _thought_ they were going to get married someday.

Ianto ushered her toward an empty section of ship's railing, knowing that while this would be a private conversation, the Wizard didn't really want to be alone in the same room with her. Not that he believed she'd actually do anything….but he didn't want anyone to think something was up between them, and the _Valiant_ – while being a large ship – still suffered from the same sorts of rumor mills that he'd gotten used to at Torchwood Castle. He was certain that nearly everyone on board knew he was with Jack, but they also had to know that Ianto was supposedly betrothed to Lady Lisa. There was no way he was giving them any more ammunition.

Although, if they were talking about him, then they wouldn't be gossiping about anyone else.

No, that wasn't a comfort at all.

He leaned against the rail, his back to Canary's Wharf. Even though he wasn't in the town, he could still sense the Void Point, and he didn't want to be distracted. "I believe we need to get a few things straight," he began, looking at her directly.

Lady Lisa nodded. "We really haven't had much time to talk about our marriage – "

"There isn't going to be a marriage." He decided that bluntness was best.

She frowned. "But the Baroness has decreed – "

"She didn't have the right. All she wants is to tie me down to Cardiff, and to the Castle, because she wants her own Wizard. She only wants to increase her own prestige…which makes her just as bad as the Barons of Telos and Skaro, only she's not going to war over me…yet."

"You have a duty to Cardiff, Ianto."

"I may have…once. But when someone does something against your own best interests, that makes it time to choose between what's good for that person…or to yourself. I'm choosing myself. It does sound selfish, I do admit, but staying in Cardiff is no longer an option. The Baroness had no right to arrange this marriage. Especially when it's against my wishes."

Even though she'd been foisted off on him, and that she'd stalked him and practically made his life one of the hells, Ianto had no real desire to hurt her anymore than what he was going to do already. He didn't want to be cruel; she was just misguided, thinking that this bonding was something that she wanted.

But if anything he'd learned in the time he's known her, Lady Lisa Hallet was a person who depended on others, and it would take some harsh truths in order to dissuade her from the path she'd been set upon. And, if Ianto was honest with himself, there could very well have been feelings between them at one point, if their lives hadn't gone in such opposite directions. However, once Lady Lisa had accepted her spurs, she'd changed. She'd become hard and cold and everything her father had wanted in his only child.

"It's him…isn't it?"

Ianto didn't have to ask who 'he' was. "Yes, that's a large part of it."

"What do you see in him, that you couldn't find with me?" She sounded almost pleading.

"The list is far too long," he answered, sighing. "But it all boils down to the fact that I love him."

"You know his reputation, Ianto! How can you stand there and say that, knowing that Jack Harkness is nothing but a flirt and a whore?"

Ianto suddenly wanted to slap her. "He isn't a whore, Lady Lisa," he snapped coldly. "You're only hearing the reputation, and it has nothing to do with the man himself."

"But he was even with the Baroness! The entire Castle knows that!"

"As a matter of fact, he has never slept with Baroness Gwen. And if he had, and if he was what you say…then what does that make her?"

Lady Lisa reared back, as if Ianto really had slapped her. "How dare you speak about our liege like that?"

"You're the one who brought it up. I was only following your reasoning to its logical conclusion."

"He seduced her, of course!"

Ianto rolled his eyes, his fury growing at the Knight's willful misunderstanding. "And I'm telling you…it didn't happen. Jack has never been intimate with the Baroness. He may have flirted with her, but there was never anything between them. He even told the Baron that."

Lady Lisa looked equally furious. "Even if it's just rumor, how can you even think about being with a man like that? A mercenary, whose only loyalty is to money!"

"You, above anyone else, should know that's not the case! Didn't traveling with Suzie teach you anything? Jack gave up a very lucrative contract in order to get her the help she needed. Would someone who was only into wealth do something like that?"

Her dark features still had that stubborn look about them. "You still need to find someone who can give you an heir, someone to carry on your magic so your blood will continue!"

"And what makes you think you're the one to do that? Why would you think your blood and mine would continue a line of Wizards? That could just as easily backfire, we could be completely incompatible. And I'd rather not bring a child into a loveless union. That's what this would be: completely loveless. I don't love you, Lady Lisa. I never will. You could never make me happy…and I know damned well I couldn't do it for you, either."

"How do you know? We haven't tried! You could grow to love me…"

"No, I couldn't. I already love someone else, and that person isn't you."

"Why aren't you willing to give this a chance?"

Ianto threw up his hands. "Because this is being forced on me! I don't want to marry anyone, least of all someone who will never be able to make me happy. I want to be free to find my own destiny, and not be tied down to one place! How can I possibly know about my powers if I can't go out and find my answers?"

"You have the other Ianto now. He can teach you everything you need to know. You don't have to leave Cardiff. You can go back and fulfill your responsibilities to the Baroness."

"And what about her responsibility to me? That contract I signed for my employment goes both ways. She made certain promises to me, even as I did to her, and as far as I'm concerned she broke those promises by forcing me into a marriage that I don't want. I no longer owe her anything."

"But you still have four years on your contract to serve."

"That may be true, but I don't intend on going back to Cardiff."

Her eyes went wide. "You're going to break your contract?"

Ianto nodded. "After this mess here at Canary's Wharf is taken care of, I'm leaving with Jack. He's offered me a place on his team, and I intend on taking it."

"You can't just abandon your duties!"

She just wasn't getting it. Ianto barely stifled a sigh, his anger slowly leaving him. Her loyalty was totally blind, and he doubted there was anything he could say that would make her understand. "I can…if I no longer agree with those duties. The Baroness has forfeited my loyalty when she tried to get me to give up my duty to myself and to any other Wizards who might be out there. There's no telling how many awake into their power, and not know what's going on? We need to find those others, and help them."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Her voice had turned sarcastic.

"Lord Ianto is going to show us how to find them. These others at least deserve to know that they aren't alone; that there are others out there like them. Can't you see why this is so important? How many others are out there, and they've been driven mad like Harold Saxon because there wasn't anyone to help them understand? Magic seems to be coming back, and it's my new duty to make sure nothing happens to endanger that."

"Magic is more important than your honor?"

"My honor?" Ianto was surprised by the change in argument.

"Of course! You abandoning your sworn place with the Barony is a destruction of your very honor. How can you even contemplate that?"

"If that's my choice – honor or magic – then I choose magic. Every time."

"Nothing should be more important than honor! It's the basis of who we are!"

"No, it isn't. Not for me. For me, it's the magic. The Deep Ways are so much a part of me that it's impossible to tell where my life ends, and the Magic begins. Honor has nothing to do with it. Besides, if anyone's damaged their honor here, it's you."

Lady Lisa looked gobsmacked. "What do you mean?"

"You're the one who ran after me and abandoned your duties in Cardiff. I didn't ask you here, and although I'm grateful that you escorted Suzie here, anything past that isn't within your remit as a Knight of Cardiff."

Lady Lisa's face turned haughty. "I have permission to be here. The Baroness sent me here after you, in order to protect you and to help you remember just where your loyalties lie."

Ianto ground his teeth in rage. Of course. He should have known that the Baroness would have given the approval for Lady Lisa to accompany Suzie. "I will say this," he snapped, "you certainly have reminded me where my loyalty is…and that is to Jack and his team. They've accepted me without question. They don't force me to be something I'm not…and I'm certainly not one of the Baroness' toadies. So you succeeded in you mission, Lady Lisa…you can go back to Cardiff content in that knowledge."

"You really intend to outlaw yourself by breaking your contract?"

Ianto nodded. "The Baroness made it all too clear what would happen if I didn't marry you. I'll gladly accept exile. The world is quite large…I'm certain I can easily find things to keep myself occupied. Plus, I'll have the team with me, and they're quite willing to go wherever they need to in order to protect me."

"You're making a mistake, Ianto."

"No, I don't think I am. In fact, I think I'm finally doing the right thing. I should never have stayed in Cardiff after I brought the Gauntlet and Dagger back. But I wanted to do what I thought was the right thing then. Little did I know that my good intentions would go so wrong."

The Knight opened her mouth to reply, but whatever she meant to say was lost in a sudden call from the opposite side of the ship. Ianto turned in its direction, and surprise froze him for moment before he began to move toward the source of the cry.

The _Valiant _appeared to be under attack.

Men were crawling over the rail, intent on getting onto the deck. The sailors were trying to push them back, and were in many cases successful; the sound of bodies striking the water below came to Ianto's ears as he got closer.

How had they gotten close enough to the ship without being seen by any of the look-outs? Ianto didn't have time to ask that aloud before he was helping one of the crewmen pry one of the assailants from his grip on the wooden rail. The man – wearing the black and silver livery of Baron John Lumic – fought to stay in place, but Ianto and his companion managed to dislodge him. With a sharp cry the man fell backward into the sea.

But it turned out that the attempted boarding was a feint.

"Ianto!"

Lady Lisa's shout had him spinning in place. The Knight had her sword drawn, and she was making a stand at mid-deck…

Where another wave of attackers was coming over the other side of the ship.

Ianto didn't even have time to react before Suzie had joined Lady Lisa, a sword in her hand and Pilgrim at her side. She had another weapon with her, and Ianto darted across to retrieve it, recognizing it as the sword that Jack had bought for him in Haven.

The Commodore's voice shouted out over the growing chaos, issuing orders to his men. Baron John's men were now easily overcoming the defense at the railings, and were putting feet onto the _Valiant_'s deck.

Ianto put his back to Suzie and Lady Lisa, his sword at the ready. "I hope you've been practicing," Suzie called out over her shoulder.

"I have," he answered, relaxing his grip like Jack had shown him. It was hard; he was quite honestly frightened.

Myfanwy's cry echoed over the deck; Ianto took the chance to look up, and he saw his dragon perched on one of the yardarms, the fury raging from her as she prepared her own attack. Ianto sent to her to be careful, and she acknowledged his concern with a wave of assurance and love.

And then, the battle began in earnest.

Ianto barely had time to cast the Shield spell that Lord Ianto had taught him before he was fending off a well-trained swordsman, the man's weapon weaving in and out of Ianto's reach as the Wizard sought to keep from being stabbed. He heard another dragon's call; this one lower and deeper, and suddenly Ianto's opponent was gone, struggling with something Ianto didn't recognize as Pilgrim until he got a second look. The black and purple dragon had morphed into a dark cloud, and was currently smothering the man he'd wrapped himself around.

He didn't take a third look. Instead, Ianto focused on the battle; another of Baron John's men stepped into the gap left by his writhing colleague, slamming his sword into Ianto's with a force that made the Wizard's wrists tingle. Ianto parried the blow, even as he felt the Deep Ways rise within him; he could tell just when his eyes changed, when the swordsman gasped and took a step back.

Ianto took the opportunity given him.

He pulled his sword from his opponent, hating himself for having to kill a man but hating the Baron who'd ordered the attack in the first place even more. Instinctively the Wizard brought his free hand up, palm outward, and s burst of energy pulsed outward, flinging several of the Telos fighters backward, one even going back over the rail.

The Void magic throbbed against his back, signaling some form of attack from Suzie. The sound of her sword ringing against her enemy's was almost methodical, like a metronome tapping out a song's beat. The same sound was coming from his other side, where Lady Lisa was fighting, only at a more irregular timing.

The Commodore was shouting again, and Ianto could make out the order to regroup at the wheelhouse. His partners must have heard it as well; as a unit they began to move, following the sailors as they moved to obey the order. He knew that the Brigadier had taken most of the fighting men with him to Canary's Wharf, leaving only the experienced seamen and ship's support staff behind. It had left the _Valiant_ seriously understaffed, but then who could have foreseen that Baron John would have taken the chance to go after the flagship of Their Majesty's fleet?

A sudden gasp from Ianto's side distracted him from moving any farther. He spun; Lady Lisa was leaning slightly to the left, favoring her left leg. He grasped her about the waist with his free hand, and used his sword to force her attacker backward. "Is it bad?" he gasped in her ear.

"No," she answered. "Just give me a moment…"

Ianto saw that they didn't have a moment. While more of the sailors had managed to regroup, the rest were in danger of being cut off…including himself and his companions.

Another soldier went after Ianto, but this time he was stopped by a swooping Myfanwy, who grabbed him by the head and raked her claws down both sides of his face, effectively blinding him. The man screamed in agony as he fell to the deck, and the red-gold dragon joined her master, landing on the now blood-slick wood and letting loose a fierce war cry. Pilgrim joined her in that cry, and the men who'd started after Ianto's group suddenly fell back not knowing what to do about the pair of dragons.

Ianto made a split second decision.

He let his sword drop to the deck with a horrible clang, and then grabbed Suzie's free hand. He could sense the Void power just under her skin, and knew that she could feel his own Cardinal power when she tried to pull away.

Lord Ianto had said that he shouldn't be able to unpick Void spells; that he shouldn't be able to affect Void magic at all.

But what if…

He didn't have a choice. They were being overrun.

"Trust me!" he shouted to Suzie.

And then, he let the magic loose.


	36. Chapter 36

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own it, please don't think I do.

Author's note: I'm sorry about not answering any reviews…I haven't been getting alerts for over a week, so not only didn't I get alerts for any stories I've subscribed to, I've missed all my reviews. I was beginning to think no had reviewed me! I know better now, but I'm sorry I didn't answer any of you.

I do have other stories planned, but I'm likely going to give this universe a rest for a couple of months to let the bunnies recharge. This and Immortality were both the longest stories I've ever written, and I'm going to need to decompress before I start anything else. But I do promise I'll get back to this, although the next story in this definitely won't be as long… And I do have another verse planned, so please be on the lookout for that.

Now…on with the story…

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six**

Jack couldn't help but think that the supposed ambush outside of town and what he was pretty sure was happening out on the _Valiant_ was hardly a coincidence.

He was well aware of the capabilities of a ship of the line like the _Valiant._ Most of the crew was trained in some sort of fighting, but that would only be for back-up. They would rely on the soldiers stationed on board for the actual defense of the ship when it was at anchor. Yes, the ship had weaponry; Jack had seen the massive deck ballistae and knew they would be capable of taking down most ships that would come a'broadside of the _Valiant._ But if they were approached by small boats carrying individual boarding parties…then, without the trained warriors that these ships would have normally have then it would be up to normal working sailors to protect the vessel.

But the Brigadier had ordered all battle-ready troops from the ship in order to protect Canary's Wharf.

The mercenary cursed. They'd been had. _Twice_.

"Captain!"

Lord Ianto's voice stopped him in his tracks. Jack had gone into an all-out sprint when he'd realized that the _Valiant _was most likely under attack, and when he came to a halt the Cardinal Wizard practically rammed into him from behind. Jack managed to spin and keep the other man from falling, apologizing profusely.

The man was pale, lines around his eyes as he obviously fought for control over his ability to sense the Void Point. Jack wondered how bad it was; he'd heard that his Ianto had become ill, but this version of his lover was much more powerful and secure in his magic. It must have been bad if it was affecting him that badly.

"It's fine," Lord Ianto answered, carefully extricating himself from Jack's grasp. Belatedly he realized that the Wizard might be uncomfortable with the contact, and was opening his mouth to apologize once more when Lord Ianto cut him off. "Something's going on out on the ship."

"What do you mean?" Jack looked out to sea; they were just entering the town, and he really couldn't make out anything.

"Gods, of course you can't see it…sorry…"

Jack felt almost inexplicably sad at the tone of the other man's voice. He wondered if that other Jack would have known what the Wizard had been talking about, then decided that yes, he would have. It made him curious to know just what he might be able to do with the Deep Ways within him, and if he could gain any sort of control over the power that made him Deathless. He'd never really tried before, and it might be worth it to explore that topic at another time.

Then a hand was resting over his eyes, and it took all Jack had not to rear back from the sudden blocking of his vision. A strange tingling made his eyes itch, and he wanted nothing more than to rub at them, but he stopped himself.

"Look now."

The hand was removed, and Jack did as Lord Ianto bid.

And he gasped in shock.

"What is it, Jack?" Toshiko asked. The others had gathered around them, waiting to see what was going on.

Jack didn't know quite how to describe it. He wondered if this was how his Ianto _saw_ things with his magical vision.

The first thing he noticed was the Void Point, sitting like a hole of nothingness near the center of town. He shivered; he couldn't help it, as he saw the Point pulse slightly, almost as if it was breathing.

Tendrils of black energy were winding from it and throughout Canary's Wharf, almost like a river would wend its way within its banks. It followed the main street, curling down various alleys and down walkways, undulating like an opaque fog even though it was going against the breeze coming off the sea beyond. It gave him a headache just to watch it, and Jack turned away, to look toward the bay and the ships that lay within.

The _Valiant_ was there, and Lord Ianto had been right…something _was_ happening on board.

Even though they were still aways off, he could see the same black tendrils gliding around the tall masts of the _Valiant_…accompanied by streams of golden energy, the two curling and entwining about the other like ephemeral snakes in some sort of mating dance.

"It's not possible," Lord Ianto said into the silence. "No one should be able to make the Cardinal and Void energies combine like that." There was such a horrible pain in his voice that Jack had to look at him.

Lord Ianto Jones should have been glowing with the same Deep Ways that was being called upon out on the _Valiant._ He should have been full of the ancient magic, and it should have been painful to look at him. And, while Jack had never actually seen his Ianto in all his glory, Ianto had told him how Jack himself looked in the magical sight, and Jack was certain that Ianto would look the same way…and, by extension, the Ianto from the other timeline should have, as well.

But he didn't.

The glow that Jack had expected was dim, like a dying star's light, concentrated at hands and head and heart. Jack recalled what his Ianto had said: that this man had destroyed his connection to the Deep Ways, when he'd lost his lover.

Jack's heart ached for him, even though he couldn't imagine how it must have felt to lose someone you'd meant to spend eternity with.

"What's going on?" he asked, turning his gaze back out to sea.

"I believe Master Ianto is using both Cardinal and Void energy to defend the ship," was the confused answer. "I…don't know how he's doing it. Well, obviously he's channeling the Void through Mistress Suzie, but there should be no way he should be able to do this!"

Despite his real fear for his lover, Jack chuckled. "That's my Ianto…never tell him he can't do something, he'll do it just to spite you!"

The gold and black energy began to writhe even more strongly, and despite the distance Jack caught the sound of screaming. One combined tendril flicked like a whip, and if Jack was right one of the ship's attackers had just got thrown off the _Valiant._

"I believe we don't have anything to worry about regarding the _Valiant_," Jack said, even though the larger part of him still wanted to get out there, to see if Ianto was all right. "I think Ianto has things well in hand."

He blinked, and suddenly his vision was back to normal. It was a bit startling, and Jack swayed slightly at the disconnect.

He didn't have time to register that inner confusion before he was being called back to task; it was the Brigadier, shouting his name.

The old warrior was striding toward their group, his face thunderous. "Is what Yates tells me true?" he demanded. "That the ambush wasn't an ambush at all?"

It was at that moment that Jack realized the other captain was gone from their group, and was in fact walking in step with his commander. "I'm afraid so, Sir," Jack answered. "Did he also tell you about the attack on the flagship?"

Sir Alistair nodded. "I have some troops heading out there now."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I think Ianto has things pretty under control out there."

The only reaction that got was a slight widening of the Brigadier's eyes. "Then we'll trust the young Wizard to protect the ship and her crew. I don't like this, Jack. A faked ambush, and then at attack on the _Valiant…_"

"I don't think it's coincidence, as I'm sure you agree."

"Damned right," Sir Alistair answered. "But we also have reports that both Barons are on the move, with Canary's Wharf firmly surrounded on all sides."

That announcement was met with a round of furious cursing from Owen, and Jack felt his battle surgeon had the right idea. "Do we know who attacked the _Valiant_?" he asked.

"From what word we've managed to have shouted ashore, it was Baron John's men."

Jack frowned. "But it was Baron John who supposedly ambushed Baron Kale's men on the road…" His mind was trying to put the puzzle pieces together. "We know the ambush was a set-up to draw some men out of Canary's Wharf…" Suddenly Baron John seemed quite a bit sneakier than Jack had given him credit for. And, if Jack was being completely dispassionate about it, then Baron John had the manpower to waste when it came to setting up a fake ambush and to making a risky attack on the _Valiant._ Certainly, the victims had worn the black and gold of Skaro…yet so had their attackers…

From what he'd learned about either side though, would have had Baron Kale Davros being the one to have convinced his own people to sacrifice themselves for their Baron's 'cause'. The Baron of Skaro was about as crazy as they came, with a charisma that was only seen in cult leaders. Baron John Lumic was a warrior, and would more likely use his men in a straight attack…

And then it hit him.

"They're in this together," he snarled, cursing.

Now that caused the Brigadier's eyes to widen even more. "Bloody hells," he muttered as he himself put it together.

"What do you mean?" Owen demanded, even as it seemed Tommy came up with the same answer. "Whatever you've been inhaling, Harkness…you should stop. The Barons can't stand each other! Why would they come to terms like that?"

Both Toshiko and Lord Ianto looked confused as well; Jack knew the Elf wasn't as strong a tactician, and that the Wizard didn't have all the facts.

"Because they don't have to fight each other anymore," Yates answered. "Two Wizards…two Barons."

"And look at the attacks," Jack went on. "The ambush and the _Valiant_ attacks were timed perfectly. Look at what we know: someone set up what looked like an ambush to get some of Canary's Wharf's defenders out of the way, by making it look like Baron John had ambushed Baron Kale…but the soldiers who attacked us as we were leaving also wore Baron Kale's livery. And, if we can trust what little we've heard from the _Valiant,_ it was Baron John's men who tried to board her. Now, if we believe that the set-up was to get us out of the way – "

"Because any warrior worth his salt would have known I'd immediately order all defenders to Canary's Wharf after getting word of that sort of close-by fighting," the Brigadier put in.

"Exactly," Jack agreed. "I would have done the same thing."

"Of course!" Lord Ianto exclaimed. "The two events have to have been planned in concert, to give the ones tasked to attack the ship free rein to do so. This was a feint to go after Master Ianto and Mistress Suzie."

"Only they didn't count on Ianto and Suzie fighting back so strongly," Jack said, knowing just how relieved he sounded but not caring. It could have so easily gone balls' up, and Ianto and Suzie could have been prisoners…

"But that doesn't mean they're working together," Owen argued. "Anyone could put on a black and gold tabard and claim to work for Baron Kale, and vice versa."

"Owen does have a point," Toshiko said. "The soldiers on the road could have been in disguise."

"But why?" Jack asked. "What would be the point? They were there to ambush whatever troops we'd sent from town; why bother to disguise your men when you didn't count on there being any survivors? Besides, wouldn't they have been in Baron John's livery if they'd wanted to continue the farce? No, those were Baron Kale's men. Baron Kale arranged that little scene in order to get us to leave the _Valiant_ pretty much defenseless, so that Baron John's men could get onboard and capture the true prizes: two Wizards, one for each Baron. It would also explain why they didn't attack us on the road right away; they saw Lord Ianto with us, assumed he was one of the Wizards they were looking for, and had to most likely wait for orders. They wouldn't have wanted to risk hurting one of the Wizards they came for."

"Shit, this is confusing," Owen groused. "Makes me glad I just patch 'em up afterward."

"But how did they know that Ianto and Suzie would have stayed on board the _Valiant_?" Toshiko asked.

Jack chewed his lip. He really didn't want to say what that question brought up…

And he didn't have to; the Brigadier did it for him. "It means, Lady Toshiko, that there's someone on board the _Valiant_ sharing information with the Barons."


	37. Chapter 37

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me…more's the pity

Author's note: Seems my little bombshell got people ganging up on poor Lisa last chapter…we'll see if you were right! Also, I just wanted to reassure you that I will be finishing this story before I take a break from this universe, so don't worry about me leaving this undone. It's just real life is slowing down my writing at this point. Sorry about any delays, but there really isn't anything for it, I'm afraid.

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing and alerting. I really appreciate your support!

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Suzie could feel the Void magic curling within her, begging to be let free.

Stubbornly she shoved it back down, using her sword to force one of her attackers back. A simple flick of her free wrist sent a throwing knife into the man's neck, and with a liquid gurgle he toppled to the deck.

She could also feel the Cardinal magic that was Ianto Jones at her back, and it was a strange sensation. She'd never really experienced that sort of feeling before, and a part of her wanted to shy away from him even as the part of her that knew battle tactics convinced her to stay where she was, that having someone reliable at her back would keep anyone from coming at her in that direction. And she knew that Ianto _was_ reliable, although he'd never be proficient in sword-fighting. Suzie reckoned competent would keep them all alive.

But the Cardinal magic itched at her, made her uncomfortable. Suzie realized that this must be how Ianto felt around her, only more intense, and she made an even stronger attempt to stay where she was and fight the best she could.

The tactician in her was convinced that this attack – coupled with the ambush onshore – was more than just a random act.

Commodore Sullivan was shouting; for such a quiet man, his voice when calling out orders was loud and carried over the sounds of fighting. He was calling for a retreat toward the wheelhouse, and Suzie could see the good sense of it. More and more of their attackers were coming over the rail, and it was apparent that, while they'd most likely be able to fight them off eventually, that there were going to be quite a few casualties. From what she could see, there really weren't any battle-trained men left on the _Valiant_, and that made sense; the Brigadier would want everyone with him in the defense of Canary's Wharf.

It just reinforced her own belief that something else was going on here. She just didn't have enough information to come up with anything.

Suzie began to move as ordered, and she was glad that at least Ianto was with her. She spared a glance at Lady Lisa; the Knight was also following, and so together they head in the direction of the ship's wheelhouse, trying to move against the tide of fighting.

And then, the beat of the Cardinal magic at her back was gone.

The mercenary turned. Lady Lisa must have been injured, because Ianto was putting his arm around her, in an effort to support her. Suzie cursed; they were in trouble, and it looked as if they weren't going to make it. She put her back against Ianto's once more, determined to guard the injured Knight and her fellow Wizard no matter what.

Out of the corner of her eye Suzie saw a flash of red, and knew that Myfanwy was on the attack. Her own Pilgrim was as well, landing on the deck at Suzie's feet and shrieking out a cry that was echoed by Ianto's familiar. The men who'd been coming toward them stopped, looking uncertain about just what the pair of dragons were.

A loud clanging sound had Suzie nearly jumping out of her skin; she knew that sound, the sound of a sword striking the deck. One of them was now unarmed, and when Ianto's hand grasped her free one she knew immediately who it was.

She could feel the Cardinal magic burning through Ianto's palm as his fingers grasped hers tightly. Suzie tried to pull away from the sudden heat, but he didn't let go.

"Trust me!" he shouted.

Suzie did.

The Void magic within her seemed to answer a call outside herself, and it didn't take much on her part to know that call was from Ianto. How he was doing it, she couldn't say; from what she'd been told their magic shouldn't work like that, that they shouldn't be able to use their opposite power.

But then, she remembered the tower, and let him take control.

The Void was singing within her. Its music was horrible and yet beautiful, and it was a part of her just as her own heart was. It didn't matter that it frightened her. Being scared of it was like being scared of herself, and perhaps that was what was keeping her from even thinking about reaching her potential. All that time she'd spent trapped within the Void itself had affected her, but maybe that was for the best, to give her a respect for the magic that now rose to another's call.

No…not just Ianto. The call was within her own heart, body, and mind. All she had to do was embrace it, and the fear would leave.

So, that was just what she did.

In that moment, Suzie Costello truly became a Wizard.

The magic rose within her, to meet the Cardinal power that Ianto was releasing. She turned to look at him; his eyes had changed to those familiar black and gold eclipses, and she wondered vaguely if hers had changed as well.

Suzie could see it now: the blackness of the Void, and the fiery sun-gold of the Deep Ways, as their magicks were set free. The power twisted together, and Suzie knew this was Ianto's doing. She let him do it, let him guide the paired magic.

They went on the attack.

In first few moments, the attackers were pushed back toward the ships' railings. Suzie could see the confusion and fear in them, and laughed at it. Ianto's laughter joined hers as the two Wizards pressed their advantage, black and gold tendrils beginning to casually flick enemies off the side of the _Valiant._

Suzie had to give them props for trying, but none of the fighters could stand up to what she and Ianto were doing. One of the strands picked up an attacker, twirled him upside down, and then casually dropped him screaming into the water. Others simply snapped forward like whips, knocking hapless men and women overboard. The ship's defenders simply stood and watched, their weapons lowered.

They were no longer targets.

But the pair of Wizards were.

Oh, they tried. But the power Ianto – and by extension, Suzie – was wielding kept the danger at bay. No one could get close enough, and apparently no one had thought to bring any sort of long-range weaponry with them.

It was over very quickly.

When Ianto released her hand, Suzie felt suddenly bereft. The Void magic settled back within her mind, waiting for its next call. She swayed, dizziness overcoming her, and it was only by a supreme force of will that she held onto her sword.

A hand grabbed her elbow. She glanced at who had steadied her; it was one of the crewmen, and the awe in his eyes made her want to cringe. "Are you all right, Mistress?"

Suzie managed to nod. "Ianto?" She knew if she was feeling this weak, then Ianto had to have been feeling much worse since he'd been the one doing most of the casting,

"Master Ianto collapsed to the deck," was the answer. "The Commodore is looking after him."

Suzie let the man support her as she turned. Ianto was lying crumpled on the deck, his eyes half-open and staring. Commodore Sullivan was checking his pulse and breathing in a way that told her that he'd done it many times before. "How is he?"

"_He_ is fine," came Ianto's grumbled response. "And _he_ is lying right here."

The mercenary rolled her eyes, but when the dizziness swamped her vision she knew that had been a mistake. If Ianto was making sarcastic comments, he'd be fine.

"Let me be the judge of that, Master Ianto," the Commodore said briskly. "While I can't pretend to know what you and Mistress Suzie have just done, you did save my crew. So lay back and I'll check you out."

"What about Lady Lisa?" he asked, trying to rise.

Suzie glanced toward the Knight; another member of the crew was tying a bandage around her thigh. "I'll be fine," she scoffed. "I've received worse in training."

The Commodore put a hand on Ianto's shoulder to keep him still. "I said lay back. The sooner you let me take care of you, the sooner we can get back to work." His eyes looked up, and they met Suzie's. "What about you, Mistress Suzie? How are you feeling?"

Suzie did a mental checklist. "I have a headache. Feels like I've gone on a five-day bender."

"Should I be disturbed that you know what that feels like?"

She laughed. "Misspent youth, Commodore."

"Ah, I see." He went back to checking over Ianto. "Well, we all have those, don't we?" He leaned back on his heels. "You seem to be all in one piece, Master Ianto."

"I think I did say that," the Wizard replied, carefully sitting up. "Did we get them all?"

"You did, yes," Commodore Sullivan answered, "well, except for one that one my crewmen took out and had thrown under a bale of rope near the fo'c'sle. I'm hoping to get some information out of the blighter before throwing him in the hold to let him wallow."

"How many did you lose?" Ianto's voice went quiet.

"Not sure yet. We're doing a count, but it looks like the attack wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been…thanks to you and Mistress Suzie."

"I'm from assassin stock," Suzie said, not sure who anyone would respond to that. Assassins were generally looked down upon, even though they did serve their purposes. "I'd like to help with the interrogation."

But there was no condemnation in the Commodore's eyes. "If you feel well enough, we'd quite like the help. To be honest, I'm not certain there's anyone one board up to it, if you know what I mean."

Suzie nodded; she knew exactly what the man meant. "Whatever I can do."

"Commodore."

They all looked up; Captain Oduya had joined them, the master of the _Valiant_ had a scratch along one cheek, and there was a fairly large bloodstain on his uniform, which Suzie guessed was someone else's blood. "Yes, Captain?"

"We have a casualty report," the captain answered in clipped tones. "Six dead; fifteen wounded. Of the wounded four are critical."

Commodore Sullivan sighed. "It could have been so much worse…although I do wish this hadn't happened at all."

Captain Oduya nodded. "I'm just glad we had our Wizards onboard. Without them, it could have been a massacre."

_Our Wizards._ Suzie wasn't so sure she liked the sound of that.

"Let's get our prisoner down below," the Commodore said, rising to his feet. The knees of his uniform trousers were stained in blood, but he didn't seem to notice. "Mistress Suzie has graciously offered to help with the questioning."

Oduya's intense gaze met hers, and Suzie knew she was being weighed. Then the man nodded. "I'm not hopeful he'll know much, but we can try."

"I'll do my best."

"You've already saved my ship and my crew," the captain said seriously. "Anything else is a bonus."

* * *

The man had been stripped of tabard and armor, and looked almost small tied to the chair in one of the tiny cabins belowdecks. Suzie regarded him as she circled the chair; Captain Oduya leaned against the wall, and Suzie could feel his eyes on her as she made one more circuit around the bound captive.

She cataloged things as she examined him: about thirty years old; veteran soldier; had an almost fanatical gleam in his gray eyes. Suzie guessed that he'd been one of the professional soldiers under Baron John Lumic's command, rather than an officer.

Without warning she stopped in front of the man. Suzie crossed her arms over her chest, and cocked her head to one side. "Looks like you and your men didn't know what they were getting in to when they attacked us," she said conversationally.

The man remained silent.

Not that she'd expected anything different.

"What I don't understand," she went on, as if she didn't much care whether he spoke or not, "is why attack the _Valiant _at all? I mean, this is the royal flagship. Attacking it would only bring the wrath of Their Majesties down on Baron John. From what I understand His Majesty is a pretty laid-back sort of person, but even he won't be able to ignore this. Hells, it's why he and Her Majesty sent their special troops here in the first place, in the hope that Barons John and Kale would back off to avoid the Royal Ire. "

The man twitched.

_So, he does understand the consequences._

Suzie went on. "Now, royal naval seamen have died. Six innocent men. I really think that's going to make Their Majesties very unhappy."

The man looked Suzie in the eye. "Baron John will protect us."

She smirked. "I'd like to know how."

There wasn't an answer.

But she'd gotten him to say something. One of the first things she'd learned about interrogation was that, you get them to speak once; chances were they'd talk again.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you weren't supposed to fail," she continued. "I'm sure you must have had a goal once you gained control of the _Valiant._ I'm also sure you're not going to tell me what it was."

"We can guess, though," Oduya spoke up, almost on cue. Suzie was grateful he was following her lead.

"I don't think it's a guess. I think we know exactly why you snuck on board." Suzie leaned over him, her arms still crossed and a smile on her face. "You came on board to snatch Master Ianto and myself."

That caused another twitch.

Her smile turned into a grin of triumph. "Glad to know I was right."

His eyes went wide. "I said nothing!"

"You didn't have to." She moved away. "Now see, that opens up a whole other line of inquiry. Like…how did Baron John know that Ianto and I would even be onboard? How did he know that the Brigadier's troops and Captain Harkness' team would be off the ship, leaving the way supposedly open to attack? Of course, I'm not expecting you to know the answers to those questions, because it's obvious you're just a foot soldier with no real intel to give me. But I would like to know what your superiors said to convince you to come after two Wizards, and why you didn't think we'd defend ourselves."

The man simply stared at a point over Suzie's left shoulder and didn't answer.

"I bet they weren't told anything," Oduya said. "I bet his officers didn't promise them a thing."

"That isn't true!" their prisoner snapped.

"It isn't?" Suzie inquired. "Then why don't you set us straight?"

No answer.

"Oh, come on," she cajoled. "You know, you can either tell me, or we throw you in the deepest hold this ship has and let Their Majesties' Interrogators have you." There was no such thing, but Suzie was willing to bet that this man didn't know that. "I can assure you, they won't just ask you questions."

Their prisoner swallowed hard. His eyes flickered up to hers; the fear in them was just what Suzie wanted to see. "We…" he cleared his throat. "We were told that you weren't a threat, that you were too weak to do anything. And that Master Ianto had been incapacitated by whatever's in Canary's Wharf."

Now, that wasn't what Suzie had been expecting at all, because it was fairly close to the truth. Only someone who'd sat in meetings on the _Valiant_ would know those particular facts. She heard Oduya shift behind her, and knew the captain was thinking the same thing that she was.

Someone had told Baron John Lumic about her and Ianto.

And, with a flash of insight, Suzie realized who it must have been.


	38. Chapter 38

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: It breaks my heart to say I don't this stuff.

Author's note: Okay, this is the chapter we find out who's been talking out of turn. By an overwhelming margin you seem to think it's Lisa, and now you'll find out if you're right.

Thanks everyone reading and reviewing, as well as alerting. You are the ones who've kept me going on this with all that positive reinforcement. Two more chapters after this one…

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Jack strode through Canary's Wharf, anger and frustration rolling over him in waves. A part of him wanted to go out to the _Valiant,_ despite Lord Ianto's assurances that his own Ianto seemed to have everything under control out there; and yet the larger part of him knew that his lover could take care of himself, and that he wasn't actually alone. Ianto wouldn't thank him for abandoning the town in favor running to his rescue, not when he would be perfectly fine.

The moment he'd considered someone talking out of turn about things discussed in private council, the immortal had known who'd been responsible. There was only one logical person who could have gotten to both Barons, and reported such potentially tactical information to both Telos and Skaro.

"Jack!"

He turned at the Brigadier's call. The soldier had pulled up, and was speaking with Sergeant Benton, who looked about as angry as Jack was feeling. The rest of their group as stopped as well, and were standing in a semi-circle around Sir Alistair and his man as they talked.

Jack hadn't realized he'd moved so far ahead of them all. It was amazing what a little bit of fury could do to a person's speed.

"- understand, Sir," Benton was saying as Jack approached.

"I want him found quickly, Benton," Sir Alistair said. "It's too late to close the barn door, but by Gods I won't have the horse coming back to bite us in the arse."

Benton looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Jack couldn't blame him, even in these circumstances. "We'll search the town, Sir." With a salute, the soldier was gone.

"Damn the man!" the Brigadier swore. "How Their Majesties ever trusted him I don't know."

Jack was glad that he and the other man were on the same page when it came to who they suspected – no, _knew_ – just who'd spilled the beans to the Barons.

His team had obviously caught up with Jack's line of reasoning, because none of them looked happy. The only person who seemed to be confused was Lord Ianto, and Jack could understand why. The Wizard really didn't know what had been going on in Canary's Wharf, and so was fairly out of the loop.

"Who is this Master Frobisher?" he asked, as if reading Jack's mind on the subject.

"He's the Negotiator that Their Majesties sent when things started going downhill around here," Jack explained, barely managing not to grind his teeth. It wasn't Lord Ianto's fault that things had gone so badly. "He's an idiot, incompetent, and now apparently feels that spilling confidential information to probably combatants is a really good idea!"

Owen chuckled darkly. "Gods Jack…tell us how you _really_ feel."

"Subtlety never has been my strong suit," Jack snarked back, relaxing a bit under his battle surgeon's teasing.

"Well, the first step to getting better is to admit you have a problem…"

Jack snorted. Owen was managing to diffuse his anger, just by being his usual sarcastic self. "We need to find Master Frobisher. We need to know exactly what he's told the Barons…not that I have any hope that he's actually kept anything in confidence."

"Why would he tell the Barons anything?" Toshiko asked.

"Because he's an irresponsible ass," Jack answered. "And yes, I _did_ just tell you how I feel."

"There's an easy way to locate him," Lord Ianto said.

Suddenly every eye was on the Wizard, who seemed slightly embarrassed by the attention.

"You have a spell we can use to find Frobisher?" the Brigadier demanded.

"Well, not me technically…"

* * *

"Sir Alistair," the Commodore welcomed them back on board. "We seem to have a bit of a problem – "

"So you know about Master Frobisher then?" Jack asked.

"Actually, Mistress Suzie put it together, but it makes sense – "

"Where are Suzie and Ianto?" Jack knew they were fine, but he still wanted to know.

"Right here, Jack."

He glanced to the side as both Ianto and Suzie joined them. Jack put his arms around them both, into a rough hug. He released Suzie but kept his grip on Ianto; he knew intellectually that his lover was fine, but he needed the contact for just a little bit longer.

"So Suzie," he said, "you realized it was Frobisher?"

She nodded. "We had a prisoner, and he very pleasantly answered my questions which made it obvious who our 'spy' was. I have to say, if these are the quality of troops Baron John has, all we have to do is threaten them with tickle torture to get them to talk. He was disgustingly easy to break. I didn't even have to bring out the magic on him...and you have no idea how much I really wanted to do that."

That brought a smile to Ianto's lips, while Lord Ianto actually chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes. "My Suzie…always was a bloodthirsty one." He was impressed; before they'd left the ship, he would have put money on Suzie never accepting the fact that she was a Wizard. Now, she seemed fairly comfortable with it.

"You know that's why you hired me," she smirked.

"Well…that and your – "

"Don't say it!" she ordered, her sharp look tamed by the laughter in her eyes.

Jack couldn't believe it. This was his Suzie…the woman he'd hired, who'd been his Second, and his friend. She'd been missing of late, and he was so very glad she was back.

He'd ask her about the change, but later.

"Back to business, kids," Jack reined in the light-hearted mood. "We need to find Master Frobisher, and Ianto…Lord Ianto says you should be able to, with that Scrying spell of yours."

His Ianto nodded. "I just need to get a few things, and I'll need a map of the area, but yes. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Tell us what you need, Master Ianto," Sir Alistair said. "We'll make sure you get it."

* * *

There was quite a crowd gathered in the Captain's dining room.

Jack could tell Ianto was a bit uncomfortable by it, and Jack rested a hand on his shoulder, hoping the contact would settle him. It seemed to, and his lover nodded to acknowledge the support.

Ianto was seated at the long table, several objects laid out in front of him. The first was a large map representing the Canary's Wharf area, although it seemed to show more of the current and such than the actual shore, but Ianto had assured Lieutenant Frame that it would suit his needs.

The other two objects had sent them into an almost treasure hunt throughout the ship. On a white handkerchief lay several dark threads; Luke had raided Master Frobisher's wardrobe onboard, and had cut the threads from a tunic that the boy had remembered seeing the man wearing. Luke had seemed to get a bit of pleasure from the tiny act of vandalism; Jack assumed that Frobisher had been his usual sunny self with the cabin boy.

The second item was also on a handkerchief, this was monogrammed with the Commodore's initials. On it laid a brass chain with a teardrop-shaped pendulum at the end; it had come from one of the ships' chronometers, which the Commodore had apologized to Captain Oduya for breaking. The captain had waved the apology aside, as curious to see Ianto at work as everyone else was.

"All right," Ianto said to his audience. "I'm going to ask you all to take a step back, and not to say anything while I enchant the pendulum. It's not that hard, but I've only done it a couple of times, and the first failure I had, the item I was enchanting exploded."

That got everyone's attention, and they all moved out of shrapnel range.

Well, everyone except Lord Ianto, who just moved closer.

Jack watched his lover get to work. He picked up the pendulum, holding the end of the chain between the thumb and index finger of his left hand. Ianto began to hum softly, and while the captain stood behind the Wizard at work he knew that Ianto's eyes had changed to their ellipses.

The pendulum began to glow softly, and as it did so Ianto carefully picked up one of the threads and wound it around the large o-ring that connected the pendulum to the chain, then added a second thread as well. The tone of the song changed, and before their eyes the threads tied themselves to the pendulum, and Jack guessed this meant the magic was successful.

Ianto stopped singing. "That's done," he announced. "Now, we'll just need to find our wayward Negotiator…"

He stood, leaning over the map. The pendulum swung free from Ianto's fingers, twirling gently over the features of Canary's Wharf.

And then, the magical item dropped onto the map.

* * *

It took Captain Yates and Sergeant Benton nearly two hours to fetch Master John Frobisher and bring him back to the _Valiant._

The Negotiator had been in Lord Kale Davros' camp, and he was in a fine state of outrage at having been dragged off, as he put it, in the middle of a delicate negotiation.

Jack had to snort at that. Really…please.

"Sorry to have summoned you away, Master Frobisher," Sir Alistair apologized, although it wasn't a very good effort. "But we have a situation here that needs to be addressed."

The man fussily pulled down the cuffs of his tunic. He wasn't in pristine shape; apparently Yates and Benton hadn't been all that gentle. Not that Jack much cared; the man had caused enough trouble.

"Oh," he practically preened. "How can I help, Sir Alistair?"

"Well, you can explain why you decided to reveal to both Barons the subjects of privates conversations had onboard this ship?" The Brigadier's voice went cold.

Frobisher's eyes went wide. "I…I don't know what you mean."

"He means," Jack cut in, "that you gave the Barons information that led to an attack on the _Valiant_ and the aborted kidnapping of Master Ianto Jones and Suzie Costello."

The man glanced at the gathering around him; both Ianto and Suzie were in attendance, although Lord Ianto had bowed out, deciding not to lend any more confusion to the proceedings. Captain Oduya was also in attendance, as well as the Commodore.

And both dragons, neither of which looked happy.

Yates and Benton stood on either side of the door, to prevent Frobisher from trying to run for it. Of course, even if the man got past the two soldiers, he wouldn't get very far. Jack knew for a fact his team would be after him in a heartbeat.

Frobisher straightened, but there was a glitter of fear in his eyes. "I've only given information to the Barons that would be pertinent to any negotiations." Of course he was going to deny it.

"Then the negotiations aren't working," Sir Alistair replied. "After all, what you've managed to do is convince the Barons to work together…against us. Definitely not the best thing to do."

"At least something has been accomplished," Frobisher answered. "It will only be a matter of time before all three parties have a mutually positive agreement."

"Not unless the Barons attack first," Jack said. "Oh wait…they have. Seven people are dead because of your giving the Barons information you shouldn't have." One of the critically injured crewmen had passed away just an hour ago.

"And if that weren't bad enough," Captain Oduya put in, "the attack was on Their Majesties' flagship. A royal vessel. That is technically an act of treason."

Frobisher paled. "You can't hold me responsible for that!"

"I think we can, Master Frobisher," Commodore Sullivan snapped. The man, who was usually so quiet and kindly, sounded so angry it made Jack want to take a step back from him. "You volunteered confidential information to potential enemies of the Crown. The moment they set foot on this vessel with the intent on kidnapping guests of Their Majesties, that makes it treason. You, Master Frobisher, are classified a spy."

Jack hadn't thought the Negotiator could become paler, but he did. The man looked like he wanted to faint. "I…I just told them what I thought was important to the talks!"

"You shared mine and Suzie's weaknesses with them," Ianto spoke up. He seemed perfectly calm, but from the way Myfanwy was acting, Jack really doubted it. The dragon hissed at Frobisher, causing the man to back away. "That gave them the idea that they could come onto this ship and simply grab us."

"As if we'd go without a fight," Suzie scoffed.

"You need to tell us what the Barons are thinking," Sir Alistair said. "We need to know what we're dealing with."

"I…I don't know," he stammered. "I had no idea they'd try something like this!"

"And I don't give you any credit at all in stopping this," the Brigadier said. "That leaves this up to me, and I only see one way out."

Jack suddenly didn't want to hear what Sir Alistair had to say. He knew things were bad; with the Barons working together, that meant that the town really didn't stand a chance, even with the special troops reinforcing the townsfolk's numbers. At the end of the day, Canary's Wharf would be gone, and the lives lost…Frobisher had just made it worse, and the captain knew the old soldier well enough that he was about to make a decision that no one was going to like.

Ianto must have caught the same vibe; his lover had sat up straight in his chair, his attention on Sir Alistair. Jack wished he was close enough to touch the other, to reassure him like he had earlier.

"You need to go back to the Barons," the Brigadier ordered, "and tell them exactly what I'm going to tell you. As of today, Canary's Wharf is a Protectorate of the Crown. If they choose to attack, they will be declared outlawed and all their lands are forfeit."

Frobisher's eyes widened so far Jack thought they must pop out of their sockets. "You don't have the authority!"

"I think you'll find I do, as representative of Their Majesties," the Brigadier went on relentlessly. "Also tell the Barons that they will not have either Wizard. I am invoking Exclusivity, effective immediately. Either Baron tries to take Master Ianto Jones or Mistress Suzie Costello again, and they will be declared outlaw and their lands forfeit. Do you understand me, Master Frobisher?"

Ianto went as pale as Frobisher, and Suzie was visibly trembling. To hells with appearances; Jack went to them, wrapping an arm around them both, pulling the two close in to his sides. He wanted to rail at the Brigadier for doing this, after Jack had argued against it, but he wasn't about to do it in front of Frobisher.

"You are dismissed, Master Frobisher," Sir Alistair finished. "If the Barons want to dispute my ruling, they can come to Court and do so. When you finish relaying the message to Lumic and Davros, you will present yourself back here for judgment. If you are not aboard the _Valiant_ when we weigh anchor in the morning, a warrant will be issued for your arrest."

Benton put his hand on Frobisher's shoulder, and with Yates they led the stunned man from the room. Once they were gone, the Brigadier visibly slumped, and he let out a deep breath.

Then he turned, looking at Jack and the two Wizards. "I am sorry," he sighed. "I didn't want to do that, but it was necessary if we were going to prevent a massacre."

"You could have warned us, Sir," Jack snapped.

"Yes, you're right. I should have. But I was hoping…well, it doesn't matter. Jack, I understand you don't want your people under Exclusivity, but it was the only way to save them. If I hadn't done it…I honestly don't think it would have stopped here. The moment anyone would have discovered Master Ianto and Mistress Suzie, I very much doubt their lives would have been easy. There would always be people out there who'd want a Wizard in their pocket…and to be honest, Baroness Gwen doesn't need to have Master Ianto under her thumb, and we've seen just what lengths she's willing to go through to keep him in Cardiff for the Castle."

Jack knew he had a point. But that still didn't make it right. And it didn't mean he had to sit still for it, either.


	39. Chapter 39

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I cry when I think it's not mine, because I would have treated it better.

Author's note: The penultimate chapter. One more after this. Who would have thought I'd have written another huge story like Immortality? I certainly didn't, and I plotted the thing!

Thanks to everyone who have supported this. You've really spurred me on to write.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Ianto would have enjoyed London…if he didn't feel like he was a prisoner.

Technically, he wasn't. The Royal Knight who'd been assigned to accompany him was a friendly sort, short and pretty and he wouldn't have hesitated to call her spunky. Her name was Lady Josephine Grant, but she'd insisted within five minutes into their 'acquaintance' that he call her Jo. She didn't look like she could hurt a fly, let alone belong to one of the premier fighting forces in the Kingdom.

Ianto was a bit bemused by it.

It had taken the _Valiant_ three days to sail from Canary's Wharf to the Estuary, and then another two days by riverboat up the Thames to London itself. The Brigadier had promptly taken all three of them into protective custody: Suzie, Lord Ianto, and Ianto himself, and had practically forbidden Jack and his team to see any of them, and in fact had kicked all of them off ship before the _Valiant_ sailed. Sir Alistair had made it perfectly clear that what he was doing was for all three Wizards' best interests, and Ianto would have been more than willing to believe him if there wasn't this whole Exclusivity thing. The man hadn't had to have gone to all that in order to get them to cooperate.

They'd been given rooms inside the Palace itself. They were quite sumptuous, and Ianto entertained some rather interesting fantasies about tying Jack to the four-poster bed and doing fun things to various bits of his anatomy, but they were tempered by the fact that Jack wasn't actually in London. Ianto knew he and the team would be on their way, although it would take a bit longer to get there over land. He and Suzie had decided to wait until they arrived before attempting to escape; it wouldn't work if the two Wizards got away and then couldn't find their own team again.

Lord Ianto, though, had declined the offer of trying to escape with them. In fact, the other Wizard had said he was content to wait to see what Their Majesties would decree. In the meantime, he kept teaching Ianto more spells, and Suzie would often join them in the lessons, much to Ianto's relief. It seemed she'd finally chosen her Wizard heritage, and he was glad of it.

Ianto's counterpart also spent much time sequestered with the King and Queen, and when asked he simply said they were interested in stories from the lost timeline. Lord Ianto also said that he quite liked the young rulers and their Chancellor, who was – coincidentally named – John Smith. The other Wizard wasn't certain what was going to happen, but he seemed fairly confident that whatever Their Majesties decided would be for the best.

Ianto wasn't so certain.

Four days after their arrival at the Palace, Ianto found himself in the gardens. They were finer and more colorful than the gardens at Torchwood Castle, but still the memories of happier times came to him, and he wondered just how the castle children were getting on. He'd never finished reading _The Wizard's Bride_ to them, and he keenly felt the disappointment of that.

But, more than anything, he missed Jack.

He glanced at his bodyguard. Lady Jo was standing away, as if to give him a false sense of privacy, but Ianto really knew that she was there to watch out for him. He knew there were good reasons for it, but none of them gave him any peace of mind. Himself, Lord Ianto, and Suzie were all worth more than just gold to a lot of people, and that thought made him feel more like property than a human. It was disturbing to him, and it made him wish he'd never realized his heritage in the first place. He'd had really no problem with his contract until he found out he was a Wizard…

"Ianto!"

The familiar voice had him spinning in place, a smile blossoming on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lady Jo stiffening, taking several steps to intercept Jack.

Ianto beat her to it, practically running to meet his lover. A part of him was saying that this was very undignified, but he didn't care. He didn't want Lady Jo to detain Jack, and besides he'd missed his lover.

He stopped just within touching distance, letting his smile turn into a mock irritated expression. "What took you so long?"

Jack huffed, but the glitter in his eyes told Ianto that he wasn't at all upset at the greeting. "Well, we'll just see if I ride to save your ungrateful yet gorgeous ass anytime in the near future!"

"Ah, I see…you only love me for my arse?"

"As I said, it _is_ a gorgeous ass…"

Ianto snorted. "See how you are."

"And you love me for it."

He tilted his head, giving Jack a soft smile. "Yep, I rather think I do…"

With that, Jack grabbed him and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against Ianto's, kissing him gently yet longingly. Ianto returned it, letting Jack's tongue swirl around within his mouth, retuning the soft stroking and doing his own exploring.

Eventually they came up for air. Ianto rested his forehead against Jack's, sighing. "Missed you."

"It gets harder to be away from you, you know," the captain answered softly.

"You're right, it does." Ianto wondered if that was because their link within the Deep Ways was getting stronger, or if it was just their own emotions making it difficult to be apart.

At that moment Myfanwy chose to join them, the dragon practically leaping onto Jack's back, her head on his shoulder and a happy chirp in his ear. Her tail looped around Ianto's waist, keeping him next to Jack. Laughing, the captain reached up and scratched her snout. "Yes, I missed you too, lady."

A very audible throat clearing made them pull apart. Lady Jo stood there, looking vaguely amused. "I take it you know him then, Master Ianto?"

Ianto found himself blushing slightly. "Yes, I do." He introduced the two, Jack's eyes narrowing when Ianto said she was his bodyguard.

"You need a bodyguard, Ianto?" he asked, his voice sharp.

"He does, Captain," Lady Jo answered. "According to Their Majesties, Master Ianto is more valuable than most of the Royal Treasury, and I should stay with him at all times."

That caused Jack's eyebrows to shoot up almost into his hairline. "At all times?"

"Well, not at night of course," she said. "But there's always a guard on his door when he's in his quarters."

"Well, it won't be needed any longer," Jack replied, sounding downright proprietary. Ianto liked it…sort of. "I'll look after my lover now."

"I'm sorry, but you don't have the authority to release me from my duty." This was the most serious Ianto had heard her in the four days she'd been assigned to him, and she'd fallen into a parade rest stance almost naturally. Then she grinned. "Don't worry, I won't intrude. You two do whatever it is you do, and I'll just stand over there." She vaguely waved toward a hedge of multicolored roses, and suiting action to words she moved away from them, in order to give them a semblance of privacy.

They themselves strolled over to a bench under a larch, taking a seat on it, Myfanwy curled at their feet. "Are the rest of the team here?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "They're at an inn not far from here. Apparently Their Majesties have arranged a tab for them, for as long as we stay in London. Where's Suzie?"

"She's most likely either in her room, or with Lord Ianto. He's been working with us, and sometimes he takes us one at a time. Although, he's been spending a lot of time with Their Majesties."

"We'll go and find her in a bit. But are you all right?"

"I'm fine. A bit frustrated, but other than that I'm fine. I wish I knew what was going on!" It was true; no one seemed to know a thing, and the times he'd applied for an audience with either the King or Queen he had been denied…for the time being, he was told.

"I can tell you what little I know," Jack said, resting a hand on Ianto's thigh. "It seems Their Majesties have called a Court in order to give their ruling on the subject of Wizards and what they mean to the Kingdom."

"How did you find this out?" It frustrated him even more, that Jack had really just arrived and yet he already knew more than Ianto did about the situation.

"It's the talk of the town. Everyone knows about you and Suzie. Probably about Lord Ianto too, but since you're both alike they probably aren't thinking of you as two separate men. But yeah, Their Majesties seem to have some sort of agenda."

Ianto chewed his lip. He didn't know what was more worrying: that their sovereigns were up to something, or that he didn't know what that something was.

"We're trying to work out a way to get the three of you out of here – "

"Two," Ianto interrupted. "Lord Ianto is happy to stay, and I'm not sure why. He won't talk about it."

"Then two," Jack corrected. "But we're going to have to wait until things settle down. Think you can hang out here for a while, even if it means going along with whatever Their Majesties decide?"

"Lull them into a false sense of security?" Ianto smirked. "I can do that."

He really wanted to leave, but he could see Jack's point. It would be easier to leave if everything thinks he's actually cooperating…

* * *

It was a week later before things came to a head.

Ianto and Suzie had been kept sequestered once the Barons began arriving, their 'hosts' not wanting them to be easy targets for anyone who might get the notion to try to make off with them despite the Exclusivity that they were currently under. Jack was allowed to visit, but none of the rest of the team, which irritated them all but there was nothing that could be done about it. Lord Ianto seemed to have disappeared almost completely, only surfacing for lessons with the two other Wizards, and he flatly refused to say anything about what he was doing, only that to trust Their Majesties.

It only added to Ianto's frustration at not being able to do anything.

Finally, on a clear spring morning, there was a knock on Ianto's door, awakening both himself and Jack from a sound sleep.

Cursing, Ianto got up, pulling on a robe as he padded across the thick carpet toward the offending noise, which repeated itself. He threw the door open, to reveal a chipper-looking royal page standing on the other side.

"Master Ianto Jones," the girl said, "you and Captain Jack Harkness are Requested and Required to attend a Royal Court this morning at the Ninth Hour." With that, she bowed courteously and left, all without giving Ianto a chance to reply.

He shut the door, and he must have cursed louder than he'd thought, because Jack was giving him an appraising look. "I thought you'd be happy to find out just what's going to happen next."

"I am," the Wizard answered. "It's just, now that it's finally happening…" He couldn't put it into words. Grateful, perhaps glad it's going to be over soon…but also fear, and concern, and worry that things weren't going to be as rosy as Lord Ianto might think.

Jack climbed from the bed, to stand in front of Ianto and to put his hands on Ianto's shoulders. "We'll handle whatever's going to happen together. And the rest of the team will back up anything we have to do."

Ianto nodded. He knew he had the loyalty of this man and his friends, who were waiting for word outside the Palace walls. Just as they had his own loyalty.

They cleaned up and got dressed, then after a small breakfast they met Lady Jo outside the door, who led them down from the tower room Ianto had been assigned and into the Palace proper. They joined Suzie and her own bodyguard – a rather bulky young man named Jamie MacCrimmon – and together they were taken to the massive throne room where the Court would take place. Instead of going in through the front, the three were shown a back way in, which came out just below the twin thrones for Their Majesties, which sat on a tall dais at the rear of the large space.

The throne room of London's Royal Palace was a well appointed room, with marble floors and a long red carpet leading from the large double doors at the far end and ending at the base of the large, gilded thrones. Those two seats were the only chairs in the room; no one would be allowed to sit while Their Majesties were in attendance. Tall candelabra lined the walls, and an enormous crystal chandelier hung over the latter third of the room, the better to illuminate the King and Queen.

Ianto and his companions found themselves standing at the base of the dais, to the right of the thrones. No one else was in the room as yet, and being the only people there made Ianto feel very uncomfortable. It would mean that they would be visible to anyone who entered from the double doors, so that all attention would be on them.

Of course, that also meant that they would be able to see the reactions of the crowd…

They didn't have long to wait before those doors were thrown open, and those invited to the Court were allowed inside. Ianto saw Baron Rhys and Baroness Gwen among those entering the throne room; the Baroness caught him staring at her, and she glowered as she began to move toward their group. But the Baron stopped her, grabbing her arm and whispering urgently in her ear. She didn't look happy, but she went with him to a place on the opposite side of the room.

Ianto could feel her eyes on him, and he ignored it as best he could.

Jack pointed out the Barons of Telos and Skaro. Baron John Lumic might have been handsome once, but illness had made his skin sallow and it sagged at his jowls. Baron Kale Davros was almost a dwarf of a man, shriveled and scarecrow-like with a bald head that looked too big for his body.

As far as Ianto could tell, every Barony of the Kingdom was represented, as well as courtiers and officials from London proper. The numbers didn't even fill half the room, but the crowd was bad enough for Ianto's peace of mind. His and Suzie's bodyguards had placed themselves between the three and the rest of the gathering, making certain no one could get close to them. Ianto felt almost like he was on display. It was discomfiting.

But Lord Ianto wasn't there.

He craned his neck to look out over the nobles, thinking the other Wizard might have come in with them, but there was no sign. Ianto wondered where his counterpart was.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearances of Their Majesties.

They made a striking couple as they walked down the carpet, their subjects bowing as they past. King Rory was a tall young man, with a prominent nose and a friendly demeanor. His wife, Queen Amelia, had fiery red hair falling loose down her back, sharp eyes examining the gathered people with a regard that made Ianto shiver a little.

They were followed by their Chancellor, Lord John Smith. The man was also young, and quite gangly, and he walked with a gait that could be best described as how an affronted water bird might move. He had a high forehead, and it was his eyes that gave away his intelligence; rumor had it that Lord John was one of the smartest men in the Kingdom, and was well-liked be everyone who knew him.

Ianto, as well as Suzie and Jack, bowed as Their Majesties got closer. "Don't bow on our account," came a cheery reply from Her Majesty, and Ianto straightened not because she'd said to, but out of surprise. The Queen actually winked at him, and Ianto was disappointed that he hadn't gotten to know her in the time he'd been in the Palace.

The three of them climbed the dais, Lord John taking up a place at the King's right hand. There was a hush as he called the Court to order.

"Thank you all for coming," His Majesty addressed the Court. "There are important issues we need to discuss, and it concerns the entire Kingdom."

Ianto got the distinct impression that the King didn't normally speak that formally, and managed to hide the smile at that revelation. He settled in to listen, half-afraid of what was going to be said.

"Now," His Majesty continued, "it's come to Our notice that disputes have been growing over the appearance of Wizards within our Kingdom. We were perfectly willing to let it lie while there was one; but now that there are three – "

"And that number may very well grow," Queen Amelia put in, her soft accent making the words sound both chiding and teasing.

" – that there needs to be some sort of guidelines to determine just how these Wizards should be…apportioned."

Ianto didn't like the sound of that. Only Jack's hand resting on the small of his back kept him calm. He didn't like that his future – and the future of any potential Wizards – was in the hands of people who were wholly unconnected with him and his.

"Now," the Queen said, "We can't have fights breaking out over this. Barons Telos and Skaro have already threatened war over the town of Canary's Wharf, and the over the very Wizards We commissioned to check into the claims of magical activity in the area. Sorry, that doesn't cut it."

"We needed to decide just what to do with these Wizards, and any more that might pop up, because We're not having this happen again," King Rory went on. "Luckily for us, We had a bit of an expert to give Us some advice on how to best proceed. Please call in Lord Daffyd Jones."

Ianto started as Lord Ianto appeared in the doorway. _Lord Daffyd?_ Well, it made sense that the other Wizard would come up with a way to differentiate himself from Ianto himself, but the name change was a surprise.

The physical changes though were something that Ianto had gotten used to. The fashionably cut hair, the well-trimmed mustache and goatee, the black wardrobe he'd adopted…all of it spoke of an attempt to make himself as different from his counterpart as possible.

The newly announced Lord Daffyd stopped at the base of the dais, bowing to Their Majesties before turning around to face the Court.

"This is Lord Daffyd Jones," King Rory introduced. "He's a Wizard, only one from another time. And no, don't think to ask me to explain it." There was a well-bred titter from the nobles. "What's important is that he brings knowledge of how Wizards were seen in that other time. We've taken his knowledge into consideration when We came up with Our proclamation."

And with that, Ianto suddenly felt more at ease than he had the entire time he'd been in London. If Their Majesties were willing to take what Lord Ianto – Lord Daffyd – knew into account, then perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"From this day forward," His Majesty said, "all Wizards born or living or visiting within Our Realm are considered Free Folk. No contracts can bind them, and any and all contracts that currently would bind a Wizard are null and void. Wizards are only accountable to other Wizards, and to this Crown. They are also bound by the laws of the Baronies in which they reside or are visiting, and are answerable to any punishments that might come from breaking those laws, but those punishments shall be reviewed by the newly formed Wizard's Guild, just as with any Guild. Wizards cannot be controlled or held captive by any Baron unless justified."

The announcement caused an uproar, but Ianto barely noticed. He let out a breath he hadn't even been aware that he was holding, and he reached back to take Jack's hand in his own. This was far better than he'd even dared hope. There was no longer a risk of him being exiled from his family for not obeying the Baroness' demands that he marry Lady Lisa. There would be no more attempts to take him by force. He could live free, and do what he truly wanted to do: be with Jack, traveling the world and learning more about who he was, and possibly finding others like themselves.

Suddenly, two flying streaks entered the throne room; Pilgrim and Myfanwy landed next to their Wizards, their eyes whirling as their own joy matched their Wizards. Ianto grinned down at the dragon, sending her a thought to ask her where she'd been; amusement echoed through their empathic bond, and Ianto knew that was the only answer he was likely to get at the moment.

Ianto felt eyes on him; he glanced around, finally seeing Queen Amelia's gaze on him, and she grinned at him, nodding once as she did so. The Wizard wanted nothing more than to climb those steps and thank them personally but knew he couldn't.

A sudden loud whistle startled the crowd into silence. Lord John took his fingers from his mouth, favoring the gathered nobles with a glare. "His Majesty isn't done yet," he snapped. "I suggest you be quiet and listen."

Ianto knew then that he was going to like this Lord John.

"Also," the King said, barely hiding his smirk, "since it looks like magic is coming back into the world, We've determined that there should be a school to teach up and coming young Wizards their art. We've also decided that Lord Daffyd should be the master of this school, which is going to be built on the ruins of the once-great city of Gateway. The Royal Treasury shall be responsible for one third of the costs, and the rest shall come from Baronial coffers."

That caused another uproar. Their Majesties and their Chancellor all looked highly amused by it all.

They let the chatter continue for a bit, and then Lord John whistled out over the crowd again. Ianto wondered if this was how business was always conducted in Court.

"One more thing," the King practically shouted, "We want no doubt that Lord Daffyd is in charge at Gateway. Therefore, We've decided to make Gateway into a new Barony, the borders to be drawn up by Royal Cartographer. We also elevate Lord Daffyd Jones to the position of Baron, and it shall remain in his family in perpetuity."

Lord Ianto looked shocked at that; apparently he hadn't been expecting it.

"We also charter Captain Jack Harkness and his team under the Royal Seal to search out any potential Wizards and to make certain they get the education they deserve."

Jack stiffened against Ianto's side, and when he turned to look at his lover he saw the surprise in those blue eyes. Ianto knew what this meant; that, even with his own contracts, Jack and the rest of the team would get paid whenever they found a Wizard within the Kingdom.

"Now," Queen Amelia replied, a sunny grin on her face, "you can all be as outraged as you want."


	40. Chapter 40

Ways of Light and Darkness

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I never get nice things.

Author's note: Well, this is it. The last chapter of this story. When I plotted this I didn't think it would be this long, but it grew in the telling. Thanks for everyone's support for this, I do really appreciate it. You all have been fantastic!

I have another AU I'm thinking about starting, but it won't be as epically long as this. I also have a prequel planned for my story Torchwood Blues, detailing the chaos leading up to Jack and Ianto's CP. And before I forget…more of my On-Verse as well. But I will be back to this universe at some point, most likely in the summer. I have a few more stories to tell!

Thanks again to everyone!

**

* * *

Chapter Forty**

**Six Months Later**

Daffyd Jones, Baron Gateway – formerly Lord Ianto Jones, Master Archivist, Lord of Torchwood Castle, and Grand Cardinal Wizard of a timeline that no longer existed – sat on his horse on a small rise overlooking what had once been the ruins of Gateway, watching the bustle of the rebuilding with a slight smile on his face. The late summer sun glittered on the rising towers of the new Wizards' school, and a sense of pride and accomplishment warmed his chest more than the sunlight warmed his skin.

He'd brought this about. The very thought of that seemed unreal, even with the sounds of construction going on in front of him.

This wasn't what he'd planned, when he'd decided to follow the Doctor and Martha Jones back in time to change things. He'd only planned on reuniting the Jack and Ianto of this proper timeline, help his fellow Wizard learn a few things about himself and his power, and then gently let himself go in order to join his Jack and Myfanwy wherever they were. That had been him only purpose…his only goal.

But that goal had changed, and he'd been given a purpose that would take a lifetime to complete. His conversations with Their Majesties after Canary's Wharf had only been to make them aware of just what Wizards could accomplish, not volunteer himself to help teach any new Wizards their craft.

He'd almost turned it down. He'd only wanted to be with his Jack once more, and not be given so much responsibility.

But Queen Amelia could be very persuasive. And being at Gateway – despite in reminding him constantly that this was just one more major difference between his timeline and this – was actually giving him a peace of mind he hadn't thought was possible.

"Staring at it isn't going to make the work go faster, you know," a teasing voice broke him from his reverie.

Daffyd didn't even turn. "I'm a Wizard, Captain. Don't be too sure of that."

The amused snort made him glance at his companions. If someone had told him that his counterpart and his Jack's doppelganger would become his closest friends back when he'd been busily breaking the Doctor and Martha out of Lord Harold's house all those months ago, he would have simply shook his head and made some comment about a loss of sanity. But Ianto had become the sibling he'd never had, and Jack…well, while it did still cause a stab of pain seeing him, it was something Daffyd was slowly dealing with. He'd done everything for them, after all. And they'd supported him unconditionally.

The pair was on their own horses, a pack horse between them packed for their journey to Haven. There they were going to meet up with the rest of the team, and a letter from Owen said that there were rumors of dragons in Snowdonia. It would need to be checked out, before winter set in up in the high mountains.

Ianto had taken to the lessons Daffyd had taught him like a fish to water. One of the last things he'd done was to show his double how to make a wand; the slim length of cherry wood was in a leather sheath at his waist. It still looked strange to see him wearing a sword, since Wizards in his timeline only used magic and their enchanted daggers for defense. But, as Daffyd was well aware, things were much different here.

"When we come back through in the spring," Ianto said, "we'll bring the first of the new students."

Daffyd nodded. "We should be ready by then. It'll give Suzie about seven months to work through her nerves."

Suzie had decided that she wanted to stay at Gateway and become a teacher. Daffyd had been grateful, but was also glad that once she'd put her mind to it she'd embraced her Wizard heritage so completely. He only wished he could talk Ianto into staying, but he also knew that the other Wizard needed to be out on the road, with his Jack. Someday, he suspected they would both settle down, but that would be a while yet.

They'd managed to gain four students before the school was even built. Unsurprisingly, Luke Smith had Tested as a Cardinal Wizard; Daffyd was glad, knowing that at least one person from his timeline would become one. Another not-so-surprise was Ianto's own nephew David, he certainly had the blood line for it, and Daffyd would have been shocked if neither David nor Mica had Tested. He fully suspected that, when she got old enough, Mica would be joining her brother at the school.

What had been a surprise was that Ianto had an older sister. Daffyd had been an only child, but when he'd met Rhiannon Davies the one time he'd been practically adopted into their family. Her husband Johnny had made a comment about having to put up with two smug bastards now, but Rhiannon has simply cuffed him and rolled her eyes.

The other two students – Maria Jackson and Clyde Langer – were unknowns at this point, having been found by the first Testing done in London. All that Daffyd knew was that Clyde had Tested as a Void Wizard, and Maria as a Great Wizard. He was very much looking forward to meeting them.

Suzie wasn't the only one having a major case of nerves.

"I'm sure you will," Jack answered. "Even though it took a bit to get started."

Daffyd agreed. It had taken longer to clear the land, after the Royal Cartographer had shown up to mark the boundaries of the new Barony. Luckily he'd had some very old maps to consult, and it was discovered that Gateway had been a lot larger than anyone had thought. Well, except for Jack; but the captain seemed a bit disturbed by the place, and Daffyd had to believe it was because he was made Deathless there. He'd settled since, and at least one set of nerves had been soothed.

"I just wish we had a Great Wizard to help out," Daffyd said.

"I think that might be my cue."

Daffyd twisted in his saddle even as he was tugging on the reins to get his horse to turn around. "How did you manage to sneak up on us?" he demanded, his good mood dissipating.

The Doctor stood there, Tardis looming over him, the Wizard managing to look somewhat contrite. "You were a bit distracted," he replied. "I haven't been here long though."

"What do you want?" Ianto asked. He didn't sound very friendly either, but then he had good reason; calling the man you loved derogatory names wouldn't endear you to anyone.

"I heard what you were doing," the Doctor answered. "I…thought you might need my help."

Daffyd was speechless, and he knew his friends were as well. The Doctor had shown his true colors by running away at Canary's Wharf, and he just didn't trust him. "How do we know you won't just abandon your students at the drop of a hat?"

The Doctor actually flinched. "I've had some time to think, and I realized…that I've been so busy believing that I was right, that I didn't even consider that I might be wrong. The spell was never meant to last, I know that now. And I think it's about time that I start making up for my past mistakes."

He stared at the Wizard in front of him. He really wanted to believe him, but there was just too much history between them. "I'm not sure…"

"If it helps," he murmured, "I went back and apologized."

Daffyd's heart clenched. He swayed in shock, and only Ianto's hand on his shoulder kept him in the saddle. "You what?" It should have been a demand, but came out more as a strangled squeak.

"I went back," the Doctor reiterated, "and apologized. It's the last bit of time travel I intend to do. I'd really like to settle down here, if you'll let me."

He really didn't know what to think. All his life, he'd believed that this man had abandoned his ancestor among strangers, and had never gone back to check on her. To find out that he had…it was inconceivable, and yet Daffyd really wanted it to be true. "How can I believe you?"

"Maybe this will help." The Doctor pulled a letter from his pocket, holding it up for Daffyd to take.

The Wizard hesitated, then gingerly took the offered paper from his many times great-grandfather's hand. He slowly opened it, almost dreading what he'd find.

_Dear Ianto;_

_I know we'll never meet, but at least I know my little girl has a fantastic future. From what John's told me, I can't be more proud of you, and I hope you find what you're looking for. _

_Look, don't give John too much of a hard time, all right? He's a bit daft, but he usually does what he does for what he thinks are the right reasons…and nine times of out ten they are. It's just that tenth time you have to look out for! Believe me, having travelled with him, I know what I'm talking about._

_But I want you to know this: I love that arrogant arse, and if you got to know him you'd love him too…although he's told me how he treated James, so maybe you won't, but you won't know unless you try. Oh wait…you know James as Jack now, don't you? I think Jack suits him, to be honest. Say 'Hi!" to him for me, won't you? I never meant for things to get so out of control with him, and I'd never have cursed him like that on purpose. I just wanted him to live. _

_Well, anyway…going to cut this short now. John's gotta get going, and I have a feed coming up. Your many times great-grandmother gets cranky if I don't get her her breakfast on time!_

_Don't worry for me, Ianto. I'm fine, and I'm right where I need to be._

_Take care, and I love you._

_Rose._

Daffyd read the note twice, then passed it to Jack. The captain looked confused, but took it, his eyes tracking the lines. He could tell exactly when he got to the part when she'd mentioned making him Deathless; he blinked quickly, as if to get rid of any tears that were forming.

When he was done, he handed it back. "She was a wonderful lady," Jack said.

"I wish I could have met her," Daffyd said, folding the letter and carefully putting it into his tunic pocket. Then he regarded the Doctor. "All right. I'm willing to give you the chance. For her sake."

"I'll do my best not to let you down," the Doctor answered.

Jack had his hand on Ianto's leg, as if restraining him from saying something. A quick shake of his head only brought confusion to his face, and Daffyd knew that Jack would be explaining later.

"Now," the Doctor said, clapping his hands together, "I'll think I'll head into Gateway, see how the work's going."

"I'll meet you there, as soon as I see Jack and Ianto off," Daffyd promised. "I think we have a lot to discuss, don't you, Doctor?"

"I think so, yes. Oh, and how about calling me John? It's not like I can't use my real name anymore…"

Daffyd let his mouth curl up in a slight grin. "All right…John. We'll speak later."

The Doctor – now back to being John Smith – tapped his forehead in a salute, then he and Tardis vanished from the hillside.

"Well," Jack said after a few moments, "that was a surprise."

"He still hasn't apologized to you, though," Daffyd pointed out.

Jack shrugged. "One step at a time."

"I'm going to be looking forward to this explanation," Ianto said drily.

"It'll give us something to talk about on the way to Haven," the captain answered.

"Like you ever run out of things to talk about?"

"Oi! Are you calling me noisy?"

"I wasn't aware I was calling you anything, Jack."

Daffyd laughed. It reminded him of his and Jack's conversations, but in a good way. It didn't hurt as badly anymore.

He looked at both men closely. The magical ties between them were getting even stronger, and he had hope that, one day, they'd be as close as he and his Jack had been. He twisted the ring on his finger, wondering if it was the right time…

In for a gold coin, as they say.

"There's something I want to give you." He pulled the ring from his finger, holding it out to Ianto.

The Wizard looked confused, but he took the ring. His eyes widened as he sensed the magic within it. "What is it?"

"It's a very special type of magic," Daffyd explained. "It allows two men to have a child together."

The stunned looks on both their faces were hilarious, and he couldn't help but smile.

"That's…impossible!" Jack spluttered. "And believe me when I say I've seen a lot of impossible things!"

"It really isn't," Daffyd answered. "Just very difficult. There are some rituals involved, and you have to do it during the Spring Rites to tap into the fertility magic that's so abundant at that time of the year, but the spell will work. My Jack and I….we were going to perform it ourselves, but that's not possible now." The pain that accompanied that comment made his chest ache, and he barely resisted the urge to rub at it.

Ianto stared at the ring, and then, with a determination that didn't quite fir the motion, he slid it onto his left ring finger.

Daffyd smiled.

* * *

He made it back to Gateway about an hour later, heading toward the small house that had been built for him to tide him over until the baronial estate was up. Not that he'd spend a lot of time there, it was just expected that a Baron have a really big house. He'd most likely live in the Wizards' school, to be close to the students.

Daffyd entered the small living area, heading straight for the wine on the sideboard. With all the construction it was quite dusty out, and he was parched.

"How did it go?"

The Wizard finished pouring his drink, then turned. "Very well. I gave them the ring."

"Do you think they'll use it?"

"Eventually, yes. They'll want to settle down, and then it will happen."

"And I suppose you didn't bother to inform them that any child they had would be your heir?"

Daffyd snorted. "Like they need any more pressure to perform, love."

"I just…wish it was us. I was really looking forward to carrying your child,"

"I know you were. We'll…just have to live precariously through them." Daffyd drained his wine, taking the glass out to the kitchen to clean it. "Oh, and grandfather showed up. He's going to be helping out at the school."

"I think I'll remain invisible during his visits, if that's fine with you."

"It's not like you can just appear to anyone as it is."

"True, but he did see me before. He's changed, a lot."

"He…went back. To see Rose. And she sent him a letter back. She told me to say 'Hi!' to you."

His Jack smiled sadly. "She was a wonderful lady," he said, unconsciously mimicking his double.

Daffyd leaned against the sink, looking at his Jack. His former lover glowed with the gold of the Deep Ways, looking just as he had when they'd parted in the past. "At least you have a bit of a substitute with the Avatar."

"Yeah, but it's not the same thing. Just like me being here, with you, isn't the same."

He'd been shocked beyond belief when he'd first seen Jack in Gateway. While they couldn't touch, at least they could talk, and Daffyd loved his Jack's presence in his life. "I know. But at least we're not alone. And some day…"

"Yeah, some day. And you're right. I can at least support you this way, instead of leaving you alone. He looked at Daffyd with such longing it made the Wizard ache once more. "You know I wouldn't object if you took another lover – "

"Not going to happen. Jack, I love you, and some day we will be together. Until then, we're here…in this time…making a difference. And we'll continue to do so."

And, he thought, that was what was important for now…making a difference.

Daffyd Jones – Ianto Jones in another lifetime – would do what he was meant to do, until the day he could no longer do it anymore. And then, he'd join his Jack in eternity.

Until then, he would continue to be content in his new life.

Until the end.


End file.
